Intentando mejorar el futuro: La piedra poderosa
by Kira Potter Jackson
Summary: Es una historia donde se lee el primer libro de Harry Potter. Parejas un poco cambiadas a las de la saga y va a tener hasta seis partes: las primeras 5 corresponden a los libros 1 al 5 y la sexta es el final. Entren habrán sorpresas
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo de todo**

Estaban todos en el Gran comedor comiendo la merienda como siempre, cuando Harry miró hacia arriba exasperado por la discusión que estaban teniendo sus dos amigos: Hermione Granger castaña y muy inteligente y Ron Weasley pelirrojo con pecas y muy comilón. En ese momento solo él distinguió tres cosas a parte del cielo con pocas nubes y luminoso y gritó apuntando con su varita al techo pensando que estaban todos en peligro:

\- Cuidado. Todo el mundo al suelo.

Como nadie se dio cuenta de su llamado de atención, disparó con su varita fuegos artificiales (cómo le habían enseñado los gemelos el año pasado) para que le hicieran caso y dándose cuenta que todo el mundo lo miraba, inspiró una vez y dijo sin bajar la varita:

\- Miren hacia arriba

Todos le hicieron caso (algunos con menos ganas), y se dieron cuenta de las tres "nubes" que aparecieron en el techo: una de ellas era blanca, la otra gris y la última prácticamente negra.

De la blanca salió una carta vociferadora, de la gris salió gente adulta de ese tiempo, algunos de ellos Harry no los conocía y de la negra gente que parecía del futuro porque nadie parecía reconocerlos. Uno del "futuro" que se parecía mucho a Harry y era adulto dijo:

\- Hola, discúlpenos por interrumpir la comida, vinimos a realizar una tarea, para hacerla en orden primero escucharemos la carta.

La carta se abrió sola y dijo:

" _ **Hola Hogwarts somos del futuro y si bien acá ya no existe Voldemort, se perdieron muchas vidas.**_

 _ **Nosotros estamos felices por nuestro presente pero queremos evitar algunos muertes porque queremos que todo el mundo esté con nosotros disfrutando de la paz que reina."**_

Todo el mundo prestaba atención a la carta, ningún ruido se escuchaba y en eso el "Harry" del futuro agregó:

-Sigamos escuchando.

" _ **la verdad es que no sabíamos cómo hacerlo hasta que el genio de Harry de nuestro tiempo (mi papá dijo una voz masculina), nos ofreció uno de los hechizos que él inventó. Primero queremos pedirle a Hermione de 13 que le dé un beso en la boca a Harry de 13"**_

La castaña miró a su amigo sonrojada y se lo dio con mucho amor, Harry se lo devolvió tímidamente sabiendo que cada vez que ella lo abrazaba sentía algo que no se podía explicar ni a sí mismo. Cuando se separaron observaron que del moreno salía algo negro y la carta continuó:

" _ **uno menos Dumby (dijo una voz masculina similar a la anterior que había llamado papá a Harry). Bueno (siguió la voz original) el método es leer todos los primeros cinco libros que hablan de la vida de Harry, (con pensamientos incluidos dijo otra voz). A parte de poner para que no haya problemas nuestras propias condiciones, qué son las siguientes:**_

 _ **1) No hechizar a nadie, ni maldecir a nadie, ni nada- dijo una voz masculina.**_

 _ **2) No juzgar a nadie hasta el final- dijo otra voz masculina.**_

 _ **3) Prestar atención a la lectura- dijo una voz femenina.**_

 _ **4) Saber inglés- dijo una voz masculina (distinta a las de los dos primeros) con tono pícaro.**_

 _ **5) Leer cómo está escrito, si escribe Voldemort leen Voldemort- dijeron varias voces.**_

 _ **6) No decir a nadie cercano al sin nariz nada de lo que se lea- terminaron todas las voces a la vez.**_

 _ **Están claras las condiciones. Al que no las cumplan se le borrará la memoria y saldrá de la sala- dijo la voz que se había escuchado inicialmente."**_

Todos asintieron.

" _ **Ahora Harry quieres poner tu propias condiciones."**_

El moreno las pensó y sacó para afuera del comedor a Ron y Hermione y luego les dijo:

-Tenemos que decirle que no pueden sacar puntos, ni castigar por romper las normas al resolver los problemas, ni madre, padre, profesores, tutores u otro familiar a parte de no regañarnos por lo que hicimos o haremos.

Ron y Hermione asintieron de acuerdo con su amigo. Entraron y Harry dijo:

\- no pueden sacarnos puntos, ni castigarnos por romper las normas al resolver los problemas, nadie ni madre, padre, profesores, tutores u otro familiar a parte de no regañarnos por lo que hicimos o haremos.

Todos los adultos asintieron algunos a regañadientes como la profesora McGonagall.

En este momento el "Harry" dijo:

\- Por favor los del presente preséntese.

* * *

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _En este momento mientras continúo con la segunda parte de mi historia estoy editando los capítulos de la primera para arreglar los errores que he pasado por alto._**

 ** _Mañana subiré el siguiente capítulo de la segunda parte o sea el capítulo 19  
_**

 ** _Besos_**

 ** _Kira_**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Se presentan los adultos**

Una mujer pelirroja se paró y dijo:

\- Me llamo Molly Weasley de soltera Prewett, estoy casada con Arthur Weasley, fui Gryffindor y tengo siete hijos.

\- Soy Arthur Weasley, mi esposa es Molly y tengo siete hijos: Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, Ron y Ginny- se presentó Arthur un pelirrojo muy buen mozo. Aunque se estaba quedando calvo.

-Estos son Petunia, Vernon y Dudley. Mi tios y mi primo. Son muggles y viven conmigo- presentó Harry a sus asustados parientes.

-Hola soy Hugo Granger y ella es Jean Granger de soltera Green. Somos dentistas y muggles. Somos padres de Hermione y estamos realmente emocionados de conocer el castillo desde que nuestra pequeña lo describió- dijo Hugo que era morocho y de ojos castaños iguales a los de su hija, su mujer en cambio tenía el pelo ondeado, un poco desordenado similar al de Hermione y de color castaño y ojos azules oscuros.

\- Soy Ted Tonks, fui Hufflepuff. Ella es mi esposa Andrómeda, mi esposa fue Slytherin y tenemos una hija- dijo un hombre rubio con pancita y rostro bonachón, mientras que Andrómeda era castaña oscura de pelo y ojos castaños y cálidos.

\- Soy Narcissa Malfoy de soltera Black, tengo 38 años, él es mi esposo Lucius Malfoy, tiene la misma edad que yo, ambos fuimos a Slytherin y tenemos un hijo llamado Draco- se presentó un rubia muy bonita con gesto de asco en la cara aunque sus ojos desmentían esa actitud.

\- Soy Kingsley Shackelbolt, soy auror, tengo cincuenta años y trabajo en el Ministerio- dijo un hombre de alta estatura y moreno de piel con voz calma.

-Soy Alastor Moody, soy exauror, tengo 140 años y soy amigo de Dumbledore- dijo un hombre de pelo canoso, un ojo normal, el otro giratorio de color azul y una pierna rara.

Cuando se fue a sentar Harry le preguntó:

— ¿Qué era un auror?

Y Moody lo miró y contestó:

— Son los que atrapaban a los magos tenebrosos y sus seguidores.

-Soy Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de magia desde 1982, fui Slytherin- dijo el hombre moviendo sin parar el sombrero verde, de pelo rubio-castaño.

\- Soy Dolores Umbridge, fui Slytherin, trabajo en el ministerio como subsecretaria- dijo una mujer de cara de sapo y vestimenta de rosa.

\- Soy Nymphadora Tonks, llámenme Tonks o los mato. Tengo 23 años, soy auror y fui una Hufflepuff- dijo una joven delgada de túnica azul oscuro y pelo de color fucsia.

\- Me llamo John Dawlish, tengo cincuenta y cinco años, soy auror, trabajo en el Ministerio y fui un Ravenclw- dijo un hombre castaño con canas, mediana estatura y con túnica negra.

-Soy Mafalda Hopkins, trabajo en el Ministerio en la regulación de la magia en menores y fui Hufflepuff, tengo 45 años- dijo una mujer de mediana edad, vestida de pollera marrón y chaqueta del mismo color.

\- Soy Amelia Bones, fui Hufflepuff, mi sobrina es Susan Bones, vive conmigo y trabajo en el departamento de Leyes mágicas, tengo 50 años- dijo una mujer de pelo color cobrizo y de buena figura.

-Hola Hogwarts querido, soy William Arthur Weasley díganme Bill y él es mi hermano Charlie. Tengo 29 años y el 27, Fuimos Gryffindor. Yo jugué en el equipo como guardián y él como cazador en segundo y en tercero y en los últimos cuatro años como buscador- se presentó Bill (un joven pelirrojo de ojos castaños y pelo largo hasta los hombros) a él y a su hermano.

-Yo crio Dragones y él trabaja como rompedor de maldiciones en lugares que contienen tesoros para Gringotts- agregó Charlie, un joven pelirrojo igual a Bill pero más bajo con más musculatura y de ojos color azules, de hecho era él que más se parecía a su padre.

-Hola me llamo Circus Greengrass, ella es Valery mi esposa, tenemos dos hijas Astoria y Daphne, fuimos Slytherin y nos dedicamos a la exploración de cámaras de mundos antiguos mágicos como los Griegos- presentó un hombre de mediana estatura y rubio a él y a su mujer (que era morocha y de ojos azules hielo)

-Hola querido colegio. Me llamo Augusta Longbottom, tengo 125 años, fui Gryffindor, me dediqué a la Medimagia y vivo con mi nieto Neville- dijo la señora de muy extravagante vestimenta y con el pelo un poco desordenado y blanco.

-Hola. Soy Xenofillius, el padre de Luna, fui Ravenclaw, tengo 38 años y soy Director y editor del Quisquilloso- dijo un hombre bastante parecido a Lucius, pero de pelo ondeado y mirada más amable que rayaba la locura.

-Hola, soy Garrick Ollivander, tengo 85 años, soy fabricante de varitas y fui un Slytherin- dijo el hombre sin parpadear poniendo a muchos nerviosos.

Cada vez que se presentaban se sentaban cada uno en la mesa de la casa a la que habían pertenecido cuando asistieron al colegio, menos los Dursley y los Granger que se sentaron en Gryffindor porque su familiar estaba allí.

Luego de la nada apareció Black que tenía una mirada triste dirigida sobre todo al profesor Lupin, por lo que, Harry pudo notar. En cuanto a los del Ministerio se dieron cuenta de su presencia, el Ministro dijo a gritos:

\- Atrápenlo es Black.

Harry y "Harry" dijeron a la vez:

\- Alto.

Como nadie les hizo caso e intentaron apresar al hombre de todos modos, entre los dos petrificaron a los del Ministerio para sorpresa de muchos y Harry de 13 se acercó. Había algo en la mirada del hombre que le decía que eso era lo correcto a pesar de todo lo que le habían dicho. Cuando llegó, lo miró a los ojos, verde y gris se juntaron, y dijo:

\- Hola Señor Black.

\- Hola Harry, juró por mi vida que soy inocente- dijo Sirius agachándose de apuro mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas demostrando lo mucho que lo lastimaba como lo miraban.

Harry viéndolo tan desolado dijo para calmarlo mientras le tocaba la cara y se agachaba un poco:

\- Te creo, sobre todo porque estamos a catorce de setiembre y en todo el tiempo que estuviste libre no haz dañado a nadie.

Luego se enderezó y dijo con confianza y determinación:

\- Hermione, Ron acompáñenme mientras Sirius se va a cambiar a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Ellos se pararon; Hermione más calmada dado que confiaba plenamente en su Harry y el pelirrojo un poco receloso por no entender mucho la situación.

En cuanto estuvieron afuera yendo hacia la sala de Gryffindor, Sirius les contaba la verdad y ellos no le interrumpieron hasta que describió a la rata traicionera (como el hombre la llamaba). En ese momento Harry y Hermione se miraron y le preguntaron al hombre con un terrible presentimiento:

\- ¿Cómo es la rata?-

\- Gorda, gris y le falta un dedo en la mano derecha- contestó un poco confundido mirando a Ron para ver su expresión.

\- ¿Eso qué importa?- dijo cuestionando Ron con la misma expresión que Sirius.

\- Confías en mí- dijo Harry mirando a su amigo.

\- Si- dijo Ron sin dudar.

-Ustedes se quedan acá- dijo Harry- ven conmigo Hermione- agregó mirándola para poder decirle así lo que iban a hacer.

La castaña sabía cuál era el plan, así que se tomaron de la mano y subieron al cuarto de los chicos de tercero. Allí entre las sábanas de Harry encontraron a la rata durmiendo. Ella la metió dentro de la jaula y el moreno hizo los hechizos para que no pudiera ver, escuchar ni transformara pero que ellos pudieran vigilarla que habían aprendido con su castaña en un libro en primer año mientras averiguaban lo de la piedra de Flamel. Luego bajaron y le contaron a Ron que su rata era en realidad Peter Pettigrew. El pelirrojo se indignó con su rata y Sirius fue calmado por la castaña, que le dijo que a su debido tiempo lo presentarían como prueba.

Sirius se bañó, cortó el pelo, afeitó y vistió con ropa de Harry que era de su talla y no la de su ahijado. Luego de veinte minutos bajaron entrando al comedor. El moreno dijo amablemente y con respeto:

\- Profesor Lupin necesito que se acerque.

El castaño lo hizo contrariado. Cuando se acercó Harry le dijo:

\- Mire la rata que hay dentro de la jaula por favor-

El profesor se acercó confundido, miró dentro de la jaula como le pidió Harry y dijo ahora con el rostro cambiado:

\- Imposible, ¿Por qué no me enteré?, hicieron el cambio, debería haberlo sabido, lo siento Sirius-

Todo el mundo estaba confundido.

\- No pasa nada, yo siento haber dudado de ti y no lo hice por tu PPP, sino porque fueras inteligente- se disculpó Sirius.

\- No pasa nada- dijo Remus y se abrazaron con una sonrisa en la cara.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Conociendo un poco de lo que nos espera**

Luego de cinco minutos "Harry" dijo:

-Ahora se presentarán los del futuro diciendo sólo lo necesario.

-Hola soy Hermione Granger, tengo 41 años, fui Gryffindor, tengo varios hijos y soy jefa del departamento de leyes mágicas- dijo la castaña que se veía muy bien y la adolescente recibió un abrazo del Harry de 13 años.

-Hola soy Harry Potter de 40 años, también fui Gryffindor, tengo varios hijos, jefe del departamento de aurores y esposo de esta bellísima mujer- dijo Harry señalando a Hermione y dándole un tierno y seductor beso, los dos adolescentes hicieron lo mismo pero sonrojados.

-Hola soy Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor 40 años y profesor de herbología, aquí en el colegio- dijo Neville que se veía bueno pero con algunas cicatrices en la cara.

—¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó preocupada su abuela.

—Heridas de guerra— contestó él simplemente.

—Hola soy Draco Malfoy, Slytherin 40 años, y soy medimago- dijo el rubio con un poco de mirada triste pero sin mostrar esa arrogancia que tenía el de 13.

Harry de 40 le dió un golpecito en la espalda a modo de ayuda y el rubio agregó:

—Gracias por todo Harry-

—Hola Hannah es mi nombre, ya saben a qué casa fui (mirando a la mesa de Hufflepuff), tengo 40 años, trabajo en el profeta en la sección de Edificios mágicos, mi esposo es Neville y tenemos dos hijos- se presentó la castaña.

—Hola, soy Ron Weasley. Tengo 40 años, fui de la casa de los leones. Trabajo como guardián y capitán en los Chudley Cannons- dijo el pelirrojo con orgullo y confianza en sí mismo sorprendiendo a su versión joven ya que él tenía poca autoestima actualmente.

-Hola soy Luna, 39 años, soy directora del quisquilloso, tranquilo papá está bien- dijo la rubia tranquilizando a su versión más chica y agregó señalando a Ron que se sonrojó un poco- y este pelirrojo sexi es mi esposo.

-Hola Soy Astoria Malfoy de soltera Greengrass, tengo 36 años, cumpliré en dos semanas 37, como ya saben fui Slytherin- se presentó con dulzura una morocha de ojos verdes de distinto tono al de los de Harry.

-Hola soy Albus Potter, tengo 18 años, fui Gryffindor, estoy estudiando para medimago como mi padrino Draco y mis padres son Harry y Hermione- se presentó un muchacho igual a su padre y que no tenía lentes sorprendiendo a varios por quién era su padrino.

-Hola soy Rosebund, llámenme Rose o los mato, fui Ravenclaw, hija de Luna y Ron, ahijada de Harry y Hermione y también tengo 18 años- siguió una joven con el pelo del color del de su padre y los ojos celestes como su madre.

-Hola soy Scorpius o Scorp, fui Gryffindor, tengo 18 años, soy hijo de Draco y Astoria- se presentó el joven que era una copia de su padre y agregó- ahijado de Harry y Hermione y amigo de Rose y Albus.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ron enojado.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Draco curioso y un poco molesto

-Lo que escuchas papá- dijeron enojados Scorp y Rose.

-Harry dí algo- exigió Ron enfadado.

-Ron, no seas inmaduro. A parte el chico parece buena persona y no puedes quejarte del chico por lo que hizo su padre- dijo Harry fulminando con la mirada a su amigo y pensando en su profesor de pociones.

Ron bajo la cabeza un poco apenado, dado que su amigo tenía razón.

-Pueden seguir- dijo Ron tratando de disculparse.

-Hola soy Lily Luna, hermana de Albus y de 13 personas más, soy de Slytherin, curso 6to, tengo 16 años, soy prefecta y buscadora, igual que Albus, desde segundo, mis padrinos son Neville y Ginny- se presentó una chica pelirroja muy linda con el pelo enrulado y ojos similares a los de su madre.

-Gracias Harry y Hermione- dijeron felices Neville y Ginny.

-De nada- comentaron los mencionados.

-Hola soy Hugo, el hermano de Rose, mis padres son los mismos, estoy en Gryffindor, tengo 16 años, mejor amigo de Lily, soy prefecto y cazador como mi tía Ginny, mis padrinos son Draco y Astoria y me gusta mucho la música- dijo un chico igual a Ron pero con el pelo rubio y mirada tierna.

-Gracias pelirrojo y Luna- dijo Draco sorprendido. Astoria simplemente les sonrió y los aludidos asintieron, Ron un poco desconcertado y confuso por la situación.

-Hola soy Alice, tengo 15 años, voy a Hufflepuff, mis padres son Neville y Hannah, juego al Quidditch como cazadora, mi padrinos son Harry y Hermione- dijo la chica que era idéntica a Neville pero rubia como su madre en lugar de morocha.

-Gracias amigo- dijeron con una sonrisa Harry y Hermione a Neville.

El muchacho solo les dedicó una sonrisa y con un gesto pidió que siguieran presentándose.

-Hola soy Frank, tengo 17 años, soy de Gryffindor, no juego al Quidditch pero me gusta ver los partidos, mis padrinos son Harry y Susan y mis padres son los mismos que los de Alice- dijo un joven idéntico a Neville.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa a Neville y a Hannah y Susan agradeció con una palmadita a Hannah y una sonrisa a Neville. Los aludidos sólo le devolvieron las sonrisas y esperaron a que continuaran las presentaciones.

-Hola Hogwarts, soy Astoria, hermana melliza de Scorp, hija de Draco y Astoria, tengo 18 años, fui Ravenclaw…- empezó Astoria.

-¿Una niña Malfoy?- dijo emocionada Narcissa.

-¿En Ravenclaw?- preguntó contrariado Lucius

-¡Tengo más de un hijo!- exclamó feliz Draco

-Sí, y también una hermana. Llamada Bella- agregó Scorp.

-Además de dos hijos más de 12 años uno en Hufflepuff y otro en Slytherin- aclaró Astoria.

-Hija, termina tu presentación por favor- pidió amablemente Draco M.

-Juego al Quidditch como cazadora y estoy estudiando para Auror como mi padrino Harry- se presentó con originalidad Astoria dado la cantidad de interrupciones.

Se fue a sentar mirándolos con cariño y abrazando antes de hacerlo a su padrino.

-Preguntas- dijo Harry P.

-¿Cuáles son sus asignaturas favoritas?- preguntó Cho Chang desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras- respondieron Hugo, Astoria y Lily.

-Herbología- contestaron Albus y Frank.

-Transformaciones- dijeron Scorp y Alice.

-Aritmancia- dijo Rose.

-¿Cómo soy como padre y padrino?- preguntó Harry de 13 muy feliz.

-El mejor- gritaron Lily, Albus, Scorp, Rose, Alice, Frank, Astoria y varias personas más desde el vociferador.

Lo que provocó que los dos morenos se sonrojaran y el adulto susurrara:

— Gracias.

-Ahora- dijo Harry P aparecerán personas que ahora no están en condiciones para estar físicamente por diversos motivos.

Luego de que dijo esto y dejando a varios confusos, apuntó a las puertas del Gran Comedor y musitó.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: Lo que ya fuimos.**

-Populus venit et abiit placet-

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron mostrando una luz dorada. Luego Harry volvió a apuntar y dijo con voz calmada:

-Lux, lucis, et amor, speas-

De esa luz que tenía zonas rojas en el centro salieron dos personas pelirrojas, de ojos marrones, altos y delgados y se presentaron así:

-Él es Fabián- dijo uno señalando a su gemelo.

-El Gideon- presentó el otro.

-Fuimos Gryffindor- siguió Gideon.

-Somos hermanos de Molly- continuó Fabián.

-Somos bromistas- comentó Gideon.

-Nos gusta el Quidditch- dijo Fabián.

-Somos golpeadores- agregó Gideon.

-Tenemos 34 años- dijo Fabián.

-Yo fui prefecto- dijo Gideon.

-Yo no- dijo Fabián con cara de asco.

-Y somos los gemelos Prewett- terminaron juntos con dos sonrisas enormes que demostraba lo pícaros que eran.

Luego de que terminaran su presentación se acercaron a su hermanita que lloraba emocionada y triste. Llegaron a esta y ella los abrazó, aplastándolos un poco.

Antes de que hubiera otra presentación, Molly les presentó a sus hijos y los gemelos Prewett les dijeron con una mirada pícara:

-No perdiste el tiempo, eh hermanita.

Eso hizo que la mayoría se riera y Arthur se pusiera rojo como tomate con insolación.

Después de que se sentaron volvió a encenderse la luz con los mismos tonos de rojo y dorado. De allí salieron 4 personas.

Uno de ellos guapo, castaño pero con semblante un poco arrogante dijo:

-Soy James Charlus Potter, tengo 15 años, bromista, adoro el Quidditch, soy cazador, él más lindo, adorable, precioso, inteligente…

-¡Cállate un poco imbécil!- dijeron los dos Harry un poco enojados.

Luego de este regaño, el joven se fue a sentar al lado de Arthur con miedo. Enseguida se presentó un morocho de ojos grises.

-Soy Sirius Orion Black, llámenme Sirius o Canuto, tengo 15 años, de Gryffindor, juego como golpeador en el equipo de mi casa y soy muy bromista- se presentó el joven con una sonrisa coqueta y agregó- soy un alma libre y nunca me casaré ni tendré hijos.

-Cállate papá- dijo una voz masculina desde el vociferador.

Sirius se sorprendió y fue a sentarse al lado de James.

Un joven castaño dorado de cabello, tez cansada pero guapo y ojos cálidos, amables y de color dorado se colocó adelante y dijo:

-Soy Remus John Lupin, tengo 15 años, soy prefecto, estoy en Gryffindor, no juego al Quidditch pero si lo comento y me gusta mucho leer-

Remus termino con el rostro colorado por la vergüenza y se sentó al lado de Sirius.

En cuánto se sentó y se adelantó el cuarto joven que había aparecido. Este era pequeño, castaño y regordete.

-Soy Peter Pettigrew, tengo 15 años, soy de Gryffindor, no juego al Quidditch pero me gusta verlo, soy bromista…- empezó la presentación interrumpido por varias voces que le decían cosas hirientes.

Luego de los insultos, la luz volvió a prenderse siendo esta de los mismos colores que las otras ocasiones. De ella salieron dos chicas hermosas, de ojos verdes, y pelo largo y rojo. Una de ellas dio un paso adelante.

-Hola soy Lily, soy de Gryffindor, tengo15 años. Cómo Remus soy Prefecta. Estoy en 5to año. Soy hija de muggles y tengo dos hermanas. Mi nota son muy buenas y eso es todo de mí- dijo la chica de mirada amable.

-Hola soy Carolina Evans, me dicen Caro. Mis hermanas son Lily y Petunia. Mis padres son los mismos que los de mis hermanas. Estoy en Gryffindor, tengo 13 años. Mis notas son excelentes y desde primer año soy la buscadora- dijo la otra chica que era igual a su hermana pero de pelo ondeado y no liso.

Luego de que las chicas se sentaran al lado de Sirius y Remus. La luz volvió a encenderse pero ahora azul en el centro y dorado en el resto y de allí salió una chica preciosa.

-Soy Pandora Amelia Lenix pero me dicen Lia, tengo 15 años, soy de Ravenclaw, me encanta el Quidditch, soy cazadora del equipo y soy Prefecta- dijo la chica que era idéntica a Luna.

Luego de su presentación, la chica se sentó y la luz rojo-dorada se volvió a encender. Salieron de ella dos jóvenes agarrados de la mano.

-Soy Frank Longbottom, de Gryffindor, 16 años, me gusta el Quidditch pero no jugarlo porque soy muy torpe, me gustan los sapos aunque el mío que se llama Pevor se escapa todo el tiempo, y Alice es mi novia- dijo el muchacho, castaño, alto, delgado y de piel blanca.

-Hola soy Alice White, de Gryffindor, 15 años, tengo muy mala memoria, no juego Quidditch aunque voy a animar al equipo y mi novio es Frank- dijo ella, que tenía el pelo corto y negro y la cara regordeta, pero que se le hacía a uno un persona muy amable.

Luego de que se sentaron apareció una luz nueva. Está tenía el característico color dorado, sólo que en el centro además de rojo había verde esmeralda. De allí salieron cuatro adultos: las mujeres resaltaban más por su pelo de color rojo fuego y largo como si tuviera vida propia, la mayor tenía los ojos castaños (iguales a los de James) y la otra los ojos grises.

-Soy Charlus Potter, ella es Dorea Black, tenemos 55 años, yo fui un Gryffindor, ella una Slytherin y somos aurores. Tenemos un hijo llamado James que ya se presentó- dijo Charlus, moreno de pelo indomable, ojos azules cómo el cielo casi nocturno tapados por unas gafas de montura circular, también era alto y delgado.

Luego de la presentación ambos se sentaron al lado de los profesores y donde estaban los del futuro.

-Hola, soy Elizabeth, él es Hugo, somos muggles, padres de Lily, Caro y Petunia, tenemos 39 años- empezó Elizabeth mientras algunos la miraban con asco. Ella no les hizo caso alguno.

-Soy abogado, ella es médica. Lilian fue nuestra primera hija bruja- empezó Hugo.

-No me llames Lilian- dijo Lily.

-Bueno hija no te enojes tanto- terminó Hugo, un hombre buen mozo de pelo rubio, corto y ojos verdes asombrosos similares a los de Caro, Lily, Albus y Harry.

Los señores Evans se fueron a sentar con los Potter y Harry adulto dijo:

-Preguntas para los jóvenes del pasado-

-¿Chicas tienen novio?- preguntó Zacharias Smith un poco petulante.

-No- respondió Lily.

-Si- contestaron Caro, Lia y Alice.

-¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Son magos?, ¿En qué casa están?- preguntó a Lia y a Caro el mismo muchacho de Hufflepuff.

-Se llama Xenofillius Lovegood y estaba en Ravenclaw- contestó la rubia.

-Es Regulus Black, el hermano de Sirius, y está en Slytherin- contestó Caro asombrando a todos los que no lo sabían por dos cosas: uno ella era una hija de muggles saliendo con un Slytherin y otro su dulce voz.

-¡Qué!- exclamó Canuto sin poder creerlo.

-Lo que escuchaste Black- dijo Lily enojándose con el muchacho.

-Tranquila, Lily- dijo Caro abrazando a su hermana para calmarla.

-¿Cuáles son sus materia favoritas?- preguntó Hermione para salvar a la versión joven del padrino de su novio.

-Pociones y encantamientos- dijo Lily sonriendo al profesor de encantamientos.

-Encantamiento- dijo Lia.

-Herbología- dijo Alice.

-Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, Ruinas Antiguas, Pociones, Transformaciones, Herbología y Aritmancia- dijo Caro dejando a todos con la boca abierta otra vez.

\- Transformaciones y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras- dijeron Canuto y James.

-Encantamientos- dijo Peter suavemente para que nadie lo notara.

-Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras- dijo Frank.

-Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Historia de la Magia y Astronomía- dijo Lunático.

-¿Carrera que quieren seguir?- preguntó Harry para saber que carreras tenía el mundo mágico.

-Medimagia- dijo Lily.

-Aurología- dijeron Canuto, Lunático, Frank, Caro y James.

-Creación de encantamientos- dijo Lia.

-No sé- dijo Peter.

-Herbologista- dijo Alice.

-Ya está.- dijo Harry P y agregó- ahora para mejorar nuestro futuro vamos a leer unos libros como ya se mencionó. Son 5 libros correspondientes a los primero cinco años y luego los chicos van a darles las pistas para terminar con el mal.

-Los libros se llaman: Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, Harry Potter y la cámara secreta, Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban, Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego y Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix- informó Hermione P.

-Ahora gente ¿Quién empieza a leer?- preguntó Draco M.

-Yo- pidió Minerva McGonagall.

-Empecemos entonces- dijo Albus.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: El niño que vivió**

 **El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente** (-Sí, claro- murmuró Harry irónicamente) **.Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso,**

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Blaise Zabini.

-Se refiere a la magia- contestaron Lily, Caro, Harry y Hermione. La profesora continuó

 **porque no estaban para tales tonterías.**

 **El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros.**

-¿Qué son los Tapalos?- preguntó Charlus.

-Taladros, señor Potter, son artefactos muggles que se usan para hacer agujeros de distinto tamaño y en distintos materiales ya sea piedra, ladrillo, madera, etc.- explicó Harry a Charlus.

-Entendí y dime abuelo- dijo Charlus. Al no haber más conversación la profe continuó.

 **Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso** _(-Que lindo- murmuró con ironía Tonks)_ **. La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.**

-Chismosa- dijo Sprout. Los demás asintieron y McGonagall continuó

 **Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

-Apenas sabe leer- dijo furiosa Hermione abrazando a Harry protectoramente. La profesora continuó.

 **Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Lily furiosa.

-Ya se explica señorita Evans- dijo Harry tranquilizándola e hizo un gesto a la profe. La profesora continuó

 **La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana,**

-Estúpida Tuney- dijo susurrando Carolina- ¿y yo no existo?- agregó cuestionando y confusa. Como nadie supo responderle la profe de transformaciones continuó.

 **porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil, eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar** (-Menos mal- murmuraron muchos en el gran comedor). **Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera. Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

-Pero si tu hijo sabe leer es porque yo le ayudé- dijo Harry enfadándose.

Antes que el joven matara a alguien, la profe continuó

 **Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.**

-¿Quién quiere forcejear con un niño- dijo Harry. Ante este comentario del moreno, muchos pensaron que había algo raro. La docente siguió.

 **Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

-¿Qué?- preguntaron extraños los del pasado.

-Fue ese día- dijo Harry y la lectura continuó.

 **A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes. «Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4.**

 **Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad.**

-¿Es usted profesora?- preguntaron Harry y Hermione de ambos tiempos. La profesora asintió y continuó leyendo.

 **Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos). El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día** _. (—Aburrido— murmuraron los gemelos P)_

 **Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa.**

-¿Cómo qué extraña?- preguntó una chica de primero de Slytherin confundida.

\- Primero ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Harry amablemente

-Jane- contestó la niña.

-Bueno Jane. Lo que pasa es que los muggle dejaron de usar capas en el siglo XVIII- explicó Harry sonriéndole. Todos asintieron y la profe siguió.

 **El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor!**

— ¡Cómo qué atrevido!- dijeron los sangres puras.

—No se preocupen que es un hombre vulgar y cerrado de mente— dijo Harry tranquilizando a todos aunque su tío lo fulminaba con la mirada, la profe continuó luego de esto.

 **Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros** (—Aburrido— murmuraron los bromistas).

 **El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar.**

— ¡Qué maleducado!- exclamó Molly.

— ¿Pero qué es eso de que se dejen gritar y no se quejen?- dijo Harry asombrado.

—Esa empresa es tuya de echo— dijo Hugo Evans— se la dejé a Lily y tú eres su único heredero— agregó.

—Pero ¿Por qué no lo sabía?- preguntó Harry extrañado.

—No sé, tal vez sos demasiado joven— dijo Elizabeth.

—Voy a averiguarlo como que me llamo Harry James Potter Evans— dijo el joven con una mirada muy decidida. La profesora continuó

 **Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.**

 **Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería.** _(Muerto de hambre pensaron Caro y Lily)_ **Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.**

 **—Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

 **—Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

 **El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.**

 **Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido.** (—Por fin te diste cuenta— murmuraron Ron y Ginny y luego se sonrieron) **Potter no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry.**

—Es cada vez más imbécil— dijo Ginny enfadada y fulminando al hombre con la mirada. Minerva al ver la cara de su leoncita continuó leyendo.

 **Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold. No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley,**

—Llama a nuestra hermana Señora Dursley— dijo Lily preocupada.

—Es extraño, curioso y preocupante— dijo Caro con tristeza.

La profe al ver que nadie decía nada, siguió no sin antes mirar preocupada a Petunia.

 **siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...! Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa...**

 **Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

 **—Perdón —gruñó** (—Así que algo de educación tienes morsa— dijo Caro fulminando con su mirada esmeralda el libro) **, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo. Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

 **—¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los _muggles_ como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

— ¡Qué bien!- dijo Canuto.

—No festejes antes de conocer la historia— dijo Harry P.

Todos miraban a James y Canuto hacer un baile ridículo.

—Canuto y James se pueden sentar por favor— pidió Harry.

Cuando los aludidos se sentaron, la docente continuó

 **Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.**

 **El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado _muggle_ , no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación). **

Canuto iba a interrumpir pero la profe lo vio e iba a seguir y la interrumpieron todos los merodeadores diciendo:

—Minie

—Más respeto con la docente— los retó Harry.

James iba a decirle algo y Harry lo apuntó con su varita con semblante serio.

Para calmar las cosas la profesora McGonagall continuó.

 **Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

—Minie— sigue allí— dijo Canuto.

La profesora siguió luego de fulminarlo con la mirada.

 **— ¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

 **El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa.**

—Y vivió para contarlo— dijo Canuto.

Luego de este comentario Carolina le dio un golpecito por la interrupción y la profe aprovechó para continuar

 **El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato. Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa**. (—Que cobarde— murmuraron asqueados los Gryffindors)

 **La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase (« ¡no lo haré!»). El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

 **—Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso.** (—Ese es mi papá— dijo la pelirrosa) **Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

 **—Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo**

— ¿Qué es un meteorilogo?- preguntó Arthur curioso.

—Es meteorólogo— empezó Harry.

—Luego le explicamos lo que es— terminó Lily y la profe continuó

 **—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

 **El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...**

 **La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

 **—Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**

 **Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

—Imbécil— dijeron los dos Sirius.

—Tarada— dijeron los Gemelos W.

—Mongólicos— dijeron los Gemelos P.

— ¿Y yo no existo?- volvió a preguntar Carolina extrañada. Nadie le contestó, ella no insistió por ahora y se siguió con la lectura

 **—No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?**

 **—Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...**

 **—¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley**

 **—Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... _su grupo_.**

— ¿Grupo?- preguntó Draco de malas formas siendo fulminado por su versión futura.

—Se refiere a los magos— le contestó Harry con una amabilidad inmerecida y la profesora continuó.

 **La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

 **—El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

 **—Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**

 **—¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

 **—Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

—Nadie te lo preguntó— dijo Hermione siendo consolada por Harry.

Esa actitud por parte de la castaña dejó a los del pasado y presente extrañados por la posesividad de la joven.

—El nombre de tu hijo es espantoso— dijo Caro y McGonagall asintiendo siguió

 **—Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

 **No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.**

— ¿Qué esperas Minie?- preguntó Canuto sonriendo con inocencia.

—Le dije que no me llamé Minie— dio McGonagall y siguió con la lectura antes que el ojigris le pudiera responder.

 **¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

—Cierra esa maldita boca, maldita morsa— dijo Sirius completamente furioso por el insulto indirecto a su amigo y a Lily.

—La boca Sirius— amonestó también furioso Harry.

— ¿Qué tienes en contra de la morsa? Son solo animales inocentes— dijo una chica desde la mesa de Ravenclaw con su voz soñadora haciendo reír a varios.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Sirius sonriendo.

—Luna Lovegood— dijo ella mientras algunos seguían riéndose.

Una vez calmados la lectura fue retomada.

 **Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente,**

—Y dale con señora Dursley— dijeron Caro y Lily simultáneamente.

— ¿Por qué no dice el nombre de la tía o que ella es su esposa?- cuestionó extrañado Harry logrando que su yo del futuro y Hermione P se miraran con complicidad.

Los docentes miraban al matrimonio con tristeza y McGonagall continuó

 **pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...**

 **¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

 **El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.**

— ¿Es usted vampira?- preguntó Draco M encogiéndose ante la mirada matadora que le envió la profesora que luego continuó leyendo.

 **Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.**

—Ese hombre apareció— comendo Harry con firmeza.

—La profe está contenta de verlo— dijeron Fred y George con mirada sugerente. Minerva enrojeció y siguió leyendo.

 **En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón.**

—Es usted director— dijo Harry.

— ¿Tienen una cita?- preguntaron los Gemelos W pícaros.

—No muchachos— contestó riendo Albus D.

Luego le pidió a su colega que siguiera, cosa que ella hizo.

 **Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.** (Los Gemelos W dijeron Albus Dumbledore a la vez que se leía del libro)

 **Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:**

 **—Debería haberlo sabido.**

 **Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador** (—Quiero uno— murmuró con admiración Ron, su versión adulta sonrió con complacencia sin que nadie se diera cuenta) **, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle.**

 **Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

—Eso fue muy grosero director— lo retó suavemente Harry.

—Lo siento Minerva— se disculpó Albus D sonriendo a su colega. Ella asintió perdonándolo y continuó.

 **—Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

 **Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda.**

— ¿Cómo los Slytherin?- dijeron algunos alumnos de Gryffindor indignados mirando a su jefa como si los hubiera traicionado.

—Tienen razón chicos— dijo ella sonriéndoles con petulancia mirando de reojo a Snape que estaba un poco enojado. Continuó al ver que Snape le iba a contestar porque la miraba enojado.

 **Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.**

 **— ¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.**

 **—Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

—Querida— dijeron Fred y George elocuentemente.

—Basta Chicos, estoy harta de que interrumpan a cada momento— dijo Molly enojada con sus hijos.

—Basta, Molly no grites tanto ni todo el tiempo— contestó Harry P. mirándola un poco enojado y dejando a todos muy sorprendidos por eso, dado que Harry era generalmente muy amable. La profe para sacar la tensión siguió

 **—Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

 **— ¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

— ¿Qué celebraban?- preguntó curioso Canuto aunque sabía que tenía que ver con el sin nariz.

—No deberían celebrar— dijo indignado Sirius.

—Sirius tranquilo, que no celebraban eso sino lo otro— lo calmó Harry con eso comentario dejando a los del pasado que tenían ni idea. La profe continuó

 **La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.**

 **—Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los _muggles_ se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

 **—No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

— ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Lily sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Qué celebraban?- preguntó James.

Nadie contestó estas preguntas y la profe continuó la lectura

 **—Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los _muggles_ , intercambia rumores...**

 **Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.**

 **—Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los _muggles_ lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore? **(— ¿Qué?- preguntaron alegres los del pasado)

 **—Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?** (— ¿Un qué?- preguntaron algunos sangre puras)

 **—¿Un qué?** (Se escucharon algunas risas por la coincidencia)

 **—Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los _muggles_ que me gusta mucho.**

 **—No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—.** (—Aburrida— murmuraron algunos) **Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**

 **—Mi querida profesora,**

—Otra vez querida— dijeron los Gemelos P sugerentes.

La profe los miró mal y continuó al ver que se encogían

 **estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien- usted- sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort.**

—Voldemort— dijo Harry sorprendiendo a los del pasado excepto a Carolina.

—Voldemort— dijo Draco M sorprendiendo a todos menos a los de su tiempo.

—Además ese no es su verdadero nombre— dijo Harry P.

Todos los que no los sabían se quedaron confusos.

—Segundo libro— dijeron Rose, Albus y Scorp chocando sus manos y la profe siguió.

 **—La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

 **—Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

—Profe lo logró— dijeron felicitándola los Gemelos W.

—Ah, debe ser porque es su querido— bromearon los Gemelos P.

La profe fulminó a los Gemelos P y continuó luego de que ellos se encogieran.

 **—Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**

—Los tuvo pero no lo uso, usted se arrepintió y cambio— dijeron Harry P y su esposa.

Esto dejó confusos a la mayoría que no conocía el pasado de su director. La profe continuó

 **—Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

—Continuando con los halagos querida— dijeron a la vez los Gemelos P y W. La profe siguió pero sonrojada.

 **—Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

—Enfermera, ¿Quiere robarle el novio a la profesora McGonagall?- preguntó Lee logrando que la mencionada se sonrojara.

La profe siguió todavía con la cara colorada.

 **La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.**

—Celosa— exclamaron Fred, George y Lee. Para no cometer un asesinato ella siguió

 **—Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**

 **Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento.**

— ¿Está segura profe?- preguntó burlón Sirius.

—Usted se calla que ya está grande y el próximo que haga una alusión al tema será castigado con el profesor Snape— dijo la docente enojada y mirando mal a Snape por sí la contradecía. Él no dijo nada y la profesora siguió

 **Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad.**

—Que confianza— comentó Lunático con inocencia.

Al oír el tono del joven todos pensaban que lo iban a castigar pero la profe siguió leyendo

 **Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

 **—Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.**

— ¿Qué?- dijeron los del pasado.

— ¿Nosotros?- dijeron tristes Lily y James.

— ¿Mi hermano?- dijo Canuto con mirada seria.

— ¿Mi amigo?- preguntó Lunático, Frank y Peter.

—Mi hermana— dijo Caro con los ojos llorosos, siendo calmada al instante por Canuto.

Luego de que se calmaran un poco y abrazando a las mujeres que lloraban, McGonagall continuó con la lectura aun con un nudo en la garganta

 **Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

 **—Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

 **Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

 **—Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.**

 **La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

 **—Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

—Nuestro hijo es maravilloso— dijeron Lily y James con orgullo.

—Los maravillosos son ustedes— dijeron ambos Harry.

—Primer libro— dijeron Albus, Rose y Scorp a la vez al ver la confusión de muchos.

La profe continuó

 **Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

 **—¿Es... es verdad? — tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?**

 **—Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.** (—Usted ya lo sabía y lo sabe ahora— acusó en voz baja Harry)

 **La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**

 **—Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?** (—Seguramente— dijo un chico desde la mesa de Ravenclaw)

 **—Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**

 **—He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora**. (—Y yo soy una planta— dijo Caro sabiendo la vida que le espera a su sobrino en esa casa)

 **— ¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! — gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4— Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos.**

—Dejó que la pateara— dijo Caro.

—Con el carácter que tiene nuestra hermana— dijo Lily, dejando a Harry extrañado y muy preocupado. La profe continuó con los mismos sentimientos que su alumno

 **¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

 **—Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**

—Usted les explicó en una carta lo que pasó— exclamó enojada Dorea. McGonagall siguió leyendo para salvar a Dumbledore.

 **—¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter!**

—Ni, se les ocurra— dijo enojado Harry.

—En el futuro lo es— dijo Draco M sonriendo de forma pícara.

—Y Draco no tuvo nada que ver— terminó Ron W con ironía.

La profe continuó un poco divertida al ver la mueca en la cara de Harry

 **Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

 **—Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar!** (—Los niños de un año ya saben caminar y hablar algo— dijeron Harry (13) y Albus P) **¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

 **La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

 **—Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

 **—Hagrid lo traerá.**

 **—¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

—A Hagrid le confiaría mi vida— dijeron todos los que lo conocían bien, dejando al aludido de un rojo intenso. La profe continuó un poco apenada.

 **—A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.** (Se escucharon risas por la coincidencia)

 **—No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de...**

 **¿Qué ha sido eso?**

 **Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

 **La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho.**

— ¿Estoy tan gordo?- preguntó Hagrid preocupado.

—Es por tu condición— dijo Hermione P palmeándole la espalda. Todos los del pasado y algunos del presente se extrañaron.

—Cuarto libro— dijeron de nuevo Albus, Rose y Scorp y McGonagall continuó.

 **Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín.**

—Excelente descripción de Hagrid— dijeron riéndose los Merodeadores. La docente siguió la lectura

 **En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

 **—Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?**

 **—Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.**

 **—¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

 **—No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los _muggles_ comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

 **Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

 **—¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

 **—Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

 **—¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

 **—Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres.**

—No necesitábamos esa información— dijo Fred un poco asqueado.

—Pero tal vez la profe sí— dijo George con la misma expresión.

La profe iba a decir algo, pero Harry P le pidió que continuara, salvando así a los Gemelos W de un castigo cansador. La profe continuó

 **Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.**

 **Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley con Harry**

 **—¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.**

 **Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso,**

 **raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

 **—¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los**

 ** _muggles_** **!**

 **—Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con _muggles_...**

 **—Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —**

— Qué mandona Minerva— dijo Snape. La profe simplemente lo miró mal y siguió.

 **susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos.**

—En el umbral— dijo Lily.

— ¿Y si lo robaban?- preguntó Caro.

—Y si se enfermaba— sugirió Dorea.

—Y si se mojaba— dijo Sirius.

—Y si lo atacaba un animal— dijo Elizabeth furiosa dando un paso hacia el director Harry P **l** e pidió que se sentara amablemente mientras el joven le aseguraba que no le había pasado nada a todos. Luego de calmarse la profe continuó.

 **Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**

 **—Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

 **—Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius.**

—Nunca me la devolviste— dijo Sirius.

—Ya te habías ido— le respondió Hagrid.

—Me habían apresado— informó el ojigris.

—Eso lo cuenta uno de los libro— dijo Ron W.

—Tercer libro— dijeron Harry P y Hermione P, la lectura prosiguió

 **Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.**

 **Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha, con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.**

 **—Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore,**

(—Ah, así que espera verla de vuelta— murmuraron los bromistas.)

 **saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.**

 **Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

 **—Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró.** (—Y la necesité— susurró el muchacho preocupado a quienes lo escucharon.) **Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

 **Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo,** (—Que tierno— comentaron las mujeres con dulzura. Harry enrojeció y Hermione las mató con la mirada) **sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley. No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**

— ¿Qué habrá pasado?- dijo Arthur con confusión y preocupación.

—Ya terminó el capítulo— dijo la profesora.

— ¿Qué quiere leer?- preguntó el director.

—Yo— dijo alguien


	6. Capítulo 6

Todos miraron hacia la mesa de los leones para saber quien se había ofrecido, Los Merodeadores se sorprendieron de que hubiera sido Sirius quien lo había hecho.

Éste se levantó y camino hacia la mesa de los profesores para busca el libro, una vez se lo dieron, volvió a su asiento, se sentó, carraspeó su garganta y leyó en voz alta el nombre del capítulo: **Capítulo 6: El vidrio que se desvaneció**

 **Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto** (—Y nunca cambiará— murmuró Harry un poco aburrido y esperando que sus castigos no salieran en la lectura) **. El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores**

— ¿Quién fotografía pelotas?- preguntó confuso Neville.

—Más importante, ¿Por qué habría una pelota en la casa de tus tíos que sea importante?- cuestionó Dean.

— ¿Para qué le ponen gorro?- preguntó Luna un poco extrañada.

—Dejen que Sirius continúe para saberlo— contestó Harry simplemente con picardía al saber que era exactamente la pelota y Sirius continuó curioso.

 **, pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño, y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre...**

—La pelota ¿era tu primo?- preguntó Theo a las risas.

— ¿Era tan gordo?- preguntó Caro un poco preocupada por la salud de su sobrino y extrañada dado que su hermana Petunia era muy exagerada por el ejercicio.

—Si— contestó Harry, mientras los del futuro se miraban dado el estado físico actual de Dudley.

Sirius miró un rato al primo de su ahijado y luego siguió con la lectura.

 **La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**

— ¿Vives con tus tíos?- preguntaron los del pasado.

— Lamentablemente sí— dijo el joven preocupando a sus amigos presentes en el Gran Comedor. Sirius un poco triste continuó

 **Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.**

—No le chilles a mi hijo Petunia— dijo Lily furiosa con su hermana.

—Espero Tuney que hayas tratado a nuestro sobrino con amor— dijo Caro matando con la mirada a su hermana y a Vernon.

Harry P. pidió a Sirius que siguiera, él lo hizo extremadamente preocupado y curioso por la infancia de su ahijado.

 **—¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

 **Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.**

 **—¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón.**

—Harry ¿cómo escuchas el fogón desde tu habitación?- preguntó confuso Fred.

—Que esta si bien recuerdo en el segundo piso— informó George.

—Sirius seguí por favor— pidió Harry sabiendo que la alacena iba a salir. Su padrino continuó.

 **El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba.**

— ¿Recuerdas mi moto?- preguntó Sirius interrumpiéndose su lectura.

—Si— contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Recuerda mi moto, Recuerda mi moto, Recuerda mi moto— dijo saltando el ojigris alegre.

Un rato después se calmó y continuó.

 **Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.**

—Ah, recuerdas mi moto— dijo Sirius bailando mientras lo decía en murmullos "Recuerda mi moto" muchas veces. Lily le pidió que continuara mientras aguantaba la risa. Sirius le dio un abrazo a la pelirroja que se extraño un poco y siguió

 **Su tía volvió a la puerta.**

 **—¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.**

 **—Casi —respondió Harry**

 **—Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme.**

—Espero que solo quieras que lo vigile— dijo Lily con voz siniestra.

—Seguí Sirius— pidió Harry.

Esta frase se consideró para muchos como mal presagió, sobre todo para Lily y Carolina que fulminaron a su hermana con la mirada. Sirius continuó.

 **Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**

—Pobre Dudley— dijo Seamus.

—Sí, mi mamá me dice así yo la mato— dijo Dean.

Sirius continuó un poco riendo

 **Harry gimió.**

 **— ¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

—No sabía que gemir era hablar— dijo Luna con voz enojada.

—No, dijo nada— dijo Lily levantándose.

—Deberías tratarlo mejor— agregó Caro haciendo que Lily se sentara.

Sirius decidió seguir antes de que hubiera una Evans menos en el mundo aunque él también estaba enojado.

 **—Nada, nada...**

 **El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso.**

— ¿Una araña? - preguntó con miedo y extrañeza Ron.

— Harry, ¿Tú no eres tan sucio?- preguntó Neville extrañando al resto que no lo conocían mucho.

—De hecho eres el más ordenado y limpio de todos y nos mandas a limpiar cuando crees que está demasiado sucio en nuestras partes— informó Seamus.

—Responde Harry, ¿Por qué en tu habitación hay arañas?- preguntó todavía preocupado Ron

—Por favor Sirius sigue— pidió Harry encogido por todas las miradas que le dirigían sin responder. Su padrino lo miró y siguió

 **Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.**

— ¿Qué?- preguntó gritando todo el comedor.

Por esto, todos estaban sorprendidos sobre todo los de Slytherin y enojados sobre todo las madres.

—¡Es sólo un niño!— exclamó enfadada Narcissa dejando a muchos sorprendidos porque la consideraban fría y sin sentimientos.

Lily y Caro en cuanto Sirius leyó donde dormía Harry, se levantaron y caminaron hacia su hermana y Vernon, y a este último le pegaron una cachetada diciéndole que había corrompido a su hermana.

Harry P. al ver esto, se acercó hacia su tía Caro y su madre, las abrazó para calmarlas y les pidió que se sentaran de forma tierna pero autoritaria. Ellas lo hicieron mientras su hermana temblaba pensando que la iban a golpear a ella también. Vernon mientras tanto hizo el amague de pegarles, siendo atado por Harry que luego de hacerlo se acercó a su padrino para pedirle que se calmara y continuara. Sirius murmurando maldiciones y amenazas (que ponían nerviosa a Petunia), se calmó y siguió leyendo.

 **Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras. La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto.**

—Espero que no sea a ti amigo— dijo Ron mirando mal a Dudley que se encogió en su silla. Sirius preocupado siguió

 **El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry, pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido.**

—Pendejo mimado— dijo James.

—Tú mejor no digas eso mucho— dijo Harry.

—Chicos mejor, porque no le hacemos alguna broma— sugirió Lunático aportó al ver el miedo de James por la mirada de su hijo.

—Eres un genio lunático— dijo Frank.

Y así durante 10 minutos, todos los bromistas se dedicaron a planificar una broma, con los Remus diciendo la 8 con la 15 y cosas así que sólo los merodeadores y Frank conocían. Sirius sonrió con nostalgia y cuando terminaron continuó.

 **Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad** (—No, es herencia— comentó al pasar Sirius) **. Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él.**

—Ni, ropa le comprabas maldita— dijo Lily a gritos mientras se enojaba.

—Mamá por favor el vocabulario— amonestó Harry un poco incómodo.

Petunia estaba asustada por lo que le iban a hacer sus hermanas. Sirius enojado los miró mal y continuó luego de calmarse.

 **Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante.**

—En conclusión un bombón— dijo una Ravenclaw de séptimo haciendo que los Harry se sonrojaran.

Hermione la miró con enfado, luego le dijo a Sirius amablemente:

-Seguí por favor.

Este lo hizo sonriendo ante la situación

 **Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz.**

Frente a esto la castaña de 13 años se levantó y le dio a Dudley un cachetazo, luego de esto se sentó y Harry para calmarla la abrazó. Harry P pidió a Sirius que continuara.

 **La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago.**

—Pero si la odias— dijo Ron asombrado.

—Era lo único que le acercaba a sus padres— le dijo Hermione.

Ron asintió entendiendo. La lectura fue seguida por Sirius luego de esto.

 **La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**

 **—En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—. Y no hagas preguntas.**

— ¿Cómo?- preguntó Arthur con las orejas rojas del enfado.

— ¿Le mentiste hermana?- preguntaron furiosa Carolina y Lily.

—Tenía todo el derecho a saberlo— dijo Ron enojado y mirando muy mal a los tíos de su amigo.

—A parte de sino pregunta, no aprende— dijo Luna enfadada con la tía de su compañero.

Mientras eso pasaba McGonagall reprendía a Dumbledore. Sirius y Remus se echaban la culpa y Draco y Snape miraban sorprendidos a Petunia por su maldad: el primero sintiéndose un poco mal por cómo había actuado con el moreno.

Sirius se calmó y continuó antes de cometer un asesinato después que el resto se calmara también.

 **«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**

 **Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.**

—Y lo hacías cocinar— dijo Lily.

—Y si se quemaba— dijo Caro.

—Tal vez Caro deberías quemarlos a ellos— le dijo Lily enojada a su hermanita.

—No vale la pena— dijo Harry y agregó cuestionando— ¿Cómo los quemarías?, ¿con un incendio?

—No, yo tengo mis modos— dijo Caro sonriéndole. Luego pidió a Sirius que continuara después de poder calmar a Lily que seguía enfadada.

El ojigris siguió luego de dejar a todos curiosos por el comentario de la joven.

 **—¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal.**

 **Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.** (—Potter— murmuraron todos)

 **Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito. Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**

—Muy buena esa Harry— comentaron los Gemelos W para aligerar el ambiente, cosa que lograron un poco. Sirius sonrió levemente y continuó.

 **Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio.**

—Y ahora aparte de cocinero, es mozo— dijo Caro tristemente por cómo vivía su sobrino. Sirius con una sonrisa malévola siguió.

 **Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.**

 **—Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado.**

 **—Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá.**

 **—Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.**

 **Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.**

—Ni yo recibo tantos— dijo Draco.

— ¿No le pegaste?- dijo Hugo Evans a su hija mayor.

—Nosotros te criamos para que no malcriaras a tus hijos— dijo Elizabeth mirando a su hija mayor con decepción.

—Bueno, ya basta. Hay que terminar el libro— dijo Harry P.

Sirius siguió

 **Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:**

 **—Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?**

 **Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente.**

 **—Entonces tendré treinta y.. treinta y..**

—No sabe ni sumar— dijo Lily asombrada por la ignorancia de su sobrino. Sirius continuó al ver que el muchacho no decía nada

 **—Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.**

 **—Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien.**

 **Tío Vernon rió entre dientes.**

 **—El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.**

 **En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo.**

— ¿Para qué quiere todo eso un niño de 11 años?- preguntó Jane.

—Para que no moleste a sus padres— dijo Hermione P.

—Y aun así, ni le compraban ropa a mi hijo— dijo Lily totalmente triste.

Sirius continuó cuando miró a su ahijado que lo miraba suplicante.

 **Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada a la vez.**

 **—Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**

 **La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.**

— ¿Ni siquiera te llevaban a pasear?- preguntó Hugo G.

—No señor, no lo hacían— le respondió el muchacho avergonzado.

Sirius suspiró, contó hasta 10 para calmarse y continuó leyendo.

 **—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a _Tibbles_ , _Snowy_ , el _Señor Paws_ o _Tufty_.**

— ¿Y esos quiénes son?- preguntó curiosa Astoria de 11 años.

—Los gatos de la señora Figg— respondió Harry.

—Que le hicieron los gatos para que los mate con esos nombres— dijo Hermione para aligerar la tensión. Hubo algunas sonrisitas y Sirius continuó.

 **—Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon.**

 **—No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**

—Ni yo a ella— dijo Harry enojado.

—Esa puta ya está muerta— dijo Hermione P con una mirada siniestra y asustando y asombrando a muchos (por su vocabulario esto último).

Sirius siguió un poco curioso.

 **Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano.**

 **—¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?**

 **—Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia.**

 **—Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley**

 **Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.**

 **— ¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó.**

—Es más probable que la destruya el gordo de tu hijo... — dijo Fred enojado

—A qué la destruya Harry que es retranquilo— terminó George más enojado aun.

Sirius suspiró y siguió

 **—No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.**

 **—Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y dejarlo en el coche...**

 **—El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...**

 **Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.**

—Yo me quedó con los dos— informó Carolina con la mirada determinada y agregó— Voy a conseguir esa custodia y nada de lo que me digas director va a hacer que cambie de idea.

—Es cierto, ella lo va a enderezar— dijeron Lily y Elizabeth.

—Pero es mi hijo— dijo Petunia asustada.

—Entonces por qué le haces eso, estás destruyéndolo, tú no eras así— le dijo enojado Hugo E.

Sirius continuó.

 **—Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial —exclamó, abrazándolo.**

 **—¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre.**

 **Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.**

 **—¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.**

 **Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida. A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.** _(Sirius y Remus murmuraban maldiciones en voz baja)_

 **—Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad.**

—No amenaces a mi hijo— dijo Lily enfadada.

—Te lo advierto, si castigas a mi hijo— empezó James acercándose a Vernon y agregó— te encerrare en la alacena hasta que yo tenga 40 años.

—Si mi ahijado la pasa mal, me conocerás— dijo Canuto.

—Y yo te transformaré en algo— dijo Caro y luego Sirius que estaba furioso continuó sin calmarse.

 **—No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad...**

 **Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía.**

 **El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.** (—Magia accidental— comentaron a lo bajo los profesores)

 **En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la**

 **peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape.**

—Te mato, es el pelo Potter— dijo Charlus que si bien no habían hablado estaba furioso. Sirius continuó

 **, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz». Dudley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara.**

(—Ese es nuestro hijo— dijeron en voz baja James y Lily)

 **Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**

—La magia accidental, no se controla— explicó Flitwick.

—Además es muy poderosa— lo alabó McGonagall mientras mataba con la mirada a Vernon.

Sirius con el pecho alzado por el orgullo continuó.

 **Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas). Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

—Las prendas se encogen luego de muchos lavados— comentó Lily.

—Y tú lo sabes— agregó Caro dándose cuenta de que la culpa era de Vernon.

Sirius también curioso antes de las palabras de la pelirroja y la colorada decidió continuar seguir y preguntarles después.

 **Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea.**

—¿Te apareciste o volaste?- preguntó Flitwick.

—Creo que volé— dijo el muchacho.

—Como nosotras Lil— dijo Caro alegre con el gran despliegue de magia de su sobrino.

Sirius, cerró los ojos para imaginarse a su ahijado volar, cuando le llegó la imagen sonrió y continuó con la lectura.

 **Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto.**

 **Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.**

 **Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos. Aquella mañana le tocó a los motoristas.**

—Déjanos en paz— dijo Sirius.

—¿por qué lo aguantas?- preguntó un chica desde Hufflepuf.

—Yo ya les hubiera pateado— dijo su amiga.

Vernon ante eso dijo:

—¡Cállate anormal!-

Luego de esa exclamación Harry dijo:

—Él qué se calla eres tú y además acá la mayoría es maga. El joven luego de esto se paró, apuntó a su tío y dijo

—Aguamenti.

El hechizó provocó que Vernon fuera empapado con agua fría. Frente al hechizo, los alumnos y los merodeadores y algunos adultos aplaudieron y Flitwick sorprendido comentó

—Sr Potter sabe que ese hechizo es de sexto—

—Sí, lo encontré en un libro. Sirius por favor continúa.

El ojigris hizo lo que le pedía su ahijado.

 **—... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba.**

 **—Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando.**

—Error Harry— dijeron los Gemelos W.

—Lo sé chicos— dijo Harry a los gemelos.

Sirius siguió.

 **Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry:**

 **—¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**

(—LA MÍA SÍ— gritó Sirius en el oído de Vernon).

 **Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.**

 **Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.**

 **—Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño.**

 **Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.**

 **Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato.** (—Es mi favorito— murmuró Harry)

 **Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.**

—Eso puede resolverse—dijo Bill.

—Nosotros lo ayudamos— dijo Charlie.

—Pero el gorila ¿Qué culpa tiene?- dijo Luna preguntándolo.

Lo dicho por Luna sólo provocó que aumentaran las risas en el gran comedor, que se burlaban de Dudley. Sirius se calmó y siguió

 **Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él. Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.**

—Permiso— dijo Molly enfadada.

—Les arrancaré la cabeza— dijo Hagrid.

Un rato después, el muchacho se reía por lo dicho por Hagrid. Sirius gruñó y continuó

 **Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.**

 **Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida.**

 **Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.**

 **—Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre. Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

—Y no lo va a hacer— dijeron los Slytherin orgulloso de su animal y enojados con Vernon.

—Ah, conocen a su hermano— dijo Ron un poco burlón

—Basta, Ron madura un poco— amonestó Harry un poco enojado.

Ron se encogió un poco por el temor a recibir el gran carácter de su amigo y Sirius asustado continuó

 **—Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley.**

 **Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**

 **—Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.**

 **Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

—Harry, tú no eres un animal— dijo Hermione P.

—Eres un chico bueno, noble, inteligente y rojo— dijo Caro sonriéndole con ternura.

—Los animales acá son ellos— dijo Astoria GM señalando a Petunia, Vernon y Dudley.

Sirius asintió de acuerdo y continuó.

 **De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry.**

 **Guiñó un ojo.**

—Coqueteando con una serpiente— dijo Fred sonriendo.

—Sigue, Sirius— dijo Harry sonriéndole a Fred. Sirius lo hizo.

 **Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.**

 **La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**

 **—Me pasa esto constantemente.**

—Entiendes a las serpientes— dijo Charlus.

—Lo hace— le informaron los alumnos de ese tiempo.

—Charlus, que las entienda no significa nada, yo también lo hago— dijo Caro.

Sirius que ya lo sabía aunque no sabía cuando se había enterado asintió como apoyo y siguió

 **—Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.**

 **La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**

 **—A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harry miró con curiosidad.**

 **«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»**

 **—¿Era bonito aquello?**

 **La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico».**

 **—Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?**

 **Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar.**

—Que hermosa conversación— dijo Sirius al ver que la serpiente no era mala.

—Realmente muy curiosa— habló por primera vez Alastor Moody. Sirius continuó confuso por lo dicho por el exauror.

 **—¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

 **Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.**

 **—Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.**

 **Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido.**

—¡Que despliegue genial de magia, Sr Potter!- exclamó sorprendido Kingsley sonriéndole con la mirada mientras que hablaba con su voz calmada.

—A veces ni los magos entrenados pueden hacerlo— le informó Moody sorprendido.

—Ese es mi hijo— dijeron Lily y James orgullosos de él.

—Ese es mi nieto— dijeron Elizabeth, Dorea, Charlus y Hugo E.

—Ese es mi Harry— dijo Hermione, lo abrazó y luego lo besó en la boca.

Sirius sólo lo miró, le guiñó el ojo y miró a la colorada, ella hacía algo parecido. Remus también lo felicitó y el joven Harry quedó muy contento.

La lectura continuó luego de que terminarán las felicitaciones.

 **La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.**

 **Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:**

 **—Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.** ( _Me cae rebien esa serpiente pensó Sirius_ )

 **El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**

 **—Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**

—No sé— empezó Fred.

—Magia— terminó George y todos se rieron un momento.

Pasado este, el ojigris siguió con la lectura.

 **El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo. Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**

 **—Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?** ( _Este también sufre nuestra broma pensaron los bromistas_ )

 **Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.**

 **—Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**

—Vas a ir a la mazmorra— empezó Snape.

—Dónde no te vamos a dar de comer— terminó Remus

Dejaron en este intercambio a todos asombrados. Ellos se miraron y se encogieron de hombre. Sirius furioso continuó con la lectura luego de calmarse un poco.

 **Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.**

—Robar en su propia casa—dijo Hugo E con tristeza

—Hija quiero que tú, tu hijo y tu esposo cuando vuelvan hagan sus valijas y se vayan— informó Elizabeth.

—Pero mamá— empezó Petunia.

—Petunia esa casa está a mi nombre, tú no tienes ningún derecho allí y la verdad no sé porqué vives allí— aclaró Caro.

Sirius continuó

 **Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente.**

—Es la maldición asesina— dijo Alastor Moody.

—Sobreviviste a una asesina— le dijo asombrado Frank.

—Sí, pero fue gracias a mamá— dijo Harry y Sirius continuó.

 **Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.**

—Tú tienes fotos de nosotros— dijo Lily a Petunia.

— ¿Por qué no se las mostraste?- preguntó Caro.

—Me las hizo quemar— dijo Petunia simplemente y Vernon se ligó un piñazo de una castaña de 13 años.

Sirius felicitó a Hermione y siguió.

 **Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió:** (—Y yo ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Caro) **los Dursley eran su única familia. Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.**

—Magos- afirmaron los magos de la sala.

—Desaparición— explicaron los docentes al ver que algunos estaban confusos.

Sirius continuó.

 **En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos.**

— ¿Fuimos, los primero?- preguntó Ron triste.

—Si— dijo Harry y agregó contento— los mejores

 **Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

—Bravucones— dijo enojada Ginny.

Luego de este comentario Sirius cerró el libro y se dirigió a alguien diciéndole:

—Lee tú.


	7. Capítulo 7

Cuando Lily vio que Sirius se dirigió a ella, se levantó a abrazarlo y agarró el libro que éste le daba, lo abrió para continuar leyendo sintiendo más que nunca curiosidad por la vida de su hijo.

 **— Capítulo 7: Las cartas de nadie**

—Son las de Hogwarts— anunció Harry para parar los murmullos y su madre continuó.

 **La fuga de la boa constrictor le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida.**

—Mierda— dijeron algunos en el gran comedor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?- preguntó Charlus sabiendo que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

— Como dos semanas— contestó cabizbajo Harry mientras el adulto pedía a su madre que continuara, cosa que ella hizo luego de gruñir.

 **Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.**

—Cerdo mimado— dijo Hermione.

—Ellos tienen la culpa— dijo Luna simplemente mientras señalaba a los tíos de Harry.

—Me parece que esto puede tomarse como negligencia— dijo Caro mirando mal a Vernon y agregó— Lily cálmate y continúa.

Ella suspiró y siguió.

 **Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe. Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry.**

—Cazar a Harry— dijo encolerizado Flitwick.

—Mejor cacémoslos a ellos— dijo Sprout mientras McGonagall respiraba furiosa por el trato que se le daba a su leoncito y los alumnos se sorprendían porque los profesores Flitwick y Sprout eran bastante tranquilos y rara vez se enojaban.

Pasados cinco minutos, se calmaron y Lily continuó

 **Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo.**

—Es que iras a Hogwarts— dijeron Lunático, Canuto y James.

—Ya lo sé, pero ahí no lo sabía— dijo Harry rodando los ojos exasperado, señal que su madre tomó para seguir antes que muriera algunos de sus compañeros.

 **Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona. Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido.**

Harry miró a todos para que no interrumpiera la lectura porque ya había quedado claro ese punto al principio del párrafo y pidió a su madre que siguiera. Ella lo hizo.

 **—Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día —dijo a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?**

— ¡Qué mal que sonó eso!- exclamaron Neville y su padre. Luego se sonrieron por la coincidencia y Lily con una sonrisa continúo.

 **—No, gracias —respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse. —Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho.**

—Muy buena esa—dijo Draco riéndose.

—Pero creo que era innecesario que corrieras Harry— empezó Theo controlando su risa y agregó— no lo va a entender.

—¿Lo entendiste ahora?- preguntó Luna sin malicia.

—No, no lo hice— respondió y agregó— Sigue tía.

—Los modales— lo regañó Harry.

—Puedes continuar tía por favor— pidió Dudley a Lily.

Lily iba a continuar con una sonrisa por lo educado que era su hijo cuando Vernon dijo gritando furioso:

—NO LE HAGAS CASO A ESTE ANORMAL—

—Cállate— dijeron los magos de la sala más furiosos con él. Lily continúo refunfuñando un poco.

 **Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg. Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes. Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años.**

—¿Y esos modales Harry?- lo regañó Dorea.

—Abuela, yo no lo he dicho, lo he pensado— empezó Harry.

— Y por ahora se puede pensar lo que uno quiere—terminó Hermione.

Dorea frente esto asintió porque los chicos tenían razón y pidió disculpas a Harry. Harry asintió y Lily continuó.

 **Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano. También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían. Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura.**

—Con razón esta basura es así— empezó Caro murmurando algunas maldiciones por lo bajo.

— Y su hijo va camino a convertirse en una persona sin cerebro— terminó Lily, continuando con la lectura después de ese comentario.

 **Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido. Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.**

—¿Chiquito?, ¿Cuándo fue chiquito?- preguntó Draco M enojado por la forma en que trataban a Harry.

—Cuando era bebé— contestó Harry extrañado por el enfado de su enemigo actual.

—¿Hacías mucho esfuerzo o tenías algo en la costilla?- preguntó preocupada Elizabeth.

—Las dos cosas porque pocos días antes me habían tirado al piso y todavía me dolía— dijo Harry como si nada.

Elizabeth se levantó y le dio una patada a Vernon en una pierna, luego se sentó y pidió a Lily que siguiera. Ella respiró 10 veces y continuó.

 **A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.**

—¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Fred confundido.

Harry pidió a su madre que continuara porque allí estaba la respuesta lo que generó más incertidumbre y preocupación.

 **—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo.**

 **—Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo.**

—¡Qué!- exclamó el gran comedor.

—¡Te voy a denunciar por maltrato!- agregó Snape mirando a Vernon, sorprendiendo a todos por la furia que demostraba su mirada. Lily se puso a llorar y fue consolada por Sirius. Cuando se calmó continuó.

 **Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente.**

 **—Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado.**

 **—No seas estúpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia—. Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás.** (— Si claro— murmuraron los magos del gran Comedor además de los Evans y Los Granger)

 **Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall. Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo.**

—Mente merodeadora— dijeron los Sirius, los Remus y James con una sonrisa. Lily luego de este comentario continuó.

 **Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes.**

 **Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.**

 **—Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico.**

—¡Apocalipsis!— exclamó Sirius tirándose al piso.

—Todos debajo de las mesas— secundó Canuto.

Solo unos pocos no le hacían caso, entre ellos, los docentes, los del futuro, la mayoría de los adultos, los Dursley, Lily, Caro, Hermione y Harry que se reían de las caras molestas de los Dursley, que estaban muy molestos. Unos pocos minutos después Harry dijo:

—Todos se calman y se sientan.

Todos los que estaban debajo de las mesas le hicieron caso y Lily entre risas continuó.

 **—Que vaya Harry**

 **—Trae las cartas, Harry.**

 **—Que lo haga Dudley.**

 **—Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.**

 **Harry esquivó el golpe y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.**

—La carta de Hogwarts— dijeron los del Gran Comedor.

—Ábrela Harry— pidieron los abuelos del muchacho sonriéndole a un libro.

—Mamá por favor seguí leyendo porque ahora le hablan a un libro— pidió Harry sonriendo.

Lily continuó mientras los aludidos se sonrojaban.

 **Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Quién podía ser?**

—Muy buenas preguntas señor Potter— lo alabó Moody sorprendiendo a varios porque varios sabían que él rara vez alababa a alguien.

—Gracias— agradeció el joven un poco colorado.

Su madre orgullosa siguió leyendo.

 **No tenía amigos ni otros parientes. Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca,**

—¿Somos pintura?- preguntó Sirius.

—Sirius, yo no me acordaba de tu existencia— dijo Harry.

—¿Y yo?, ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Caro preocupada por la situación.

—No sé, no te conozco— dijo Harry sonriéndole para calmarla.

—Tal vez, estés muerta— comentó Ron con su habitual poco tacto.

—No, no lo estoy, eso es seguro— dijo Caro de forma misteriosa.

Lily continuó.

 **así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible:**

 ** _Señor H. Potter_**

 ** _Alacena Debajo de la Escalera_**

 ** _Privet Drive, 4_**

 ** _Little Whinging_**

 ** _Surrey_**

 **El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello.**

—¿No tiene qué?- preguntaron los sangre pura y McGonagall.

—Son pequeñas imágenes que se le pone a los sobre de las cartas que indican el valor que sale mandarla— explicó Harry.

Los demás asintieron entendiendo y Lily continuó.

 **Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.**

 **—¡Date prisa, chico! —exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba?—Se rió de su propio chiste.**

—¿Su qué?- preguntaron los Gemelos W indignados.

—Eso no fue un chiste— agregaron los Gemelos P de igual ánimo que sus sobrinos.

Lily siguió para no dilatar la situación.

 **Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta. Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.**

—Debiste abrirla antes, lejos de tus familiares— dijo James apesadumbrado.

—Ya me di cuenta papá— dio Harry y Lily continuó.

 **Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal.**

 **—Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.**

 **—¡Papá! —dijo de pronto Dudley—. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo!**

—Metiche malcriado— dijeron algunos y Lily siguió leyendo mientras miraba mal a su sobrino.

 **Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.**

 **—¡Es mía! —dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla.**

—Carácter Evans a la vista— dijo Ron con un poco de miedo y Lily, Caro, Hugo y Harry se sonrojaron. La primera siguió.

 **—¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.**

 **—¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! —bufó.** (—¡Qué exagerado!- murmuraron exclamando Hugo y Elizabeth)

 **Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido.**

 **—¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!**

 **Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí. Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.**

—Estás castigado— dijo Elizabeth.

—Tú imbécil, no puedes castigarlo— le gritó amenazador Vernon a su suegra.

—Y tú ballena no le grites— dijo Harry P. matándolo con la mirada mientras cerraba sus manos en forma de puños.

Lily siguió leyendo para que nadie saliera herido pero queriendo golpear a Vernon por hablarle así a su madre.

 **—Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos.**

 **—Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía.**

—Carácter Evans— dijo esta vez Sirius.

Lily simplemente siguió

 **—Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre.**

 **Harry no se movió.**

 **—¡QUIERO MI CARTA! —gritó.**

—Carácter superEvans— dijo Canuto.

—Cállate por favor— dijo Harry todo rojo. Éste se calló, se encogió y Lily aprovechó para seguir.

 **—¡Déjame verla! —exigió Dudley**

 **—¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina.**

Por esto Vernon se ligó 2 trompazos, un piñazo y dos patadas en las piernas. Lily que fue la que le dio la piña, se sentó, respiró varias veces y siguió.

 **Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura. Ganó Dudley, así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.**

 **—Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?**

 **—Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos —murmuró tío Vernon, agitado.**

—Si fuera así— empezó Caro furiosa.

—Ya te habrían esposado— continuó Lily.

—O mejor matado— terminó Hermione mientras le daba una sonrisa siniestra a Vernon que se encogió de miedo.

Lily decidió seguir luego de calmarse.

 **—Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...**

—¿Tú sabes que eso no es posible?- dijo interrogante Snape. Lily sonrió a su amigo y continuó.

 **Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.**

 **—No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...**

 **—Pero...**

—¿Qué ibas a decir hija?- preguntó Elizabeth preocupada por su hija.

—Nada, no te comuniques con ella— dijo Vernon mientras se levantaba.

—Te quedas ahí, quetito y sentado— dijo Harry sacando su varita con un muy mal presentimiento.

Vernon se sentó y Lily con el mismo presentimiento que su hijo continuó.

 **—¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?**

 **Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena.**

 **—¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba con dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió?**

 **—Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante—. La quemé.**

 **—No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre.**

—Eso sobrino— dijo Remus asombrando a sus alumnos.

—Saca a relucir tu carácter Evans— continuó Sirius.

—Por favor pueden dejar que mamá continúe— pidió Harry.

Pero eso hizo que la gente se riera al ver que los dos adultos eran callados por un joven de manera amable, aunque sus cara eran para reírse. Cuando se calmaron Lily siguió con una sonrisa burlona.

 **—¡SILENCIO! —gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo. Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor.**

 **—Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley.**

—Segundo dormitorio y te hacían dormir en una alacena— dijo Lily.

—¿Cómo que segundo dormitorio?- preguntó Charlus enfadado.

—Mi nieto que es el mago más rico del mundo durmiendo en una alacena— empezó Dorea enfadada y terminó mirando a Vernon— tú no te salvas.

—Amigo, no decías una situación hipotética— susurró Ron sintiendo mucha vergüenza.

—No, era cierto— empezó Harry y —AHORA SE CALMAN— dijo a gritos.

Lily tuvo que calmarse mientras su magia hacía que las cosas temblaran y luego de 10 minutos cuando Caro la calmó siguió.

 **—¿Por qué? —dijo Harry**

 **—¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo.**

 **La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon),**

—¿La qué voló?- preguntó Ron expectante.

—y voló, voló— dijo Hermione sonriendo.

—Si la simuladora de globo terráqueo— terminó Harry riendo.

Lily que no tenía idea de que hablaban siguió aunque un poco curiosa.

 **en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél. En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio.**

—¿Un solo viaje?- preguntó extrañado Ron agregó— yo sólo con las cosas de los Cannons tendría que hacer 3.

—Es que no tenía muchas cosas— contestó Harry y pidió a su madre que continuara. Ella lo hizo después de suspirar.

 **Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino, y en un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito. También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima.**

—Todo eso es muy caro— informó Hermione a los que no lo sabían.

—Y mientras le compraban eso que un niño no necesitaba, no le compraban ropa propia a Harry— reclamó Caro.

—¿Esperabas otra cosa de Petunia?- preguntó Lily con la ceja alzada.

—La verdad que sí, después de todo su hermana Lily murió, de mí no se sabe nada, nuestros padres están muertos y los Potter también y ella se supone que creció— contestó Caro con evidente enfado en el rostro.

—Mamá, te voy a pedir por favor que continúes— pidió Harry salvando así a su tía. Lily siguió.

 **El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado.**

—Cerdo inculto— dijo Hermione fulminante a Dudley con la mirada.

—Qué me hablas así anormal— dijo Dudley bajo la mala mirada de los magos y la aprobación de su padre.

—Para que sepas que acá primito casi todos somos "anormales". Y nunca le hables así a Hermione, me entendiste o te hago un dibujito— dijo Harry con suavidad pero una mirada siniestra. Dudley se calló y Lily continúo.

 **Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.**

 **—No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo...**

—¿Permitiste que te gritara?- preguntó Lily interrumpiéndose, Petunia la ignoró y Lily continúo.

 **Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la carta a estar allí sin ella.**

—Lo volverán a intentar— comentaron todos, Harry asintió y Lily continuó.

 **A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmoción. Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre, arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero,**

—No entiendo quienes son los padres y quién es el hijo— dijo Luna con su tono soñador.

—Malditos abusadores— dijo Snape furioso.

—Si vuelven a maltratarlo les arrancaré la cabeza— dijo Hagrid furioso y el moreno se río frente a un recuerdo similar.

Mientras esto pasaba McGonagall retaba a Dumbledore como si este fuera un niño, y él asentía. Y un niño le preguntaba a Harry por la tortuga, teniendo como respuesta que él había llevado a una veterinaria al animal. Lily continúo luego de que todos incluso ella se calmaran.

 **y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habitación. Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente.**

 **Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley. Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó.**

 **—¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive, 4...**

 **Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiente y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello.**

—¿Estás seguro que no practicabas para Halloween?- preguntó Ron acercándose a su amigo.

—Sí, era en realidad una simulación— secundó Hermione.

—Puede ser— le contestó Harry y los tres se rieron.

Los restantes del comedor no entendían y cuando Lily iba a preguntar para saciar su curiosidad, Neville le dijo:

—No te preocupes, ellos hablan de secretos hasta rodeados de gente y nadie les entiende.

Caro río porque ese comportamiento era parecido al de los merodeadores. Lily pensando lo mismo siguió.

 **Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración.**

 **—Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear—. Y Dudley.. Vete... Vete de aquí.**

 **Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo? Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan.**

—¡No!- exclamó dramáticamente Ron.

—Tus planes son un desastre mi amor— secundó Hermione.

—Pero bien que siempre nos salvamos— terminó Harry un poco abochornado.

El intercambio dejó preocupados a los adultos, su propia madre asustada decidió seguir sabiendo que así encontraría respuestas.

 **El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz.**

 **Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas. El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras a través del recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta.**

—Para tener 10 años es un buen plan señor Potter— alabó Moody logrando un sonrojo en el mencionado. Lily llena de orgullo siguió.

 **—¡AAAUUUGGG!**

 **Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo vivo!**

—Una babosa— conjeturó Charlie. Lily siguió para saber de qué se trataba.

 **Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío.**

—Falsa alarma— empezó Charlie.

—Aunque es mejor que no haya sido una babosa así se lleva un buen susto— concluyó Percy bromeando.

—Buena broma hermano...— empezó Fred chocando sus manos con Percy.

— Eso es hermano— terminó George haciendo lo mismo que su gemelo.

Lily continuó luego de que se calmaran las risas.

 **Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té. Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde.**

 **—Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos.**

 **Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón.**

—Paranoico— dijeron los Slytherin.

—No servirá— canturrearon los Gemelos W.

Harry P y Hermione P se miraron con nostalgia.

 **—¿Te das cuenta? —explicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos—. Si no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo.**

 **—No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon.**

—Y lo sabes perfectamente Petunia— dijo Snape enojado. Lily le sonrió a su amigo y siguió.

 **—Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar.**

—Menos mal—dijo Hugo G.

—Porque a nadie se le ocurre clavar clavos con una torta— dijo Luna.

—Imagínense comer martillos...— empezaron Fabian y Fred a la vez.

—Y clavar con tortas— terminaron Gideon y George.

Lily se rió con los demás ante la coincidencia y cuando se tranquilizaron continuó.

 **El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo.**

 **Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de quemar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir.**

—Te martillaremos a ti— comentaron enojados los merodeadores excepto Peter que no hablaba.

—¿Por qué nadie fue personalmente?- preguntó Caro.

—Eso es verdad, Harry se crió como muggle después de todo— dijo Dorea.

—Sí fueron— dijo Harry y le pidió con la mirada a Lily que siguiera. Ella continúo aliviada.

 **Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba De puntillas entre los tulipanes y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido.** (—Paranoico— murmuraron los Gryffindor asqueados)

 **El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse. Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado lechero entregó a tía Petunia,**

—Buen confundus— dijo Harry misteriosamente.

Lily curiosa siguió leyendo.

 **a través de la ventana del salón. Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora.**

—Salsa de cartas con churrasco de tío Vernon— dijo Ron riendo.

—Indigestión asegurada— le secundaron los Gemelos W a su hermano.

Durante lo que fueron como 5 minutos la gente del Gran Comedor no pudo suspender las risas, hasta Snape se reía. Se calmaron y Lily continuó.

 **—¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo? — preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro.**

—Era realmente asombro— se defendió Dudley frente a las miradas del resto.

—Tienes razón, pero de ahora en más piensa por ti mismo, ya es tiempo— le dijo Harry P con tono educado y cálido. Dudley le sonrió y Lily orgullosa de su hijo continuó.

 **La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.**

 **—No hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico—.**

—Ahora encima comemos periódico— dijo Bill a las risas.

—Imagínense comerse el profeta...— empezó Ron.

—Indigestión y muerte cerebral asegurada...— siguió Harry.

— O le devolvemos su dinero— terminó Hermione con voz de presentadora.

La gente del comedor se rió y Lily continuó cuando se hizo el silencio y ella misma pudo dejar de reír.

 **Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas...**

 **Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.**

—Ese es mi chico— dijo Oliver con orgullo.

—¿Es qué no podías agregar alguna del suelo?- preguntó Dean.

—No, estaba practicando— concluyó Harry inocentemente.

Lily lo miró y luego miró a su hermana haciendo ping pong entre ellos dos con la cabeza y después de varias veces siguió leyendo.

 **—¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!**

 **Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor. Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.**

 **—Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—. Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!**

 **Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa.**

—¿Eso de que te iba a servir?- preguntaron los sangre pura a Dudley sin saber para que servían esos objetos.

—A él tampoco hay que pegarle— dijo Molly a gritos a Vernon.

Lily furiosa siguió.

 **Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle adónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario.**

 **—Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... —murmuraba cada vez que lo hacía.** (—Definitivamente paranoico— murmuraron algunos) **No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al llegar la noche Dudley aullaba. Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador.**

—De ahora en más vas a leer más y no usar tanto el ordenador— ordenaron Harry y Carolina.

Dudley los miró, pensó las palabras de ánimo cuando Harry le ayudaba a leer y para sorpresa de todos asintió.

Lily se sintió feliz y antes de continuar dijo:

—Te conviene por salud hacer dieta y algo de ejercicio—

Dudley volvió a asentir y Lily siguió con la lectura.

 **Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad. Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber...**

—Tú, y tu estúpida costumbre…— empezó Dean.

—De sentarte en las ventanas— terminó Seamus.

Harry les sonrió, y se encogió de hombros mientras Snape lo miraba fijo recordando que Lily hacía lo mismo. La pelirroja sonrió al descubrir que su hijo tenía otra más cosa en común con ella y contenta siguió.

 **Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de lata. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.**

 **—Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada.** (—Si que son insistentes— murmuró Draco) **Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:**

 ** _Señor H. Potter_**

 ** _Habitación 17_**

 ** _Hotel Railview_**

 ** _Cokeworth_**

 **Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano.**

Lo mismo le hicieron a Vernon Ron y Hermione. Lily sólo siguió enfadada.

 **La mujer los miró asombrada.**

 **—Yo las recogeré —dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.**

 **—¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? —sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla. Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches.**

 **—Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde.** (—Por fin te das cuenta— murmuró Ginny enfadada) **Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido.**

 **Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.**

 **—Es lunes —dijo a su madre—. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor.**

 **Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión),**

—Debería saberlo por educación no sólo por la televisión—dijo Hermione siendo apoyada por todas las madres. Lily miró a su sobrino y continuó.

 **entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry. Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon. Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.**

 **Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.**

 **—¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! —dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!**

 **Hacía mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar.**

—No los lleves ahí— dijo Hugo E.

—Puede hacer un accidente— terminó Elizabeth.

Lily un poco asustada por las palabras de sus padres poco alentadoras y temiendo por su hijo continuó.

 **Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.**

 **—¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!**

 **Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua verde plomizo.**

 **—Ya he conseguido algo de comida —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Así que todos a bordo!**

 **En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa.**

—En definitiva estabas actuando en una película de frío mortal— dijo Hermione logrando que se tranquilizaran un poco. Lily siguió leyendo.

 **El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda. Sólo había dos habitaciones.**

 **La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno.**

—Eso no es comida— afirmó Molly mirando a Harry para ver su estado físico.

Harry le quitó importancia y le pidió a si madre que continuara. Ella lo hizo.

 **Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo.**

 **—Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? —dijo alegremente.**

 **Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar.**

—Ni un huracán pararía a Hagrid— le susurró Dumbledore a McGonagall. Esta asintió.

—Siguen con los susurros profesores— dijo Fred de forma pícara.

—Ah, qué románticos— siguió Percy sorprendiendo a todos.

Lily para salvar a sus profesores favoritos que estaban rojos siguió leyendo.

 **En privado, Harry estaba de acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba.**

 **Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada.**

—Te mató Petunia— dijo Lily.

Petunia pensó internamente _"de está no paso"_ , _"maldito seas Vernon"._ Lily siguió.

 **La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre. Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas.**

 **Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más calor si eso ocurría.**

—Dulce sarcasmo— dijo Caro sabiendo que esa cualidad de su sobrino era suya.

James que estaba furioso con los Dursley por cómo se trataban a su hijo, asintió y Lily continuó.

 **Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan llena de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una.**

 **Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar?**

 **Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo,** (—Pensamiento merodeador— dijeron Sirius (los dos), James y Remus (los dos) sonriendo.) **tres... dos... uno...**

—Feliz cumpleaños— le felicitó la gente del Gran Comedor incluso Snape que le sonreía dado que había cambiado por completo su opinión del chico.

—Por favor qué eso fue cómo hace dos años— dijo Harry entre feliz y fastidiado.

Lily sonrió y siguió.

 **BUM.** (—¿Qué fue eso?- preguntaron todos con preocupación.)

 **Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.**

—Alerta permanente muchacho— empezó Moody.

—Sólo tenía 11 años, bastante observaba, ¿de verdad usted con esa edad era así?- interrumpió Harry disculpándose con la mirada con el señor.

—Tienes razón, lo siento muchacho— dijo Moody.

Lily luego de ese intercambio dijo:

—Capítulo terminado—

Dumbledore tomó el libro luego de convocarlo y preguntó:

—¿Quién quiere leer el siguiente capítulo?-

—Yo quiero— dijo una voz


	8. Capítulo 8

Todas las miradas se dirigieron nuevamente a la mesa de los leones y se fijaron en Molly Weasley. La pelirroja se paró, caminó hasta donde estaba el libro, lo pidió, agradeció al director cuando se lo entregó, volvió a caminando a su lugar, se sentó, abrió el libro y dijo:

— **Capítulo 8: El guardián de las llaves**

Los murmullos empezaron dado que algunos no sabían quién era, entonces Harry dijo:

—Es Hagrid y señora Weasley puede continuar por favor.

Ella sonrió y siguió.

 **BUM. Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente.**

— **¿Dónde está el cañón? —preguntó estúpidamente.**

—¿Y de qué otra forma podría preguntar?- preguntó burló Sirius.

—¿Qué es un cañón?- preguntó Draco curioso por el artefacto.

—Sirius déjate de burlas—empezó Harry y luego explicó— Draco y todos los que no lo saben, un cañón es un arma muy grande que usa balas esféricas pesadas y de gran tamaño que se usa para dañar edificios, es algo así cómo una varita que sólo lanza bombardas.

—Señor Potter ese encantamiento es de cuarto— le comentó con una sonrisa Flitwick luego de que el muchacho terminara su explicación.

—Me lo dijo Hermione el año pasado— explicó Harry mientras le tomaba la mano a la chica que esta sonrojada.

—Bien hecho señorita Granger, 5 puntos para Gryffindor— dijo Flitwick y le hizo una seña a Molly para que siguiera. Molly continuó.

 **Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado.**

—¿Un rifle?- preguntó Lily interrumpiendo a Molly.

—Eso es peligroso— gritó furiosa Carolina.

—¿Qué es un rifle?- preguntó Theo curioso por saber.

—Un rifle es un arma que sirve para herir y que mata si se dispara al corazón o la cabeza— explicó Harry P porque su tío era un inepto y no sabía usarla.

—Ahora Molly prosigue— dijo Hermione P, cosa que ella hizo.

— **¿Quién está ahí? —gritó—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado!**

 **Hubo una pausa. Luego...**

 **¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO!**

—Mamá no grites— dijo Fred mientras se tocaba la oreja.

—Lo siento mi amor— dijo Molly con una mirada pícara que decía todo lo contrario y luego siguió.

 **La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo.**

 **Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.**

—Buena descripción de mi— dijo Hagrid a las risas y un poco rojo.

Harry se disculpó y Molly siguió.

 **El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos.**

— **Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil...**

 **Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo.**

— **Levántate, bola de grasa —dijo el desconocido.**

—Buena esa Hagrid, dale su merecido— dijeron a coro la mayoría. Molly también le sonrió y continuó leyendo.

 **Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon.**

— **¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! —dijo el gigante.**

 **Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían.**

— **La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura —dijo el gigante—. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu mami.**

—Gracias Hagrid— dijo Harry.

—¿Por qué hijo?- cuestionó James serio.

—Era la primera vez que me hablaban de ustedes, ni siquiera sabía sus nombres ni cómo eran— le explicó sonriendo Harry a su padre, dado que no podía estar todo el tiempo enojado con él.

Molly siguió antes de derramar unas lágrimas por la situación al igual que muchas mujeres de la sala.

 **Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido.**

— **¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor! —dijo—. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!**

— **Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero —dijo el gigante. Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación.**

—Bien hecho profesor— dijo Draco con respeto.

Todos lo miraron extrañados, Molly, con una mirada de ilusión dirigida al enemigo escolar de su hijo pequeño, siguió.

 **Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón.**

— **De todos modos, Harry —dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley—, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor.**

—Gracias Hagrid por el regalo— dijo Harry y Molly siguió luego de sonreírle al semigigante.

 **Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde.**

—Estaba deliciosa— comentó Harry con una sonrisa y Molly siguió luego de agradecerle a Hagrid por el detalle que tuvo con el chico.

 **Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo:**

— **¿Quién es usted?**

—Los modales Harry— dijo Elizabeth regañándole con dulzura.

—Lo siento, es que estaba nervioso y un desconocido para mí me saludaba— explicó Harry.

—Es verdad mi amor, no lo regañes— dijo Hugo E tranquilizando a su mujer. Ella asintió e indicó a Molly que podía seguir.

 **El gigante rió entre dientes.**

— **Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts.**

 **Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry**

—Como con todos— dijo Sirius.

Molly asintió y prosiguió mientras Hagrid se disculpaba con el moreno y él asentía disculpándolo.

— **¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? —dijo, frotándose las manos—. Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte.**

 **Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña. Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente.**

—Pobre mi chico, estaba congelado— dijo Hermione apoyando la cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de su chico mientras a éste se le formaba una sonrisa boba en la cara.

Molly recordó sus primeros días de noviazgo con Arthur y continuó leyendo con una sonrisa.

 **El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un líquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té. Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes.**

—Tengo hambre— dijeron los Weasley y los Sirius.

—Terminamos este capítulo y otro más, comemos, leemos uno más y vamos a dormir— informó Harry P.

—Ok— dijeron de mala gana los hambrientos. Molly continuó leyendo.

 **Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse. Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante:**

— **No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley.**

 **El gigante lanzó una risa sombría.**

— **Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe.**

—Eso es...— empezó Charlus.

—Ponlos en su lugar— terminó Hugo E.

La gente del gran comedor aplaudió y luego cuando se calmaron Molly siguió.

 **Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso, pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante. Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo:**

— **Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted.**

—Muy bien Harry— dijo Dorea sonriendo por lo educado que era.

Molly también asintió y continuó mientras Snape, Lily, Carolina, Sirius y Remus se preguntaban cómo era que era educado viviendo en dónde y con quiénes lo hacía.

 **El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.**

— **Llámame Hagrid —contesto—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.**

— **Pues... yo no... —dijo Harry**

 **Hagrid parecía impresionado.**

—Y no era para menos— comentó McGonagall.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras Sirius que se disculpa— dijo Hermione desafiante a Sirius.

—Ok, 5 galeones— aceptó él y le mostró el dinero.

—Trato hecho— dijo Hermione imitando a Sirius y estrechando la mano con él.

Molly siguió.

— **Lo lamento —dijo rápidamente Harry**

—Pagando Sirius— dijo la castaña.

El moreno le pagó mientras refunfuñaba.

—Creo que te va a desplomar entre dos castaños— dijo James sonriendo a su amigo.

Molly le palmeó la espalda a Sirius para calmarlo y siguió.

— **¿Lo lamento? —preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras—. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?**

— **¿El qué? —preguntó Harry**

—Hagrid dale su merecido— dijeron todas las pelirrojas enojadas haciendo que algunos se separaran de ellas. Molly que también se enojo respiró, se calmó y siguió.

— **¿EL QUÉ? —bramó Hagrid—. ¡Espera un segundo!**

 **Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared.**

—La furia Hagrid es la segunda peor...— empezaron los merodeadores.

—La primera es la Evans— dijeron Sirius y Remus.

Molly luego de esto continuó.

— **¿Me van a decir —rugió a los Dursley— que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA?** (—Harry no se va a tomar bien ese comentario— dijeron Ron y Hermione muy bajito.)

 **Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio y sus notas no eran tan malas.**

—Eso es verdad, eras el primero de la clase los años de la primaria— aportó tímidamente Dudley.

—Gracias— dijo Harry rojo.

—Es cierto mamá y papá nos mostraron sus notas y las de papá eran mejores— dijo Albus P.

—Gracias por tu aporte Al— dijo Harry P rojo.

— En serio, ¿pero ahora que te pasa?- preguntó contenta Hermione.

—Mucha presión y alguien que quiere matarme— dijo Harry como si nada.

Hermione le dio un beso de consuelo y asintió dándole la razón. Los adultos miraban al joven preocupados pr la madurez que demostraba y Molly se calmó un poco y siguió.

— **Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso.**

 **Pero Hagrid simplemente agito la mano.**

— **Me refiero a nuestro mundo Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres.**

— **¿Qué mundo?**

 **Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar.**

—Están muertos— dijeron los merodeadores cortando a Molly que simplemente los escucho mientras Sirius y Remus sonreían con nostalgia. Molly continuó con la lectura.

\- **¡Dursley! -bramo.**

 **Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como** _ **mimblewimble**_ **. Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry.**

— **Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre —dijo—. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso.**

— **¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio?**

—¿Te preocupan más tus padres?- preguntó Snape sin dar crédito total a lo escrito en el libro.

—Sí, para empezar yo era un don nadie, alguien que ocupaba espacio, en cierto sentido un elfo doméstico. Segundo no sabía nada de mis padres y era en cierta forma lo único que sabía de ellos y por último tampoco sabía porque era famoso— explicó Harry con un vocabulario que hizo pensar a muchos.

—Lo que más me enfada es que no se hayan asegurado que estaba bien— dijo Lily que le sonreía a su hijito.

—Es que no teníamos mucho tiempo— dijo el director con la voz tomada y decepcionado con él mismo.

—Y yo sigo preguntando ¿dónde estoy yo?— volvió a preguntar Caro curiosa y preocupada.

—Molly continúa por favor— dijo Harry pensando que ojala hubiera sabido las respuestas a las preguntas de Caro porque su cara lo ponía mal.

Molly asombrada por lo elocuente y bueno explicando que era el muchacho siguió leyendo.

— **No sabías... no sabías... —Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro**

— **¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran?—dijo por último.**

 **De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz**

— **¡Deténgase! —ordenó—. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho!**

—USTED NO PUEDE PROHIBIRLE NADA A HAGRID—gritó enfadada McGonagall con Vernon.

—USTED NO ME HABLA ASÍ— gritó enfadado Vernon empezando a pararse.

—TÚ TE LEVANTAS TÍO Y TE HECHIZO— gritó Harry levantándose y mirándolo como si lo fuera a asesinar lo que logró que Vernon asustado se sentara.

—Si carácter Evans…— empezaron Ron y Hermione.

—El peor de todos— terminaron Sirius y Remus un poco asustados.

—Harry cálmate— dijo Caro masajeándole los hombros una vez que llegó hasta él.

—Bueno pero está avisado— dijo Harry sentándose mientras resoplaba.

Molly siguió para desviar la atención del muchacho, _menos mal que generalmente era tranquilo y amable pensaba la mayoría._

 **Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia.**

— **¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años?** (—Si— murmuraron algunos)

— **¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? —dijo Harry en tono anhelante.**

— **¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! —rugió tío Vernon aterrado.**

 **Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror.**

—¿Por qué tía?- preguntó preocupado Harry.

—Después Harry— respondió Harry P e indicó a Molly que siguiera, ella lo hizo.

— **Voy a romperles la cabeza —dijo Hagrid—. Harry debes saber que eres un mago.**

—Directo a la yugular—dijeron algunos hijos de muggles.

Se rieron por la coincidencia y porque antes en un comentario Hagrid dijo que iba a arrancarles la cabeza y Harry se había reído y ahora entendían el porqué.

Se calmaron y Molly siguió

 **Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento.**

— **¿Que soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.**

—Un mago— dijo Millicent.

—¿Tú te lo creerías si vivieras con muggles?- preguntó Astoria.

—No, lo siento— dijo apenada la muchacha.

—No pasa nada. Un error lo comete cualquiera— le respondió Harry con amabilidad dejando a Snape con la boca abierta por el asombro mientras en su mente se decía " _es hijo de Lily", "Sacó su carácter", "Menos mal qué soy su profesor porque si no me mata"_

Molly sonrió y continuó.

— **Un mago —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió—. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco.**

—Es cierto— dijeron sus amigos mientras el joven les agradecía con la mirada

y todo rojo.

Molly siguió leyendo.

 **Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser?**

—Es verdad— dijo McGonagall mirando con alegría a Lily y a James.

—Gracias— dijo Lily un poco sonrojada.

—Obvio— dijo James levantándose haciendo reverencia y sentándose

Mientras hacía eso todos los bromistas (o sea Lee, los Gemelos W y P, los Sirius, los Remus y Peter) se reían. Cuando se calmaron Molly siguió.

 **Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta.** (—Al fin— murmuraron muchos)

 **Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar». Sacó la carta y leyó:**

 **COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

 _ **Directora: Albus Dumbledore**_

 _ **(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,**_

 _ **Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,**_

 _ **Jefe Supremo, Confederación**_

 _ **Internacional de Magos).**_

—Pronto los títulos del director serán más largos que la carta— dijo Sirius. Se rieron un poco por la ironía y Molly siguió.

 _ **Querido señor Potter:**_

 _ **Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.**_

 _ **Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.**_

 _ **Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall**_

 _ **Directora adjunta**_

 **Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:**

— **¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?**

—¿Esa fue tú primera pregunta?- preguntó James sorprendido.

—Si, primero cómo iba y luego el resto— dijo Harry explicando a todos.

—Sabes Potter— empezó suavemente Snape y continúo— eso es sentido práctico y es una cualidad importante para ser un buen auror.

—Gracias profesor— dijo Harry.

—Yo también le pregunté eso a McGonagall— dijo Lily.

Molly siguió y Harry sonrió por tener una cosa más en común con su madre.

— **Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas), una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés.**

—Harry discúlpate— dijo Lily.

—Lo siento Hagrid— dijo el joven con humildad.

El aludido asintió y Molly siguió.

 _ **Querido señor Dumbledore:**_

 _ **Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas. El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien.**_

 _ **Hagrid**_

 **Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico, después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono.**

—El qué se ría, se burle o hable lo hechizo hasta mañana— advirtió Hermione mirándolos mal.

Nadie dijo nada aunque muchos se preguntaban que era un teléfono. Molly que ya sabía lo que era porque Harry se lo había explicado a su esposo y ella había escuchado siguió leyendo.

 **Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente.**

— **¿Por dónde iba? —dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea.**

— **Él no irá —dijo.**

 **Hagrid gruñó.**

— **Me gustaría ver a un gran** _ **muggle**_ **como usted deteniéndolo a él —dijo.**

—Yo lo mataría si lo intentara— comentó Caro fulminando con la mirada a su cuñado. Vernon tragó saliva por la mirada que recibía, se encogió y Molly continuó.

— **¿Un qué? —preguntó interesado Harry**

— **Un** _ **muggle**_ **—respondió Hagrid—. Es como llamamos a la gente «no mágica » como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes** _ **muggles**_ **que haya visto.**

— **Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos!**

—No le va a gustar eso—dijo Ron con semblante de suficiencia. Molly siguió leyendo luego de sonreírle a su hijo.

— **¿Vosotros lo sabíais? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago?**

— **¡Saber! —chilló de pronto tía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana? Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas.**

—La prefecta perfecta haciendo magia fuera de Hogwarts— dijeron Canuto y James.

—A los hijos de muggles se les permite durante el verano hacer magia en su casa— informó Harry explicándolo mientras los que lo sabían asentían entre ellos Percy y Hermione y Snape se sorprendía con lo inteligente que resultó ser el muchacho. Molly que no estaba enterada continuó leyendo

 **Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad! Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!**

—No deberías hablar así de tu hermana— dijo Hugo E enojado.

—Es verdad deberías dejar de ser una envidiosa de mierda— dijo muy enfadada Caro.

—Por favor primero tía el vocabulario y segundo eso ya pasó— dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a su mamá que estaba llorando.

Una vez que esta se calmó Molly siguió.

 **Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello.**

— **Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti, y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal. ¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo!**

—No se le va a pasar el cambio de versión— dijo Hermione abrazando a Harry que se había puesto mal.

—Viene el Oih, Oih (sonido de cerdo)— dijo Ron para animar a su amigo.

—Sí— dijo Harry ahora más calmado.

—¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Frank a su hijo.

—No se sabe nunca, el Trio dorado es así— dijo Neville ya acostumbrado.

—¿Puedo seguir?- dijo Molly cuestionando.

—Si— contestaron todos y ella siguió.

 **Harry se había puesto muy pálido. Tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó:**

— **¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche!**

— **¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE? —rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón—. ¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Que Harry Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre!**

—Exacto— dijeron los hijos de mago. Y Molly siguió.

— **Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry con tono de apremio.**

 **La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso.**

— **Nunca habría esperado algo así —dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado—. No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no sabía que sería hasta este punto. Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo.**

—Sos el indicado Hagrid— dijo Harry.

—Sobre todo porque sos un ser de buen corazón— dijo Harry P.

—Es cierto— murmuraron muchos.

Molly espero que todos hicieran silencio mirándolos un poco mal y cuando se callaron siguió.

 **Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley.**

— **Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no puedo decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte...**

 **Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó.**

— **Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben...**

— **¿Quién?**

— **Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice.**

— **¿Por qué no?**

—Porque son estúpidos— dijo Caro.

—¿Tú lo dices?- dijo Harry sorprendido.

—Sí desde los 11 años más o menos—contestó ella.

—"Temerle al nombre sólo agranda el temor al hombre"— dijo Harry P guiñándole un ojo a Hermione que se río un poco.

—Es verdad— dijo Albus D sonriendo y agregó— Molly puedes continuar por favor.

Molly lo hizo.

— **Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Vaya, esto es difícil. Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era...**

—¡FUERZA HAGRID!- animaron con fuerza los del futuro, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Albus D y Carolina. Molly siguió después de esto.

 **Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz.**

— **¿Quiere escribirlo? —sugirió Harry.**

— **No... no sé cómo se escribe. Está bien... Voldemort.**

—Esa Hagrid— dijeron los del futuro.

—Estoy realmente orgulloso de ti— dijo Harry y agregó— sobre todo luego de lo que te pasó con él.

—¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Dorea preocupada.

—Segundo libro Señora Potter— informó Hermione.

—Mamá estoy orgulloso de ti. Dijiste el nombre leyéndolo pero lo hiciste— dijo Ron W abrazando a su madre. Molly respondió el abrazo y siguió leyendo.

— **Hagrid se estremeció—. No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Harry. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. Horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quien-tú- sabes temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos.**

 **»Ahora bien, tu mami y tú papi eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca. ¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros! Supongo que el misterio es por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte... Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro.** ( _Ni aunque estuviera lejos de Dumbledore me uniría a Voldy pensaron Lily y James_ )

 **»Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de en medio. Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vuestra casa y... y...**

 **De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido como el de una corneta.**

— **Lo siento —dijo—. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar...**

 **»Quien-tú-sabes los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a ti. Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando. Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry. Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewett...) y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobreviviste.**

Mientras Hagrid iba diciendo eso los del pasado y presente recordaban como había sido y era esa época. Incluso Molly temblaba mientras lo leía y sollozo cuando mencionaron a sus hermanos que la abrazaban solemnes por cómo se sentía su hermanita al leer su muerte y porque no habían estado para sus sobrinos o para Arthur que era como otro hermano. En cuanto a los del futuro ellos se abrazaban entre ellos,; Draco M no paraba de llorar por lo que tuvo que pasar él, y Harry P era consolado por su esposa e hijos.

 **Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría.**

—Así que era la Maldición asesina— dijo Charlus entre aliviado y sorprendido.

—Si— dijo simplemente el muchacho.

—Mato a ese vil y despreciable cuando le ponga las manos encima— dijo Caro con un aura de poder muy notoria.

Molly continuó con la misma decisión que la joven.

 **Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza.**

— **Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé con esta gente...**

— **Tonterías —dijo tío Vernon. Harry dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí. Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados.**

— **Ahora escucha esto, chico —gruñó—: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen.**

—Golpes, ¿Te pegaron?- preguntó Albus D con los ojos apagados.

—Un poco— dijo Harry avergonzado.

Esa respuesta ocasionó que a Vernon, Sirius le diera un piñazo en la cara, que Caro le lanzará un chorro a presión de agua a la cabeza, que Hermione le pegara en la entrepierna, que Lily, Snape, Dorea, Charlus, Los Weasley (incluidos Gemelos P), los merodeadores, los Granger y los Evans lo miraran mal, que la señora Norris lo arañara en la pierna a pedido del conserje y que Albus P, Hermione P y Lily P abrazaran a su padre y esposo protectoramente mientras lloraban.

5 minutos después cuando se calmaron Molly continuó todavía sollozando por como habían tratado a Harry.

 **Y todo eso sobre tus padres... Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos... Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a terminar mal...**

—Saben deberíamos mandárselo a Voldemort a ver qué opina este miserable— dijo Sirius enojado y serio.

—Usted es cada vez más imbécil, el mundo no está mejor sin personas buenas— empezó Sprout haciendo que Lily y James se sonrojaran más la primera que el segundo.

—Está mejor sin gente descerebrada, maleducada y mala como usted— terminó Flitwick enojado frente a la ofensa contra Lily que fue una excelente alumna (su favorita).

—Gracias por defender a mis padres— empezó Harry agradecido y terminó— Señora Weasley puede continuar.

Ella asintió y siguió.

 **Ante el peligro de ser alanceado por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. Se aplastó contra la pared y permaneció en silencio.** (Hubo muchas sonrisitas)

— **Así está mejor —dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo.**

 **Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas.**

— **Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol... perdón, quiero decir con Quién-usted-sabe?**

— **Buena pregunta, Harry Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue?** (—Qué gracioso ser famoso porque uno sobrevive a lo que se lleva a tus padres y después que te lo recuerden todo el tiempo— murmuró Albus P, sólo escuchado por Rose y Scorp que asintieron en silencio)

 **»Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para morir. Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance. No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara.**

 **»La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes. Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante. Porque algo relacionado contigo, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió.**

—No exactamente— dijo el trío en murmullos.

Los del pasado iban a preguntar de qué murmuraban y Molly continuó para poder enterarse porque era obvio que ellos no lo iban a decir.

 **Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación. ¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena? Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota?**

—Ya sé que así no funciona la magia accidental— comentó Harry.

Molly continuó mientras por debajo muchos se reían porque sabían que ellos le iban a comentar al respeto.

— **Hagrid —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago.**

 **Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió entre dientes.**

— **No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o enfadado?**

 **Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba molesto o enfadado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la boa constrictor?**

 **Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante.**

—Eso es— dijeron algunos.

—Ya sabe la verdad— empezaron los del pasado.

—Ahora es oficialmente nuestro compañero/alumno— dijeron felices los alumnos y profesores.

—Saben que soy su compañero y su alumno hace como tres años— dijo Harry burlón a sus compañeros y docentes notando que muchos se sonrojaban y luego pidió amablemente a Molly que siguiera.

Ella continuó leyendo mientras sonreía.

— **¿Te das cuenta? —dijo Hagrid—. Conque Harry Potter no es un mago... Ya verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts.**

—Lamentablemente—dijo Harry apesadumbrado en voz alta.

—No te gusta tu fama— empezó Pansy.

—A mí me encantaría— dijo Zacharias con desdén.

—Les gustaría un fama que mato a tus padres y no a ti— dijo Harry mirándolos mal y agregó antes de animar Molly que siguiera— entonces volvamos al pasado y digámosle a Voldemort que mate a los suyos a ver si les sigue gustando.

Molly siguió mientras Pansy y Zacharias se metían debajo de la mesa y los demás se ponían a pensar

 **Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar.**

— **¿No le hemos dicho que no irá? —dijo con desagrado—. Irá a la escuela secundaria Stonewall y nos dará las gracias por ello. Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y...**

— **Si él quiere ir, un gran** _ **muggle**_ **como usted no lo detendrá —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Potter para que no vaya a Hogwarts! Está loco. Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y estará con el más grande**

 **director que Hogwarts haya tenido: Albus Dumbled...**

—Acá viene oih oih— empezó Ron a las risas.

—Se acerca— le secundó Hermione sonriendo de antemano.

—En unos instantes— terminó Harry.

Nadie excepto ellos tres, los Dursley y Hagrid sabían de que hablaba. Y Molly decidió seguir para saber de que se trataba.

— **¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA! —gritó tío Vernon.**

—Está mal de la cabeza— dijeron los merodeadores sonrieron.

—Estás frito y enterrado— dijeron los Gemelo con una sonrisa que se extendió en toda la comisura. Molly continuó con la misma sonrisa que sus hermanos y sus hijos Fred y George.

 **Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó sobre su cabeza.**

\- **NUNCA ... -bramó- insulte-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-ES-MIPRESENCIA!**

 **Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras gemía de dolor.**

—¿Qué pasó?- preguntaron las madres preocupadas.

—Nada peligroso— dijo Harry.

—Señor Hagrid queda detenido por usar magia— dijo Fudge.

—No, primero que nada él es un mago, no puede prohibirle hacer magia…— empezó Harry.

—Segundo, él no puede usar su varita…— siguió Ron.

— Y la definición de varita es: objeto alargado, cilíndrico, fino, de madera con alguna sustancia mágica en su interior… — continuó explicando Hermione.

—Y por último usted y la imbécil de su secretaria que tiene cara maquiavélica se mueven con intención de hacerle algo a nuestro amigo y los hechizamos hasta el siglo que viene, entendió— dijeron los tres levantados y sacando sus varitas.

El ministro se sentó con miedo y la secretaria se paró para hechizar al "monstruo" según ella y recibió un chorro de agua enviado por Caro para luego ser atada por Lily.

Molly continuó.

 **Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones.**

Todo el mundo entendió ahora el comentario de oih, oih del trío de oro y se rieron algunos tan exageradamente (los bromistas) que rodaban por el suelo.

Al rato se calmó todo cuando McGonagall dijo:

—Silencio.

Y Molly siguió.

 **Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró con fuerza la puerta, detrás de ellos.**

 **Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba.**

— **No debería enfadarme —dijo con pesar—, pero a lo mejor no ha**

 **funcionado. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no había mucho por hacer.**

 **Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas.**

— **Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts — dijo—. Yo... bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. Conseguí permiso para hacer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las razones por las que quería este trabajo...**

—Señor Ministro, yo por mi magia y mi nombre Harry James Potter Evans pido a usted Cornelius Fudge que en cuando se termine de leer el segundo libro y se demuestre la inocencia de Hagrid, se le devuelva la varita y le permitan terminar sus estudios. Si no lo hace lo desterraré del mundo mágico— dijo Harry haciendo un extraño movimiento de varita.

El ministro sólo asintió y Molly continuó luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa al igual que el resto de los adultos magos de que Harry supiera hacer ese tipo de magia.

— **¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia? —preguntó Harry.**

— **Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me expulsaron. En el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre.**

— **¿Por qué lo expulsaron?**

— **Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana — dijo Hagrid en voz alta—. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás.**

—Cambio "sutil" de tema— dijeron los merodeadores.

—Típico de Hagrid— dijeron los Gemelos P

Molly los miró con alegría y continuó

 **Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry**

— **Puedes taparte con esto —dijo—. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo.**

—Se puede encontrar de todo en los bolsillos de Hagrid— dijo James.

—¿Por qué entraran tantas cosas?- preguntaron Peter y Canuto.

—Tienen un encantamiento indetectable de extensibilidad— dijeron Hermione, Harry, Albus P, Lily, Caro, Rose y Scorp.

Todos se rieron por las coincidencias. Y Molly anunció:

—Se terminó el capítulo.

Luego de unos minutos de calma, Albus P le preguntó a sus padres:

—¿Puedo elegir quién lee ahora?

—Si hijo— contestaron ambos, riendo por la coincidencia.

—¿Puedes leer tú? — pregunto Albus P señalando la mesa de los profesores.


	9. Capítulo 9

—¿Yo?- preguntó Remus sorprendido porque lo consideraran importante para leer.

—Si tú, ¿puedes? - volvió a preguntar Albus con una ganas de golpearlo porque se estaba desvalorizando.

—Si, Ok— dijo Remus más alegre y agregó luego de convocar el libro y abrirlo en donde empezaba el capítulo **Capítulo 9: El callejón Diagon**

 **Harry se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Aunque sabía que ya era de día, mantenía los ojos muy cerrados.**

—¿No estabas ansioso?- preguntó sorprendida Lily.

—Siga leyendo profesor allí está el porqué de mi actitud— dijo Harry sonrojado y el profesor siguió.

 **«Ha sido un sueño —se dijo con firmeza—. Soñé que un gigante llamado Hagrid vino a decirme que voy a ir a un colegio de magos. Cuando abra los ojos estaré en casa, en mi alacena.»**

—Que pesimismo— dijo Neville.

—Es como James y Lily— dijo Remus y continuó la lectura por si algunos de los aludidos decidía tirarle algo.

 **Se produjo un súbito golpeteo.**

 **«Y ésa es tía Petunia llamando a la puerta», pensó Harry con el corazón abrumado. Pero todavía no abrió los ojos. Había sido un sueño tan bonito...**

 **Toc. Toc. Toc.**

—¿No te diste cuenta que no había gritado?- preguntó Lily.

—No siempre gritaba— contestó y agregó explicando— casi siempre solo abría la puerta y me despertaba con calma. Eso coincidía con que el tío iba a trabajar temprano.

—¡Te dije que lo trataras mal también en mi ausencia!- exclamó Vernon mientras se levantaba y le daba un cachetazo a su esposa.

—Y yo te dije que n trataras mal en nadie— dijo Harry furioso y luego lo inmovilizó.

Nadie en todo el comedor hablaba, las mujeres lloraban, Caro fue a consolar a su madre que lloraba por su hija y cuando se calmaron un poco Remus continuó luego de que pudo encerrar a su lobo interior y calmarse.

— **Está bien —rezongó Harry—. Ya me levanto.**

 **Se incorporó y se le cayó el pesado abrigo negro de Hagrid. La cabaña estaba iluminada por el sol, la tormenta había pasado, Hagrid estaba dormido en el sofá y había una lechuza golpeando con su pata en la ventana, con un periódico en el pico.**

 **Harry se puso de pie, tan feliz como si un gran globo se expandiera en su interior.**

El trío dorado río fuertemente, cuando se calmaron le pidieron al profesor que siguiera ignorando las preguntas que habían surgido y se estaban murmurando. Éste continuó.

 **Fue directamente a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza bajó en picado y dejó el periódico sobre Hagrid, que no se despertó. Entonces la lechuza se posó en el suelo y comenzó a atacar el abrigo de Hagrid.**

— **No hagas eso.**

 **Harry trató de apartar a la lechuza, pero ésta cerró el pico amenazadoramente y continuó atacando el abrigo.**

— **¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry en voz alta—. Aquí hay una lechuza...**

— **Págala —gruñó Hagrid desde el sofá.**

—Hagrid, él no lo sabía- dijo Dorea.

—Es que todavía estaba dormido— dijo Hagrid disculpándose con el muchacho.

Él aludido sonrió y Remus siguió.

— **¿Qué?**

— **Quiere que le pagues por traer el periódico. Busca en los bolsillos.**

 **El abrigo de Hagrid parecía hecho de bolsillos, con contenidos de todo tipo: manojos de llaves, proyectiles de metal, bombones de menta, saquitos de té...**

—Bombones de menta— dijo Albus D con ojos soñadores.

—¡Encontrar algo en los bolsillos de Hagrid es una odisea!— exclamó sonriendo Harry.

Los demás asintieron e incluso alguno se rió y Remus continuó.

 **finalmente Harry sacó un puñado de monedas de aspecto extraño.**

— **Dale cinco knuts —dijo soñoliento Hagrid.**

— **¿Knuts?**

— **Esas pequeñas de bronce.**

—Así es chicos cómo Harry aprende algo nuevo— dijo Fred.

Remus miró a Fred sonriendo y continuó.

 **Harry contó las cinco monedas y la lechuza extendió la pata, para que Harry pudiera meter las monedas en una bolsita de cuero que llevaba atada. Y salió volando por la ventana abierta.**

 **Hagrid bostezó con fuerza, se sentó y se desperezó.**

— **Es mejor que nos demos prisa, Harry. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio.**

 **Harry estaba dando la vuelta a las monedas mágicas y observándolas. Acababa de pensar en algo que le hizo sentir que el globo de felicidad en su interior acababa de pincharse.**

—Consigan un parche…— empezó Fred.

—Para que la felicidad de Harry no se vaya— terminó George.

—¿Qué pensabas?- preguntó curioso Charlus

—Ya te enterarás abuelo— contestó Harry, Charlus sonrió porque le habían dicho abuelo y Remus continuó curioso.

— **Mm... ¿Hagrid?**

— **¿Sí? —dijo Hagrid, que se estaba calzando sus colosales botas.**

— **Yo no tengo dinero y ya oíste a tío Vernon anoche, no va a pagar para que vaya a aprender magia.**

— **No te preocupes por eso —dijo Hagrid, poniéndose de pie y golpeándose la cabeza—. ¿No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada?**

— **Pero si su casa fue destruida...**

—¿Qué tiene que ver la casa?- preguntó confundido Draco.

—Algunos muggles guardan el dinero en la casa o en objetos llamados billeteras o monederos— explicó Hermione mostrando el suyo.

Arthur observaba eso como si hubiera ganado un premio, con los ojos muy abiertos y Remus siguió antes de que la joven se quedara sin su monedero.

— **¡Ellos no guardaban el oro en la casa, muchacho! No, la primera parada para nosotros es Gringotts. El banco de los magos.**

Ante esa parte Bill saltó exaltado y antes de que se pusiera a hablar de las virtudes del banco, Remus continuó.

 **Come una salchicha, frías no están mal, y no me negaré a un pedacito de tu pastel de cumpleaños.**

— **¿Los magos tienen bancos?**

— **Sólo uno. Gringotts. Lo dirigen los gnomos.**

—¿Es el único en todo el mundo mágico?- preguntó curioso Hugo G.

—Es el único en todo el Reino Unido— contestó amablemente Harry P.

—Ah— dijo Hugo G y agregó— continúe señor.

Remus siguió.

 **Harry dejó caer el pedazo de salchicha que le quedaba.**

—¡Harry!- exclamaron los Weasley frente a dejar caer comida.

—¡Weasley!- exclamó Harry en respuesta.

Luego de ese intercambio y sin más problemas se rieron y sólo 5 minutos después Remus pudo continuar.

— **¿Gnomos?**

— **Ajá... Así uno tendría que estar loco para intentar robarlos, puedo decírtelo. Nunca te metas con los gnomos, Harry. Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que quieras guardar, excepto tal vez Hogwarts. Por otra parte, tenía que visitar Gringotts de todos modos. Por Dumbledore. Asuntos de Hogwarts.**

—¡No!- exclamaron Ron, Hermione, Alice W, Remus, Sirius, Canuto, Lunático, Neville, Bill y Charlie.

—¿Eh?- preguntó Hugo G y Hugo E. sorprendidos.

—Ahora no dejará el tema en paz— dijo Sirius.

—Sobre todo porque sacó la curiosidad de estos dos— siguió Alice señalando a Lily y James.

Ante la respuesta de Alice, los aludidos fulminaron a todos los que murmuraban algo parecido con la mirada mientras Harry solo se encogía de hombros. Los restantes del Gran Comedor asintieron y el profesor Lupin que era uno de ellos siguió.

— **Hagrid se irguió con orgullo—. En general, me utiliza para asuntos importantes. Buscarte a ti... sacar cosas de Gringotts... él sabe que puede confiar en mí. ¿Lo tienes todo? Pues vamos.**

 **Harry siguió a Hagrid fuera de la cabaña. El cielo estaba ya claro y el mar brillaba a la luz del sol. El bote que tío Vernon había alquilado todavía estaba allí, con el fondo lleno de agua después de la tormenta.**

— **¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Harry; mirando alrededor, buscando otro bote.**

— **Volando —dijo Hagrid.**

—¿Volando?- preguntó Lily.

—¿Cómo?- cuestionó Caro.

Remus miró el libro y leyó un poco más para sí mismo y sonrió frente a lo que le decía allí.

— **¿Volando?**

— **Sí... pero vamos a regresar en esto. No debo utilizar la magia, ahora que ya te encontré.**

—Me sentí paquete— comentó Harry.

—Uno muy bonito debería agregar— susurró Hermione al oído del chico que se puso rojo.

Remus se rió con el resto no solo por el comentario que Harry había dicho sino por el sonrojo de su alumno. Luego de calmarse el joven profesor continuó.

 **Subieron al bote. Harry todavía miraba a Hagrid, tratando de imaginárselo volando.**

— **Sin embargo, me parece una lástima tener que remar —dijo Hagrid, dirigiendo a Harry una mirada de soslayo—. Si yo... apresuro las cosas un poquito, ¿te importaría no mencionarlo en Hogwarts?**

— **Por supuesto que no —respondió Harry, deseoso de ver más magia.**

—Y no lo mencioné— dijo Harry.

Luego de que el semigigante le agradeciera, Remus siguió leyendo.

 **Hagrid sacó otra vez el paraguas rosado, dio dos golpes en el borde del bote y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la orilla.**

— **¿Por qué tendría que estar uno loco para intentar robar en Gringotts? — preguntó Harry.**

— **Hechizos... encantamientos —dijo Hagrid, desdoblando su periódico mientras hablaba—... Dicen que hay dragones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad. Y además, hay que saber encontrar el camino. Gringotts está a cientos de kilómetros por debajo de Londres, ¿sabes? Muy por debajo del metro. Te morirías de hambre tratando de salir, aunque hubieras podido robar algo.** (Mientras Remus leía Bill asentía y los del futuro se miraban con complicidad) **Harry permaneció sentado pensando en aquello, mientras Hagrid leía su periódico, El Profeta. Harry había aprendido de su tío Vernon que a las personas les gustaba que las dejaran tranquilas cuando hacían eso, pero eran muy difícil, porque nunca había tenido tantas preguntas que hacer en su vida.**

— **El Ministerio de Magia está confundiendo las cosas, como de costumbre —murmuró Hagrid, dando la vuelta a la hoja.**

—Yo no confundo nada—dijo Fudge ofendido y levantándose de su asiento.

—Usted es una mierda, así que se calla— dijeron furiosos Harry P y Hermione P fulminándolo con la mirada.

El ministro se sentó con un miedo terrible y Remus continuó antes de que hubiera un asesinato allí.

— **¿Hay un Ministerio de Magia? —preguntó Harry, sin poder contenerse.**

— **Por supuesto —respondió Hagrid—. Querían que Dumbledore fuera el ministro, claro, pero él nunca dejará Hogwarts, así que el viejo Cornelius Fudge consiguió el trabajo. Nunca ha existido nadie tan chapucero. Así que envía lechuzas a Dumbledore cada mañana, pidiendo consejos.**

— **Pero ¿qué hace un Ministerio de Magia?**

—En si, el ministerio no hace nada es un edificio Harry— explicó Fred con una seriedad nada propia de él.

Harry sólo lo miró mal y para que no hubiera un Weasley menos en el mundo Remus decidió seguir.

— **Bueno, su trabajo principal es impedir que los muggles sepan que todavía hay brujas y magos por todo el país.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **¿Por qué? Vaya, Harry, todos querrían soluciones mágicas para sus problemas. No, mejor que nos dejen tranquilos.**

—¿Cómo saben eso?- preguntó Jane G curiosa.

—Es cierto, ¿Lo han preguntado?- cuestionó Hugo G.

—No, no lo hicimos. Sigamos y más adelante lo hablamos profundamente— dijo Albus D. con semblante pensativo.

Remus continuó también con algunas ideas sobre el tema.

 **En aquel momento, el bote dio un leve golpe contra la pared del muelle. Hagrid dobló su periódico y subieron los escalones de piedra hacia la calle.**

 **Los transeúntes miraban mucho a Hagrid, mientras recorrían el pueblecito camino de la estación, y Harry no se lo podía reprochar: Hagrid no sólo era el doble de alto que cualquiera, sino que señalaba cosas totalmente corrientes, como los parquímetros, diciendo en voz alta:**

— **¿Ves eso, Harry? Las cosas que esos muggles inventan, ¿verdad?**

—¡Hagrid!- exclamó Albus D.

—Ten más cuidado— le aconsejó McGonagall.

Remus y el resto de los docentes asintieron de acuerdo con los "directores" y Remus siguió.

— **Hagrid —dijo Harry, jadeando un poco mientras correteaba para seguirlo—, ¿no dijiste que había dragones en Gringotts?**

— **Bueno, eso dicen —respondió Hagrid—. Me gustaría tener un dragón.** (—Ya nos dimos cuenta— murmuró la versión joven del trío dorado.) **—¿Te gustaría tener uno?**

— **Quiero uno desde que era niño... Ya estamos.**

 **Habían llegado a la estación. Salía un tren para Londres cinco minutos más tarde. Hagrid, que no entendía «el dinero muggle», como lo llamaba, dio las monedas a Harry para que comprara los billetes.**

—Y eso que es fácil— dijeron los que sabían usarlos.

—Para nosotros no lo es— dijo Narcissa.

—Es cierto y por eso deberían tomar Estudios muggle, se pierden en alguna ciudad totalmente muggle y ¿qué hacen?- preguntó Harry P.

—Es necesario por eso y por muchas cosas más que puedan desenvolverse en el mundo muggle también teniendo en cuenta que estamos en secreto— dijo Albus P.

—Es cierto— comentó Remus y luego continuó.

 **La gente los miraba más que nunca en el tren. Hagrid ocupó dos asientos y comenzó a tejer lo que parecía una carpa de circo color amarillo canario.**

— **¿Todavía tienes la carta, Harry? —preguntó, mientras contaba los puntos.**

—¿Sabes tejer?- preguntó Hugo G a Hagrid.

—Sí— contestó el aludido.

—Eso es genial Hagrid— dijo Fabian

—Pero de todos modos, ¿cómo iba a perder la carta con lo que le costó conseguirla?- cuestionó incrédulo Gideon.

—Es solo una pregunta, no es para tanto— comento Hagrid un poco enojado.

Antes de que Hagrid matara a los Gemelos P. Remus siguió leyendo.

 **Harry sacó del bolsillo el sobre de pergamino.**

— **Bien —dijo Hagrid—. Hay una lista con todo lo que necesitas.**

 **Harry desdobló otra hoja, que no había visto la noche anterior, y leyó:**

 **COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA UNIFORME**

 **Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:**

— **Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).**

— **Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.**

— **Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).**

— **Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).**

 **(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)**

 **LIBROS**

 **Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:**

— **El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.**

— **Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.**

— **Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.**

— **Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.**

— **Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.**

— **Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.**

— **Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.**

— **Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.**

 **RESTO DEL EQUIPO**

 **1 varita.**

 **1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).**

 **1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.**

 **1 telescopio.**

 **1 balanza de latón.**

 **Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.**

 **SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.**

—Odio esa regla— dijeron fastidiados James, Canuto, Los gemelo Charlus.

—Es necesario dado que así se evitan accidentes y mayor diferencia entre los que vinieron del mundo muggle y los que no— explicaron los dos Albus.

—Ah— comentaron los que no lo sabían.

Remus continuó con la lectura.

— **¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres? —se preguntó Harry en voz alta.**

— **Sí, si sabes dónde ir —respondió Hagrid.**

 **Harry no había estado antes en Londres. Aunque Hagrid parecía saber adónde iban, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo de la forma ordinaria. Se quedó atascado en el torniquete de entrada al metro y se quejó en voz alta porque los asientos eran muy pequeños y los trenes muy lentos.**

— **No sé cómo los muggles se las arreglan sin magia —comentó, mientras subían por una escalera mecánica estropeada que los condujo a una calle llena de tiendas.**

 **Hagrid era tan corpulento que separaba fácilmente a la muchedumbre. Lo único que Harry tenía que hacer era mantenerse detrás de él. Pasaron ante librerías y tiendas de música, ante hamburgueserías y cines, pero en ningún lado parecía que vendieran varitas mágicas.**

—¿Qué es un cine?- preguntó curioso Theo.

—En el descanso lo preguntan— dijo Harry P. Remus continuó.

 **Era una calle normal, llena de gente normal. ¿De verdad habría cantidades de oro de magos enterradas debajo de ellos? ¿Había allí realmente tiendas que vendían libros de hechizos y escobas?**

—Qué preguntón- comentó James a su hijo.

—Es por la curiosidad. Así aparte extraigo parte de la información— se defendió Harry.

—Yo también lo hago así— comentaron Lily y Carolina.

Por ese dato, Harry les sonrió y pidió al profesor que continuara. Él lo hizo.

 **¿No sería una broma pesada preparada por los Dursley? Si Harry no hubiera sabido que los Dursley carecían de sentido del humor, podría haberlo pensado. Sin embargo, aunque todo lo que le había dicho Hagrid era increíble, Harry no podía dejar de confiar en él.**

— **Es aquí —dijo Hagrid deteniéndose—. El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar famoso.**

 **Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento. Si Hagrid no lo hubiera señalado, Harry no lo habría visto. La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante. En realidad, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo él y Hagrid lo veían. Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Hagrid lo hizo entrar.**

—Que bien que describes— comentó Charlus.

—Y si Potter, sólo los magos y sus familiares pueden verlo— explicó Snape sorprendido por la rápida deducción del joven. Remus siguió.

 **Para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y destartalado. Unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa. Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda. El suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando ellos entraron. Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid. Lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían, y el cantinero buscó un vaso diciendo:**

— **¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid?**

— **No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts —respondió Hagrid, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Harry y obligándole a doblar las rodillas.**

—Lo siento Harry— se disculpó Hagrid.

—No hay porque hacerlo— contestó Harry.

Remus continuó luego del breve intercambio.

— **Buen Dios —dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harry—. ¿Es éste... puede ser...?**

 **El Caldero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio.**

— **Válgame Dios —susurró el cantinero—. Harry Potter... todo un honor.**

 **Salió rápidamente del mostrador, corrió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

— **Bienvenido, Harry, bienvenido.**

 **Harry no sabía qué decir. Todos lo miraban.**

—Definitivamente salió a Lily en ese aspecto— comentaron Remus y Lunático.

—Oye— se quejó James un poco enojado.

—Tú, hijo, no te quejes que es verdad, eres bastante vanidoso y orgulloso— lo regañó Charlus.

James no contestó nada. De hecho se quedó callado pensando, señal que Remus tomó para seguir.

 **La anciana de la pipa seguía chupando, sin darse cuenta de que se le había apagado. Hagrid estaba radiante.**

 **Entonces se produjo un gran movimiento de sillas y, al minuto siguiente, Harry se encontró estrechando la mano de todos los del Caldero Chorreante.**

— **Doris Crockford, Harry. No puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido.**

— **Estoy orgullosa, Harry, muy orgullosa.**

— **Siempre quise estrechar tu mano... estoy muy complacido.**

— **Encantado, Harry, no puedo decirte cuánto. Mi nombre es Diggle, Dedalus Diggle.**

— **¡Yo lo he visto antes! — dijo Harry, mientras Dedalus Diggle dejaba caer su sombrero a causa de la emoción—. Usted me saludó una vez en una tienda.**

— **¡Me recuerda! — gritó Dedalus Diggle, mirando a todos—. ¿Habéis oído eso? ¡Se acuerda de mí!**

 **Harry estrechó manos una y otra vez. Doris Crockford volvió a repetir el saludo.**

 **Un joven pálido se adelantó, muy nervioso. Tenía un tic en el ojo.** (—¿Creen que ya lo tenía ahí?- preguntó Ron en susurros. —No— negó Hermione en voz baja. —Ya lo entenderás— le dijo Harry por lo bajo al ver la cara de confusión de su amigo.) **—¡Profesor Quirrell! —dijo Hagrid—. Harry, el profesor Quirrell te dará clases en Hogwarts. —P-P-Potter —tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apretando la mano de Harry—. N-no pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte.** (—Claro, te puede tocar— murmuró Ron en voz baja. —Exacto— dijeron los otros dos y la chica agregó— pero ya trabajaba para él) **—¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell?**

— **D-Defensa Contra las Artes O-Oscuras —murmuró el profesor Quirrell, como si no quisiera pensar en ello—. N-no es al-algo que t-tú n-necesites, ¿verdad, P-Potter? —Soltó una risa nerviosa—. Estás reuniendo el e-equipo, s-supongo. Yo tengo que b-buscar otro l-libro de va-vampiros. —Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención.**

—¿Es idiota o se hace?- preguntó Lily.

—Lamentablemente es mucho pero hermana— dijo Caro.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Ron curioso.

—Ya lo diré— contestó Caro guiñándole el ojo al amigo de su sobrino que se sonrojo un poco.

Remus curioso siguió.

 **Pero los demás, no permitieron que el profesor Quirrell acaparara a Harry. Éste tardó más de diez minutos en despedirse de ellos. Al fin, Hagrid se hizo oír.**

— **Tenemos que irnos. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Harry.**

 **Doris Crockford estrechó la mano de Harry una última vez y Hagrid se lo llevó a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos.**

 **Hagrid miró sonriente a Harry**

— **Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Te dije que eras famoso. Hasta el profesor Quirrell temblaba al conocerte, aunque te diré que habitualmente tiembla.**

— **¿Está siempre tan nervioso?**

— **Oh, sí. Pobre hombre. Una mente brillante. Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos libros de vampiros, pero entonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas... Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra y que tuvo un desagradable problema con una hechicera... Y desde entonces no es el mismo. Se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura...**

—Se encontró con algo pero no eran vampiros— dijo Ron misteriosamente.

Remus con curiosidad decidió seguir.

 **Ahora ¿adónde vamos, paraguas?**

 **¿Vampiros? ¿Hechiceras? La cabeza de Harry era un torbellino. Hagrid, mientras tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura.**

— **Tres arriba... dos horizontales... —murmuraba—. Correcto. Un paso atrás, Harry**

 **Dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su paraguas.**

 **El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.**

— **Bienvenido —dijo Hagrid— al callejón Diagon.**

 **Sonrió ante el asombro de Harry Entraron en el pasaje. Harry miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse.**

 **El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos - Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.**

—Me encanta pociones— dijeron Harry, Hermione, Theo, Lily y Carolina.

—Pero si no te va bien Harry…— empezó Fred confuso.

—¿Cómo te va a gustar?- terminó Fabian con tono de pregunta.

—En realidad no me va bien en clase del profesor Snape, pero, cómo sabes que no se hacer las pociones— contestó Harry.

—¿Son suyas Potter?- preguntó Snape (preguntando por las pociones entregadas desde el año pasado sin nombre).

—Sí— contestó el joven inseguro.

—Después hablo con usted señor Potter— dijo Snape sintiendo una vergüenza por lo mal que había tratado al chico.

Harry asintió y Remus siguió.

— **Sí, vas a necesitar uno —dijo Hagrid— pero mejor que vayamos primero a conseguir el dinero.**

 **Harry deseó tener ocho ojos más. Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras. Una mujer regordeta negaba con la cabeza en la puerta de una droguería cuando ellos pasaron, diciendo: «Hígado de dragón a diecisiete sickles la onza, están locos...».**

 **Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: «El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco». Varios chicos de la edad de Harry pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas. «Mirad —oyó Harry que decía uno—, la nueva Nimbus 2.000, la más veloz.»** ( —Quidditch— murmuraron los fanáticos del deporte) **Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca había visto. Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, globos con mapas de la luna...**

— **Gringotts —dijo Hagrid.** (Frente a la nueva mención del nombre del banco Bill sonrió.) **Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había...**

— **Sí, eso es un gnomo —dijo Hagrid en voz baja, mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca. El gnomo era una cabeza más bajo que Harry. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harry pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos.**

—Extremadamente observador— comento Moody mirando radiante al joven.

—Gracias señor— dijo Harry rojo al estilo Weasley.

Remus sonrió frente a este hecho y continuó la lectura.

 **Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.**

 **Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado**

 **Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,**

 **Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,**

 **Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,**

 **Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo**

 **Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,**

 **Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado**

 **De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.**

(Mientras Remus leía el poema, Bill lo recitaba con pasión)

 **—Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí —dijo Hagrid.**

(Los del futuro se rieron por lo bajo frente a esto) **Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Hagrid y Harry se acercaron al mostrador.**

— **Buenos días —dijo Hagrid a un gnomo desocupado—. Hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter.**

— **¿Tiene su llave, señor?**

— **La tengo por aquí —dijo Hagrid, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador, desparramando un puñado de galletas de perro sobre el libro de cuentas del gnomo. Éste frunció la nariz. Harry observó al gnomo que tenía a la derecha, que pesaba unos rubíes tan grandes como carbones brillantes.**

— **Aquí está —dijo finalmente Hagrid, enseñando una pequeña llave dorada.**

 **El gnomo la examinó de cerca.**

— **Parece estar todo en orden.**

— **Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hagrid, dándose importancia—. Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece.**

—No digas eso delante de Harry— comento amablemente Dean.

—Ahora me di cuenta— comentó Hagrid.

Remus continuó dado que no sabía de qué se trataba y quería enterarse.

 **El gnomo leyó la carta cuidadosamente.**

— **Muy bien —dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid—. Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Griphook!**

 **Griphook era otro gnomo. Cuando Hagrid guardó todas las galletas de perro en sus bolsillos, él y Harry siguieron a Griphook hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo.**

— **¿Qué es lo-que-usted-sabe en la cámara setecientos trece? —preguntó Harry.**

—Ahí está tu curiosidad mi amor— comentó Hermione P besando a su marido.

El joven se sonrojo mientras el adulto devolvía el beso a su esposa. Remus continuó sonriente.

— **No te lo puedo decir —dijo misteriosamente Hagrid—. Es algo muy secreto. Un asunto de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me lo confió.**

—Piensas que lo va a dejar— comentó sin malicia Sirius.

—No lo conocía como ahora— replicó Hagrid.

Remus continuó leyendo.

 **Griphook les abrió la puerta. Harry, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas. Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron (Hagrid con cierta dificultad) y se pusieron en marcha.**

 **Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos. Harry trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible. El veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía.**

 **A Harry le escocían los ojos de las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo muy abiertos. En una ocasión, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver si era un dragón, pero era demasiado tarde. Iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo.**

— **Nunca lo he sabido —gritó Harry a Hagrid, para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo del carro—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una estalactita y una estalagmita?**

—Las estalactitas crecen de arriba para abajo y las estalagmitas de abajo para arriba— explicó Harry a todos.

—¿Cómo lo sabe señor Potter?- preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

—Cómo Hagrid no me lo respondió, saqué la duda de un libro de química que es una materia muggle que había en casa— contestó el chico.

Remus contento por la audacia de su sobrino continuó.

— **Las estalagmitas tienen una eme —dijo Hagrid—. Y no me hagas preguntas ahora, creo que voy a marearme.**

 **Su cara se había puesto verde y, cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo, Hagrid se bajó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, para que dejaran de temblarle las rodillas.**

—Te entiendo Hagrid— dijeron Frank y Neville a la vez.

Luego de este se sonrieron y Remus continuó.

 **Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió. Cuando se aclaró, Harry estaba jadeando. Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro. Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños knuts de bronce.**

— **Todo tuyo —dijo Hagrid sonriendo.**

 **Todo de Harry, era increíble. Los Dursley no debían saberlo, o se abrían apoderado de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Cuántas veces se habían quejado de lo que les costaba mantener a Harry? Y durante todo aquel tiempo, una pequeña fortuna enterrada debajo de Londres le pertenecía.**

—Y esa es sólo la de uso cotidiano— explicó Harry P.

—Es verdad, cuando llegues a los 18 años podrás acceder a las otras— informó Albus P a su padre joven.

—En serio— comentó asombrado Harry.

—Si— afirmó Bill.

—Ok, más tarde puedo hablar con ustedes abuelos, papas y señor Weasley— pidió Harry dado que tenía una idea.

—Si— dijeron sus familiares y Arthur.

Remus siguió leyendo.

 **Hagrid ayudó a Harry a poner una cantidad en una bolsa.**

— **Las de oro son galeones —explicó—. Diecisiete sickles de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle, es muy fácil. Bueno, esto será suficiente para un curso o dos, dejaremos el resto guardado para ti. —Se volvió hacia Griphook—. Ahora, por favor, la cámara setecientos trece. ¿Y podemos ir un poco más despacio?**

— **Una sola velocidad —contestó Griphook.**

 **Fueron más abajo y a mayor velocidad.**

—¿No era una sola velocidad?- preguntó Hugo E.

—Se refiere a que cada tramo tiene una sola velocidad— explicó Harry.

Los profesores iban a preguntarle cómo lo sabía pero Remus siguió.

 **El aire se volvió cada vez más frío, mientras doblaban por estrechos recodos. Llegaron entre sacudidas al otro lado de una hondonada subterránea, y Harry se inclinó hacia un lado para ver qué había en el fondo oscuro, pero Hagrid gruñó y lo enderezó, cogiéndolo del cuello.**

 **La cámara setecientos trece no tenía cerradura.**

— **Un paso atrás —dijo Griphook, dándose importancia.**

 **Tocó la puerta con uno de sus largos dedos y ésta desapareció.**

— **Si alguien que no sea un gnomo de Gringotts lo intenta, será succionado por la puerta y quedará atrapado —añadió.**

— **¿Cada cuánto tiempo comprueban que no se haya quedado nadie dentro? —quiso saber Harry.**

— **Más o menos cada diez años —dijo Griphook, con una sonrisa maligna.**

 **Algo realmente extraordinario tenía que haber en aquella cámara de máxima seguridad, Harry estaba seguro, y se inclinó anhelante, esperando ver por lo menos joyas fabulosas, pero la primera impresión era que estaba vacía. Entonces vio el sucio paquetito, envuelto en papel marrón, que estaba en el suelo.**

La cara de los que desconocían qué era el objeto fue de desconcierto y cierta decepción. Remus que lo sabía por el nombre del libro continuó.

 **Hagrid lo cogió y lo guardó en las profundidades de su abrigo. A Harry le hubiera gustado conocer su contenido, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar.**

— **Vamos, regresemos en ese carro infernal y no me hables durante el camino; será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada —dijo Hagrid.**

 **Después de la veloz trayectoria, salieron parpadeando a la luz del sol, fuera de Gringotts. Harry no sabía adónde ir primero con su bolsa llena de dinero. No necesitaba saber cuántos galeones había en una libra, para darse cuenta de que tenía más dinero que nunca, más dinero incluso que el que Dudley tendría jamás.**

— **Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme —dijo Hagrid, señalando hacia «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones»—. Oye, Harry; ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts. —Todavía parecía mareado, así que Harry entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose algo nervioso.** (—Pobrecito— murmuró Lia)

 **Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.**

— **¿Hogwarts, guapo? —dijo, cuando Harry empezó a hablar—. Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora.**

 **En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra.**

—Es Malfoy— afirmó Luna.

Harry asintió y Remus que también se había dado cuenta continuó.

 **Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.**

— **Hola —dijo el muchacho—. ¿También Hogwarts?**

— **Sí —respondió Harry.**

— **Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras—. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.**

 **Harry recordaba a Dudley**

—Yo no me comporto como ese muggle— dijo Draco enfadado.

—Sí, lo hacíamos— replicó Draco M y agregó en tono burlón— salgo antes que tú comadreja.

—Cállate querido hurón o quieres que te bese— replicó Ron W.

Decir que estaban sorprendidos era poco. No sabían a qué se debía ese cambio, pero les sorprendía y mucho. Remus luego de cerrar la boca volvió a abrirla para seguir leyendo.

— **¿Tú tienes escoba propia? —continuó el muchacho.**

— **No —dijo Harry.**

— **¿Juegas al menos al Quidditch?**

— **No —dijo de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos sería el Quidditch.**

— **Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?**

— **No —dijo Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más tonto.**

— **Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?**

— **Mmm —contestó Harry, deseando poder decir algo más interesante.**

— **¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! —dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la vidriera de delante. Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba.**

— **Ése es Hagrid —dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía—. Trabaja en Hogwarts.**

— **Oh —dijo el muchacho—, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?**

— **Es el guardabosque —dijo Harry. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel chico.**

— **Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.**

—Draco, discúlpate con el profesor— le regañó Narcissa mirándolo mal.

—Disculpe profesor— dijo el muchacho cabizbajo.

—Disculpa aceptada— dijo Hagrid.

Remus siguió.

— **Yo creo que es estupendo —dijo Harry con frialdad.**

— **¿Eso crees? —preguntó el chico en tono burlón—. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?**

— **Están muertos —respondió en pocas palabras. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con él.**

— **Oh, lo siento —dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara**

—Discúlpate con Harry hijito— regañó nuevamente Narcissa

—Discúlpame Harry— dijo Draco realmente arrepentido.

—Ok, todo bien— dijo Harry.

Luego de este intercambio él que estaba leyendo el capítulo continuó.

— **. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?**

— **Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres.**

—Buena respuesta muchacho— dijo Snape.

Todos lo miraron, algunos con sorpresa y otros con una sonrisa. Remus que era del último grupo continuó.

— **Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos.**

—Sabes joven yo, si eso hubiera pasado nos hubiéramos extinguido hace tiempo— comentó Draco M.

—Ese comentario va para todos los puristas— aclaró Scorp.

Remus asintió porque ya lo sabía y siguió.

 **Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?**

 **Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo:**

— **Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo.**

 **Y Harry, sin lamentar tener que dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel.**

— **Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo —dijo el muchacho.**

 **Harry estaba muy silencioso, mientras comía el helado que Hagrid le había comprado (chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de nueces).**

— **¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hagrid.**

— **Nada —mintió Harry. Se detuvieron a comprar pergamino y plumas. Harry se animó un poco cuando encontró un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir. Cuando salieron de la tienda, preguntó: —Hagrid, ¿qué es el Quidditch?** (Recordar que su buscador estrella no sabía que era el Quidditch puso un poco exasperado a Oliver pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo)

— **Vaya, Harry; sigo olvidando lo poco que sabes... ¡No saber qué es el Quidditch!**

— **No me hagas sentir peor —dijo Harry. Le contó a Hagrid lo del chico pálido de la tienda de Madame Malkin.**

— **... y dijo que la gente de familia de muggles no deberían poder ir...**

— **Tú no eres de una familia muggle. Si hubiera sabido quién eres... Él ha crecido conociendo tu nombre, si sus padres son magos. Ya lo has visto en el Caldero Chorreante. De todos modos, qué sabe él, algunos de los mejores que he conocido eran los únicos con magia en una larga línea de muggles. ¡Mira tu madre! ¡Y mira la hermana que tuvo!**

—¿Y Yo?- se señaló Caro con los ojos llorosos de que nadie supiera de ella.

—No sé— dijo Harry

Caro se calmó un poco porque se debía seguir con la lectura pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que no se salía aunque sabía que estaba bien. Remus continuó.

— **Entonces ¿qué es el Quidditch?**

— **Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos. Es... como el fútbol en el mundo muggle, todos lo siguen. Se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... Es difícil explicarte las reglas.**

— **¿Y qué son Slytherin y Hufflepuff?**

— **Casas del colegio. Hay cuatro. Todos dicen que en Hufflepuff son todos inútiles, pero...**

— **Seguro que yo estaré en Hufflepuff —dijo Harry desanimado.**

— **Es mejor Hufflepuff que Slytherin —dijo Hagrid con tono lúgubre—. Las brujas y los magos que se volvieron malos habían estado todos en Slytherin. Quien-tú-sabes fue uno.**

—No todos los malos han estado en Slytherin— dijo Harry P.

Remus asintió de acuerdo con la versión adulta de su sobrino y siguió

— **¿Vol... perdón... Quien-tú-sabes estuvo en Hogwarts?**

— **Hace muchos años —respondió Hagrid.**

 **Compraron los libros de Harry en una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas. Hasta Dudley, que nunca leía nada, habría deseado tener alguno de aquellos libros. Hagrid casi tuvo que arrastrar a Harry para que dejara Hechizos y contra hechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más), del profesor Vindictus Viridian.**

— **Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo hechizar a Dudley**

— **No estoy diciendo que no sea una buena idea, pero no puedes utilizar la magia en el mundo muggle, excepto en circunstancias muy especiales —dijo Hagrid—. Y de todos modos, no podrías hacer ningún hechizo todavía, necesitarás mucho más estudio antes de llegar a ese nivel.**

 **Hagrid tampoco dejó que Harry comprara un sólido caldero de oro (en la lista decía de peltre)**

—Vanidoso Potter— dijo Draco para señalar un defecto del muchacho.

—No, sólo que el de oro dura más— explicó Harry dejando a todos los que pensaban de él como Draco con la boca abierta.

Remus le sonrió y siguió leyendo.

 **pero consiguieron una bonita balanza para pesar los ingredientes de las pociones y un telescopio plegable de cobre. Luego visitaron la droguería, tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido. En el suelo había barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas. Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo. Mientras Hagrid preguntaba al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes básicos para pociones, Harry examinaba cuernos de unicornio plateados, a veintiún galeones cada uno, y minúsculos ojos negros y brillantes de escarabajos (cinco knuts la cucharada).**

—Sí, que te gustan las pociones— murmuró en voz media Charlus.

—Sí, no sabía lo que era con exactitud pero siempre me había gustado la química y sonaban muy parecidas— comentó Harry.

Los que sabían que era esa materia se sorprendieron de la deducción del muchacho.

Remus decidió preguntar después lo que era con exactitud porque algo sabía y continuó.

 **Fuera de la droguería, Hagrid miró otra vez la lista de Harry**

— **Sólo falta la varita... Ah, sí, y todavía no te he buscado un regalo de cumpleaños.**

 **Harry sintió que se ruborizaba.**

— **No tienes que...**

— **Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Te diré qué será, te compraré un animal. No un sapo, los sapos pasaron de moda hace años, se burlarán... y no me gustan los gatos, me hacen estornudar. Te voy a regalar una lechuza. Todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza. Son muy útiles, llevan tu correspondencia y todo lo demás.**

 **Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza, que era oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. Harry llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala.**

—En realidad la lechuza me eligió a mi— dijo Harry mientras su versión adulta se ponía un poco nostálgico.

En ese instante una lechuza blanca y hermosa entró por la ventana y se acercó a Harry picoteándolo cariñosamente. Harry se las presentó a sus familiares que la alabaron y le hicieron mimos. Remus cuando se fue Hedwig continuó.

 **Y no dejó de agradecer el regalo, tartamudeando como el profesor Quirrell.**

— **Ni lo menciones —dijo Hagrid con aspereza—. No creo que los Dursley te hagan muchos regalos. Ahora nos queda solamente Ollivander, el único lugar donde venden varitas, y tendrás la mejor.**

 **Una varita mágica... Eso era lo que Harry realmente había estado esperando.**

 **La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita.**

 **Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid se sentó a esperar. Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta.**

—¿Qué es esa sensación?- preguntó curioso James.

—Indica el poder de las varitas— explicó Harry.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó sorprendido Flitwick.

—Aparece en el libro "Encantamiento misterioso y amoldable"— dijo el muchacho.

—Pero eso ni siquiera es tema del colegio— dijo Snape sin poder dar crédito de la sabiduría de chico.

—Ya lo sé pero lo vi de pasada dado que encantamientos es una de las materias que más me gusta— explicó Harry.

Remus estaba sorprendido y antes de continuar solo escucho como Canuto le decía a James: "Un sabelotodo lo perdimos".

— **Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable. Harry dio un salto. Hagrid también debió de sobresaltarse porque se oyó un crujido y se levantó rápidamente de la silla.**

 **Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.**

— **Hola —dijo Harry con torpeza.**

— **Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter. —No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.** (Los cinco Evans asintieron)

 **El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho deseó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres.**

— **Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones.**

—¿Cómo se acuerda?- pregunta Jane G.

—Supongo que es su buena memoria y tenacidad— propuso Harry.

—Es justo eso, joven amigo— dijo Ron W.

Remus continuó.

 **Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.**

—No entiendo eso— dijo James curioso y confuso.

—Mira James, si todas las varitas fueran iguales, entonces sentirías lo mismo con cualquiera. Es el conjunto de núcleo, tipo de madera y longitud lo que la hace especial para cada mago— explicó Carolina con una simpleza y una sonrisa.

Ahora todos estaban sorprendidos, pero habían aclarado de dónde había salido la inteligencia de Harry. Remus un poco aturdido, se sacudió la cabeza y siguió.

 **El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra nariz. Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados.**

— **Y aquí es donde...**

 **El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco.**

— **Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso —dijo amablemente—. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo...**

 **Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Harry, fijó su atención en Hagrid.**

— **¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así?**

— **Así era, sí, señor —dijo Hagrid.**

— **Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron —dijo el señor Ollivander, súbitamente severo.**

— **Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí —respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los pies—. Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos —añadió con vivacidad.**

— **Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono severo.**

— **Oh, no, señor —dijo Hagrid rápidamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas rosado.**

—Muy malo disimulando— dijo Ron sin malicia.

Antes de le preguntaran algo al semigigante Remus retomó la lectura

— **Mmm —dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Hagrid—. Bueno, ahora, Harry.. Déjame ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?**

— **Eh... bien, soy diestro —respondió Harry.**

— **Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.**

—A menos que lo desarmes y te ganes la simpatía de la varita— dijo Harry.

Remus asintió y siguió leyendo.

 **De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola.** _(Incómodo pensaron muchos)_ **El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.**

— **Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Harry Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala.**

 **Harry cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonto) la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.**

— **Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...**

 **Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.**

— **No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.**

 **Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.**

— **Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado.**

—¿Cuántas probaste?- preguntó curioso Snape.

—Creo que 60— contestó Harry.

Remus se sorprendió por la cantidad de varitas que tuvo que probar su sobrino, él solo probó cinco y siguió leyendo.

 **Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.**

 **Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes.** (—Los colores de Gryffindor— murmuraron los de esa casa además de Hagrid, los Albus, McGonagall, James, Canuto, Lunático, Charlus, Lily, Caro, Luna, Sirius, Alice y Frank) **Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió y el señor Ollivander dijo:**

— **¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso...**

 **Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso».**

— **Perdón —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?**

 **El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida.**

— **Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.**

 **Harry tragó, sin poder hablar.**

— **Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.**

—Estaba alabando a la varita, no a quien tu sabes— explicó Ollivander al ver que algunos lo miraban contrariados.

Remus continuó leyendo ya que nadie dijo nada.

 **Harry se estremeció. No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho. Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.**

 **Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, Harry y Hagrid emprendieron su camino otra vez por el callejón Diagon, a través de la pared, y de nuevo por el Caldero Chorreante, ya vacío. Harry no habló mientras salían a la calle y ni siquiera notó la cantidad de gente que se quedaba con la boca abierta al verlos en el metro, cargados con una serie de paquetes de formas raras y con la lechuza dormida en el regazo de Harry. Subieron por la escalera mecánica y entraron en la estación de Paddington. Harry acababa de darse cuenta de dónde estaban cuando Hagrid le golpeó el hombro.**

— **Tenemos tiempo para que comas algo antes de que salga el tren —dijo.**

 **Le compró una hamburguesa a Harry y se sentaron a comer en unas sillas de plástico. Harry miró a su alrededor. De alguna manera, todo le parecía muy extraño.**

— **¿Estás bien, Harry? Te veo muy silencioso —dijo Hagrid. Harry no estaba seguro de poder explicarlo. Había tenido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y, sin embargo, masticó su hamburguesa, intentando encontrar las palabras.**

— **Todos creen que soy especial —dijo finalmente—. Toda esa gente del Caldero Chorreante, el profesor Quirrell, el señor Ollivander... Pero yo no sé nada sobre magia. ¿Cómo pueden esperar grandes cosas? Soy famoso y ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué soy famoso. No sé qué sucedió cuando Vol... Perdón, quiero decir, la noche en que mis padres murieron.**

Frente a esta explicación todos se quedaron pensativos pues el chico tenía razón. Todos lo envidiaban porque era famoso y algunos lo acosaban como Ginny Weasley, sin pensar lo que eso significaba para él. En eso Albus P se acercó a la versión joven de su papá y lo abrazó y le dijo:

—Papá no importa lo que piensen los demás. Tú eres tú, no te rindes, intentas ayudar e incluso defiendes a veces a los que no lo merecen.

Lily P también se acercó a Harry y le dijo apachurrándolo:

—Tu familia y tus amigos están muy orgullosos de ti.

—Es por eso Ginny que quiero que lo dejes en paz o te hechizo— amenazó Hermione.

—Eso lo hace sentir incómodo y triste— agregó Ron W con cara de arrepentido.

—Le recuerda su infancia y lo que perdió— terminó Luna.

Mientras eso pasaba Draco se sentía pésimo por cómo le había hablado a Harry desde que lo conoció y volvió a pedirle perdón con lágrimas en los ojos.

El resto le prometió dejar de instigarlo tanto y apoyarlo más.

Remus no dijo nada, él y Sirius sólo lloraban abrazados entre sí. Y los demás docentes sólo miraban con distintos gestos, incluso Snape le miraba con una mezcla entre tristeza y orgullo pasando por arrepentimiento.

Pasó como 20 minutos antes de que se pudiera seguir leyendo. Remus continuó.

 **Hagrid se inclinó sobre la mesa. Detrás de la barba enmarañada y las espesas cejas había una sonrisa muy bondadosa.**

— **No te preocupes, Harry. Aprenderás muy rápido. Todos son principiantes cuando empiezan en Hogwarts. Vas a estar muy bien. Sencillamente sé tú mismo. Sé que es difícil. Has estado lejos y eso siempre es duro. Pero vas a pasarlo muy bien en Hogwarts, yo lo pasé y, en realidad, todavía lo paso.**

 **Hagrid ayudó a Harry a subir al tren que lo llevaría hasta la casa de los Dursley y luego le entregó un sobre.**

— **Tu billete para Hogwarts —dijo—. El uno de septiembre, en Kings Cross. Está todo en el billete. Cualquier problema con los Dursley y me envías una carta con tu lechuza, ella sabrá encontrarme... Te veré pronto, Harry.**

—No le dijiste cómo pasar la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos— aportó preocupado Sirius.

—No fue necesario— lo tranquilizó Harry

Remus miró a su sobrino que decía con la mirada que todo había ido bien y siguió.

 **El tren arrancó de la estación. Harry deseaba ver a Hagrid hasta que se perdiera de vista. Se levantó del asiento y apretó la nariz contra la ventanilla, pero parpadeó y Hagrid ya no estaba.**

—Terminó el capítulo— informó Remus

—Bueno ahora lo prometido. A comer— dijo Albus D.

En el instante que lo dijo aparecieron…


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10: Cena y la correspondencia**

…montones de comida. Papas azadas, patas del pollo al horno, ensaladas de todo tipo, carne, arroz con variadas mezclas, pizza, hamburguesa, lasaña… En cuando apareció la comida, los hambrientos o sea los Sirius y los Weasley (incluso los GP) se abalanzaron sobre la comida devorándola en cuanto se sirvieron.

Luego de 40 minutos comiendo decidieron descansar, se pararon, fueron al baño, a la orilla del lago, a las salas comunes o dónde quisieron para solo hablar.

Los del futuro fueron a la sala de menesteres para abrazarse y darse ánimos. Él más afectado por supuesto era Harry, él sabía todo lo que había pasado y lo que iba a pasar, sabía que pronto el hechizo lo iba a afectar a él y lamentablemente después a su versión joven, acordándose de que pronto debería hablar con él. No había cambiado los planes porque algunos merecían vivir y otros mejorar su vida.

En el lago o mejor dicho en la orilla estaban algunos Slytherin de tercero conversando y rememorando cómo les había llegado la carta de Hogwarts a ellos.

 **Carta de Draco Flash Back:**

Estaba realmente ansioso, faltaba una semana para mi cumple número 11 y la carta de Hogwarts no llegaba. Según el cuadro de su abuelo Abraxas, él era la escoria de su familia, su magia accidental era horrible y tal vez era un casi squib.

Entonces mis pensamientos pesimistas fueron interrumpidos por una lechuza majestuosa y marrón. Ésta se me acercó y me lanzó un sobre. Con los dedos temblorosos la abrí y la leí:

 _ **Querido señor Malfoy:**_

 _ **Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.**_

 _ **Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.**_

 _ **Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall**_

 _ **Directora adjunta.**_

Final Flash Back

Draco nunca le había dicho a nadie que había sentido pero tal vez si hablaba con San Potter, él lo podía ayudar.

En la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba Harry con sus familiares y amigos. Conversaban de muchas cosas y entonces el moreno preguntó:

—¿Cómo recibieron las cartas ustedes?

—Primero cuento yo, ¿si les parece?- pidió Hermione y todos asintieron.

 **Carta de Hermione Flash Back**

Estaba un mañana en bata rosada preparando el desayuno, cuando golpean la puerta de adelante y fui a abrirla mientras le decía a gritos "MAMÁ, PAPÁ YO ABRO".

En cuanto terminé de abrirla, vi a una señora alta, con el cabello negro recogido en un mono. Como no la conocía le pregunté:

— ¿Quién es?-

—Hola, ¿Está es la casa de la familia Granger?- respondió la mujer aun sin decirme quién era ella.

—Si— respondí rápidamente.

— ¿Quisiera hablar contigo y tus padres?, soy profesora— comentó la señora seria.

—Si pasé— dijo.

Cuando ella lo hizo y se sentó en un sofá rojo qua había en mí sala me diré y dije gritando lo más bajo que podía:

—Mamá, papá hay gente. Pueden venir por favor.

Mis padres vinieron apresurados porque en 20 minutos se tenían que ir a trabajar. Cuando nos sentamos, mis padres en el sofá de tres cuerpos y yo en el otro individual (todos rojos), ella empezó a hablarnos de Hogwarts, de la magia y de que yo era una maga. Al principio no le creímos así que hizo una demostración transformando una piedra en un canario que me regaló. Luego de esto nos explicó cómo llegar al callejón Diagon y a la plataforma 9 y ¾ y me entregó la carta. La leí en voz alta.

Fin Flash Back.

—En cuanto la leí me pareció un sueño y lo que es más, me di cuenta de que no era un fenómeno, allí estaba la respuesta de porque hacía cosas raras. Esa noche soñé por primera vez contigo Harry— terminó la chica que aunque habló mucho lo hizo despacio cómo le habían dicho sus amigos.

—En serio— dijo Harry sonriente.

—Si— contestó la chica— ¿Y tú Ron?- preguntó ella.

—¡Ah!, lo mío fue sencillo—

 **Carta de Ron Flash Back:**

Primero de julio:

Estaba durmiendo, y algo me picoteó despertándome. Me levanté como resorte un poco asustado, miré a mi alrededor y agarré la carta que había al lado mío. Ansioso y nervioso la leí. La verdad me puse muy contento y baje corriendo hasta el cuarto de mis padres para contarles que me había llegado la carta.

Fin Flash Back.

—Estaban recontentos y ellos me felicitaron cuando me les tiré encima— terminó Ron.

—De hecho el desayuno consistió en tu comida favorita— explicó Fred.

—Se te olvidó mencionar hijo que te apoyaste en mi dignidad— comentó Arthur mientras abrazaba a Ron.

—Papá— se quejó Ron y preguntó— ¿Y ustedes?-

—Bueno— dijo Lily— mi caso fue parecido al de Hermione hasta fue la profesora McGonagall, solo que por Caro hubo unas cuantas diferencias— explicó Lily y pasó a contar:

 **Carta de Lily Flash Back:**

Esta arriba en mi cuarto, cuando mi hermanita dijo:

—Lily tienes visitas.

Aunque no esperaba a nadie me mataba la curiosidad, así que baje y vi a una mujer alta, cabellos negros, delgada y con el rostro serio que emanaba una autoridad tremenda pero cálida. La saludé tímidamente mientas mi hermanita la invitaba a sentarse en la sala, en un sillón a rayas azules y dorado y le decía:

—Bienvenida al hogar, Evans profesora McGonagall.

—¿Cómo sabes mi apellido? — preguntó la mujer sorprendida.

—Lo sé y es lo que importa profe— le contestó Caro alegre.

—¡Oh! — dijo simplemente la docente y girándose hacia mi me entregó la carta.

Ya Severus me avisó que pasaría, así que no fue tan sorprendente. En unos momentos mi hermana subió como rayo y trajo a mis padres. Mamá miraba a la profe un poco mal y venía con el palo de amasar.

Cuando terminé de leerla nos dio dos planos y nos explicó cómo llegar al callejón y cómo tomar el tren.

Fin Flash Back

—Y eso es todo— concluyó Lily.

—La mía fue parecida a la Ron, sólo que la recibí el tres de julio y festejé sólo con mi mamá porque papá estaba en el trabajo— explicó James.

—¿Canuto?- preguntó James para que contará cómo la había recibido la carta.

— Mi carta la recibió papá— empezó Canuto mientras su versión adulta asentía.

 **Carta de Canuto Flash Back:**

Estaba en mi cuarto jugando con un auto de juguete que había encontrado en una calle muggle cuando me escapé un día mientras mis padres y hermano dormían y de repente entró mi papá sin golpear, aunque logré guardar el juguete a tiempo debajo de la cama.

Se acercó a donde estaba y me entregó la carta abierta lo que demostraba que ya la había leído él.

Luego de leerla, lo miré y le dije enojado:

—Si no quieres que deje de ser un Black, no abras mi correspondencia, yo no toco las tuyas.

—Hijo, más respeto— dijo él suspirando.

—Bueno, tú respetas, yo también— dije un poco más tranquilo.

—Ok, tranqui. Mañana vamos por los útiles— me informó un poco raro.

Fin Flash Back

—Puedes creer que hasta fue cariñoso— terminó Canuto un poco contrariado.

—Tal vez, hay algo más— dijo Harry pensativo.

—Es verdad— apoyo Ron recordando los dos años anteriores.

—A veces, no todo es lo que parece— terminó Hermione pensando en Quirrell, Lockhart y Pettigrew.

—Bueno que les parece si cuento yo— dijo Charlus con un tono melancólico pensando en Orion el padre de Sirius.

—Ok, abu— dijo Harry para desviar un poco la atención de su padrino.

 **Carta de Charlus Flash Back**

Estaba leyendo historia de Hogwarts y una lechuza se cagó encima de mi cabeza. Levanté la vista para maldecir al ave y ésta me tiró un sobre. La metí en un bolsillo de la túnica, me paré, entré en casa, fui al baño, me lavé el pelo y cuando terminé salí al patio para leer la carta.

Cuando la terminé entre corriendo a la cocina diciendo "mamá me llegó la carta, voy a Hogwarts.

Fin Flash Back.

—Ella me abrazó e hizo mi postre favorito que es la tarta de melaza— terminó Charlus recordando el sabor de las comidas de su madre.

Durante lo que quedaba del tiempo se pusieron a conversar de trivialidades.

En el aula de transformaciones se juntaron algunos Ravenclaw cómo Luna y su madre y algunos de Hufflepuff cómo los Tonks y los Bones.

La metamorfomaga miró a Luna y le preguntó:

— ¿Cómo te llegó la carta?

—Bueno, estaba en el lago y un torposoplo me señaló un sobre tirado cerca de un naranjo. Me paré y fui corriendo, lo abrí, lo leí y fui rápido a casa para decirle a papá que me iba a Hogwarts— contestó Luna feliz.

— ¿Y yo hija dónde estoy? — preguntó Lia.

—Tu falleciste mamá— contestó Luna un poco triste y agregó— si en ninguno de los libros se menciona te lo cuento.

—Ok— le dijo abrazándola.

— ¿Y tú Dora? — preguntó Luna.

—Bueno, estaba en casa… — empezó Dora.

 **Carta de Dora Flash Back**

Ayudaba a mamá a preparar el desayuno mientras papá le abría la ventana a la lechuza que había llegado. En cuanto papá tomó el sobre que ésta traía, ella partió.

A los cinco minutos papá me llamó diciendo que había una carta para mí. Corrí ansiosa y me caí cómo tres veces.

Cuando llegué, abrí el sobre que mi papá me había dado, leí la carta rápidamente y me abalancé sobre mi papá diciéndole "por fin Hogwarts".

Fin Flash Back

—Se río como media hora y se comió a mamá. La verdad fue un poco traumático— terminó de relatar la joven auror.

—¿Alguno de ustedes?- preguntó Lia.

—La verdad es que lo mío es bastante aburrido— empezó Susan y relató— Mi tía me la trajo, la leí y nos abrazamos durante un momento. Luego fui a mi cuarto y se las leí a mis padres que se pusieron felices. Allí lloré de emoción y tristeza a la vez.

— ¿Qué emociones tan contradictorias? — preguntó Cho sorprendida.

—No, yo crecí con amor, digo mi tía me crío así que por eso la amo— empezó Susan sonriéndole a su tía y terminó— pero extrañaba a mis padre a pesar de saber y entender porque murieron.

— ¡Ah! — dijo Cho y abrazó a su compañera para consolarla (aunque ella no estaba ni en su misma casa ni en su mismo curso).

—Lo que más me sorprende es que Harry sea así— dijo Tonks.

—La verdad que ahora que lo dices a mí también me sorprende— afirmó Hannah.

—Realmente me arrepiento mucho. Creo que mis disculpas no fueron suficientes— dijo Ernie con la cabeza gacha.

—Segundo libro— dijo Justin al ver que algunos estaban confusos.

— ¡Oh! — exclamaron los aludidos.

Mientras todo esto ocurría. Caro que era la única que no había ido con nadie. Se había levantado de su asiento cuando todos se habían retirado y fue directo al lago negro. Se sumergió y lloró. Sabía que tal vez había visto muchas cosas pero odiaba el hecho de no haber interferido y para colmo se sentía fatal, triste y enojada con el director porque sabía que él había hecho algo. Aunque la alegraba saber que en algo había ayudado a Harry, pero que este no la conociera la lastimaba y para colmo de los males no estaba Regulus.

En cuanto terminó de llorar y se pudo calmar, nadó un poco y se acercó a hablar con las sirenas y ellas la recibieron con amabilidad.

Luego saludó al calamar gigante y estuvo con él como una hora.

Cuando salió del agua se secó con la varita susurrando _"Impervius maxima"._ Fue caminando al gran Comedor y se sentó a esperar sabiendo que seguramente no tardarían mucho.

Luego de diez minutos volvieron todos (no al mismo tiempo). Se sentaron y entonces dos del futuro (un chico y una chica) que no eran visibles mandaron un vociferador diciendo:

" _ **en 5 minutos alguien será iluminado con un foco que sale del techo, el color del foco va a ser rojo si es de Gryffindor, verde si es de Slytherin, Azul si es de Ravenclaw y amarillo si es de Hufflepuff."**_

Cuando pasó ese tiempo se iluminó a alguien y el director de forma pícara dijo:

—Tú a leer.


	11. Capítulo 11

En cuanto a la luz roja lo iluminó, Arthur se paró y fue a buscar el libro que el director le estaba tendiendo. Una vez que lo tomó volvió a su lugar, se sentó, lo abrió, carraspeó y dijo: **Capítulo 11: El viaje desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos**

 **El último mes de Harry con los Dursley no fue divertido.**

— ¿Alguna vez lo fue?- preguntaron algunos del Gran Comedor.

Como Harry solo se encogió de hombros. Arthur continuó

 **Es cierto que Dudley le tenía miedo y no se quedaba con él en la misma habitación, y que tía Petunia y tío Vernon no lo encerraban en la alacena ni lo obligaban a hacer nada ni le gritaban.** (La gente no sabía cuál era el problema entonces excepto Hermione y Caro) **En realidad, ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra. Mitad aterrorizados, mitad furiosos, se comportaban como si la silla que Harry ocupaba estuviera vacía. Aunque aquello significaba una mejora en muchos aspectos, después de un tiempo resultaba un poco deprimente.**

— ¡Ah!- murmuraron lo que no lo habían comprendido

Arthur que era uno de ellos asintió y siguió

 **Harry se quedaba en su habitación, con su nueva lechuza por compañía. Decidió llamarla** _ **Hedwig**_ **, un nombre que encontró en** _ **Una historia de la magia**_ **. Los libros del colegio eran muy interesantes. Por la noche leía en la cama hasta tarde, mientras** _ **Hedwig**_ **entraba y salía a su antojo por la ventana abierta. Era una suerte que tía Petunia ya no entrara en la habitación, porque** _ **Hedwig**_ **llevaba ratones muertos. Cada noche, antes de dormir, Harry marcaba otro día en la hoja de papel que tenía en la pared, hasta el uno de septiembre.**

—¿Leíste los libros?- preguntó asombrado Seamus

—Si, todos los de primero aunque no los aprendí de memoria— dijo Harry.

—No, lo perdimos definitivamente— dijeron James y Canuto.

—Es igual a la pelirroja— murmuró Alice W

—Cállate amiga— dijo Lily colorada y pidió con la mirada a Arthur que siguiera, cosa que hizo.

 **El último día de agosto pensó que era mejor hablar con sus tíos para poder ir a la estación de King Cross, al día siguiente. Así que bajó al salón, donde estaban viendo la televisión. Se aclaró la garganta, para que supieran que estaba allí, y Dudley gritó y salió corriendo.**

— **Hum... ¿Tío Vernon?**

 **Tío Vernon gruñó, para demostrar que lo escuchaba.**

—Siempre tan educado— comentó Caro con la cara llena de dolor y enojo.

—¡Tú te callas monstruo!- gritó Vernon.

—Tú eres el que se calla— le gritó Elizabeth furiosa y con la mirada llena de odio hacia ese "hombre" por cómo le había hablado a su hija

—Y no le hables así a mi hija, idiota— gritó ahora Hugo E.

—Gracias mamá, papá por defenderme— dijo Caro con tristeza.

—No hay de que mi cielo— dijo Elizabeth.

Pasaron cómo cinco minutos viendo cómo Hugo E. consolaba a su hija más chica. Arthur continuó cuando se calmaron.

— **Hum... necesito estar mañana en King Cross para... para ir a Hogwarts.**

 **Tío Vernon gruñó otra vez.**

— **¿Podría ser que me lleves hasta allí?**

 **Otro gruñido. Harry interpretó que quería decir sí.**

— **Muchas gracias.**

—Que buenos modales tienes— dijo Dorea sonriéndole a su nieto.

— ¿De dónde los sacaste?- preguntó curiosa Elizabeth.

—De la escuela, y de los vecinos— contestó Harry sonrojado.

Mientras la gente lo escuchaba Snape pensaba _"igual a Lily pero sin ayuda, que nobleza tiene este chico"_

Arthur decidió seguir.

 **Estaba a punto de volver a subir la escalera, cuando tío Vernon finalmente habló.**

— **Qué forma curiosa de ir a una escuela de magos, en tren. ¿Las alfombras mágicas estarán todas pinchadas?**

 **Harry no contestó nada.**

— **¿Y dónde queda ese colegio, de todos modos?**

— **No lo sé —dijo Harry; dándose cuenta de eso por primera vez. Sacó del bolsillo el billete que Hagrid le había dado—. Tengo que coger el tren que sale del andén nueve y tres cuartos, a las once de la mañana —leyó.**

 **Sus tíos lo miraron asombrados.**

— **¿Andén qué?**

— **Nueve y tres cuartos.**

— **No digas estupideces —dijo tío Vernon—. No hay ningún andén nueve y tres cuartos.**

Arthur fue interrumpido por el sonido de varios golpes que Carolina le dio a Vernon diciéndole:

—Tú ya sabes que existía esa plataforma.

Cuando la chica volvió a sentarse, Arthur siguió.

— **Eso dice mi billete.**

— **Equivocados —dijo tío Vernon—. Totalmente locos, todos ellos. Ya lo verás. Tú espera. Muy bien, te llevaremos a King Cross. De todos modos, tenemos que ir a Londres mañana. Si no, no me molestaría.**

— **¿Por qué vais a Londres? —preguntó Harry tratando de mantener el tono amistoso.**

— **Llevamos a Dudley al hospital —gruñó tío Vernon—. Para que le quiten esa maldita cola antes de que vaya a Smeltings.**

Esto provocó que se rieran todos, incluso Dudley se reía y eso que fue él la víctima. Cuando pararon Arthur continuó.

 **A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó a las cinco, tan emocionado e ilusionado que no pudo volver a dormir.**

—Como todos los que van a primero— dijo Carolina sonriendo a su sobrino.

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa y Arthur continuó leyendo.

 **Se levantó y se puso los tejanos: no quería andar por la estación con su túnica de mago, ya se cambiaría en el tren.**

—Me asombra tu capacidad de sentido común— dijo sonriendo Hagrid.

—¿Por qué le dices eso?- preguntó Gregory.

—Porque aunque no se lo informé, él actuó con cuidado— contestó Hagrid y Arthur siguió.

 **Miró otra vez su lista de Hogwarts para estar seguro de que tenía todo lo necesario, se ocupó de meter a** _ **Hedwig**_ **en su jaula y luego se paseó por la habitación, esperando que los Dursley se levantaran. Dos horas más tarde, el pesado baúl de Harry estaba cargado en el coche de los Dursley y tía Petunia había hecho que Dudley se sentara con Harry, para poder marcharse.**

—Demasiada amabilidad— dijo Remus.

—Espero por el bien de él que no le haga nada al cachorro— dijo Sirius apretando los dientes.

Arthur supuso que había pasado algo y para saciar su curiosidad creciente siguió con la lectura.

 **Llegaron a King Cross a las diez y media. Tío Vernon cargó el baúl de Harry en un carrito y lo llevó por la estación. Harry pensó que era una rara amabilidad, hasta que tío Vernon se detuvo, mirando los andenes con una sonrisa perversa.**

— **Bueno, aquí estás, muchacho. Andén nueve, andén diez... Tú andén debería estar en el medio, pero parece que aún no lo han construido, ¿no?**

Y ahora Arthur fue interrumpido por la cachetada que Hermione P le dio a Vernon por cómo había tratado a su marido. Cuando ella se sentó, Arthur siguió mientras Petunia temblaba de miedo.

 **Tenía razón, por supuesto. Había un gran número nueve, de plástico, sobre un andén, un número diez sobre el otro y, en el medio, nada.**

— **Que tengas un buen curso —dijo tío Vernon con una sonrisa aún más torva. Se marchó sin decir una palabra más. Harry se volvió y vio que los Dursley se alejaban. Los tres se reían.** (Algunos los miraron mal) **Harry sintió la boca seca. ¿Qué haría Estaba llamando la atención, a causa de** _ **Hedwig**_ **. Tendría que preguntarle a alguien.**

 **Detuvo a un guarda que pasaba, pero no se atrevió a mencionar el andén nueve y tres cuartos. El guarda nunca había oído hablar de Hogwarts, y cuando Harry no pudo decirle en qué parte del país quedaba, comenzó a molestarse, como si pensara que Harry se hacía el tonto a propósito. Sin saber qué hacer, Harry le preguntó por el tren que salía a las once, pero el guarda le dijo que no había ninguno. Al final, el guarda se alejó, murmurando algo sobre la gente que hacía perder el tiempo. Según el gran reloj que había sobre la tabla de horarios de llegada, tenía diez minutos para coger el tren a Hogwarts y no tenía idea de qué podía hacer. Estaba en medio de la estación con un baúl que casi no podía transportar, un bolsillo lleno de monedas de mago y una jaula con una lechuza.**

—Siento Harry haberme olvidado ese detalle— dijo disculpándose simplemente Hagrid.

—No, te preocupes que todo está bien— contestó el joven con una sonrisa.

—Sí, no te preocupes— afirmó Harry P con la misma expresión que su versión más joven.

Arthur que no sabía lo que había pasado con exactitud y siguió.

 **Hagrid debió de olvidar decirle algo que tenía que hacer, como dar un golpe al tercer ladrillo de la izquierda para entrar en el callejón Diagon. Se preguntó si debería sacar su varita y comenzar a golpear la taquilla, entre los andenes nueve y diez.**

 **En aquel momento, un grupo de gente pasó por su lado y captó unas pocas palabras.**

— **... lleno de** _ **muggles**_ **, por supuesto...**

—Por fin alguien que te va a ayudar— dijo Dorea.

—Si, y a quién lo hizo le regalaré mil galeones— agregó Charlus.

Arthur continuó.

 **Harry se volvió para verlos. La que hablaba era una mujer regordeta, que se dirigía a cuatro muchachos, todos con pelo de llameante color rojo. Cada uno empujaba un baúl, como Harry, y llevaban una lechuza.**

— ¿Son ustedes? — preguntó Canuto señalando a los Weasley.

—Sí, pero no todos— afirmó Fred.

—Faltaban Charlie, Bill y papá— aclaró George.

— ¡Ah!- exclamó Canuto.

Charlus cómo había prometido se paró y le dio el dinero a Molly diciendo:

—Gracias— y negándose a que se lo devolvieran.

Arthur más rojo que un tomate por este hecho continuó.

 **Con el corazón palpitante, Harry empujó el carrito detrás de ellos. Se detuvieron y los imitó, parándose lo bastante cerca para escuchar lo que decían.**

—Qué chusma...— empezó Lavander con desdén.

—Mira quién habla— replicó Luna defendiendo a Harry.

—Tú te callas Lunática— dijo Lavander.

—¿Puedo papá? — preguntó Rose W viendo como esa trataba a su madre.

Ron W lo pensó y decidió que mejor no hiciera nada su hija, por lo que, negó. Rose entonces sólo la fulminó con la mirada.

Sin embargo, Ginny no preguntó, se levantó y le mandó un mocomurciélago diciéndole a gritos y enfadada:

—NO INSULTES A LUNA EN MI PRESENCIA

Dumbledore a los dos minutos sacó el hechizo y le sacó 20 puntos a Gryffindor por Lavander y su insulto y 10 puntos a Gryffindor por Ginny y su lealtad.

Arthur sacó pecho de orgullo por su hijita y continuó leyendo.

— **Y ahora, ¿cuál es el número del andén? —dijo la madre.**

— **¡Nueve y tres cuartos! —dijo la voz aguda de una niña, también pelirroja, que iba de la mano de la madre—. Mamá, ¿no puedo ir...?**

— **No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny Ahora estate quieta. Muy bien, Percy, tú primero.**

— ¡Que carácter Molly!- exclamó empezando Fabian.

—Hermanita tu hija estaba quieta— terminó Gideon defendiendo a su sobrina.

—Es que me lo preguntaba todo el tiempo— explicó defendiéndose Molly.

—Es normal dado que sus hermanos se iban— comentaron los Gemelos P.

Molly le pidió perdón a su hija, ella asintió y Arthur retomó la lectura.

 **El que parecía el mayor de los chicos se dirigió hacia los andenes nueve y diez. Harry observaba, procurando no parpadear para no perderse nada. Pero justo cuando el muchacho llegó a la división de los dos andenes, una larga caravana de turistas pasó frente a él y, cuando se alejaron, el muchacho había desaparecido.**

—Mala suerte Potter— afirmaron muchos.

Los Potter de la sala se encogieron (Harry y Albus P se sonrojaron también) y el pelirrojo que estaba leyendo siguió.

— **Fred, eres el siguiente —dijo la mujer regordeta.**

— **No soy Fred, soy George —dijo el muchacho—. ¿De veras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy George?**

—FRED… — empezó Fabian.

—Eso no se le dice a una madre— terminó Gideon mientras George asentía de acuerdo.

—Lo siento mamá, era una broma— se disculpó Fred.

—Está bien... — empezó Molly y continuó— yo siempre sé cuál es cuál, no lo olvides.

—¿Estás haciendo una broma mamá? — cuestionó George sorprendido.

—Puede que sí, puede que no— replicó Molly con una sonrisa siniestra

Arthur se rio un poco de la cara de los gemelos que era un poema y continuó.

— **Lo siento, George, cariño.**

— **Estaba bromeando, soy Fred —dijo el muchacho, y se alejó. Debió pasar, porque un segundo más tarde ya no estaba. Pero ¿cómo lo había hecho?**

 **Su hermano gemelo fue tras él: el tercer hermano iba rápidamente hacia la taquilla (estaba casi allí) y luego, súbitamente, no estaba en ninguna parte.**

 **No había nadie más.**

— **Discúlpeme —dijo Harry a la mujer regordeta.**

—Una vez bueno, pero ya dos ¡Harry! — exclamó Molly por lo de regordeta.

—Lo siento, señora Weasley— se disculpó Harry

—No importa— dice ella mirando a su marido con reproche.

Arthur continuó parara que no le preguntaran nada.

— **Hola, querido —dijo—. Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Ron también es nuevo.**

 **Señaló al último y menor de sus hijos varones. Era alto, flacucho y pecoso, con manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz.**

—Amigo, ¿Cómo qué flacucho? — preguntó Ron y antes que Harry respondiera agregó— habló él hombre mosca porque tú sí que era chiquitititito.

Arthur siguió antes de que alguien pudiera ser comparado con el polvo.

— **Sí —dijo Harry—. Lo que pasa es que... es que no se cómo...**

— **¿Como entrar en el andén? —preguntó bondadosamente, y Harry asintió con la cabeza.**

— **No te preocupes —dijo—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso. Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron.**

— **Hum... De acuerdo —dijo Harry.**

 **Empujó su carrito y se dirigió hacia la barrera. Parecía muy sólida.**

 **Comenzó a andar. La gente que andaba a su alrededor iba al andén nueve o al diez. Fue más rápido. Iba a chocar contra la taquilla y tendría problemas. Se inclinó sobre el carrito y comenzó a correr (la barrera se acercaba cada vez más). Ya no podía detenerse (el carrito estaba fuera de control), ya estaba allí... Cerró los ojos, preparado para el choque...**

—Ahí va Harry, cierra los ojos y sigue pensando en chocar…— empezó Fabian con aire solemne y una mano en el corazón.

—Y aun así corre hacia una pared de ladrillos— terminó Gideon haciendo el mismo gesto que su hermano.

Los merodeadores y el resto de los bromistas se reían tirados en el piso. Cuando se volvieron a sentaron Arthur siguió.

 **Pero no llegó. Siguió rodando. Abrió los ojos.**

 **Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h». Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos».**

 **Lo había logrado.**

 **El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles.**

 **Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar. Harry empujó su carrito por el andén, buscando un asiento vacío. Pasó al lado de un chico de cara redonda que decía:**

— **Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo.**

— **Oh, Neville —oyó que suspiraba la anciana.**

—Anciana ¿yo?... — empezó Augusta y agregó— pero si soy una fruta joven.

—Mamá no molestes— pidió Frank.

—Frank tu mamá si es una fruta joven— empezó Alice provocando una sonrisa en Augusta— del siglo pasado— terminó y la sonrisa de la señora mayor desapareció.

Lily, Alice y Lia se rieron por esto. Pero Arthur creyó conveniente seguir al ver la mirada asesina de Augusta.

 **Un muchacho de pelos tiesos estaba rodeado por un grupo.**

— **Déjanos mirar, Lee, vamos.**

 **El muchacho levantó la tapa de la caja que llevaba en los brazos, y los que lo rodeaban gritaron cuando del interior salió una larga cola peluda.**

 **Harry se abrió paso hasta que encontró un compartimiento vacío, cerca del final del tren. Primero puso a** _ **Hedwig**_ **y luego comenzó a empujar el baúl hacia la puerta del vagón. Trató de subirlo por los escalones, pero sólo lo pudo levantar un poco antes de que se cayera golpeándole un pie.**

— **¿Quieres que te eche una mano? —Era uno de los gemelos pelirrojos, a los que había seguido a través de la barrera de los andenes.**

— **Sí, por favor —jadeó Harry.**

—Bien hecho George— felicitó Gideon a su sobrino.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es él y no yo?- preguntó Fred.

—Se parece a mí— contestó Gideon y agregó— tú primero te hubieras burlado un poco—.

—Tienes razón, fue él— terminó Fred con una sonrisa.

Arthur palmeó el hombro a George y continuó con una sonrisa de orgullo.

— **¡Eh, Fred! ¡Ven a ayudar!**

 **Con la ayuda de los gemelos, el baúl de Harry finalmente quedó en un rincón del compartimiento.**

— **Gracias —dijo Harry, quitándose de los ojos el pelo húmedo.**

— **¿Qué es eso? —dijo de pronto uno de los gemelos, señalando la brillante cicatriz de Harry**

—Saben que mi cicatriz no emite ninguna luz— dijo Harry.

—Nos referimos a que es notoria— explicó George.

—Ah— dijo Harry entendiendo y pidió con un gesto a Arthur que siguiera. Él lo hizo.

— **Vaya—dijo el otro gemelo—. ¿Eres tú...?**

— **Es él —dijo el primero—. Eres tú, ¿no? —se dirigió a Harry.**

— **¿Quién? —preguntó Harry.**

— **Harry Potter —respondieron a coro.**

— **Oh, él —dijo Harry—. Quiero decir, sí, soy yo.**

—Qué extraña conversación— dijo Theo.

—Sí, es cierto— contestaron Harry, Fred y George dedicándose una mirada cómplice por la coincidencia. Y Arthur continuó

 **Los dos muchachos lo miraron boquiabiertos y Harry sintió que se ruborizaba. Entonces, para su alivio, una voz llegó a través de la puerta abierta del compartimiento.**

— **¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Estáis ahí?**

— **Ya vamos, mamá.**

 **Con una última mirada a Harry, los gemelos saltaron del vagón.**

 **Harry se sentó al lado de la ventanilla. Desde allí, medio oculto, podía observar a la familia de pelirrojos en el andén y oír lo que decían. La madre acababa de sacar un pañuelo.**

— **Ron, tienes algo en la nariz.**

 **El menor de los varones trató de esquivarla, pero la madre lo sujetó y comenzó a frotarle la punta de la nariz.**

— **Mamá, déjame —exclamó apartándose.**

— **¿Ah, el pequeñito Ronnie tiene algo en su naricita? —dijo uno de los gemelos.**

— **Cállate —dijo Ron.**

— **¿Dónde está Percy? —preguntó la madre.**

— **Ahí viene.**

 **El mayor de los muchachos se acercaba a ellos. Ya se había puesto la ondulante túnica negra de Hogwarts, y Harry notó que tenía una insignia plateada en el pecho, con la letra P**

— **No me puedo quedar mucho, mamá —dijo—. Estoy delante, los prefectos tenemos dos compartimientos...**

—¿Alguien te lo había preguntado? — preguntó un poco enojado Sirius.

—Porque la verdad sólo sonabas creído— dijo Ron.

—Sos un pomposo insoportable— agregó Ginny.

—Percy, hay cosas en la vida más importantes, como la familia— agregó Harry P con tono de consejo.

Percy asintió y Arthur continuó.

— **Oh, ¿tú eres un prefecto, Percy? —dijo uno de los gemelos, con aire de gran sorpresa—. Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos idea.**

— **Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo —dijo el otro gemelo—. Una vez...**

— **O dos...**

— **Un minuto...**

— **Todo el verano...**

— **Oh, callaos —dijo Percy, el prefecto.**

— **Y de todos modos, ¿por qué Percy tiene túnica nueva? —dijo uno de los gemelos.**

— **Porque él es un prefecto—dijo afectuosamente la madre—. Muy bien, cariño, que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues allá.**

 **Besó a Percy en la mejilla y el muchacho se fue. Luego se volvió hacia los gemelos.**

— **Ahora, vosotros dos... Este año os tenéis que portar bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que habéis hecho... estallar un inodoro o...** _(Buena idea pensaron los merodeadores)_

— **¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso.**

— **Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias.**

— **No tiene gracia. Y cuidad de Ron.**

(—Me recontra cuidaron— murmuró Ron)

— **No te preocupes, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros.**

—El pequeño Ronnie le va a dar una patada en el culito— dijo Ron fulminando a sus hermanos.

Arthur siguió leyendo porque su mujer quería decirle algo a Ron

— **Cállate —dijo otra vez Ron. Era casi tan alto como los gemelos y su nariz todavía estaba rosada, en donde su madre la había frotado.**

— **Eh, mamá, ¿adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren?**

 _("Serán parientes de Hagrid_ pensó James")

 **Harry se agachó rápidamente para que no lo descubrieran.**

— **¿Os acordáis de ese muchacho de pelo negro que estaba cerca de nosotros, en la estación? ¿Sabéis quién es?**

— **¿Quién?**

— **¡Harry Potter!**

 **Harry oyó la voz de la niña.**

— **Mamá, ¿puedo subir al tren para verlo? ¡Oh, mamá, por favor...!**

— **Ya lo has visto, Ginny y, además, el pobre chico no es algo para que lo mires como en el zoológico. ¿Es él realmente, Fred? ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

—Sabes Ginny eso hizo posteriormente que me enojara contigo…— empezó Harry.

—A pesar de qué ya lo habías visto, sólo te interesó cuando supiste quién era…— siguió Ron.

—Como Percy, te quieres codear de lo famoso y no piensas que siente el famoso— terminó Hermione.

Arthur asintió y continuó mientras muchos reflexionaban sobre lo dicho.

— **Se lo pregunté. Vi su cicatriz. Está realmente allí... como iluminada.**

— **Pobrecillo... No es raro que esté solo. Fue tan amable cuando me preguntó cómo llegar al andén...**

—Gracias señora Weasley— dijo Harry.

Arthur vio como su mujer le sonreía al joven y continuó feliz.

— **Eso no importa. ¿Crees que él recuerda cómo era Quien-tú-sabes?**

 **La madre, súbitamente, se puso muy seria.**

— **Te prohíbo que le preguntes, Fred. No, no te atrevas. Como si necesitara que le recuerden algo así en su primer día de colegio.**

— **Está bien, quédate tranquila.**

 **Se oyó un silbido.**

— **Daos prisa —dijo la madre, y los tres chicos subieron al tren. Se asomaron por la ventanilla para que los besara y la hermanita menor comenzó a llorar.**

— **No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas.**

— **Y un inodoro de Hogwarts.**

—Nunca me llegó— dijo Ginny.

—Alguien lo necesitaba más— se defendió George.

Ginny aceptó el motivo y Arthur continuó

— **¡George!**

— **Era una broma, mamá.**

 **El tren comenzó a moverse. Harry vio a la madre de los muchachos agitando la mano y a la hermanita, mitad llorando, mitad riendo, corriendo para seguir al tren, hasta que éste comenzó a acelerar y entonces se quedó saludando.**

 **Harry observó a la madre y la hija hasta que desaparecieron, cuando el tren giró. Las casas pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventanilla. Harry sintió una ola de excitación. No sabía lo que iba a pasar... pero sería mejor que lo que dejaba atrás.**

 **La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró el menor de los pelirrojos.**

— **¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? —preguntó, señalando el asiento opuesto a Harry—. Todos los demás vagones están llenos.**

—Sí, Ron te sentaste arriba de mi amigo invisible— dijo Harry bromeando.

—Me refería a si estaba reservado— comentó Ron.

—Ya lo sé, sólo bromeaba— replicó Harry.

Los merodeadores lo miraron con esperanza y Arthur continuó para que no lo asediaran.

 **Harry negó con la cabeza y el muchacho se sentó. Lanzó una mirada a Harry y luego desvió la vista rápidamente hacia la ventanilla, como si no lo hubiera estado observando. Harry notó que todavía tenía una mancha negra en la nariz.**

— **Eh, Ron.**

 **Los gemelos habían vuelto.**

— **Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla.** (Si bien ningún profesor dijo nada McGonagall miró mal a Lee por lo irresponsable de traer ese tipo de animal al colegio)

— **De acuerdo —murmuró Ron.**

— **Harry —dijo el otro gemelo—, ¿te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Fred y George Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después, entonces.**

— **Hasta luego —dijeron Harry y Ron. Los gemelos salieron y cerraron la puerta.**

— **¿Eres realmente Harry Potter? —dejó escapar Ron.**

 **Harry asintió.**

— **Oh... bien, pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y George — dijo Ron—. ¿Y realmente te hiciste eso... ya sabes...?**

 **Señaló la frente de Harry.**

 **Harry se levantó el flequillo para enseñarle la luminosa cicatriz. Ron la miró con atención.**

— **¿Así que eso es lo que Quien-tú-sabes...?**

— **Sí —dijo Harry—, pero no puedo recordarlo.**

— **¿Nada? —dijo Ron en tono anhelante.**

— **Bueno... recuerdo una luz verde muy intensa, pero nada más.**

— **Vaya —dijo Ron. Contempló a Harry durante unos instantes y luego, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, con rapidez volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.**

— **¿Sois una familia de magos? —preguntó Harry, ya que encontraba a Ron tan interesante como Ron lo encontraba a él.**

— **Oh, sí, eso creo —respondió Ron—. Me parece que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contable, pero nunca hablamos de él.**

— **Entonces ya debes de saber mucho sobre magia.**

 **Era evidente que los Weasley eran una de esas antiguas familias de magos de las que había hablado el pálido muchacho del callejón Diagon.**

—No, nos compares con esa mugre— se interrumpió Arthur.

—¡Oye!- exclamó Scorpius M siendo apoyado por Albus p y Rose.

—Puede que hayan cambiado pero por ahora es lo que pienso— contestó Arthur al chico antes de retomar la lectura.

— **Oí que te habías ido a vivir con** _ **muggles**_ **—dijo Ron—. ¿Cómo son?**

— **Horribles... Bueno, no todos ellos. Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo sí lo son. Me hubiera gustado tener tres hermanos magos.**

— **Cinco —corrigió Ron. Por alguna razón parecía deprimido—. Soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Podrías decir que tengo el listón muy alto. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era delegado de clase y Charlie era capitán de** _ **quidditch**_ **. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero.**

—Molly ese sentimiento de inferioridad de tu hijo es cosa tuya— reclamó Fabian.

La mujer no le contestó, se limitó a abrazar a su hijo mientras murmuraba _después hablamos._ Arthur simplemente le sonrió y siguió.

 **Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo, con cinco hermanos. Me dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Charles y la vieja rata de Percy**

—Rata de porquería— murmuró Sirius.

—No sirve para nada— siguió Ron indignado.

Remus calmó a Sirius y Harry abrazó a Ron.

Arthur los miró curioso como el resto y decidió seguir para salir de dudas.

 **Ron buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una gorda rata gris, que estaba dormida.**

— **Se llama** _ **Scabbers**_ **y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta. A Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron prefecto, pero no podían comp... Quiero decir, por eso me dieron a** _ **Scabbers**_ **.**

 **Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron. Parecía pensar que había hablado demasiado, porque otra vez miró por la ventanilla.**

 **Harry no creía que hubiera nada malo en no poder comprar una lechuza.**

 **Después de todo, él nunca había tenido dinero en toda su vida, hasta un mes atrás, así que le contó a Ron que había tenido que llevar la ropa vieja de Dudley y que nunca le hacían regalos de cumpleaños. Eso pareció animar a Ron.**

—Pensé que era un ejemplo— dijo Ron mirando mal a los Dursley.

—Ah…— empezó Sirius

—Porque serías un mal amigo si te alegrarás enserio de eso— terminó Remus.

Arthur los miró mal y continuó mientras Molly volvió a abrazar a su hijo y le hacía a Remus y a Sirius un gesto nada maternal

— **... y hasta que Hagrid me lo contó, yo no tenía idea de que era mago, ni sabía nada de mis padres o Voldemort...**

 **Ron bufó.**

— **¿Qué? —dijo Harry.**

— **Has pronunciado el nombre de Quien-tú-sabes —dijo Ron, tan conmocionado como impresionado—. Yo creí que tú, entre todas las personas...**

— **No estoy tratando de hacerme el valiente, ni nada por el estilo, al decir el nombre —dijo Harry—. Es que no sabía que no debía decirlo. ¿Ves lo que te decía? Tengo muchísimas cosas que aprender... Seguro —añadió, diciendo por primera vez en voz alta algo que últimamente lo preocupaba mucho—, seguro que seré el peor de la clase.**

—No mientras yo esté en tu mismo curso— dijo Neville.

—Neville, tú no eres el peor de la clase y aparte eres el mejor en Herbología…— empezó Ron W.

—A parte de un excelente amigo… — siguió Luna W.

—Y todavía tienes tiempo para mejorar y lo harás— le animó Harry P.

Arthur asintió sabiendo que muchos mejoraban después de cuarto y sonriéndole al chico continuó.

— **No será así. Hay mucha gente que viene de familias** _ **muggles**_ **y aprende muy deprisa.**

 **Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. Se quedaron mirando un rato, en silencio, el paisaje.**

 **A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó y les dijo:**

— **¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos?**

—A mi me parece pero es la segunda señora que le dice a Harry, guapo— dijo Caro.

—Hijo, estas rompiendo corazones— dijo a las risas Lily.

Ambos Harry se sonrojaron, las Hermione los abrazaron y para evitarle vergüenzas dado que muchos se reían, Arthur prosiguió

 **Harry, que no había desayunado, se levantó de un salto, pero las orejas de Ron se pusieron otra vez coloradas y murmuró que había llevado bocadillos. Harry salió al pasillo.**

 **Cuando vivía con los Dursley nunca había tenido dinero para comprarse golosinas y, puesto que tenía los bolsillos repletos de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, estaba listo para comprarse todas las barras de chocolate que pudiera llevar. Pero la mujer no tenía Mars. En cambio, tenía Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, em panada de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas que Harry no había visto en su vida. Como no deseaba perderse nada, compró un poco de todo y pagó a la mujer once** _ **sickles**_ **de plata y siete** _ **knuts**_ **de bronce.**

 **Ron lo miraba asombrado, mientras Harry depositaba sus compras sobre un asiento vacío.**

— **Tenías hambre, ¿verdad?**

— **Muchísima —dijo Harry, dando un mordisco a una empanada de calabaza.**

 **Ron había sacado un arrugado paquete, con cuatro bocadillos. Separó uno y dijo:**

— **Mi madre siempre se olvida de que no me gusta la carne en conserva.**

—Es a mi mamá— dijo Charlie.

—Lo siento mi amor— dijo Molly con lágrimas mirando a Ron.

—No pasa nada mami— dijo el chico

Arthur miró a su hijo rebosante de orgullo y siguió.

— **Te la cambio por uno de éstos —dijo Harry, alcanzándole un pastel—.**

 **Sírvete...**

— **No te va a gustar, está seca —dijo Ron—. Ella no tiene mucho tiempo — añadió rápidamente—... Ya sabes, con nosotros cinco.**

— **Vamos, sírvete un pastel —dijo Harry, que nunca había tenido nada que compartir o, en realidad, nadie con quien compartir nada. Era una agradable sensación, estar sentado allí con Ron, comiendo pasteles y dulces (los bocadillos habían quedado olvidados).**

— **¿Qué son éstos? —preguntó Harry a Ron, cogiendo un envase de ranas de chocolate—. No son ranas de verdad, ¿no?—Comenzaba a sentir que nada podía sorprenderlo.**

— **No —dijo Ron—. Pero mira qué cromo tiene. A mí me falta Agripa.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **Oh, por supuesto, no debes saber... Las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos, ya sabes, para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Yo tengo como quinientos, pero no consigo ni a Agripa ni a Ptolomeo.**

 **Harry desenvolvió su rana de chocolate y sacó el cromo. En él estaba impreso el rostro de un hombre. Llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una nariz larga y encorvada, cabello plateado suelto, barba y bigotes. Debajo de la foto estaba el nombre:** _ **Albus Dumbledore**_ **.**

— **¡Así que éste es Dumbledore! —dijo Harry.**

— **¡No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de Dumbledore! —dijo Ron—. ¿Puedo servirme una rana? Podría encontrar a Agripa... Gracias...**

 **Harry dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y leyó:**

 _ **Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo Como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel.**_

(—Estúpido cromo de chocolate— murmuraron las dos versiones de Trío de oro)

 _ **El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos.**_

 **Harry dio la vuelta otra vez al cromo y vio, para su asombro, que el rostro de Dumbledore había desaparecido.**

— **¡Ya no está!**

— **Bueno, no iba a estar ahí todo el día —dijo Ron—. Ya volverá. Vaya, me ha salido otra vez Morgana y ya la tengo seis veces repetida... ¿No la quieres? Puedes empezar a coleccionarlos.**

 **Los ojos de Ron se perdieron en las ranas de chocolate, que esperaban que las desenvolvieran.**

— **Sírvete —dijo Harry—. Pero oye, en el mundo de los** _ **muggles**_ **la gente se queda en las fotos.**

— **¿Eso hacen? Cómo, ¿no se mueven? —Ron estaba atónito—. ¡Qué raro!**

—Igual a su padre— dijeron los tres Prewett (Molly y sus hermanos)

—Orgulloso de serlo— dijeron los dos Ron.

Arthur sonrió a las dos versiones de su hijo Ron y continuó emocionado

 **Harry miró asombrado, mientras Dumbledore regresaba al cromo y le dedicaba una sonrisita. Ron estaba más interesado en comer las ranas de chocolate que en buscar magos y brujas famosos, pero Harry no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Muy pronto tuvo no sólo a Dumbledore y Morgana, sino también a Ramón Llull, al rey Salomón, Circe, Paracelso y Merlín. Hasta que finalmente apartó la vista de la druida Cliodna, que se rascaba la nariz, para abrir una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores.**

— **Tienes que tener cuidado con ésas —lo previno Ron—. Cuando dice «todos los sabores», es eso lo que quiere decir. Ya sabes, tienes todos los comunes, como chocolate, menta y naranja, pero también puedes encontrar espinacas, hígado y callos. George dice que una vez encontró una con sabor a duende.**

—Así que, ¿te gustan los duendes Georgie? — dijo Molly en broma.

—No, me gustan las chicas— contestó George tan avergonzado que se notaba en la cara.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabías a qué sabía un duende si nunca lo probaste? — preguntó Molly con tono solemne.

—Era una joda. Disculpa Ron— dijo George.

—Ok— dijo Ron.

Arthur siguió leyendo para no dilatar la situación, dado que muchos estaban cansados.

 **Ron eligió una verde, la observó con cuidado y mordió un pedacito.**

— **Puaj... ¿Ves? Coles.**

 **Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores. Harry encontró tostadas, coco, judías cocidas, fresa, curry, hierbas, café, sardinas y fue lo bastante valiente para morder la punta de una gris, que Ron no quiso tocar y resultó ser pimienta.**

 **En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla se hacía más agreste. Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro.**

 **Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró el muchacho de cara redonda que Harry había visto al pasar por el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Parecía muy afligido.**

— **Perdón —dijo—. ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo?**

 **Cuando los dos negaron con la cabeza, gimió.**

— **¡La he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!**

— **Ya aparecerá —dijo Harry.**

— **Sí —dijo el muchacho apesadumbrado—. Bueno, si la veis...**

 **Se fue.**

— **No sé por qué está tan triste —comentó Ron—. Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible. Aunque en realidad he traído a** _ **Scabbers**_ **, así que no puedo hablar.**

 **La rata seguía durmiendo en las rodillas de Ron.**

— **Podría estar muerta y no notarías la diferencia —dijo Ron con disgusto— . Ayer traté de volverla amarilla para hacerla más interesante, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Te lo voy a enseñar, mira...**

 **Revolvió en su baúl y sacó una varita muy gastada. En algunas partes estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco.**

—¿Saben que la varita tenía que ser nueva?... — empezó preguntando Flitwick.

—Menos mal que parece que la magia de Ron es similar a la de Charlie…— siguió Sprout.

—Por suerte para él…— siguió Albus D.

—Sino podría haber pasado una catástrofe— terminó McGonagall.

—Es que no tenían plata— dijo Draco con arrogancia.

—Y tú no tenías valores propios— amonestó Draco M a su versión joven.

Sorprendido por la defensa y preocupado por Ron, Arthur siguió.

— **Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen. De todos modos...**

 **Acababa de coger la varita cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez. Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña con él. La muchacha ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts.**

— **¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —dijo.**

 **Tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos.**

—Siempre tienes que definir de forma graciosa a la gente Harry—dijo Hermione un poco enojada.

Harry no le contestó, sólo sonrió disculpándose y Arthur lo sacó del apuro leyendo.

— **Ya le hemos dicho que no —dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano.**

— **Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo.**

 **Se sentó. Ron pareció desconcertado.**

— **Eh... de acuerdo.**

 **Se aclaró la garganta**

— **. «Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.»**

Charlie dio a los gemelos un coscorrón a cada uno que ellos no entendieron. Su padre continuó mirándolos enojado.

 **Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada.** _ **Scabbers**_ **siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre.**

— **¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? —preguntó la niña—. Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois?**

—Hermione debes respirar— dijo Jane.

—Un día te puede dar una parálisis cerebral por la falta de Oxígeno— siguió Hugo G.

—Además puede Herms que el hechizo sea real pero no haya funcionado por algún motivo— aportó Harry.

— ¿Cómo cuál? — preguntó curiosa McGonagall.

—Como si el animal fuera en realidad un animago o que la varita no es del todo apropiada— sugirió Harry.

—En realidad, yo leí el hechizo…— empezó a explicarse George.

—Lo siento por el golpe chicos— se disculpó Charlie apenado por hacer un juicio apurado.

George asintió y Fred le sonrió.

Arthur les dedicó una mirada de aprobación y siguió.

 **Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente.**

 **Harry miró a Ron y se calmó al ver en su rostro aturdido que él tampoco se había aprendido todos los libros de memoria.**

— **Yo soy Ron Weasley —murmuró Ron.**

— **Harry Potter —dijo Harry.**

— **¿Eres tú realmente? —dijo Hermione—. Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en** _ **Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX**_ **.**

—No sabías nada de mí— dijo Harry cabizbajo.

Hermione le susurró una disculpa, le dio un besito y Arthur siguió.

— **¿Estoy yo? —dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado.**

— **Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera —dijo Hermione—. ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto.**

 **Y se marchó, llevándose al chico sin sapo.**

— **Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté —dijo Ron. Arrojó su varita al baúl—. Qué hechizo más estúpido, me lo dijo George. Seguro que era falso.**

—Lo siento George— dijo Ron.

—Es lógico, con la cantidad de bromas que te hacemos— dijo George sonriéndole a su hermano

Arthur sonrió por el intercambio y siguió.

— **¿En qué casa están tus hermanos? —preguntó Harry**

— **Gryffindor —dijo Ron. Otra vez parecía deprimido—. Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero imagina si me ponen en Slytherin.**

—Tu hijo serías un buen Hufflepuff— dijo Molly empezando a entender a su hijo.

Ron sonrió, Arthur asintió y siguió

— **¿Esa es la casa en la que Vol... quiero decir Quien-tú-sabes... estaba?**

— **Ajá —dijo Ron. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, con aspecto abrumado.**

— **¿Sabes? Me parece que las puntas de los bigotes de** _ **Scabbers**_ **están un poco más claras —dijo Harry, tratando de apartar la mente de Ron del tema de las casas—. Y, a propósito, ¿qué hacen ahora tus hermanos mayores?**

 **Harry se preguntaba qué hacía un mago, una vez que terminaba el colegio.**

— **Charlie está en Rumania, estudiando dragones, y Bill está en África, ocupándose de asuntos para Gringotts —explicó Ron—. ¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó en Gringotts? Salió en** _ **El Profeta**_ **, pero no creo que las casas de los** _ **muggles**_ **lo reciban: trataron de robar en una cámara de alta seguridad.**

 **Harry se sorprendió.**

— **¿De verdad? ¿Y qué les ha sucedido?**

— **Nada, por eso son noticias tan importantes. No los han atrapado. Mi padre dice que tiene que haber un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, pero lo que es raro es que parece que no se llevaron nada. Por supuesto, todos se asustan cuando sucede algo así, ante la posibilidad de que Quien-tú-sabes esté detrás de ello.**

 **Harry repasó las noticias en su cabeza. Había comenzado a sentir una punzada de miedo cada vez que mencionaban a Quien-tú-sabes. Suponía que aquello era una parte de entrar en el mundo mágico, pero era mucho más agradable poder decir «Voldemort» sin preocuparse.**

—Ahora lo dices siempre…— empezó Hermione.

—Sí porque me dijeron que se podía decir— dijo Harry.

Arthur continuó al no haber más comentarios.

— **¿Cuál es tu equipo de** _ **quidditch**_ **? —preguntó Ron.**

— **Eh... no conozco ninguno —confesó Harry.**

— **¿Cómo? —Ron pareció atónito—. Oh, ya verás, es el mejor juego del mundo... —Y se dedicó a explicarle todo sobre las cuatro pelotas y las posiciones de los siete jugadores, describiendo famosas jugadas que había visto con sus hermanos**

—Por fin alguien le explicaba lo que es el mejor juego del mundo— dijeron entusiasmados los Sirius, James, Charlie, Charlus, Bill, Oliver y Carolina.

Los demás solo asintieron y Arthur continuó.

 **y la escoba que le gustaría comprar si tuviera el dinero. Le estaba explicando los mejores puntos del juego, cuando otra vez se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, pero esta vez no era Neville, el chico sin sapo, ni Hermione Granger.**

 **Entraron tres muchachos, y Harry reconoció de inmediato al del medio: era el chico pálido de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. Miraba a Harry con mucho más interés que el que había demostrado en el callejón Diagon.**

— **¿Es verdad? —preguntó—. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?**

— **Sí —respondió Harry. Observó a los otros muchachos. Ambos eran corpulentos y parecían muy vulgares. Situados a ambos lados del chico pálido, parecían guardaespaldas.**

— **Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle —dijo el muchacho pálido con despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que Harry los miraba—. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita. Draco (dragón) Malfoy lo miró.**

— **Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener.**

—Estaba celoso— dijo Draco M.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó Lucius con arrogancia

—Porque yo no tenía hermanos, ni nadie con el que jugar— contestó Draco M. a su padre que asintió entendiendo.

Arthur continuó luego de esa explicación.

 **Se volvió hacia Harry.**

— **Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.**

 **Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry; pero Harry no la aceptó.**

— **Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias** — **dijo con frialdad.**

—Eso es— dijeron los Gryffindor.

—De verdad papá eras un pesado— dijo Scorpius M sorprendido.

—Sí, y lo lamento— dijo Draco M mirando a todos.

La mayoría, asintió y Arthur continuó.

 **Draco Malfoy no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.**

— **Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter —dijo con calma—. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos.**

—Draco una semana castigado— dijo Narcissa.

—Pero mamá…— empezó el joven.

—La verdad papá es que eso no se dice—dijo Astoria MG

—Pide disculpas— ordenó Narcissa.

—Lo siento— dijo Draco apenado.

Harry y Ron asintieron, éste último a regañadientes. Arthur le sonrió a su hijo y continuó.

 **Harry y Ron se levantaron al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Ron estaba tan rojo como su pelo.**

— **Repite eso —dijo.**

— **Oh, vais a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh? —se burló Malfoy.**

— **Si no os vais ahora mismo... —dijo Harry, con más valor que el que sentía, porque Crabbe y Goyle eran mucho más fuertes que él y Ron.**

— **Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos? Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y vosotros parece que todavía tenéis algo.**

—Señor Malfoy 5 puntos menos para Slytherin— dijo Flitwick.

—Pero eso ya pasó— se quejó Draco.

—Por eso mismo no son más— replicó Flitwick.

Arthur siguió.

 **Goyle se inclinó para coger una rana de chocolate del lado de Ron. El pelirrojo saltó hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Goyle, el muchacho dejó escapar un aullido terrible.**

 _ **Scabbers**_ **, la rata, colgaba del dedo de Goyle, con los agudos dientes clavados profundamente en sus nudillos. Crabbe y Malfoy retrocedieron mientras Goyle agitaba la mano para desprenderse de la rata, gritando de dolor, hasta que, finalmente,** _ **Scabbers**_ **salió volando, chocó contra la ventanilla y los tres muchachos desaparecieron.** (Los que sabían de la identidad de la rata del presente se quedaron pensando que tal vez ayudo por cargos de conciencia. Los del futuro sin embargo sonreían.) **Tal vez pensaron que había más ratas entre las golosinas, o quizás oyeron los pasos porque, un segundo más tarde, Hermione Granger volvió a entrar.**

— **¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, mirando las golosinas tiradas por el suelo y a Ron que cogía a** _ **Scabbers**_ **por la cola.**

— **Creo que se ha desmayado —dijo Ron a Harry. Miró más de cerca a la rata—. No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuelto a dormir.**

 **Y era así.**

— **¿Conocías ya a Malfoy?**

 **Harry le explicó el encuentro en el callejón Diagon.**

— **Oí hablar sobre su familia —dijo Ron en tono lúgubre—. Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro.**

—LE CREYÓ— gritó indignada Dorea.

—Es qué…—empezó Fudge.

—Usted es un maldito corrupto— dijo Charlus sabiendo que había obtenido algún dinero para eso.

—Cuando terminemos quiero que arreglé todo o lo denunció— le ordenó Harry mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—TÚ NO PUEDES DECIR NADA, MOCOSO— gritó Umbridge enojada y con ganas de hacer algo.

—Usted se mueve y le toca un pelo a mi sobrino y la mato entendió— replicó Caro mientras todo temblaba.

Canuto la calmó y Arthur siguió antes que nadie fuera asesinado.

— **Se volvió hacia Hermione—. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?**

— **Mejor que os apresuréis y os cambiéis de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando. No os estaríais peleando, ¿verdad? ¡Os vals a meter en líos antes de que lleguemos!**

—Mamá, tú no puedes mandonearlos— dijo Lily P. indignada por el comportamiento de su madre.

—La verdad es que eras insoportable como Percy, tú también— dijo Albus P. con frialdad.

La castaña se disculpó con los chicos, ellos le sonrieron y Arthur continuó emocionado porque le encantaba cómo se llevaban Ron y sus amigos

— _ **Scabbers**_ **se estuvo peleando, no nosotros —dijo Ron, mirándola con rostro severo—. ¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?**

— **Muy bien... Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por los pasillos —dijo Hermione en tono despectivo—. A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?**

 **Ron le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras ella salía. Harry miró por la ventanilla. Estaba oscureciendo. Podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púrpura. El tren parecía aminorar la marcha.**

 **Él y Ron se quitaron las camisas y se pusieron las largas túnicas negras. La de Ron era un poco corta para él, y se le podían ver los pantalones de gimnasia.**

 **Una voz retumbó en el tren.**

— **Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.**

 **El estómago de Harry se retorcía de nervios y Ron, podía verlo, estaba pálido debajo de sus pecas. Llenaron sus bolsillos con lo que quedaba de las golosinas y se reunieron con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos.**

 **El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Harry se estremeció bajo el frío aire de la noche. Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y Harry oyó una voz conocida:**

— **¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry?**

 **La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas.**

— **Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!**

 **Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Harry pensó que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, el chico que había perdido su sapo, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando.**

—Primer año mi año de llorar— murmuró Neville.

—No es para tanto amigo— dijo Seamus.

—Es verdad sólo estabas asustado por lo desconocido— completó Luna.

—Tienen razón— dijo Neville un poco más animado.

Arthur continuó leyendo porque faltaba poco para terminar el capítulo y varios tenían sueño.

— **En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts —exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva.**

 **Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh!**

 **El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.**

 _(Lindo paisaje pensó Carolina soñadora recordando los momentos con su Reg)_

— **¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Harry y Ron subieron a uno, seguidos por Neville y Hermione.**

— **¿Todos habéis subido? —continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo—. ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!**

 **Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.**

— **¡Bajad las cabezas! —exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.**

— **¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? —dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los**

 **botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos.**

— _ **¡Trevor!**_ **—gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos. Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.**

 **Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.**

— **¿Estáis todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo?**

 **Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.**

—Estaba pesado con mi sapo profesor— comentó Neville.

—Es que tu padre lo vivía perdiendo— explicó Hagrid.

—Eso es todo— anunció Arthur.

En cuanto Arthur devolvió el libro el director le preguntó a los del futuro:

—¿Dónde dormiremos?-

Y entonces Harry P dijo…

* * *

 **Nota de autora**

 **La presente es solo para aclarar términos para el primer libro:**

 **Los del futuro van a estar escritos con nombre y la primera inicial del apellido, las mujeres el apellido de casada salvo Astoria la esposa de Draco que va a escribirse como Astoria MG. O**

 **Los del pasado van a estar llamados por su nombre excepto Sirius y Remus del pasado que se llamarán Canuto y Lunático y Hugo Evans que es Hugo E.**

 **Los del presente por el nombre excepto algunos adultos que pondré el apellido como los profesores. Hugo Granger será Hugo G**

 **Como sabrán se tratarán algunos temas relacionados con el libro y si tienen preguntas me gustaría que las hicieran y lamento no haberme acordado antes de esto aunque ya lo tenía pensado.  
**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12. Un acontecimiento inesperado en Hogwarts**

—Ahora cada jefe de casa va a pensar en su sala común diciendo sin hablar y realizando un movimiento circular y pequeño "locus videtur communis".

Sprout, McGonagall, Flitwick y Snape se pararon y mirando el techo pensaron en las palabras que le habían dicho y en su sala común.

Al instante en que dejaron de hacer el movimiento circular se generaron cuatro puertas en la pared opuesta a la que tenían las ventanas. Cada puerta tenía el escudo de cada una de las casas.

Los alumnos de esa generación fueron y entraron en la puerta que tenía el escudo correspondiente al que tenía el escudo de su casa excepto Luna que fue a la que tenía el escudo de Gryffindor invitada por Ron. Los profesores y los del futuro fueron a la puerta que tenía el escudo de la casa a la que pertenecieron. En cuanto a los del pasado, los parientes de Harry, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Alice, los Gemelos P y Peter fueron a la puerta de la casa de Gryffindor y Lia fue a la puerta con el escudo de Ravenclaw ya que en la de Gryffindor no entraba nadie más.

Cada sala común estaba compuesta por carpas que tenían adelante los nombres de las personas que iban a dormir allí. Estas carpas eran todas iguales, lo que cambiaba era la decoración interna y el tamaño. Las decoraciones eran iguales a las que tenían o habían tenido en su época de estudiante. Minerva y Dorea se sorprendieron dado que ellas dormían juntas. El lado de Minerva tenía su cama con una bandera grande de Gryffindor reposada como si fuera una colcha y la de Dorea tenía un acolchado con el escudo de Slytherin. La decoración que más llamaba la atención era la de los merodeadores que tenía posters de Quidditch y de artículos de broma con sus ofertas (precios). El sector de Lunático tenía sus libros. Esta decoración se repetía en cierta forma en la carpa de Sirius y Remus salvo que la misma por obviedad era más chica.

Durante gran parte de la noche se escuchaban muchas charlas, algunos hablaban de la lectura de los libros, otros hablaban de lo que iba a pasar, otros de Quidditch y Dean de fútbol para variar.

A las dos de la mañana Harry se levantó y fue hacía la carpa de las de tercero, golpeó y susurró el nombre de su chica varias veces. Después de lo que parecieron horas, la chica apareció en la entrada de la carpa con el rostro confundido y media dormida.

Cuando salió del todo y cerró tras de sí, Harry le agarró la mano y dijo suavemente:

—Acompáñame por favor.

Hermione asintió y empezó a caminar junto a él. Caminaron un poco saliendo por las puertas del Gran Comedor y yendo por un camino que estaba iluminado como si estuviera guiándolos. Cuando llegaron al fin del camino apareció una puerta. La abrieron, entraron y la cerraron. La habitación que presenciaron era extremadamente grande, algo así como la mitad del Gran Comedor. Tenía las paredes pintadas de blanco con algunas antorchas rojas que estaban prendidas, el techo lleno de estrellas (cómo si tuviera el mismo encantamiento que había en el techo del Gran Comedor), el suelo estaba decorado con flores de todos los colores que iban desde lotos rojos hasta jazmines blancas.

A pesar de la decoración de la habitación Harry estaba nervioso y miraba a Hermione de reojo, mientras ella lo miraba también pero por extraño que parezca estaba o parecía estar tranquila.

Luego de cómo cinco minutos mirándose a los ojos con una mezcla de sentimientos y emociones que iban desde la confianza hasta el amor, Harry tomó una bocanada de aire para empezar a hablar del tema por el que estaba allí con ella.

—Herm, sabes que soy muuuuy lento con estas cosas— empezó el muchacho, ella sólo sonrió brevemente animándole a seguir— Pero por primera vez estoy haciendo lo que quiero— agregó.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres mi amor? — preguntó ella dulcemente.

—Justo esto— retomó él— Solo amarte, todos los días sin importar el resto del mundo. Defenderte de todos y que me defiendas. Que nos acompañemos. Pasar la vida junto a ti— terminó Harry que reflejaba en su mirada mucha determinación y amor.

—Harry, ¡Qué lindas palabras! — exclamó ella con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas presa de la emoción que la embargaba.

—Es por eso mi bellísima novia que pensé en hacer esto…— empezó con la idea él.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó ella curiosa.

Harry sólo se arrodilló y tomando la mano izquierda de su novia dijo:

—Hermione Jane Granger ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Hermione solo quedó boquiabierta por lo que su novio le había pedido. Después de superar su sorpresa también se arrodilló y dijo emocionada:

—Si acepto.

—Ahora quiero pedirte una cosa más— dijo el chico ahora sin estar nervioso y emocionado porque su novia había aceptado.

— ¿Qué preguntó? — ella.

—Sé que si esperamos para casarnos a los diecisiete, tu madre, la mía, mis abuelas y Molly entre las demás mujeres van a preparar la fiesta del año. Es por eso que quiero que ahora nos casemos sólo nosotros dos sin ningún invitado excepto Hogwarts. ¿Me harías el honor? — propuso Harry.

—Si acepto. A parte el honor es mío también— dijo ella mostrando una seguridad que poco a poco se acentuaba.

Cuando Hermione aceptó su propuesta, Harry pensó en un altar llenó de flores de loto blancas y rojas que eran las favoritas de Hermione.

Se levantó luego de que el altar apareció y levantó delicadamente a Hermione. Cuando se acercaron al altar se dieron cuenta que brillaban esperaron para saber que iba a pasar.

A los cinco minutos de estar parados, cuatro voces jóvenes (dos masculinas y dos femeninas) dijeron con perfecta sincronía:

—Jóvenes por favor sus votos y promesas matrimoniales.

—Yo Harry James Potter Evans te prometo amarte para siempre y ni la muerte separaría nuestras almas. Prometo hacerte feliz, prometo que estaré allí para ti y prometo sobre todo hacerte sentir como mi igual— pronunció Harry feliz y sonrojado.

—Yo Hermione Jane Granger Green prometo estar siempre, acompañarte, aprender de ti y contigo. Prometo hacerte feliz como tú te mereces y por sobre todo eternamente tratarte cómo mi igual— declaró ella con emoción.

Una vez que terminaron de decir los votos las mismas cuatro voces proclamaron suavemente:

—La magia, el alma, el cuerpo, la vida, el honor, la confianza y la lealtad siempre los unirá. Se pueden besar.

Los chicos se acercaron y se besaron suavemente, deleitándose entre ellos y como nunca se habían besado.

Cuando se separaron una cama matrimonial en forma de corazón con sabanas y colchas rojas apareció. Como eran muy chicos no tuvieron una noche de miel común así que sólo se quitaron las túnicas quedando en pijamas, se acostaron y durmieron abrazados.

Este casamiento, aunque pareciera simple ocasionó tres cosas: un temblor en todo el castillo que sólo Dumbledore y Caro notaron, un leve cambio en el hechizo que habían realizado los del futuro que hizo sonreír a Harry P y Hermione P y que algo estallará en la sala de menesteres (la misma en la que dormían los recién casados).

A la mañana siguiente todos excepto los jóvenes que se habían casado se habían levantado y estaban llegando al Gran Comedor. Incluso Ron y los demás chicos que compartían la carpa con Harry estaban en el Gran Comedor sentados.

En ese momento Sirius se acercó a Ron y le preguntó preocupado:

— ¿Y Harry?

Ron al principio miró para todos lados buscando a su amigo, luego se preocupó también porque tampoco estaba Hermione y por último miró al moreno y contestó:

—No lo sé, Sirius.

—Pero…— empezó el hombre poniéndose histérico.

—Yo que ustedes no me preocuparía tanto, estarán haciendo sus cosas— interrumpió una chica pelirroja y de ojos verdes.

— ¿Por qué lo dice señorita Evans? — preguntó Dean.

—Porque ahí vienen— respondió ella con una sonrisa que la hacía más hermosa.

Los chicos y Sirius se tranquilizaron y entonces la pelirroja dijo:

—Dean, llámame Caro.

—Ok— respondió Dean sonrojado.

Cuando Harry y Hermione se sentaron todos notaron que había un cambio en ellos o mejor dicho varios. Harry estaba más alto, menos flaco, no tenía los lentes ni cicatriz, encima su pelo estaba un poco más ordenado y tenía una mecha castaña. Hermione tenía los dientes más chicos, era más alta y su pelo estaba arreglado y tenía una mecha morocha.

Nadie preguntó nada aunque quería porque estaban terminando de desayunar. Los Weasley y los Sirius más bién se comían el plato.

El desayuno terminó y las voces del techo dijeron:

—Director


	13. Capítulo 13

—…usted—terminaron.

El director que estaba más contento hoy aunque sólo Caro sabía porque, carraspeó y dijo:

—Ok.

Luego fue a buscar el libro y todo el mundo se sentó derecho para escucharlo. Se aclaró la garganta y empezó:

 **Capítulo 13:** **El sombrero seleccionador**

 **La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda**

—El verde de Slytherin— dijo Canuto y James con asco.

—Sí, señores Potter y Black, es mi color favorito— dijo la docente.

—A mí también me gusta— dijeron a coro Lily, Elizabeth, Caro y Hermione.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó curioso Ron.

—Es el mismo color de nuestros ojos y los de papá— dijeron Caro y Lily.

—Es el mismo color de ojos que los de Harry— dijo Hermione con la mano entrelazadas con las del moreno.

—Mi Hugo tiene ese color de ojos— dijo Elizabeth

Los dos hombres estaban rojos. Y el director siguió

 **, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.**

—Eso es cierto— dijeron Hermione P y Luna W.

—Es muy severa—dijeron Draco M, Ron W y Harry P.

—Pero le saca los ojos a alguno que toque a sus alumnos— dijeron Hannah L y Astoria M.

El director continuó mientras el comedor asentía a lo dicho por estos y la profesora sonreía.

— **Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid.**

— **Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.**

 **Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que hubieran podido meter toda la casa de los Dursley en él. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.**

 **Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Harry podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.**

—Es que todos estábamos nerviosos— dijo Ron.

—Yo también lo estuve— dijo Dumbledore y siguió al ver que nadie comentó nada, aunque todos lo miraban imaginándoselo cómo niño, cosa que para algunos era difícil **.**

— **Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts.**

—Eso no es tan así— dijo Ron.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó la docente indignada.

—En este libro y el siguiente no se comportaron conmigo como si fueran mis familiares. Es más se portaron de cierta manera cómo mis tíos— explicó Harry.

—En cuánto lleguemos a esa parte se verá— dijo la profe sin salir de su indignación.

El director miró brevemente mal a los alumnos de Gryffindor y continuó con la lectura.

 **Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.**

 **»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin.**

 **Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos.**

—Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes— empezó Harry P.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntaron Canuto, James y Ron.

—Sí— afirmó Harry P.

—Yo pienso que lo que nos define es lo que hacemos, no lo que somos— empezó Harry y continuó explicando— no todos los Slytherin son malos, sino miren a mi abuela.

Todos entendieron el punto, Dorea le dio un abrazo a su nieto y el director con una sonrisa continuó.

 **Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.**

 **»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.**

 **Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron. Con nerviosismo, Harry trató de aplastar su cabello.**

—Imposible peinarlo— dijo Dorea con una sonrisa pícara.

—Es culpa de la maldición Potter— dijo Charlus sonrojado.

El director continuó luego de que los presentes se terminaros de reír.

— **Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos.**

 **Salió de la habitación. Harry tragó con dificultad.**

— **¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? —preguntó a Ron.**

— **Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma.**

—¡Fred! Te dije que no se la hicieras— dijo George enojado con su hermano gemelo.

—Pero… — empezó Fred.

—Pero nada, discúlpate— dijo George

—Lo siento, Ron— dijo suplicante y desesperado Fred.

—Está todo bien— dijo Ron.

El director continuó mientras Fred intentaba hablar con su hermano. George se había enojado muchísimo porque le había pedido que no le hiciera ninguna broma con la selección y lo había hecho igual. Lo que quedaba del capítulo no le iba a hablar.

 **El corazón de Harry dio un terrible salto. ¿Una prueba? ¿Delante de todo el colegio? Pero él no sabía nada de magia todavía... ¿Qué haría? No esperaba algo así, justo en el momento en que acababan de llegar. Miró temblando a su alrededor y vio que los demás también parecían aterrorizados. Nadie hablaba mucho, salvo Hermione Granger, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría. Harry intentó no escucharla. Nunca había estado tan nervioso, nunca, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que llevar a los Dursley un informe del colegio que decía que él, de alguna manera, había vuelto azul la peluca de su maestro.**

—Pero ¿Por qué? — preguntó enojada Lily

—Por muchas cosas: primero me estaba gritando, segundo no me dejó responder una pregunta que él había hecho y nadie había levantado la mano, tercero nunca me trataba bien, cuarto me había golpeado, quinto me había obligado a hacer un trabajo con Dudley sabiendo que él me maltrataba— explicó Harry para todos.

— ¡Ah! Hijo estuvo bien— dijo Lily más tranquila.

— ¿Cómo se llama? — preguntó Sirius.

— ¿El profesor? — preguntó Harry y agregó cuándo Sirius asintió— Aron Voltu.

—Una broma para él también— dijeron Sirius y el profesor Lupin.

El director y los profesores estaban sorprendidos con los estallidos de magia, sólo se parecían a los de Carolina su propia tía. Luego de que se terminaran los murmullos sobre el tema, el anciano continuó.

 **Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta. En cualquier momento, la profesora McGonagall regresaría y lo llevaría a su juicio final.**

(—Exagerado— murmuraron algunos)

 **Entonces sucedió algo que le hizo dar un salto en el aire... Muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron.**

— **¿Qué es...?**

 **Resopló. Lo mismo hicieron los que estaban alrededor. Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía:**

— **Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...**

— **Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí? El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año.**

 **Nadie respondió.**

— **¡Alumnos nuevos! —dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos—. Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no?**

 **Algunos asintieron.**

— **¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff—continuó el Fraile—. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.**

—Esa es una broma nuestra— dijo Fabian orgulloso de sí.

—La de los fantasmas— explicó Gideon al ver caras de confusión. El director continuó

— **En marcha —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.**

 **La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.**

— **Ahora formad una hilera —dijo la profesora a los de primer año— y seguidme.**

 **Con la extraña sensación de que sus piernas eran de plomo, Harry se puso detrás de un chico de pelo claro,**

—Ese soy yo— dijo Seamus entusiasmado.

—Yo no salgo— se quejó Dean.

—No, todavía no— dijo Harry.

El director continuó.

 **con Ron tras él. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.**

 **Harry nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Harry levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Oyó susurrar a Hermione: «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts».**

—¿Por qué tan atenta en Harry? — preguntó Lily con un poco de celos a la castaña.

—No sé, destino— dijo ella.

—Sí, el destino y el amor— dijo Caro emocionada y con un brillo diferentes en los ojos.

El director capto la mirada de Carolina Evans y se sintió un poco culpable por lo que había hecho. Luego suspiró y continuó.

 **Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos.**

 **Harry bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Tía Petunia no lo habría admitido en su casa.**

—Si, lo hubiera hecho— contradijo Petunia con una sonrisa extraña en la cara.

—Claro, luego de lavarlo, secarlo y pedirle que no hable— dijo Caro devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Exacto— dijo ella.

—Te dije que no te juntes con ellos— dijo Vernon amenazador.

—Y yo te dije que no hablaras así que estamos a mano— dijo Harry.

El señor Dursley alias la morsa se calló, Caro tranquilizó con la mirada a su hermana Petunia y la gente del gran comedor lo miró mal. El director siguió.

 **Tal vez tenían que intentar sacar un conejo del sombrero, pensó Harry algo irreflexiblemente, eso era lo típico de... Al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero, Harry también lo hizo. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:**

 _ **Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,**_

 _ **pero no juzgues por lo que ves.**_

 _ **Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar**_

 _ **un sombrero más inteligente que yo.**_

 _ **Puedes tener bombines negros,**_

 _ **sombreros altos y elegantes.**_

 _ **Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts**_

 _ **y puedo superar a todos.**_

 _ **No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza**_

 _ **que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.**_

 _ **Así que pruébame y te diré**_

 _ **dónde debes estar.**_

 _ **Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,**_

 _ **donde habitan los valientes.**_

 _ **Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad**_

 _ **ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.**_

Sobre la mesa de Gryffindor apareció una luz roja y dorada. El director continuó porque Carolina lo impulsó a hacerlo con la mirada.

 _ **Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff**_

 _ **donde son justos y leales.**_

 _ **Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff**_

 _ **de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.**_

Una nueva luz apareció en la mesa de Hufflepuff solo que esta era amarilla y marrón oscuro. El director curioso continuó.

 _ **O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,**_

 _ **Si tienes una mente dispuesta,**_

 _ **porque los de inteligencia y erudición**_

 _ **siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.**_

La luz sobre la mesa de Ravenclaw era azul y negra. El director continuó.

 _ **O tal vez en Slytherin**_

 _ **harás tus verdaderos amigos.**_

 _ **Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio**_

 _ **para lograr sus fines.**_

La luz con los colores verde y plateado brilló en la mesa de Slytherin y el director continuó

 _ **¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!**_

 _ **¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!**_

 _ **Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).**_

 _ **Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.**_

Todos habían estado mirando las extrañas luces. Cuando estas desaparecieron fueron sustituidas en el centro por un león del tamaño de un centauro, un tejón del de un conejo, un águila del tamaño de Fawkes y una serpiente del tamaño de un humano. Los animales miraron a todos y luego se bajaron de las mesas. Los jefes de casas se pararon y fueron atraídos a estos. Los animales se acercaron, se pusieron delante de los docentes. Cuando Snape apuntó a la serpiente con su varita, ésta simplemente escupió un líquido plateado hacia el pocionista, la profesora McGonagall recibió un flujo de aliento, el tejón se acurrucó sobre las piernas de Sprout y Flitwick recibió un picotazo.

Después de un minuto los animales se transformaron. El tejón y el águila en dos mujeres y los otros dos animales en dos hombres. Estas personas eran diferentes entre sí.

—Hola ¿Cómo están? — dijo amablemente una de las muchachas que era baja, delgada, de ojos color miel y pelo morocho con algunos reflejos rubios— Me llamo Helga Hufflepuff, díganme Helga— agregó.

—Yo soy Slytherin— siguió el hombre con cara de simio, poco pelo, canoso, pálido, de ojos grises y con un semblante serio.

—Hola Hogwarts soy Gryffindor o mejor dicho Godric— se presentó el segundo hombre con una mirada simpática, ojos verde— amarillos, mucho pelo rubio y rizado, alto y con una espada enganchada en la cintura.

—Y yo soy Ravenclaw— dijo la segunda mujer alta, también delgada pero con más curvas, ojos grises claros, pelo largo y amarillo salvo por mechas oscuras y con una mirada más fría.

—¿Ustedes son los fundadores? — preguntó Percy estupefacto.

—Si— respondieron las dos mujeres.

—¿Y por qué hicieron eso? — preguntó un Hufflepuff.

—¿Eso qué?- preguntó Godric haciéndose el inocente.

—Escupir, picotear a nuestros profesores— dijo indignado Zacharias Smith.

—¿Alguien sabe la respuesta? — preguntó Rowena.

Harry levantó la mano enseguida.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó con respeto Salazar al muchacho.

—Harry Potter— contestó Harry.

—¿Tú sabes la respuesta?- preguntó Salazar y al ver que asentía dijo— ¿Cuál es?-

—Los fundadores pusieron un encantamiento de repulsión sobre el puesto de jefe de Casa, si una persona no es digna para este puesto, el profesor en cuestión es aislado del castillo…— empezó a explicar Harry.

Todo el gran comedor miraba diferente al chico, _"parecía que iban a leer una selección especial"_ pensaban todos. Harry tomó aire y continuó:

—Lo que acaba de pasar es que los fundadores le dieron la bendición o sea que los están aprobando personalmente.

Decir que estaban sorprendidos era poco. Salazar le dirigió una mirada amable y dijo dejando a todos mudos:

—15 puntos para Gryffindor.

El director decidió seguir con la lectura luego de que los fundadores se sentaran en cada mesa.

 **Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.**

— **¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! —susurró Ron a Harry—. Voy a matar a Fred.**

—Ron jamás digas eso— dijo Molly indignada y un poco temerosa.

—Mamá, no lo decía en serio, me disculpo contigo Fred— dijo Ron mientras miraba a su hermano.

—Está bien— dijo Fred.

El director continuó la lectura con sus pensamientos dirigidos a su hermano.

 **Harry sonrió débilmente. Sí, probarse el sombrero era mucho mejor que tener que hacer un encantamiento, pero habría deseado no tener que hacerlo en presencia de todos. El sombrero parecía exigir mucho, y Harry no se sentía valiente ni ingenioso ni nada de eso, por el momento. Si el sombrero hubiera mencionado una casa para la gente que se sentía un poco indispuesta, ésa habría sido la suya.**

—En ese momento nadie se sentía digno de ninguna de las cuatro casas— dijo Ron tranquilizando a Harry.

Todos asintieron y la lectura continuó.

 **La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.**

— **Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Abbott, Hannah!**

 **Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.**

— **¡HUFFLEPUFF!—gritó el sombrero.**

La mesa de Hufflepuff aplaudió y el director siguió cuándo se hizo el silencio.

 **La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de**

 **Hufflepuff. Harry vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la**

 **niña.**

— **¡Bones, Susan!**

— **¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.**

— **¡Boot, Terry!**

— **¡RAVENCLAW!**

 **La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez.**

Lo mismo sucedió esa vez. El director pidió silencio con la mirada y cuando le hicieron caso continuó.

 **Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos.**

 **Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas. Harry pudo ver a los hermanos gemelos de Ron, silbando. Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin. Tal vez era la imaginación de Harry; después de todo lo que había oído sobre Slytherin, pero le pareció que era un grupo desagradable.**

—Estaba siendo muy prejuicioso— se disculpó Harry.

—Ok, aceptamos tus disculpas— dijo la prefecta de esa casa.

El director le sonrió a la muchacha y continuó con la lectura.

 **Comenzaba a sentirse decididamente mal. Recordó lo que pasaba en las clases de gimnasia de su antiguo colegio, cuando se escogían a los jugadores para los equipos. Siempre había sido el último en ser elegido, no porque fuera malo, sino porque nadie deseaba que Dudley pensara que lo querían.**

— **¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!**

— **¡HUFFLEPUFF!**

 **Harry notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse.**

— **Finnigan, Seamus. —El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.**

— **Granger, Hermione.**

 **Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.**

— **¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero.**

—¡Viva mamá! — exclamaron varias voces desde el techo.

—¡Arriba la madrina! — exclamaron otros alentándola.

El director se rió un poco y curioso continuó.

 **Ron gruñó.**

 **Un horrible pensamiento atacó a Harry, uno de aquellos horribles pensamientos que aparecen cuando uno está muy intranquilo. ¿Y si a él no lo elegían para ninguna casa? ¿Y si se quedaba sentado con el sombrero sobre los ojos, durante horas, hasta que la profesora McGonagall se lo quitara de la cabeza para decirle que era evidente que se habían equivocado y que era mejor que volviera en el tren?**

—Claro mi amor, porque Hagrid va a ir a buscarte al medio del mar por equivocación— ironizó James.

Harry se puso colorado por la ridiculez de su pensamiento y el director continuó para que no lo miraran tanto.

 **Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdía su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete.**

—Igual a Frank— dijeron James, Canuto, Peter y Lunático.

Frank y Neville se sonrieron sonrojados y el director siguió

 **El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!, Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos,**

—Igual a Alice— dijeron Lily y Lia.

Madre e hijo se sonrieron y al segundo Harry le preguntó:

— ¿Cómo pudiste ver con el sombrero puesto?

—Él me lo decía— respondió éste.

— ¿Y no te avisó antes que te lo sacaras? — preguntó Luna.

—No— negó Neville.

—Igual que a tu madre— dijo Albus D sonriendo divertido.

Las personas se rieron por la coincidencia y el director siguió leyendo cuando se calmaron.

 **a MacDougal, Morag.**

 **Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN!**

 **Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción.**

 **Ya no quedaba mucha gente.**

 **Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... y, finalmente:**

— **¡Potter; Harry!**

 **Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.**

— **¿Ha dicho Potter?**

— **¿Ese Harry Potter?**

 **Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó.**

— **Mm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo.**

(—Gryffindor— murmuraron los Gemelos P)

 **Tampoco la mente es mala.**

(—Ravenclaw— dijo Luna sonriendo)

 **Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo,**

—Hufflepuff— dijo Hannah.

McGonagall no estaba sorprendida pero si estaba aliviada. Albus D siguió

 **esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?**

 **Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: «En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no».**

— **En Slytherin no, ¿eh? —dijo la vocecita—. ¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza.**

—Casi acaba en Slytherin— dijo Daphne y agregó— Malfoy un día te matamos.

—¡Oh! ¿Por qué? — preguntó el chico.

—No se hijito debe ser porque lo molestas— ironizó Narcissa.

El rostro de Draco se pareció a un tomate y el director decidió ahorrarle la vergüenza continuando.

 **No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!**

 **Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Estaba tan aliviado de que lo hubiera elegido y no lo hubiera puesto en Slytherin, que casi no se dio cuenta de que recibía los saludos más calurosos hasta el momento. Percy el prefecto se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente, mientras los gemelos Weasley aullaban: «¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!».**

—Los lobos Weasley— dijeron Albus, Rose y Scorp

Los Gemelos Weasley se pusieron colorados y Fred les dijo:

—No aullábamos

—Es verdad— empezó George— yo gritaba y él chillaba— agregó.

—Oye, yo no chillaba— chilló Fred.

—Tal vez ahí no, pero aquí sí— dijo George y no le prestó más atención.

El director continuó.

 **Harry se sentó en el lado opuesto al fantasma que había visto antes. Éste le dio una palmada en el brazo, dándole la horrible sensación de haberlo metido en un cubo de agua helada.**

 **Podía ver bien la Mesa Alta. En la punta, cerca de él, estaba Hagrid, que lo miró y levantó los pulgares. Harry le sonrió. Y allí, en el centro de la Mesa Alta, en una gran silla de oro, estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato, por el cromo de las ranas de chocolate. El cabello plateado de Dumbledore era lo único que brillaba tanto como los fantasmas.**

—Gracias al Pantene que le regalé— informó Canuto.

—Es cierto— informó Albus D sonriendo y continuó leyendo.

 **Harry también vio al profesor Quirrell, el nervioso joven del Caldero Chorreante. Estaba muy extravagante, con un gran turbante púrpura.**

(Ambas versiones del trío dorado gruñeron)

 **Y ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccionar. A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, y después le llegó el turno a Ron. Tenía una palidez verdosa y Harry cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa. Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!**

 **Harry aplaudió con fuerza, junto con los demás, mientras que Ron se desplomaba en la silla más próxima.**

— **Bien hecho, Ron, excelente —dijo pomposamente Percy**

—A Percy deberíamos cambiarle el nombre— dijo a todos Canuto.

—¿Por cuál? — preguntó Percy curioso.

—Por P Weasley— contestó James.

—¿Por qué P? — preguntó el aludido.

—Por Pomposo, Percy, Prefecto Perfecto— contestaron los merodeadores en su versión pasado.

El alumnado rió fuertemente incluso Percy aunque un poco rojo y luego que se calmaron el director continuó.

 **Weasley, por encima de Harry, mientras que Zabini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin. La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.**

 **Harry miró su plato de oro vacío. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Los pasteles le parecían algo del pasado.**

 **Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.**

— **¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Harry no sabía si reír o no.**

— **Está... un poquito loco, ¿no? —preguntó con aire inseguro a Percy.**

—¿Cómo vas a decir eso Harry? — preguntó Dorea escandalizada.

—Es que el discurso que hizo no me pareció adecuado para un director. Me refiero a que estaba acostumbrado a directores serios— explicó Harry y agregó— disculpe director.

—Yo no soy un poco loco soy del todo— comentó Albus D para tranquilizar al alumno.

Como nadie dijo nada el director continuó leyendo.

— **¿Loco? —dijo Percy con frivolidad—. ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí. ¿Patatas, Harry?**

—¡Percy! — exclamó enojada Molly.

—Señora Weasley le voy a pedir que no se ponga boba con cosas que ya han pasado si además al director no le importan— le pidió cortésmente pero furioso Harry P.

—Puede continuar— pidió Luna W

El director carraspeó y continuó.

 **Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Los platos que había frente a él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.**

— ¿Harry es necesario describir toda la comida? — preguntaron los Sirius y los Weasley

—Bueno son mis pensamientos che— se quejó Harry medio disculpándose pero no del todo.

El director siguió

 **Los Dursley nunca habían matado de hambre a Harry, pero tampoco le habían permitido comer todo lo que quería. Dudley siempre se servía lo que Harry deseaba, aunque no le gustara. Harry llenó su plato con un poco de todo, salvo los bombones de menta,**

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes en contra de los bombones de menta? — se interrumpió el director preguntando.

—Nada señor Director lo que pasa es que para mí eso va en el postre dado que es dulce— explicó el muchacho.

—¡Ah!- murmuró el director sonrojado y para salir del apuro que el mismo se había metido continuó.

 **y comenzó a comer. Todo estaba delicioso.**

— **Eso tiene muy buen aspecto —dijo con tristeza el fantasma de la gola, observando a Harry mientras éste cortaba su filete.**

— **¿No puede...?**

— **No he comido desde hace unos cuatrocientos años —dijo el fantasma—. No lo necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo echa de menos. Creo que no me he presentado, ¿verdad? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a su servicio. Fantasma Residente de la Torre de Gryffindor.**

— **¡Yo sé quién es usted! —dijo súbitamente Ron—. Mi hermano me lo contó. ¡Usted es Nick Casi Decapitado!**

—¿Cuál de todos te lo contó? — preguntó Charlus curioso.

—Fue Charlie— informó Ron.

Albus D siguió debido a que no hubo más comentarios.

— **Yo preferiría que me llamaran Sir Nicholas de Mimsy... —comenzó a decir el fantasma con severidad, pero lo interrumpió Seamus Finnigan, el del**

 **pelo color arena.**

—Rubio, R—U—B—I—O— protestó Seamus

—¡Ah! — dijo Harry y agregó— entonces eres el chico con el pelo de color rubio.

En base a ese comentario en el Gran comedor se comenzaron a escuchar risas que sólo pararon luego de 10 minutos. Incluso Snape se reía porque era el tipo de bromas que hacía Lily. El director cuando hubo silencio siguió

— **¿Casi Decapitado? ¿Cómo se puede estar casi decapitado?**

 **Sir Nicholas pareció muy molesto, como si su conversación no resultara como la había planeado.**

— **Así —dijo enfadado. Se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró. Teda su cabeza se separó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra. Era evidente que alguien había tratado de decapitarlo, pero que no lo había hecho bien. Pareció complacido ante las caras de asombro y volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio, tosió y dijo: ¡Así que nuevos Gryffindors! Espero que este año nos ayudéis a ganar el campeonato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar. ¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas!**

— ¡Seis veces! — dijeron los Gemelos P y los merodeadores.

—Sí, sobre todo desde que Snape es profesor— informó Hermione.

—Ya verán porque lo dijo— agregó Ron.

Albus D miró extremadamente mal al profesor, lo mismo que hacía Salazar S y continuó la lectura.

 **El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable... Él es el fantasma de Slytherin.**

 **Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio un fantasma horrible sentado allí, con ojos fijos y sin expresión, un rostro demacrado y las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada. Estaba justo al lado de Malfoy que, como Harry vio con mucho gusto, no parecía muy contento con su presencia.**

— **¿Cómo es que está todo lleno de sangre? —preguntó Seamus con gran interés.**

— **Nunca se lo he preguntado —dijo con delicadeza Nick Casi Decapitado.**

 **Cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche...**

 **Mientras Harry se servía una tarta, la conversación se centró en las familias.**

— **Yo soy mitad y mitad —dijo Seamus—. Mi padre es** _ **muggle**_ **. Mamá no le dijo que era una bruja hasta que se casaron. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él.**

—Lógico…— dijo Salazar

—Tu madre hizo además algo muy peligroso…— continuó McGonagall

—Y prácticamente algo ilegal— informó Percy mientas el Ministro asentía.

—Además tu madre es una perra— dijo Albus P.

—¿Cómo? — preguntó furioso y gritando Seamus.

—Primero no le grites a mi hijo y segundo espera— le contestó fríamente Hermione P.

El director que no sabía nada continuó.

 **Los demás rieron.**

— **¿Y tú, Neville? —dijo Ron.**

— **Bueno, mi abuela me crió y ella es una bruja —dijo Neville—, pero la familia creyó que yo era todo un** _ **muggle**_ **, durante años. Mi tío abuelo Algie trataba de sorprenderme descuidado y forzarme a que saliera algo de magia de mí. Una vez casi me ahoga, cuando quiso tirarme al agua en el puerto de Blackpool, pero no pasó nada hasta que cumplí ocho años. El tío abuelo Algie había ido a tomar el té y me tenía cogido de los tobillos y colgando de una ventana del piso de arriba, cuando mi tía abuela Enid le ofreció un merengue y él, accidentalmente, me soltó. Pero yo reboté, todo el camino, en el jardín y la calle. Todos se pusieron muy contentos. Mi abuela estaba tan feliz que lloraba. Y tendríais que haber visto sus caras cuando vine aquí. Creían que no sería tan mágico como para venir. El tío abuelo Algie estaba tan contento que me compró mi sapo.**

—Bueno entonces es a tu tío Algie al que voy a arrojar del balcón cuando lo vea— dijo furiosa Narcissa mientas su hijo y su marido se alejaban de ella.

—Otra ilegalidad— informó Percy.

—A parte hacer eso hubiera sido fatal. Son también formas de castigar que suprimen la magia— agregó Harry.

McGonagall frente a lo leído echaba chispas por los ojos. Los Weasley miraban a Neville horrorizados menos Percy que no lo había escuchado sino hubiera hecho algo. Albus D en cambio se puso sombrío y sólo cuando pudo calmarse continuó.

 **Al otro lado de Harry, Percy Weasley y Hermione estaban hablando de las clases. («Espero que empiecen en seguida, hay mucho que aprender; yo estoy particularmente interesada en Transformaciones, ya sabes, convertir algo en otra cosa, por supuesto parece ser que es muy difícil. Hay que empezar con cosas pequeñas, como cerillas en y todo eso...»)**

El director al terminar este monologo tuvo que tomar aire y luego siguió

 **Harry, que comenzaba a sentirse reconfortado y somnoliento, miró otra vez hacia la Mesa Alta. Hagrid bebía copiosamente de su copa. La profesora McGonagall hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore. El profesor Quirrell, con su absurdo turbante, conversaba con un profesor de grasiento pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina.**

 **Todo sucedió muy rápidamente. El profesor de nariz ganchuda miró por encima del turbante de Quirrell, directamente a los ojos de Harry... y un dolor agudo golpeó a Harry en la cicatriz de la frente.**

— **¡Ay! —Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza.**

— **¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Percy**

— **N-nada.**

 **El dolor desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido. Era difícil olvidar la sensación que tuvo Harry cuando el profesor lo miró, una sensación que no le gustó en absoluto.**

— **¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell? —preguntó a Percy.**

— **Oh, ¿ya conocías a Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, ése es el profesor Snape. Su materia es Pociones, pero no le gusta... Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell. Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras.**

—Saber sobre algo no significa saber enseñarlo…— empezó Lily.

—Sobre todo porque para enseñar se debe tener paciencia algo que Snape no posee— agregó Caro

El director que ya sabía esto y continuó para no quedarse sin el profesor

 **Harry vigiló a Snape durante un rato, pero el profesor no volvió a mirarlo.**

 **Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.**

— **Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.**

 **»Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.**

 **Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos**

 **Weasley.**

— **El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.**

 **»Las pruebas de Q** _ **uidditch**_ **tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.**

 **»Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.**

 **Harry rió, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo hizo.**

— **¿Lo decía en serio? —murmuró a Percy.**

— **Eso creo —dijo Percy, mirando ceñudo a Dumbledore—. Es raro, porque habitualmente nos dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al menos, debió avisarnos a nosotros, los prefectos.**

—Percy para ti, ¿Qué hace un Prefecto? — preguntó Hermione P.

—Es una figura de autoridad, que tiene que dar el ejemplo y no romper las reglas— contestó Percy.

—En cierta forma eso es así— empezó Hermione P y agregó— un prefecto es un adolescente que tiene que ayudar y evitar que se rompan las reglas. Esas reglas que si son incumplidas podría perjudicar pero no dejar de ser un chico que por la edad debería divertirse. Charla con tus amigos y cosas así. No te olvides. Sé tú mismo o podría pasar algo.

El director continuó mientras Percy se ponía a pensar.

— **¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore. Harry notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.**

 **Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.**

— **¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —dijo Dumbledore—. ¡Y allá vamos!**

 **Y todo el colegio vociferó:**

 _ **Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,**_

 _ **enséñanos algo, por favor.**_

 _ **Aun que seamos viejos y calvos**_

 _ **o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,**_

 _ **nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas**_

 _ **con algunas materias interesantes.**_

 _ **Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,**_

 _ **pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa.**_

 _ **Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,**_

 _ **haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,**_

 _ **hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,**_

 _ **y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman.**_

 **Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.**

— **¡Ah, la música! —dijo, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!** _(Como los caballos pensaron algunos)_

 **Los de primer año de Gryffindor siguieron a Percy a través de grupos bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por la escalera de mármol. Las piernas de Harry otra vez parecían de plomo, pero sólo por el exceso de cansancio y comida. Estaba tan dormido que ni se sorprendió al ver que la gente de los retratos, a lo largo de los pasillos, susurraba y los señalaba al pasar; o cuando Percy en dos oportunidades los hizo pasar por puertas ocultas detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes. Subieron más escaleras, bostezando y arrastrando los pies y, cuando Harry comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más deberían seguir, se detuvieron súbitamente.**

— ¿Cuánto caminaron? — preguntó Elizabeth preocupada por el cansancio que en el libro tenía su nieto.

—Como veinte minutos— contestó Percy.

—La verdad que el camino representaba muy bien a un laberinto— completó Ron.

—Es mejor así por si hay una invasión— replicó Godric como si nada.

—Siempre hay que estar alerta— lo secundó Harry.

—Este muchacho tiene razón— terminó Alastor.

Antes de que el exauror se lanzará a una discusión sobre su Alerta permanente Albus D. Siguió.

 **Unos bastones flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos, y cuando Percy se acercó comenzaron a caer contra él.**

— **Peeves —susurró Percy a los de primer año—. Es un duende, lo que en las películas llaman** _ **poltergeist**_ **. —Levantó la voz—: Peeves, aparece.**

 **La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo.**

— **¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario?**

—No mejor que se encargue Harry— dijo Ron riendo.

—Primer libro— agregó Hermione por la mirada confundida de los demás.

El director siguió.

 **Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones.**

— **¡Oooooh! —dijo, con un maligno cacareo—. ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido!**

 **De pronto se abalanzó sobre ellos. Todos se agacharon.**

— **Vete, Peeves, o el Barón se enterará de esto. ¡Lo digo en serio! —gritó enfadado Percy**

 **Peeves hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la cabeza de Neville.**

—Lo siento hijo, eso es culpa mía— le dijo apenado Frank.

—No pasa nada papá. Él al menos no me humilla— dijo Neville dejándolo preocupado.

El director continuó.

 **Lo oyeron alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras al pasar.**

— **Tenéis que tener cuidado con Peeves —dijo Percy, mientras seguían avanzando—. El Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, ni siquiera nos escucha a los prefectos. Ya llegamos.**

 **Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa.**

— **¿Santo y seña? —preguntó.**

— _ **Caput draconis (Muerte a los dragones)**_

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó furioso Charlie.

— ¡Eh!, ¡Eso! — dijo Percy.

— ¿Quién corno puso esa contraseña? — preguntó Charlie fingiendo tranquilidad.

—Lo sugirió Quirrell porque no se nos ocurría ninguna contraseña— dijo McGonagall intentado calmar a Charlie.

—Ah, está bien— dijo Charlie más tranquilo y el director siguió.

— **dijo Percy, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar (Neville necesitó ayuda) y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones.**

 **Percy condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, y a los niños por otra puerta. Al final de una escalera de caracol (era evidente que estaban en una de las torres) encontraron, por fin, sus camas, cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Sus baúles ya estaban allí. Demasiado cansados para conversar, se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en la cama.**

— **Una comida increíble, ¿no? —murmuró Ron a Harry, a través de las cortinas—. ¡Fuera,** _ **Scabbers**_ **! Te estás comiendo mis sábanas.**

 **Harry estaba a punto de preguntar a Ron si le quedaba alguna tarta de melaza, pero se quedó dormido de inmediato.**

—Sí que te gusta— dijo Arthur riéndose.

—Como a mí— dijeron Caro y Hugo E.

El director continuó mientras Harry pensaba en que estaba conociendo cosas de su familia.

 **Tal vez Harry había comido demasiado, porque tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Tenía puesto el turbante del profesor Quirrell, que le hablaba y le decía que debía pasarse a Slytherin de inmediato, porque ése era su destino. Harry contestó al turbante que no quería estar en Slytherin y el turbante se volvió cada vez más pesado. Harry intentó quitárselo, pero le apretaba dolorosamente, y entonces apareció Malfoy, que se burló de él mientras luchaba para quitarse el turbante luego Malfoy se convirtió en el profesor de nariz ganchuda, Snape, cuya risa se volvía cada vez más fuerte y fría... Se produjo un estallido de luz verde y Harry se despertó, temblando y empapado en sudor.**

 **Se dio la vuelta y se volvió a dormir. Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó, no recordaba nada de aquel sueño.**

—Que sueño tan bonito— ironizó Fabian.

—Ahora puedo elegir yo quién lee— pidió Helga.

—Sí— contestó Harry P.

— ¿Por qué no lees tú? — preguntó Helga señalando a alguien.


	14. Capítulo 14

Cuando el profesor Snape se dio cuenta que era él al que habían señalado. Se levantó, fue a buscar el libro, lo tomó, fulminó a algunos con la mirada, se sentó y empezó a leer **\- Capítulo 14:** **El profesor de pociones**

—El idiota de Quejicus tiene capítulo para el solo— se quejó Canuto.

—Los idiotas suelen tener importancia en este libro— agregó James.

—Canuto, James se callan— les ordenó Harry P.

El profesor decidió no darle importancia y siguió.

— **Allí, mira.**

— **¿Dónde?**

— **Al lado del chico alto y pelirrojo.**

— **¿El de gafas?**

— **¿Has visto su cara?**

— **¿Has visto su cicatriz?**

 **Los murmullos siguieron a Harry desde el momento en que, al día siguiente, salió del dormitorio. Los alumnos que esperaban fuera de las aulas se ponían de puntillas para mi rarlo, o se daban la vuelta en los pasillos, observándolo con atención. Harry deseaba que no lo hicieran, porque intenta ba concentrarse para encontrar el camino de su clase.**

—¿No te gusta tu fama?- preguntó Zacharias Smith con desdén.

—No, no me gusta— respondió Harry sin dar más explicaciones.

Snape se sorprendió levemente disimulándolo continuando.

 **En Hogwarts había 142 escaleras, algunas amplias y des pejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas. Algunas llevaban a un lugar diferente los viernes. Otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino y había que recordarlo para saltar.**

—Putos escalones— dijeron Neville y Alice.

La gente del GC se rio un poco y Snape siguió

 **Después, había puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o les hiciera cosquillas en el lu gar exacto, y puertas que, en realidad, no eran sino sólidas paredes que fingían ser puertas. También era muy difícil re cordar dónde estaba todo, ya que parecía que las cosas cam biaban de lugar continuamente. Las personas de los retratos seguían visitándose unos a otros, y Harry estaba seguro de que las armaduras podían andar.**

—Si pueden— dijeron los del futuro.

Los docentes se alarmaron dado que las armaduras se movían para proteger al colegio y Snape siguió cuando se tranquilizó.

 **Los fantasmas tampoco ayudaban. Siempre era una de sagradable sorpresa que alguno se deslizara súbitamente a través de la puerta que se intentaba abrir. Nick Casi Decapi tado siempre se sentía contento de señalar el camino indica do a los nuevos Gryffindors, pero Peeves** **el Duende** **se encar gaba de poner puertas cerradas y escaleras con trampas en el camino de los que llegaban tarde a clase. También les tiraba papeleras a la cabeza, corría las alfombras debajo de los pies del que pasaba, les tiraba tizas o, invisible, se deslizaba por detrás, cogía la nariz de alguno y gritaba: ¡TENGO TU NARIZ!**

-Yo le ensené ese- dijo riendo James.

-Hay que explicarle a Peeves a quien molestar y a quien no- replicó Lunático con seriedad. Snape siguió.

 **Pero aún peor que Peeves, si eso era posible, era el cela dor, Argus Filch. Harry y Ron se las arreglaron para chocar con él, en la primera mañana.**

-Buena esa…- empezó Lunático.

-Yeah…- siguió James.

-Gen merodeador- terminaron Canuto y Peter.

-Fue accidental- replicaron Ron y Harry para que sus mamas no los mataran.

Snape continuó interrumpiendo la respuesta de los merodeadores.

 **Filch los encontró tratando de pasar por una puerta que, desgraciadamente, resultó ser la entrada al pasillo prohibido del tercer piso.**

-Suerte Potter…- empezó Lunático.

-Una suerte cagada por un elefante herido- terminó Canuto.

La gente en el Gran Comedor se rió y sólo pararon quince minutos después en los que Snape se apresuró a continuar.

 **No les creyó cuando dijeron que estaban perdidos, estaba convencido de que querían entrar a propósito y los amenazó con encerrarlos en los calabozos, hasta que el profesor Quirrell, que pasaba por allí, los rescató.**

 **Filch tenía una gata llamada** **Señora Norris** **, una criatu ra flacucha y de color polvoriento, con ojos saltones como linternas, iguales a los de Filch. Patrullaba sola por los pasi llos. Si uno infringía una regla delante de ella, o ponía un pie fuera de la línea permitida, se escabullía para buscar a Filch, el cual aparecía dos segundos más tarde. Filch conocía todos los pasadizos secretos del colegio mejor que nadie**

-¿Y nosotros? – preguntaron los merodeadores, los Gemelos P. y los Gemelos W.

-A ustedes no los conocíamos- dijo Ron señalando a sus tíos y a los merodeadores y agregó mirando a sus hermanos- y yo no sabía que ustedes conocían con profundidad el colegio.

Snape continuó.

 **(excepto tal vez los gemelos Weasley), y podía aparecer tan súbita mente como cualquiera de los fantasmas. Todos los estudian tes lo detestaban, y la más soñada ambición de muchos era darle una buena patada a la** **Señora Norris** **.**

-¿Por qué no me dejaste?- preguntó refunfuñando Ron.

-Teníamos que salvar el mundo- contestó Harry simplemente.

Los bromistas del Gran Comedor se sorprendieron porque habían tenido la oportunidad y la dejaron pasar. Antes de que se abriera una discusión Snape continuó.

 **Y después, cuando por fin habían encontrado las aulas, estaban las clases. Había mucho más que magia, como Harry descubrió muy pronto, mucho más que agitar la varita y de cir unas palabras graciosas.**

 **Tenían que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con sus teles copios, cada miércoles a medianoche, y aprender los nom bres de las diferentes estrellas y los movimientos de los pla netas. Tres veces por semana iban a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo a estudiar Herbología, con una bruja pe queña y regordeta llamada profesora Sprout, y aprendían a cuidar de todas las plantas extrañas y hongos y a descubrir para qué debían utilizarlas.**

 **Pero la asignatura más aburrida era Historia de la Ma gia, la única clase dictada por un fantasma. El profesor Binns**

-¿Sigue?...- empezó Dorea preguntando.

-Sabes Albus, deberías cambiarlo, o sea no motiva ni enseña a los alumnos, ni nada- terminó Charlus aportando su idea.

-Charlus, lo tendré en cuenta- dijo Albus D.

Snape continuó.

 **ya era muy viejo cuando se quedó dormido frente a la chimenea del cuarto de profesores y se levantó a la mañana siguiente para dar clase, dejando atrás su cuerpo. Binns ha blaba monótonamente, mientras escribía nombres y fechas, y hacia que Elmerico** **el Malvado** **y Ulrico** **el Chiflado** **se con fundieran.**

 **El profesor Flitwick, el de la clase de Encantamientos, era un brujo diminuto que tenía que subirse a unos cuantos libros para ver por encima de su escritorio. Al comenzar la primera clase, sacó la lista y, cuando llegó al nombre de Harry, dio un chillido de excitación y desapareció de la vista.**

-No se puede aparecer así que supongo que se cayó- supuso James.

-Sí, me alegré de que el hijo de Lily hubiera llegado- explicó el docente.

Harry le sonrió, el profesor se la devolvió y la lectura continuó.

 **La profesora McGonagall era siempre diferente. Harry había tenido razón al pensar que no era una profesora con quien se pudiera tener problemas. Estricta e inteligente,**

La profesora enrojeció por los halagos y musitó:

-Gracias.

-Es la verdad profesora- le dijo el joven.

Snape continuó luego del intercambio.

 **les habló en el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase.**

— **Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts —dijo—. Cual quiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.**

 **Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original.**

-James Sirius, mi hermano convirtió una mesa en un caballos salvaje en su quinto año- explicó Albus.

-El maldito animal se escapó- aportó Lily L.P.

Todos se rieron y como 20 minutos después Snape continuó leyendo.

 **Todos estaban muy impresiona dos y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales. Después de ha cer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, les dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una agu ja. Al final de la clase, sólo Hermione Granger había hecho algún cambio en la cerilla. La profesora McGonagall mos tró a todos cómo se había vuelto plateada y puntiaguda, y de dicó a la niña una excepcional sonrisa.**

 **La clase que todos esperaban era Defensa Contra las Ar tes Oscuras, pero las lecciones de Quirrell resultaron ser casi una broma.**

-Casi- dijeron con sorpresa todos los alumnos que había tenido a ese profesor.

-Bueno ahora puedo decir que eran toda una broma- dijo Harry para que cambiaran esas caras.

Snape siguió un poco furioso por cómo habían resultado las clases de una de sus materias favoritas.

 **Su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo, y todos decían que era para protegerse de un vampiro que había conocido en Rumania**

-No vas más a Rumania Charlie. Te pueden morder los vampiros- dijo Molly alterada.

-Primero mamá cálmate, segundo soy mayor de edad y en tercer lugar en Rumania no hay vampiros por que el clima en generalmente soleado y templado y los vampiros prefieren lugares nublados y fríos- replicó el muchacho de forma explicativa.

La mujer suspiró aliviada y Snape continuó.

 **y del que tenía miedo de que volviera a buscarlo. Su turbante, les dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi, pero ninguno creía demasiado en su historia. Por un lado, porque cuando Seamus Finnigan se mostró deseoso de saber cómo había derrotado al zombi, el profesor Quirrell se ruborizó y comenzó a hablar del tiempo, y por el otro, porque habían notado que el curioso olor salía del turbante, y los ge melos Weasley insistían en que estaba lleno de ajo, para proteger a Quirrell cuando el vampiro apareciera.**

 **Harry se sintió muy aliviado al descubrir que no estaba mucho más atrasado que los demás. Muchos procedían de fa milias** **muggle** **y, como él, no tenían ni idea de que eran brujas y magos. Había tantas cosas por aprender que ni siquiera un chico como Ron tenía mucha ventaja.**

 **El viernes fue un día importante para Harry y Ron. Por fin encontraron el camino hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, sin perderse ni una vez.**

Todos en el Gran Comedor aplaudieron a los dos sonrojados chicos. Snape solo levantó un poco la comisura de su boca. Cuando se calmó el lugar Snape continuó con la lectura.

— **¿Qué tenemos hoy? —preguntó Harry a Ron, mientras echaba azúcar en sus cereales.**

— **Pociones Dobles con los de Slytherin —respondió Ron—. Snape es el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos... Ahora veremos si es verdad.**

-Es verdad- murmuraron las otras tres casas.

Snape para no recibir el regaño del año continuó.

— **Ojalá McGonagall nos favoreciera a nosotros —** _(Lo hace pero es más discreta_ pensaron los del futuro) **dijo Harry La profesora McGonagall era la jefa de la casa Gryffin dor; pero eso no le había impedido darles una gran cantidad de deberes el día anterior.**

 **Justo en aquel momento llegó el correo. Harry ya se ha bía acostumbrado, pero la primera mañana se impresionó un poco cuando unas cien lechuzas entraron súbitamente en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar a sus dueños, para dejarles caer encima car tas y paquetes.**

 **Hedwig** **no le había llevado nada hasta aquel día. Algu nas veces volaba para mordisquearle una oreja y conseguir una tostada, antes de volver a dormir en la lechucería, con las otras lechuzas del colegio. Sin embargo, aquella mañana pasó volando entre la mermelada y la azucarera y dejó caer un sobre en el plato de Harry Este lo abrió de inmediato.**

 _ **Querido Harry**_ _ **(decía con letra desigual),**_

 _ **Sé que tienes las tardes del viernes libres, así que ¿te gustaría venir a tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo de tu primera semana. Envíame la respuesta con Hedwig.**_

 _ **Hagrid**_

 **Harry cogió prestada la pluma de Ron y contestó:** **«Sí, gracias, nos veremos más tarde»** **, en la parte de atrás de la nota, y la envió con** **Hedwig** **.**

 **Fue una suerte que Hagrid hubiera invitado a Harry a tomar el té, porque la clase de Pociones resultó ser la peor cosa que le había ocurrido allí, hasta entonces.**

-Severus, ¿Qué quiere decir el joven?- murmuró lentamente con una voz peligrosa la profesora McGonagall.

El profesor recordando ese día prefirió no contestar y continuó.

 **Al comenzar el banquete de la primera noche, Harry había pensado que no le caía bien al profesor Snape. Pero al final de la primera clase de Pociones supo que no se había equivocado. No era sólo que a Snape no le gustara Harry: lo detestaba.**

-Sin motivo alguno- dijo Carolina asesinando a Severus con la mirada.

Éste se encogió de miedo y siguió leyendo.

 **Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aque llos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes.**

 **Snape, como Flitwick, comenzó la clase pasando lista y, como Flitwick, se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry**

— **Ah, sí —murmuró—. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.**

-Severus Tobias Snape Prince considérate muerto- dijo Elizabeth furiosa.

Agradeciendo que le tocara leer, él continuó leyendo.

 **Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle rieron tapán dose la boca. Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase. Sus ojos eran tan negros como los de Hagrid, pero no tenían nada de su calidez. Eran fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en tú neles oscuros.**

— **Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relu cientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, enga ñando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.**

-Sabes, la razón por la que le presté tanta atención a tus palabras, era que el discurso era bueno, dejaba ver un poco de la magia de las pociones- explicó Harry P.

-Hasta la parte de alcornoques- replicó furiosa Sprout.

-Nunca se insulta a los alumnos. Debes ser tú, él que les enseñe. Para eso estás allí- agregó Flitwick.

Antes de ser golpeado Snape continuó.

 **Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas con las cejas levantadas. Her mione Granger estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y pare cía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque.**

— **¡Potter! —dijo de pronto Snape—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?**

(-Eso es de sexto- murmuró furiosa Carolina. Aunque también entendió que Severus le estaba diciendo que lamentaba la muerte de Lily)

 **¿Raíz en polvo de qué a una infusión de qué? Harry miró de reojo a Ron, que parecía tan desconcertado como él. La mano de Hermione se agitaba en el aire.**

-Hermione tú no eras Potter. Sabes haces sentir mal a la gente con esa actitud que tenías y que en algún caso seguís teniendo- le dijo suavemente Harry P.

Snape continuó mientras la chica se disculpaba.

— **No lo sé, señor —contestó Harry.**

 **Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón.**

— **Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo.**

 **No hizo caso de la mano de Hermione.**

— **Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde busca rías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?**

-También de sexto- volvió a comentar furiosa Caro ahora en voz alta dejando a muchos sorprendidos porque ella estaba en tercero.

Snape continuó más encogido porque demás de la joven, Minerva también lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

 **Hermione agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no ne cesitaba levantarse del asiento para que la vieran, pero Harry no tenía la menor idea de lo que era un bezoar. Trató de no mirar a Malfoy y a sus amigos, que se desternillaban de risa.**

-¿Tú sabías las respuestas Malfoy?- preguntó Lily enfadada.

-Si salió al padre ni por asomo- agregó Caro.

-Ya sabes en primero ya lo pasabas tú Lily- agregó Alice.

-Y eso que él estaba en quinto- terminó Lia.

Snape asintió a lo dicho por las chicas frente a la muda pregunta de Draco, que luego de esto miró mal al padre por mentirle y Snape continuó leyendo.

— **No lo sé, señor.**

— **Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?**

 **Harry se obligó a seguir mirando directamente aquellos ojos fríos. Sí había mirado sus libros en casa de los Dursley, pero ¿cómo esperaba Snape que se acordara de todo lo que había en** **Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos** **?**

-¿Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos no era el libro de pociones?- se interrumpió Snape preguntando y con gesto burlón.

-Yo dije que lo fuera. No, no lo hice. Sólo pensé que cómo estaban relacionadas, me refiero a Herbología y pociones, en el de Herbología estuviera. Dado que el de pociones ya lo había leído varias veces y sabía que no estaba allí- explicó el joven dejando al profesor sorprendido.

Snape decidió seguir.

 **Snape seguía haciendo caso omiso de la mano tembloro sa de Hermione.**

— **¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?**

 **Ante eso, Hermione se puso de pie, con el brazo extendi do hacia el techo de la mazmorra.**

— **No lo sé —dijo Harry con calma—. Pero creo que Her mione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?**

 **Unos pocos rieron. Harry captó la mirada de Seamus, que le guiñó un ojo. Snape, sin embargo, no estaba complacido.**

— **Siéntate —gritó a Hermione—.**

-Primero Severus, no debes gritarle a un alumno y tampoco debes echarle tu mal humor a ellos- dijo Albus D. con semblante decepcionado.

Snape murmuró:

-Disculpen.

Algunos asintieron y Snape continuó sintiéndose un niño regañado.

 **Para tu información, Potter; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?**

 **Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergami nos. Por encima del ruido, Snape dijo:**

— **Y se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter.**

Frente a ese punto, el profesor sintió una descarga. Miró hacia Carolina que lo miraba muy mal. Por eso mismo decidió seguir sin comentar nada.

 **Las cosas no mejoraron para los Gryffindors a medida que continuaba la clase de Pociones. Snape los puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a Malfoy, que parecía gustarle. En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Malfoy había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmo rra. De alguna forma, Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos. En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se ha bía empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.**

— **¡Chico idiota! —dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita—.**

Alice se levantó y fue a pegarle una patada, luego volvió y se sentó. Frank simplemente lo miró mal.

-No se insulta a los alumnos…- empezó McGonagall.

Snape continuó interrumpiendo el rezongó.

 **Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?**

 **Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz.**

— **Llévelo a la enfermería —ordenó Snape a Seamus. Luego se acercó a Harry y Ron, que habían estado trabajan do cerca de Neville.**

— **Tu, Harry Potter.** **¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Gryffindor.**

-Yo no sabía que Harry fuera el profesor- dijo Sinistra pegándole una patada suave a Snape bajo la mesa.

-Un punto para Gryffindor- susurró Snape antes de continuar.

 **Aquello era tan injusto que Harry abrió la boca para dis cutir, pero Ron le dio una patada por debajo del caldero.**

— **No lo provoques —murmuró—. He oído decir que Sna pe puede ser muy desagradable.**

 **Una hora más tarde, cuando subían por la escalera para salir de las mazmorras, la mente de Harry era un torbellino y su ánimo estaba por los suelos. Había perdido dos puntos para Gryffindor en su primera semana...**

-Dos puntos nomás… - empezó Fred.

-No te preocupes, nosotros perdemos como 10 más o menos por día- agregó George.

Molly sabiendo que estaban alentando a Harry no los regañó y Snape continuó.

 **¿Por qué Snape lo odiaba tanto?**

— **Anímate —dijo Ron—. Snape siempre le quitaba pun tos a Fred y a George. ¿Puedo ir a ver a Hagrid contigo?**

 **Salieron del castillo cinco minutos antes de las tres y cru zaron los terrenos que lo rodeaban. Hagrid vivía en una peque ña casa de madera, en el borde del bosque prohibido. Una ba llesta y un par de botas de goma estaban al lado de la puerta delantera.**

 **Cuando Harry llamó a la puerta, oyeron unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos. Luego se oyó la voz de Hagrid, di ciendo:**

— **Atrás,** **Fang** **, atrás.**

 **La gran cara peluda de Hagrid apareció al abrirse la puerta.**

-Hagrid, no crees que deberías afeitarte- dijo Sirius.

-Es que a mí me gusta. Aparte me protege del frío- dijo el aludido.

-Intenta imaginártelo con el pelo corto- dijo Lunático a sus amigos.

-No sería nuestro Hagrid- contestaron los otros tres.

Snape continuó.

— **Entrad —dijo— Atrás,** **Fang** **.**

 **Los dejó entrar, tirando del collar de un imponente perro negro.**

 **Había una sola estancia. Del techo colgaban jamones y faisanes, una cazuela de cobre hervía en el fuego y en un rincón había una cama enorme con una manta hecha de re miendos.**

— **Estáis en vuestra casa —dijo Hagrid, soltando a** **Fang** **, que se lanzó contra Ron y comenzó a lamerle las orejas. Como Hagrid,** **Fang** **era evidentemente mucho menos feroz de lo que parecía.**

— **Éste es Ron —dijo Harry a Hagrid, que estaba volcan do el agua hirviendo en una gran tetera y sirviendo peda zos de pastel.**

— **Otro Weasley, ¿verdad? —dijo Hagrid, mirando de reojo las pecas de Ron—. Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida ahuyentando a tus hermanos gemelos del bosque.**

-¿Qué edad tienes Hagrid?- preguntó Molly.

-63- respondió y agregó preguntando- ¿Por?

-Entonces, ¿te has pasado más o menos 31 años espantando del bosque a dos chicos de 13 años?- preguntó la mujer con "inocencia".

Todos se rieron a carcajadas. Luego los Gemelos P dijeron:

-Esta es nuestra hermanita-

Los gemelos W salieron de su sorpresa y murmuraron:

-Buena esa mamá-

Mientras todos se reían Hagrid se ponía colorado. Snape decidió salvarlo continuando con la lectura.

 **El pastel casi les rompió los dientes, pero Harry y Ron fingieron que les gustaba,**

-¿No le gustaba?- preguntó el semigigante un poco dolido.

-Lo que pasa que tu comida es muy dura y nuestros dientes son más frágiles- explicó Harry mientras los que habían probado su comida asentía.

Hagrid asintió prometiéndose así mismo cocinar más blando.

Snape continuó luego de este intercambio.

 **mientras le contaban a Hagrid todo lo referente a sus primeras clases.** **Fang** **tenía la cabe za apoyada sobre la rodilla de Harry y babeaba sobre su tú nica.**

 **Harry y Ron se quedaron fascinados al oír que Hagrid llamaba a Filch «ese viejo bobo».**

— **Y en lo que se refiere a esa gata, la** **Señora Norris** **, me gustaría presentársela un día a** **Fang** **. ¿Sabéis que cada vez que voy al colegio me sigue todo el tiempo? No me puedo li brar de ella. Filch la envía a hacerlo.**

-No te preocupes Hagrid…- empezó James.

-Nosotros no hacemos cargo de eso- terminó Canuto mirando amenazador al animal que se escondió detrás de la silla de su dueño.

Snape sonrió por el destino de la gata molesta y continuó.

 **Harry le contó a Hagrid lo de la clase de Snape. Hagrid, como Ron, le dijo a Harry que no se preocupara, que a Snape no le gustaba ninguno de sus alumnos.**

— **Pero realmente parece que me odie.**

— **¡Tonterías! —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?**

 **Sin embargo, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que Ha grid había mirado hacia otro lado cuando dijo aquello.**

— **¿Y cómo está tu hermano Charlie? —preguntó Hagrid a Ron—. Me gustaba mucho,**

Una risa estruendosa interrumpió a Snape. Todos miraron a la zona donde se escuchaba sorprendiéndose de que fuera Percy. Su madre lo miraba sin entender y Fred que pensaba que no había nada gracioso preguntó:

-¿De qué te ríes Percy?

-De que Charlie tiene novio- respondió Percy.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Fred sin entender aun, aunque Ron, Harry, Hermione Caro y Lily ya estaba asintiendo de acuerdo con Percy.

-Hagrid gusta de nuestro hermano- respondió Percy.

Todos se comenzaron a reír al entender. Hagrid y Charlie no se reían dado que estaban abochornados.

-Te equivocas Percy. Charlie es novio de una Dragón- dijo Ron como aporte para avergonzar un poco más a su hermano.

Se volvieron a reír y cinco minutos después cuando Charlie estaba a punto de explotar Snape continuó.

 **era muy bueno con los animales.**

-¡Ah!- exclamaron todos.

-Falsa alarma- dijo Sirius.

Snape continuó rodando los ojos.

 **Harry se preguntó si Hagrid no estaba cambiando de tema a propósito. Mientras Ron le hablaba a Hagrid del tra bajo de Charles con los dragones,**

-Charles no, C-H-A-R-L-I-E- dijo el muchacho.

-Hermanito, primero estás retando a un libro y segundo tu nombre es Charles te guste o no- le dijo burlón Bill.

-Ok, William- respondió Charlie.

Snape interrumpió la pelea continuando con la lectura.

 **Harry miró el recorte del periódico que estaba sobre la mesa. Era de** **El Profeta** **.**

 **RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS**

 _ **Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lu gar en Gringotts el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos.**_

 _ **Los gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.**_

 _ **«Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene», declaró esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de Gringotts.**_

 **Harry recordó que Ron le había contado en el tren que alguien había tratado de robar en Gringotts, pero su amigo no había mencionado la fecha.**

— **¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry—. ¡Ese robo en Gringotts suce dió el día de mi cumpleaños!**

-Tienes razón- dijo Percy.

-Ah vamos gente. No creerán en serio que Harry no va a sacar ninguna pista más del diario- dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

Snape continuó

 **¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí!**

 **Aquella vez no tuvo dudas: Hagrid decididamente evitó su mirada. Gruñó y le ofreció más pastel. Harry volvió a leer la nota. «La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.» Hagrid había vaciado la cámara setecientos tre ce, si puede llamarse vaciarla a sacar un paquetito arrugado. ¿Sería eso lo que estaban buscando los ladrones?**

 **Mientras Harry y Ron regresaban al castillo para cenar, con los bolsillos llenos del pétreo pastel que fueron dema siado amables para rechazar; Harry pensaba que ninguna de las clases le había hecho reflexionar tanto como aquella me rienda con Hagrid. ¿Hagrid habría sacado el paquete justo a tiempo? ¿Dónde podía estar? ¿Sabría algo sobre Snape que no quería decirle?**

-Excelentes preguntas, señor Potter- aportó Alastor sorprendido.

-Fin del capítulo- intervino Snape cerrando el libro.

-¿Quién quiere leer ahora?- preguntó Albus D.

-Yo quiero señor- dijo alguien con la voz con un tono pícaro.


	15. Capítulo 15

James Potter se levantó con dramatismo haciéndose ver un poco, camino hasta donde estaba el director con el libro. Cuando llegó le sonrió al director, agarró el libro que éste le daba, volvió a su lugar y se sentó. Abrió el libro en la página correspondiente, se aclaró la garganta con un carraspeo y dijo: **Capítulo 15: El duelo a medianoche**

-HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS en que lío te metiste- gritó Lily.

-Mamá primero deja que lean y luego me gritas- dijo Harry.

-Ok- dijo ella calmándose un poco y agregó- James continúa.

El ojivellana siguió, mirando antes a su hijo por no haber tenido miedo frente a la furia de su madre.

 **Harry nunca había creído que pudiera existir un chico al que detestara más que a Dudley, pero eso era antes de haber conocido a Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, los de primer año de Gryffindor sólo compartían con los de Slytherin la clase de Pociones, así que no tenía que encontrarse mucho con él.**

-Que bueno- dijeron los del pasado.

-No cantes victoria antes- dijo Harry.

James continúo porque tenía curiosidad.

 **O, al menos, así era hasta que apareció una noticia en la sala co mún de Gryffindor; que los hizo protestar a todos. Las leccio nes de vuelo comenzarían el jueves... y Gryffindor y Slytherin aprenderían juntos.**

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Carolina.

-Porque qué, señorita Evans- dijo Dumbledore confuso.

-Porque hacen que en las materias más complicadas aprendan juntos si saben que se detestan- explicó la chica.

-Ah, lo que pasa es que me parecen que si pasan más tiempo juntos en primero van a mejorar sus relaciones- explicó el director

Todos en el gran comedor lo miraron escépticos y James continuó leyendo.

— **Perfecto —dijo en tono sombrío Harry—. Justo lo que siempre he deseado. Hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba de lante de Malfoy.**

 **Deseaba aprender a volar más que ninguna otra cosa.**

— **No sabes aún si vas a hacer un papelón —dijo razo nablemente Ron—. De todos modos, sé que Malfoy siempre habla de lo bueno que es en** _ **quidditch**_ **, pero seguro que es pura palabrería.**

-Si aprendió con el padre es obvio que es pura palabra…- empezó Arthur.

-Si lo hizo con la madre, no- agregó Sirius.

El joven Malfoy se puso colorado dando a entender que Arthur había acertado y James siguió para enterarse como era su hijo en una escoba.

 **La verdad es que Malfoy hablaba mucho sobre volar. Se quejaba en voz alta porque los de primer año nunca estaban en los equipos de** _ **quidditch**_ **y contaba largas y jactanciosas historias, que siempre acababan con él escapando de helicópteros pilotados por** _ **muggles**_ **.**

-¿Qué es un helicóptero, Malfoy?- preguntó Sirius al chico.

Él no contestó y se puso aún más rojo.

-Es un aparato que vuela cuando las hélices giran a gran velocidad- explicó Draco M.

-Ah, está bien pero tú yo chico no lo sabe- siguió un poco burlón Canuto.

-Lo siento, solo quería impresionar- explicó Draco con mucha vergüenza.

James simplemente lo miró con un poco de simpatía dado que él era un poco así y continuó

 **Pero no era el único: por la for ma de hablar de Seamus Finnigan, parecía que había pasado toda la infancia volando por el campo con su escoba. Hasta Ron podía contar a quien quisiera oírlo que una vez casi ha bía chocado contra un planeador con la vieja escoba de Char les.**

-Otra vez Charles- se quejó Charlie.

-Sí, no jodas- dijo Bill.

-¿Cómo que casi chocas con mi escoba?- preguntó un poco furioso Charlie dejando de lado como lo mencionaban en el libro.

-Bueno, es que mamá me dijo que la podía usar- explicó Ron un poco asustado por la posible respuesta de su hermano.

-Charles, comparte tus cosas- gritó Molly.

-Mamá, ¿yo presto las tuyas?- le preguntó Charlie.

Molly negó y murmuro a Charlie:

-Lo siento hijo.

Charlie asintió y James continuó.

 **Todos los que procedían de familias de magos hablaban constantemente de** _ **quidditch**_ **. Ron ya había tenido una gran discusión con Dean Thomas, que compartía el dormitorio con ellos, sobre fútbol. Ron no podía ver qué tenía de excitante un juego con una sola pelota, donde nadie podía volar. Harry había descubierto a Ron tratando de animar un cartel de Dean en que aparecía el equipo de fútbol de West Ham, para hacer que los jugadores se movieran.**

-¿Cómo?- espetó Dean.

-Ah, eh, no lo logré- dijo Ron.

-Los deportes son distintos Tío Ron, pero no por eso uno es mejor que otro- explicó con calma Albus P.

James lo pensó y continuó luego de que Lunático lo zarandeara un poco.

 **Neville no había tenido una escoba en toda su vida, por que su abuela no se lo permitía. Harry pensó que ella había actuado correctamente, dado que Neville se las ingeniaba para tener un número extraordinario de accidentes, incluso con los dos pies en tierra.**

 **Hermione Granger estaba casi tan nerviosa como Neville con el tema del vuelo. Eso era algo que no se podía aprender de memoria en los libros, aunque lo había intentado. En el desayuno del jueves, aburrió a todos con estúpidas notas sobre el vuelo que había encontrado en un libro de la bibliote ca, llamado** _ **Quidditch a través de los tiempos**_ **. Neville estaba pendiente de cada palabra, desesperado por encontrar algo que lo ayudara más tarde con su escoba, pero todos los demás se alegraron mucho cuando la lectura de Hermione fue interrumpida por la llegada del correo.**

-Sabes, yo, hay cosas que se aprenden de la experiencia- comentó Hermione P.

Muchos asintieron y James siguió.

 **Harry no había recibido una sola carta desde la nota de Hagrid, algo que Malfoy ya había notado, por supuesto. La le chuza de Malfoy siempre le llevaba de su casa paquetes con golosinas, que el muchacho abría con perversa satisfacción en la mesa de Slytherin.**

 **Un lechuzón entregó a Neville un paquetito de parte de su abuela. Lo abrió excitado y les enseñó una bola de cristal, del tamaño de una gran canica, que parecía llena de humo blanco.**

— **¡Es una Recordadora! —explicó—. La abuela sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que te has olvidado de hacer. Mirad, uno la sujeta así, con fuerza, y si se vuelve roja... oh... —se puso pálido, porque la Recordadora súbitamente se tiñó de un brillo escarlata—... es que has olvidado algo...**

 **Neville estaba tratando de recordar qué era lo que había olvidado, cuando Draco Malfoy que pasaba al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor; le quitó la Recordadora de las manos.**

-5 puntos menos para Slytherin- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Nadie necesitó preguntar porqué y James siguió con una sonrisa.

 **Harry y Ron saltaron de sus asientos. En realidad, desea ban tener un motivo para pelearse con Malfoy, pero la profe sora McGonagall, que detectaba problemas más rápido que ningún otro profesor del colegio, ya estaba allí.**

— **¿Qué sucede?**

— **Malfoy me ha quitado mi Recordadora, profesora.**

 **Con aire ceñudo, Malfoy dejó rápidamente la Recordadora sobre la mesa.**

— **Sólo la miraba —dijo, y se alejó, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle.**

 **Aquella tarde, a las tres y media, Harry, Ron y los otros Gryffindors bajaron corriendo los escalones delanteros, ha cia el parque, para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo. Era un día claro y ventoso. La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia.**

 **Los Slytherins ya estaban allí, y también las veinte esco bas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo. Harry había oído a Fred y a George Weasley quejarse de las escobas del cole gio, diciendo que algunas comenzaban a vibrar si uno volaba muy alto, o que siempre volaban ligeramente torcidas hacia la izquierda.**

-¿Qué le parece director si cada padre dona lo que pueda para comprar escobas para prácticas?- propuso Narcissa.

-Es cierto, los chicos podrían dañarse- aportó Andrómeda sonriéndole a su hermanita.

El director asintió y James continuó muy contento.

 **Entonces llegó la profesora, la señora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.**

— **Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando? —bramó—.**

-A que usted llegara- dijeron Lily y Carolina.

La gente rió y James continuó cuando pudo calmarse un poco.

 **Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.**

 **Harry miró su escoba. Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños.**

— **Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba —les indicó la señora Hooch— y decid «arriba».**

— **¡ARRIBA! —gritaron todos.**

 **La escoba de Harry saltó de inmediato en sus manos, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió. La de Hermione Granger no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de Neville no se movió en absoluto. «A lo mejor las escobas saben, como los caballos, cuándo tienes miedo», pensó Harry,**

-Que interesante teoría- dijo Flitwick.

-Es que las escobas están encantadas, entonces de alguna manera tienen vida- explicó Harry su pensamiento recordando el auto del padre de Ron.

Los de Ravenclaw le dieron la razón, la sabia fundadora le sonrió y James continuó orgulloso de su hijo.

 **y había un tem blor en la voz de Neville que indicaba, demasiado claramen te, que deseaba mantener sus pies en la tierra.**

 **Luego, la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corri giéndoles la forma de sujetarla. Harry y Ron se alegraron muchísimo cuando la profesora dijo a Malfoy que lo había es tado haciendo mal durante todos esos años.**

— **Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada —dijo la señora Hooch—. Mantened las escobas fir mes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos sua vemente. Preparados... tres... dos...**

 **Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.**

— **¡Vuelve, muchacho! —gritó, pero Neville subía en lí nea recta, como el corcho de una botella... Cuatro metros... seis metros... Harry le vio la cara pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vio jadear; deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba y..**

 **BUM... Un ruido horrible y Neville quedó tirado en la hierba.**

-Ah, mi pobre bebé- dijo Alice aferrándose a Frank y casi sacándole el brazo.

-Estoy bien mamá- dijo Neville y agregó- continúe señor Potter.

James lo hizo.

 **Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista.**

 **La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre Neville, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico.**

— **La muñeca fracturada —la oyó murmurar Harry—. Vamos, muchacho... Está bien... A levantarse.**

 **Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase.**

— **No debéis moveros mientras llevo a este chico a la en fermería. Dejad las escobas donde están o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tardéis en decir** _ **quidditch**_ **. Vamos, hijo.**

-Así que dejó a los alumnos de primero solos…- empezó Dorea.

-Les dijo que se quedarán quietos…- siguió Elizabeth.

-Y encima los amenaza- terminó Charlus.

-Lo siento chicos - dijo a todos la profesora de vuelo.

James continuó luego de que los alumnos le aceptaran las disculpas a la docente.

 **Neville, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, cojeaba al lado de la señora Hooch, que lo sostenía.**

 **Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse, Malfoy ya se es taba riendo a carcajadas.**

— **¿Habéis visto la cara de ese gran zoquete?** _(Tú eres más patético_ pensó Peter) **  
**

 **Los otros Slytherins le hicieron coro.**

— **¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! —dijo Parvati Patil en tono cor tante.**

— **Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? —dijo Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin de rostro duro. Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati.**

— **¡Mirad! —dijo Malfoy, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba—. Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom.**

 **La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió.**

— **Trae eso aquí, Malfoy —dijo Harry con calma.** (-Carácter Evans a la vista- susurraron Sirius y Hermione)

 **Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos.**

 **Malfoy sonrió con malignidad.**

— **Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque... ¿Qué os parece... en la copa de un árbol?**

— **¡Tráela aquí! —rugió Harry, pero Malfoy había subido a su escoba y se alejaba. No había mentido, sabía volar. Des de las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamó:**

— **¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!**

 **Harry cogió su escoba.**

— **¡No! —gritó Hermione Granger—. La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en un lío.**

-Él único que se iba a meter en problemas era él- dijo Snape un poco cortante todavía.

-Era eso lo que me preocupaba- explicó Hermione.

Harry le dio un besito e hizo una seña a su padre para que continuara. Éste lo hizo sonriéndole un poco a la castaña.

 **Harry no le hizo caso. Le ardían las orejas. Se montó en su escoba, pegó una fuerte patada y subió. El aire agitaba su pelo y su túnica, silbando tras él y, en un relámpago de feroz alegría, se dio cuenta de que había descubierto algo que po día hacer sin que se lo enseñaran. Era fácil, era maravilloso. Empujó su escoba un poquito más, para volar más alto, y oyó los gritos y gemidos de las chicas que lo miraban desde abajo, y una exclamación admirada de Ron.**

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso?- preguntaron Ron asombrado y Moody maravillado.

-Observación- contestó Harry y James siguió mientras Moody lo seguía mirando maravillado.

 **Dirigió su escoba para enfrentarse a Malfoy en el aire. Éste lo miró asombrado.**

— **¡Déjala —gritó Harry— o te bajaré de esa escoba!**

-Lo hiciste enojar, Malfoy- dijo Sirius que conocía a Lily.

-Suerte con eso- terminó Ron y James continuó asintiendo.

— **Ah, ¿sí? —dijo Malfoy, tratando de burlarse, pero con tono preocupado.**

 **Harry sabía, de alguna manera, lo que tenía que hacer. Se inclinó hacia delante, cogió la escoba con las dos manos y se lanzó sobre Malfoy como una jabalina. Malfoy pudo apartarse justo a tiempo, Harry dio la vuelta y mantuvo fir me la escoba. Abajo, algunos aplaudían.**

— **Aquí no están Crabbe y Goyle para salvarte, Malfoy —exclamó Harry**

 **Parecía que Malfoy también lo había pensado.**

— **¡Atrápala si puedes, entonces! —gritó. Giró la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su escoba.**

 **Harry vio, como si fuera a cámara lenta, que la bola se elevaba en el aire y luego comenzaba a caer.**

-Adiós recordadora- se interrumpió James.

-Espera, lee y verás- le dijo Ron W. James lo hizo curioso.

 **Se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo. Al mo mento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, per siguiendo a la bola, con el viento silbando en sus orejas mez clándose con los gritos de los que miraban. Extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para en derezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la Recordadora a salvo.**

La lectura se detuvo para que el joven Harry fuera felicitado. James estaba mudo, no podía creer lo que había leído y cuando salió del shock, le sonrió a su hijo y siguió leyendo con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro que hacían brillar sus ojos.

— **¡HARRY POTTER!**

 **Su corazón latió más rápido que nunca. La profesora McGonagall corría hacia ellos. Se puso de pie, temblando.**

— **Nunca... en todo mis años en Hogwarts...**

 **La profesora McGonagall estaba casi muda de la impre sión, y sus gafas centelleaban de furia.**

— **¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperte el cuello...**

— **No fue culpa de él, profesora...**

— **Silencio, Parvati.**

— **Pero Malfoy..**

— **Ya es suficiente, Weasley. Harry Potter, ven conmigo.**

 **En aquel momento, Harry pudo ver el aire triunfal de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, mientras andaba inseguro tras la profesora McGonagall, de vuelta al castillo. Lo iban a expulsar; lo sabía. Quería decir algo para defenderse, pero no po día controlar su voz. La profesora McGonagall andaba muy rápido, sin siquiera mirarlo. Tenía que correr para alcanzar la. Esta vez sí que lo había hecho. No había durado ni dos se manas. En diez minutos estaría haciendo su maleta. ¿Qué dirían los Dursley cuando lo vieran llegar a la puerta de su casa?**

 **Subieron por los peldaños delanteros y después por la escalera de mármol. La profesora McGonagall seguía sin hablar. Abría puertas y andaba por los pasillos, con Harry corriendo tristemente tras ella. Tal vez lo llevaba ante Dumbledore. Pensó en Hagrid, expulsado, pero con permiso para quedarse como guardabosque. Quizá podría ser el ayudante de Hagrid. Se le revolvió el estómago al imaginarse obser vando a Ron y los otros convirtiéndose en magos, mientras él andaba por ahí, llevando la bolsa de Hagrid.**

-Harry muchacho…- empezó Albus D.

-Cómo ibas a llevar la bolsa de Hagrid…- siguió Minerva con tono de pregunta.

-Si era el doble de usted en tamaño y cuatro veces su peso- terminó Sprout sin dejar que el muchacho contestara.

James siguió al ver que la versión mayor de su hijo se lo pedía, dado que la otra versión fulminaba a los docentes con la mirada.

 **La profesora McGonagall se detuvo ante un aula. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.**

— **Discúlpeme, profesor Flitwick. ¿Puedo llevarme a Wood un momento?**

 **«¿Wood? —pensó Harry aterrado—.** **¿Wood sería el en cargado de aplicar los castigos físicos?»** ( _Debe estar acostumbrado a que le peguen_ pensó Lucius) **  
**

 **Pero Wood era sólo un muchacho corpulento de quinto año, que salió de la clase de Flitwick con aire confundido.**

— **Seguidme los dos —dijo la profesora McGonagall. Avanzaron por el pasillo, Wood mirando a Harry con curio sidad.**

— **Aquí.**

 **La profesora McGonagall señaló un aula en la que sólo estaba Peeves, ocupado en escribir groserías en la pizarra.**

-¿Quién le enseñó a Peeves a escribir y leer?- preguntó Jane la niña de primero de Slytherin.

-Yo- contestó Albus D. sorprendiendo a muchos.

–Ah- dijeron algunos.

James que fue uno de los sorprendidos continuó.

— **¡Fuera, Peeves! —dijo con ira la profesora.**

 **Peeves tiró la tiza en un cubo y se marchó maldiciendo. La profesora McGonagall cerró la puerta y se volvió para en cararse con los muchachos.**

— **Potter, éste es Oliver Wood. Wood, te he encontrado un buscador.**

-Buscador como yo- dijo Caro orgullosa de su sobrino.

Lily y James se levantaron, lo abrazaron y él último continuó cuando se sentó.

 **La expresión de intriga de Wood se convirtió en deleite.**

— **¿Está segura, profesora?**

— **Totalmente —dijo la profesora con vigor—. Este chico tiene un talento natural. Nunca vi nada parecido. ¿Ésta ha sido tu primera vez con la escoba, Potter?**

 **Harry asintió con la cabeza en silencio. No tenía una ex plicación para lo que estaba sucediendo, pero le parecía que no lo iban a expulsar y comenzaba a sentirse más seguro.**

— **Atrapó esa cosa con la mano, después de un vuelo de quince metros —explicó la profesora a Wood—. Ni un rasguño. Charlie Weasley no lo habría hecho mejor.** (Charlie sólo aplaudió)

 **Wood parecía pensar que todos sus sueños se habían he cho realidad.**

— **¿Alguna vez has visto un partido de** _ **quidditch**_ **, Potter? —preguntó excitado.**

— **Wood es el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor —aclaró la profesora McGonagall.**

— **Y tiene el cuerpo indicado para ser buscador —dijo Wood, paseando alrededor de Harry y observándolo con atención—. Ligero, veloz... Vamos a tener que darle una es coba decente, profesora, una Nimbus 2.000 o una Cleans weep 7.**

— **Hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore para ver si pode mos suspender la regla del primer año. Los cielos saben que necesitamos un equipo mejor que el del año pasado. Fuimos aplastados por Slytherin en ese último partido. No pude mi rar a la cara a Severus Snape en vanas semanas...**

 **La profesora McGonagall observó con severidad a Harry, por encima de sus gafas.**

— **Quiero oír que te entrenas mucho, Potter, o cambiaré de idea sobre tu castigo.**

 **Luego, súbitamente, sonrió.**

— **Tu padre habría estado orgulloso —dijo—. Era un excelente jugador de** _ **quidditch**_ **.**

-Gracias profe por hablarle de mi- dijo James y luego de que la profe le sonriera continuó.

— **Es una broma.**

 **Era la hora de la cena. Harry había terminado de contar le a Ron todo lo sucedido cuando dejó el parque con la profe sora McGonagall. Ron tenía un trozo de carne y pastel de ri ñón en el tenedor; pero se olvidó de llevárselo a la boca.**

— **¿Buscador? —dijo—. Pero los de primer año nunca... Serías el jugador más joven en...**

— **Un siglo —terminó Harry,**

-Y yo, ¿qué soy?- preguntó Caro sin entender nada.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Harry a su tía.

-Yo también entré en primero y también de buscadora- le contestó la chica.

Dumbledore quería que se lo tragara la tierra e hizo una seña a James para que continuara; éste lo hizo un poco extrañado.

 **metiéndose un trozo de pas tel en la boca. Tenía muchísima hambre después de toda la excitación de la tarde—. Wood me lo dijo.**

 **Ron estaba tan sorprendido e impresionado que se que dó mirándolo boquiabierto.**

— **Tengo que empezar a entrenarme la semana que viene —dijo Harry—. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, Wood quiere mantenerlo en secreto.**

 **Fred y George Weasley aparecieron en el comedor; vie ron a Harry y se acercaron rápidamente.**

— **Bien hecho —dijo George en voz baja—. Wood nos lo contó. Nosotros también estamos en el equipo. Somos gol peadores.**

— **Te lo aseguro, vamos a ganar la copa de** _ **quidditch**_ **este curso —dijo Fred—. No la ganamos desde que Charlie se fue, pero el equipo de este año será muy bueno. Tienes que hacer lo bien, Harry. Wood casi saltaba cuando nos lo contó.**

— **Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Lee Jordan cree que ha descubierto un nuevo pasadizo secreto, fuera del colegio.**

— **Seguro que es el que hay detrás de la estatua de Gre gory Smarmy, que nosotros encontramos en nuestra prime ra semana.**

 **Fred y George acababan de desaparecer, cuando se pre sentaron unos visitantes mucho menos agradables. Malfoy, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle.**

— **¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo coges el tren para volver con los** _ **muggles**_ **?**

-En junio- dijo jodiendo Harry.

-Ya me dí cuenta- dijo Draco.

James con una sonrisa siguió.

— **Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tie rra firme y tienes a tus «amiguitos» —dijo fríamente Harry. Por supuesto que en Crabbe y Goyle no había nada que justificara el diminutivo, pero como la Mesa Alta estaba llena de profesores, no podían hacer más que crujir los nudillos y mi rarlo con el ceño fruncido.**

— **Nos veremos cuando quieras —dijo Malfoy—. Esta no che, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de con tacto. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad?**

— **Por supuesto que sí —dijo Ron, interviniendo—. Yo soy su segundo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?**

-¡Ron cómo que aceptando!- exclamó Molly enojada.

-Estaba en juego la dignidad de Harry- respondió Ron mirándola fijamente.

James siguió luego de sonreírle al chico por ayudar a su hijo.

 **Malfoy miró a Crabbe y Goyle, valorándolos.**

— **Crabbe —respondió—. A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave.**

 **Cuando Malfoy se fue, Ron y Harry se miraron.**

— **¿Qué es un duelo de magos? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Y qué quiere decir que seas mi segundo?**

— **Bueno, un segundo es el que se hace cargo, si te matan —dijo Ron sin darle importancia. Al ver la expresión de Harry, añadió rápidamente—: Pero la gente sólo muere en los duelos reales, ya sabes, con magos de verdad. Lo máximo que podéis hacer Malfoy y tú es mandaros chispas uno al otro. Ninguno sabe suficiente magia para hacer verdadero daño. De todos modos, seguro que él esperaba que te negaras.**

— **¿Y si levanto mi varita y no sucede nada?**

-La tiras y le pegas en la nariz- dijo Arthur.

James que había leído un poco más se rió y continuó.

— **La tiras y le das un puñetazo en la nariz —le sugirió Ron.**

Todo el mundo se rió y ambos se miraron sonriendo por la coincidencia. Luego Arthur besó en la cabeza a su hijo y cuando se calmaron todos, James siguió.

— **Disculpad.**

 **Los dos miraron. Era Hermione Granger.**

— **¿No se puede comer en paz en este lugar? —dijo Ron.** ( _Que grosero_ pensaron algunas mujeres) **  
**

 **Hermione no le hizo caso y se dirigió a Harry**

— **No pude dejar de oír lo que tú y Malfoy estabais diciendo...**

— **No esperaba otra cosa —murmuró Ron.**

— **... y no debes andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderás para Gryffindor si te atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de tu parte.**

— **Y la verdad es que no es asunto tuyo —respondió Harry.** (-Tiene razón- murmuraron Albus P., Rose y Scorp.) **  
**

— **Adiós —añadió Ron.**

 **De todos modos, pensó Harry, aquello no era lo que llamaría un perfecto final para el día. Estaba acostado, despierto, oyendo dormir a Seamus y a Dean (Neville no había regresado de la enfermería). Ron había pasado toda la velada dán dole consejos del tipo de: «Si trata de maldecirte, será mejor que te escapes, porque no recuerdo cómo se hace para parar lo». Tenían grandes probabilidades de que los atraparan Filch o la** _ **Señora Norris**_ **, y Harry sintió que estaba abusando de su suerte al transgredir otra regla del colegio en un mis mo día. Por otra parte, el rostro burlón de Malfoy se le apa recía en la oscuridad, y aquélla era la gran oportunidad de vencerlo frente a frente. No podía perderla.**

— **Once y media —murmuró finalmente Ron—. Mejor nos vamos ya.**

 **Se pusieron las batas, cogieron sus varitas y se lanzaron a través del dormitorio de la torre. Bajaron la escalera de ca racol y entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor. Todavía bri llaban algunas brasas en la chimenea, haciendo que todos los sillones parecieran sombras negras. Ya casi habían llega do al retrato, cuando una voz habló desde un sillón cercano.**

— **No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto, Harry.**

 **Una luz brilló. Era Hermione Granger; con el rostro ce ñudo y una bata rosada.**

-De ahora en más temeré a solo una cosa…- empezó misterioso Sirius.

-¿A qué?- preguntó Remus.

-A…- empezó Sirius- las batas rosadas- terminó.

Todos rieron y cuando pararon James siguió.

— **¡Tu! —dijo Ron furioso—. ¡Vuelve a la cama!**

— **Estuve a punto de decírselo a tu hermano —contestó enfadada Hermione—. Percy es el prefecto y puede deteneros.**

 **Harry no podía creer que alguien fuera tan entrometido.**

— **Vamos —dijo a Ron. Empujó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se metió por el agujero.**

 **Hermione no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Siguió a Ron a través del agujero, gruñendo como una gansa enfadada.**

— **No os importa Gryffindor; ¿verdad? Sólo os importa lo vuestro. Yo no quiero que Slytherin gane la copa de las casas y vosotros vais a perder todos los puntos que yo conseguí de la profesora McGonagall por conocer los encantamientos para cambios.**

-Hermione no te parecía…- empezó Sirius con tranquilidad.

-Sí, lo sé- dijo ella y agregó- lo siento chicos.

-Eres nuestra y así te queremos- dijo Ron sonriéndole.

James acordándose de su amistad con los chicos, siguió.

— **Vete.**

— **Muy bien, pero os he avisado. Recordad todo lo que os he dicho cuando estéis en el tren volviendo a casa mañana. Sois tan...**

 **Pero lo que eran no lo supieron. Hermione había retroce dido hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, para volver; y descu brió que la tela estaba vacía. La Dama Gorda se había ido a una visita nocturna y Hermione estaba encerrada, fuera de la torre de Gryffindor.**

— **¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? —preguntó con tono agudo.**

— **Ése es tu problema —dijo Ron—. Nosotros tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde.**

 **No habían llegado al final del pasillo cuando Hermione los alcanzó.**

— **Voy con vosotros —dijo.**

— **No lo harás.**

— **¿No creeréis que me voy a quedar aquí, esperando a que Filch me atrape? Si nos encuentra a los tres, yo le diré la verdad, que estaba tratando de deteneros, y vosotros me apo yaréis.**

— **Eres una caradura —dijo Ron en voz alta.**

— **Callaos los dos —dijo Harry en tono cortante—. He oído algo.**

 **Era una especie de respiración.**

— **¿La** _ **Señora Norris**_ **? —resopló Ron, tratando de ver en la oscuridad.**

 **No era la** _ **Señora Norris**_ **. Era Neville.**

-Miau- dijo Neville provocando carcajadas a todos.

Al cabo de 5 minutos todos se calmaron y James siguió.

 **Estaba enroscado en el suelo, medio dormido, pero se despertó súbitamente al oírlos.**

— **¡Gracias a Dios que me habéis encontrado! Hace horas que estoy aquí. No podía recordar el nuevo santo y seña para irme a la cama.**

— **No hables tan alto, Neville. El santo y seña es «hocico de cerdo», pero ahora no te servirá, porque la Dama Gorda se ha ido no sé dónde.**

— **¿Cómo está tu muñeca? —preguntó Harry**

— **Bien —contestó, enseñándosela—. La señora Pomfrey me la arregló en un minuto.**

— **Bueno, mira, Neville, tenemos que ir a otro sitio. Nos veremos más tarde...**

— **¡No me dejéis! —dijo Neville, tambaléandose—. No quiero quedarme aquí solo. El Barón Sanguinario ya ha pa sado dos veces.**

 **Ron miró su reloj y luego echó una mirada furiosa a Her mione y Neville.**

— **Si nos atrapan por vuestra culpa, no descansaré hasta aprender esa Maldición de los Demonios, de la que nos habló Quirrell, y la utilizaré contra vosotros.  
**

 **Hermione abrió la boca, tal vez para decir a Ron cómo utilizar la Maldición de los Demonios** (Hermione miró a Harry con un gesto de acertaste) **, pero Harry susurró que se callara y les hizo señas para que avanzaran.**

 **Se deslizaron por pasillos iluminados por el claro de luna, que entraba por los altos ventanales. En cada esquina, Harry esperaba chocar con Filch o la** _ **Señora Norris**_ **, pero tuvieron suerte. Subieron rápidamente por una escalera hasta el ter cer piso y entraron de puntillas en el salón de los trofeos.**

 **Malfoy y Crabbe todavía no habían llegado. Las vitrinas con trofeos brillaban cuando las iluminaba la luz de la luna. Copas, escudos, bandejas y estatuas, oro y plata reluciendo en la oscuridad. Fueron bordeando las paredes, vigilando las puertas en cada extremo del salón. Harry empuñó su varita, por si Malfoy aparecía de golpe. Los minutos pasaban.**

— **Se está retrasando, tal vez se ha acobardado —susu rró Ron.**

 **Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar. Harry ya había levantado su varita cuando oyeron unas voces. No era Malfoy.**

— **Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón.**

-¿Qué hiciste, Malfoy?- preguntó con mucha calma Daphne, su compañera.

-Trampa- murmuró él intentando sonreír a la chica para calmarla.

-Saben ese es el tipo de persona que defiende el señor Snape- dijo con sencillez Harry.

Los de Gryffindor que no sabían de eso, miraron en partes iguales a Malfoy y Snape. James que estaba enojado decidió continuar antes de matar a alguien.

 **Era Filch, hablando con la** _ **Señora Norris**_ **. Aterrorizado, Harry gesticuló salvajemente para que los demás lo siguie ran lo más rápido posible. Se escurrieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de Filch. Neville acaba ba de pasar, cuando oyeron que Filch entraba en el salón de los trofeos.**

— **Tienen que estar en algún lado —lo oyeron murmurar—. Probablemente se han escondido.**

— **¡Por aquí! —señaló Harry a los otros y** (-Harry modo lider activado- susuraron Ron y Hermione) **, aterrados, co menzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armadu ras. Podían oír los pasos de Filch, acercándose a ellos. Súbi tamente, Neville dejó escapar un chillido de miedo y empezó a correr, tropezó, se aferró a la muñeca de Ron y se golpearon contra una armadura.**

 **Los ruidos eran suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo.**

— **¡CORRED! —exclamó Harry, y los cuatro se lanzaron por la galería, sin darse la vuelta para ver si Filch los seguía. Pasaron por el quicio de la puerta y corrieron de un pasillo a otro, Harry delante, sin tener ni idea de dónde estaban o adón de iban. Se metieron a través de un tapiz y se encontraron en un pasadizo oculto, lo siguieron y llegaron cerca del aula de Encantamientos, que sabían que estaba a kilómetros del sa lón de trofeos.**

— **Creo que lo hemos despistado —dijo Harry, apoyándo se contra la pared fría y secándose la frente. Neville estaba doblado en dos, respirando con dificultad.**

— **Te... lo... dije —añadió Hermione, apretándose el pe cho—. Te... lo... dije.**

— **Tenemos que regresar a la torre Gryffindor —dijo Ron— lo más rápido posible.**

— **Malfoy te engañó —dijo Hermione a Harry—. Te has dado cuenta, ¿no? No pensaba venir a encontrarse contigo. Filch sabía que iba a haber gente en el salón de los trofeos. Malfoy debió de avisarle.**

 **Harry pensó que probablemente tenía razón, pero no iba a decírselo.**

— **Vamos.**

 **No sería tan sencillo. No habían dado más de una docena de pasos, cuando se movió un pestillo y alguien salió de un aula que estaba frente a ellos.**

 **Era Peeves. Los vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría.**

— **Cállate, Peeves, por favor... Nos vas a delatar.**

 **Peeves cacareó.**

-Peeves va a sufrir una broma- sentenció Sirius mientras los bromistas asentían.

James siguió.

— **¿Vagabundeando a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no. Malitos, malitos, os agarrarán del cuellecito.**

— **No, si no nos delatas, Peeves, por favor.**

— **Debo decírselo a Filch, debo hacerlo —dijo Peeves, con voz de santurrón, pero sus ojos brillaban malévolamente—. Es por vuestro bien, ya lo sabéis.**

— **Quítate de en medio —ordenó Ron, y le dio un golpe a Peeves. Aquello fue un gran error.**

— **¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA! —gritó Peeves—. ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS!**

 **Pasaron debajo de Peeves y corrieron como para salvar sus vidas, recto hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron contra una puerta... que estaba cerrada.**

— **¡Estamos listos! —gimió Ron, mientras empujaban inútilmente la puerta—. ¡Esto es el final!**

-Que dramático- dijo Bill.

-Es que íbamos a ser expulsados para mí- dijo Ron.

James asintió dado que él muchas veces había pensado lo mismo, y siguió.

 **Podían oír las pisadas: Filch corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el lugar de donde procedían los gritos de Peeves.**

— **Oh, muévete —ordenó Hermione. Cogió la varita de Harry, golpeó la cerradura y susurró—:** _ **¡Alohomora!**_

 **El pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Pasaron todos, la cerraron rápidamente y se quedaron escuchando.**

— **¿Adónde han ido, Peeves? —decía Filch—. Rápido, dímelo.**

— **Di «por favor».**

-Ah, están a salvo- dijo Canuto.

-Peeves no los va a denunciar- siguieron Lunático y Peter.

James continuó con una sonrisa recordando cuando a Peter se le ocurrió enseñarle a Peeves esa broma.

— **No me fastidies, Peeves. Dime adónde fueron.**

— **No diré nada si me lo pides por favor —dijo Peeves, con su molesta vocecita.**

— **Muy bien...** _ **por favor**_ **.**

— **¡NADA! Ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja, ja! —Y oyeron a Peeves alejándose y a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido.**

— **Él cree que esta puerta está cerrada —susurro Harry—. Creo que nos vamos a escapar. ¡Suéltame, Neville! —Porque Neville le tiraba de la manga desde hacia un minuto—. ¿Qué pasa?**

 **Harry se dio la vuelta y vio, claramente, lo que pasaba. Durante un momento, pensó que estaba en una pesadilla: aquello era demasiado, después de todo lo que había suce dido.**

 **No estaban en una habitación, como él había pensado. Era un pasillo. El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. Y ya sabían por qué estaba prohibido.**

 **Estaban mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos.**

-Hay que lavarle los dientes- dijo jodiendo Fabian.

-Sí, pero primero lo dormimos- continuó Gideon.

James estaba pálido, él era bromista y rompía las reglas, pero que su hijo se hubiera enfrentado a esa bestia lo asustaba. Se le cayó el libro. Caro lo agarró, le dio un besito en la frente para llamarle la atención y se lo devolvió señalando a Harry para demostrarle que estaba bien. Cuando James se calmó del todo siguió.

 **Estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos, y Harry supo que la única razón por la que no los había matado ya era porque la súbita aparición lo había cogido por sorpresa. Pero se recuperaba rápidamente: sus profundos gruñidos eran in confundibles.**

 **Harry abrió la puerta. Entre Filch y la muerte, prefería a Filch.** ( _Yo también pefería a Filch_ pensaron todos.) **  
**

 **Retrocedieron y Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos. Corrie ron, casi volaron por el pasillo. Filch debía de haber ido a buscarlos a otro lado, porque no lo vieron. Pero no les impor taba: lo único que querían era alejarse del monstruo. No de jaron de correr hasta que alcanzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda en el séptimo piso.**

— **¿Dónde os habíais metido? —les preguntó, mirando sus rostros sudorosos y rojos y sus batas desabrochadas, col gando de sus hombros.**

-Y ella lo pregunta- dijo Lily enojada.

-Deberían poner a una que no se fuera por ahí- dijeron enfadados Dorea y Hugo E.

-A parte de que usted profesora McGonagall debería asegurarse de que todos los alumnos estuvieran en sus camas o hacer una excepción con Neville- propuso regañando Carolina.

La profe agachó la cabeza sintiendo vergüenza y James asintiendo de acuerdo con las sugerencias continuó con la lectura.

— **No importa... Hocico de cerdo, hocico de cerdo —jadeó Harry, y el retrato se movió para dejarlos pasar. Se atropella ron para entrar en la sala común y se desplomaron en los si llones.**

 **Pasó un rato antes de que nadie hablara. Neville, por otra parte, parecía que nunca más podría decir una palabra.**

-Hola, hola, hola. Probando "1 palabra", 1, 2, 3- dijo Neville para calmar un poco la tensión haciendo reír a muchos. James cuando paró de reír continuó.

— **¿Qué pretenden, teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio? —dijo finalmente Ron—. Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, es ése.**

 **Hermione había recuperado el aliento y el mal carácter.**

— **¿Es que no tenéis ojos en la cara? —dijo enfadada—. ¿No visteis lo que había debajo de él?**

— **¿El suelo? —sugirió Harry—. No miré sus patas, esta ba demasiado ocupado observando sus cabezas.**

— **No, el suelo no. Estaba encima de una trampilla. Es evidente que está vigilando algo.**

 **Se puso de pie, mirándolos indignada.**

— **Espero que estéis satisfechos. Nos podía haber mata do. O peor, expulsado.**

-Hermione, deberías realmente ordenar tus prioridades porque si te matan no podes venir a Hogwarts- intervino Sirius sin reírse. James asintió y continuó.

 **Ahora, si no os importa, me voy a la cama.**

 **Ron la contempló boquiabierto.**

— **No, no nos importa —dijo— Nosotros no la hemos arrastrado, ¿no?**

 **Pero Hermione le había dado a Harry algo más para pensar, mientras se metía en la cama.**

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó confundido Moody porque a él no se le venía nada a la cabeza.

-Aquí lo dice- dijo James y continuó para dar la respuesta.

 **El perro vigilaba algo... ¿Qué había dicho Hagrid? Gringotts era el lugar más seguro del mundo para cualquier cosa que uno quisiera ocul tar... excepto tal vez Hogwarts.**

-Te acordabas de eso- dijo Hagrid.

-Obvio eras mi amigo y me estabas enseñando algo importante- dijo Harry, Hagrid sonrió y James siguió.

 **Parecía que Harry había descubierto dónde estaba el pa quetito arrugado de la cámara setecientos trece.**

-Guau- dijo Moody maravillado- este chico es increíble- agregó con el mismo semblante.

-Sabes no deberías estudiar Aurología- dijo Dora Tonks y aclaró al ver las caras- ya lo sabe todo.

-El capítulo terminó- dijo James y se lo devolvió al director.

-Ahora a comer dijo el director con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

 _ **Fin de capítulo.**_

 _ **Lectores el próximo será un break en la lectura del libro.**_

 _ **Les recomiendo a todos la historia de mi compatriota Gadapa Cullen Potter que hoy actualizó.**_

 _ **Nos leemos y dejen algún comentario con alguna sugerencia u otra cosa.**_

 _ **KIRA**_

* * *

 _ **A Cuest ya arreglé lo de los gemelos P y Gemelos W de todos modos me fijaré nuevamente por las dudas  
**_


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16: Almuerzo y libertad**

Como ya había pasado anteriormente, apareció la comida y se dispusieron a comer. Mientras los hambrientos, la devoraban algunas personas comentaban sobre su primera clase de vuelo y lo que sintieron.

Marcus Flint el capitán del equipo de Slytherin se lo comentaba a los de su casa dado que era el único de los que hablaban de este tema que no estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Mi clase empezó así:

 **Flash Back:**

-¿Qué esperan chicos?- dijo cuestionando la profesora Hooch.

-A que usted llegara- contestó con simpleza y emoción Oliver Wood un muchacho de Gryffindor.

-Ah, oh- dijo ella.

Luego coloco las escobas en el piso y dijo:

-Por favor, colóquense a la izquierda de la escoba, pongan su mano derecha sobre ella y digan arriba.

El campo se llenó de "arribas" y sólo en comienzo lo logramos, Percy Weasley, Oliver Wood y yo.

Al cabo de un rato, todos teníamos y estábamos entre expectantes y nerviosos nuestra escoba; la profe dijo como nueva instrucción

-Suban a la escoba, colocándola lo más verticalmente posible pero sin doblar mucho los codos.

Lo hicimos y luego dijo:

-De un patada pequeña y sencilla, suban un poco, enderezan la escoba horizontalmente y bajen.

Todos seguimos los pasos que nos dijo, algunos con más torpeza porque todavía estaban nerviosos y así estuvimos durante media hora. Todo el tiempo que estuvimos trabajan.

 **Final Flash Back.**

-Patada- subida- bajada, Patada- subida- bajada, Patada- subida- bajada- terminó de contar Flint.

Los alumnos de primero estaban sorprendidos del relato de su capitán y aplaudieron cuando este terminó el relato.

Mientras en la mesa de Gryffindor, Oliver estaba también contando su primera clase de vuelo.

 **Flash Back:**

Estaba emocionado, por fin volar, eso era lo que más había esperado. Ya sabía algunas cosas con papá siendo capitán y guardián de los tornados y me había llevado a sus partidos desde los 3 años. Pero no era la misma emoción ver, que volar yo mismo, para mí volar significaba "Libertad", así que por eso me gustaba aunque no significaba que en casa pasara algo malo.

La profe llegó, era una mujer con el pelo revuelto y dijo:

-¿Qué esperan chicos?

-A que usted llegara- contesté con simpleza y emoción.

-Ah, oh- dijo ella y empezó la clase

 **Final Flash Back**

-Así es como me sentí en la primera clase de vuelo- terminó Oliver.

-¿Alguno más cuenta?- preguntó curioso Harry.

\- Bueno la mía fue muy similar al de Oliver- dijo James y agregó- pero recuerdo que como yo sabía volar no me sentía nada nervioso.

-Además de que nuestra profesora era Sulpa Vultu- informó Canuto.

-Ah- dijeron todos los alumnos actuales de Gryffindor.

-¿Y la tuya abuelo cómo fue?- preguntó Harry a Charlus.

-Fue rara…- empezó

 **Flash Back**

Era un día espantoso, con fuertes vientos y estábamos esperando al profesor en el hall de entrada que tenía las puertas abiertas. Yo conversaba con Minerva, mi compañera que estaba muy entusiasmada, al igual que yo. De repente escuchamos múltiples ululares desde el bosque y una lechuza con el plumaje azul y marrón salió de allí, realmente era muy extraña. No nos habíamos recuperado de la impresión que al rato, la lechuza se transformó en un joven de 20 años alto, de ojos azules y pelo castaño. Se puso a hablar de él, que se llamaba Emmanuel McCy y después nos guio a una sala para poder volar un rato.

A la hora dijo:

-Nos vemos en dos semanas y pásenla bien.

 **Final Flash Back**

-La verdad es que fue impresionante e inolvidable- terminó con una sonrisa Charlus mientras Dorea asentía.

-¿Así que tuvieron una primera clase de vuelo adentro?- preguntó curiosa Hermione.

-Si- dijo Dorea sonriéndole a la chica.

-¿Y la tuya mamá?- preguntó Ron.

-Bueno…- empezó Molly riendo.

 **Flash Back:**

Estaba riéndome por la mezcla de colores (verde, naranja y amarillo) de la ropa de Arthur Weasley, un niño de mi clase demasiado tranquilo y muy inteligente al que yo le había hecho muchas bromas desde ese mismo año. Él no se daba cuenta hasta que la profesora Sulpa Vultu llegó y dijo pensando que el chico le tomaba el pelo:

-Señor Weasley, esa no es la ropa del colegio.

-Si es- contestó el muchacho y luego se miró y lloró por la broma.

La profesora le sacó el hechizo al darse cuenta que había sido víctima de una broma y empezó la clase.

 **Final Flash Back**

-La verdad es que me pasé la clase riéndome más que nada y después de la clase me puse a practicar ayudada por mis hermanos- terminó ella.

-¿Y ustedes?- preguntó George a los tíos.

-No hay mucho que agregar salvo que nosotros practicamos toda la clase y que ninguno de nuestros compañeros estaba ridículo- explicó Gideon sonriendo con nostalgia.

-¿Tía?- preguntó Harry.

-¿Te refieres a la primera clase de vuelo?- preguntó Carolina

El joven sólo asintió.

-Bueno fue inolvidable y accidentada- dijo Caro emocionada.

-Cuenta- dijo Ron mirando la cara de la tía de su amigo.

 **Flash Back:**

Estaba muy emocionada porque quería volar, la verdad que Lily me había contado que no le gustaba pero yo quería hacerlo porque a veces lograba volar a unos metros del suelo. A pocos minutos de llegar, llegó la profesora Vultu y empezó la clase. Estábamos por terminar cuando uno de mis compañeros llamado Samuel Call chocó con Regulus Black, el hermano de Sirius, que desde que lo vi me pareció muy guapo.

La profesora se agachó y dijo:

-Se terminó la clase.

-Yo los puedo ayudar- comenté.

-Venga conmigo- me pidió y agregó- el resto vuelva a sus salas comunes.

 **Final Flash Back**

-Los curé pero me desmayé y la enfermera me obligó a quedarme- dijo Carolina.

-Además de que cuando Sirius se enteró le dio tremenda piña a Samuel- comentó Peter un poco cohibido.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó curioso y sorprendido Ron.

-Me dijo que chocó con él porque es de Slytherin- dijo Canuto enojado por el recuerdo.

-¿Y tú, Dora?- preguntó Ron para cambiar de tema al ver la cara de los dos Sirius

-La mía parecida a la de Carolina y James- empezó Dora y agregó a las risas- sólo que me caí como 3 veces desde la sala común hasta donde se enseñaba a volar.

Todos se rieron imaginándoselo y cuando terminaron de comer y de hablar se hizo un silencio.

-Si alguno quiere ir al baño que lo haga ahora.

Algunos lo hicieron y cuando estuvieron todos sentados y prontos para continuar la lectura se escuchó un ruido seco.

-Creo que empiezo yo- dijo una voz.


	17. Capítulo 17

Era Lunático que al contrario que su versión del presente solo se levantó sin comentar nada, fue a buscar el libro, volvió a su lugar, se sentó y dijo: **-** **Capítulo 17: Halloween**

 **Malfoy no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, cuando vio que Harry y Ron todavía estaban en Hogwarts al día siguiente, con aspecto cansado pero muy alegres. En realidad, por la mañana Harry y Ron pensaron que el encuentro con el perro de tres cabezas había sido una excelente aventura, y ya esta ban preparados para tener otra.**

-¿Cómo?- gritó enojada Molly.

-Primero señora Weasley, no grite- empezó Harry P. fulminándola con la mirada- y segundo éramos jóvenes- agregó.

Lunático decidió seguir para no generar mayor tensión.

 **Mientras tanto, Harry le habló a Ron del paquete que había sido llevado de Gringotts a Hogwarts, y pasaron largo rato preguntándose qué podía ser aquello para necesitar una protección así.**

Todos en el Gran Comedor pensaban lo mismo, sólo acertó de los que no lo sabía Carolina. Lunático no pensó nada por falta de pruebas y siguió con la lectura.

— **Es algo muy valioso, o muy peligroso —dijo Ron.**

-O las dos cosas- dijeron Lily y Carolina.

Lunático siguió leyendo al ver que nadie dijo nada pero que estaban todos pensativos.

— **O las dos cosas —opinó Harry**

(Se rieron muchos por la coincidencia mientras los profesores pensaban _nada mal_ )

 **Pero como lo único que sabían con seguridad del misterioso objeto era que tenía unos cinco centímetros de largo, no tenían muchas posibilidades de adivinarlo sin otras pistas.**

 **Ni Neville ni Hermione demostraron el menor interés en lo que había debajo del perro y la trampilla. Lo único que le importaba a Neville era no volver a acercarse nunca más al animal.** ( _El único sensato_ pensaron los profesores)

 **Hermione se negaba a hablar con Harry y Ron, pero como era una sabihonda mandona, los chicos lo consideraron como un premio.**

-Malos- dijo Hermione.

-Lo siento- dijo Harry, Ron simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa.

Hermione abrazó a Ron y le dio un beso a Harry.

Lunático aprovechó eso para seguir.

 **Lo que realmente deseaban en aquel momento era poder vengarse de Malfoy y, para su gran satisfacción, la posibilidad llegó una semana más tarde, por correo.**

 **Mientras las lechuzas volaban por el Gran Comedor, como de costumbre, la atención de todos se fijó de inmediato en un paquete largo y delgado, que llevaban seis lechuzas blancas.**

-Deberían haber escogido otras lechuzas o encogido la escoba- dijo Caro.

-Eso ¿Por qué, señorita Evans?- preguntó Minerva McGonagall.

-Porque así nadie se enteraba- dijo ella.

Todos asintieron y Lunático continuó.

 **Harry estaba tan interesado como los demás en ver qué contenía, y se sorprendió mucho cuando las lechuzas ba jaron y dejaron el paquete frente a él, tirando al suelo su toci no. Se estaban alejando, cuando otra lechuza dejó caer una carta sobre el paquete.**

 **Harry abrió el sobre para leer primero la carta y fue una suerte, porque decía:**

 **NO ABRAS EL PAQUETE EN LA MESA** _ **Contiene tu nue va Nimbus 2.000, pero no quiero que todos sepan que te han comprado una escoba, porque también querrán una. Oliver Wood te esperará esta noche en el campo de**_ **quidditch** _ **a las siete, para tu primera se sión de entrenamiento.**_

 _ **Profesora McGonagall**_

-Gracias Minerva- dijeron Charlus y Dorea.

-No hay nada que agradecer- dijo ella con una sonrisa y Lunático siguió.

 **Harry tuvo dificultades para ocultar su alegría, mien tras le alcanzaba la nota a Ron.**

— **¡Una Nimbus 2.000! —gimió Ron con envidia—.**

-¿Te diste cuenta de eso, amigo?- preguntó Ron un poco avergonzado.

-Sí, pero no pasa nada- dijo Harry sonriéndole.

Lunático siguió para no avergonzar más al pelirrojo.

 **Yo nunca he tocado ninguna.**

 **Salieron rápidamente del comedor para abrir el paquete en privado, antes de la primera clase, pero a mitad de camino se encontraron con Crabbe y Goyle, que les cerraban el cami no. Malfoy le quitó el paquete a Harry y lo examinó.**

-Una semana más castigado- dijo Narcissa.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Draco.

-Por sacarle las cosas a la gente. No te hagas que sé que lo hiciste apropósito. Pide disculpas- dijo con autoridad Narcissa mientras Lucius sólo asentía con un poco de miedo porque Narcissa generalmente era tranquila pero cuando se enojaba podía hacerle competencia a su señor.

-Lo siento- dijo Draco.

-¿Por qué lo hacías?- preguntó Ron un poco enojado.

-Yo quería ser su amigo y tenía envidia- dijo Draco con vergüenza.

-Luego hablaremos- dijo Harry para salvar un poco la situación dado que Ron se había quedado boquiabierto.

Lunático continuó con la lectura.

— **Es una escoba —dijo, devolviéndoselo bruscamente, con una mezcla de celos y rencor en su cara—. Esta vez lo has hecho, Potter. Los de primer año no tienen permiso para te ner una.**

 **Ron no pudo resistirse.**

— **No es ninguna escoba vieja —dijo—. Es una Nimbus 2.000. ¿Cuál dijiste que tenías en casa, Malfoy, una Comet 260? —Ron rió con aire burlón—. Las Comet parecen velo ces, pero no tienen nada que hacer con las Nimbus.**

— **¿Qué sabes tú, Weasley, si no puedes comprar ni la mi tad del palo? —replicó Malfoy—. Supongo que tú y tus hermanos tenéis que ir reuniendo la escoba ramita a ramita.**

-Eso fue muy ofensivo, yo chico- dijo Draco M.

-Lo siento- comentó Draco y agregó peleándose a sí mismo- tú también lo dijiste.

Lunático vio que Ron asintió débilmente y siguió.

 **Antes de que Ron pudiera contestarle, el profesor Flit wick apareció detrás de Malfoy**

— **No os estaréis peleando, ¿verdad, chicos? —preguntó con voz chillona.**

— **A Potter le han enviado una escoba, profesor —dijo rá pidamente Malfoy.**

— **Sí, sí, está muy bien —dijo el profesor Flitwick, miran do radiante a Harry—. La profesora McGonagall me habló de las circunstancias especiales, Potter. ¿Y qué modelo es?**

— **Una Nimbus 2.000, señor —dijo Harry, tratando de no reír ante la cara de horror de Malfoy—. Y realmente es gracias a Malfoy que la tengo.**

 **Harry y Ron subieron por la escalera, conteniendo la risa ante la evidente furia y confusión de Malfoy.**

-La verdad es que su cara era para el olvido- dijo Ron y Lunático siguió leyendo luego de que se dejaran de reír por el comentario de Ron.

— **Bueno, es verdad —continuó Harry cuando llegaron al final de la escalera de mármol—. Si él no hubiera robado la Recordadora de Neville, yo no estaría en el equipo...**

— **¿Así que crees que es un premio por quebrantar las reglas? —**

-Sabes Hermione, una cosa es ser madura y otra muy distinta es ser amargada- dijo Caro sin burlarse.

Hermione simplemente asintió y Lunático siguió.

 **Se oyó una voz irritada a sus espaldas. Hermione su bía la escalera, mirando con aire de desaprobación el paque te de Harry**

— **Pensaba que no nos hablabas —dijo Harry.**

— **Sí, continúa así —dijo Ron—. Es mucho mejor para nosotros.**

 **Hermione se alejó con la nariz hacia arriba.**

 **Durante aquel día, Harry tuvo que esforzarse por aten der a las clases. Su mente volvía al dormitorio, donde su escoba nueva estaba debajo de la cama, o se iba al campo de** _ **quidditch**_ **, donde aquella misma noche aprendería a jugar. Durante la cena comió sin darse cuenta de lo que tragaba, y luego se apresuró a subir con Ron, para sacar; por fin, a la Nimbus 2.000 de su paquete.**

— **Oh —suspiró Ron, cuando la escoba rodó sobre la colcha de la cama de Harry.**

 **Hasta Harry, que no sabía nada sobre las diferencias en las escobas, pensó que parecía maravillosa. Pulida y brillante, con el mango de caoba, tenía una larga cola de ramitas rectas y, escrito en letras doradas: «Nimbus 2.000».**

-Hijo, ¿cómo que no sabías?- amonestó suavemente James.

-Hijo, que no te quedó claro que se "crio" con muggles- dijo Charlus de forma irónica poniendo las comillas en su respecto lugar.

Lunático continuó luego de que James mirara a su hijo que asintió cuando éste murmuró un:

-Lo siento.

 **Cerca de las siete, Harry salió del castillo y se encaminó hacia el campo de** _ **quidditch**_ **. Nunca había estado en aquel estadio deportivo. Había cientos de asientos elevados en tri bunas alrededor del terreno de juego, para que los espectado res estuvieran a suficiente altura para ver lo que ocurría. En cada extremo del campo había tres postes dorados con aros en la punta. Le recordaron los palitos de plástico con los que los niños** _ **muggles**_ **hacían burbujas, sólo que éstos eran de quince metros de alto.**

-¿Qué son?- preguntó curioso Arthur.

-Luego en el descanso le respondemos- dijo Harry.

Lunático continuó mientras Arthur anotaba la pregunta.

 **Demasiado deseoso de volver a volar antes de que llegara Wood, Harry montó en su escoba y dio una patada en el suelo. Qué sensación. Subió hasta los postes dorados y luego bajó con rapidez al terreno de juego. La Nimbus 2.000 iba donde él quería con sólo tocarla.**

-Cómo Caro- murmuraron Remus y Lily mientras la susodicha se sonrojaba. El resto sólo miraba con admiración a la chica y a Harry. Lunático continuó leyendo luego de esto.

— **¡Eh, Potter, baja!**

 **Había llegado Oliver Wood. Llevaba una caja grande de madera debajo del brazo. Harry aterrizó cerca de él.**

— **Muy bonito —dijo Wood, con los ojos brillantes—. Ya veo lo que quería decir McGonagall, realmente tienes un talento natural. Voy a enseñarte las reglas esta noche y luego te unirás al equipo, para el entrenamiento, tres veces por se mana.**

 **Abrió la caja. Dentro había cuatro pelotas de distinto ta maño.**

— **Bueno —dijo Wood—. El** _ **quidditch**_ **es fácil de entender; aunque no tan fácil de jugar. Hay siete jugadores en cada equipo. Tres se llaman cazadores.**

-O sea Cazadores Johnson, Cazadores Spinnet y Cazadores Bell- dijo Percy con tono burlesco.

Oliver se puso rojo murmurando:

-Que mal amigo

-Buena esa hermano- dijeron Fred y George

Lunático decidió seguir aunque sonreía un poco.

— **Tres cazadores —repitió Harry, mientras Wood sacaba una pelota rojo brillante, del tamaño de un balón de fútbol.**

— **Esta pelota se llama** _ **quaffle**_ **—dijo Wood—. Los caza dores se tiran la** _ **quaffle**_ **y tratan de pasarla por uno de los aros de gol. Obtienen diez puntos cada vez que la** _ **quaffle**_ **pasa por un aro. ¿Me sigues?**

— **Los cazadores tiran la** _ **quaffle**_ **y la pasan por los aros de gol —recitó Harry—. Entonces es una especie de balon cesto, pero con escobas y seis canastas.**

— **¿Qué es el baloncesto? —preguntó Wood.**

-Después les contestamos- dijo Dean.

-En realidad tal vez se lo podamos enseñar- dijo Scorpius con un semblante brillante.

Lunático continuó cuando vio que nadie decía nada más.

— **Olvídalo —respondió rápidamente Harry**

— **Hay otro jugador en cada lado, que se llama guardián.**

(-Guardián Wood- murmuró Percy)

 **Yo soy guardián de Gryffindor. Tengo que volar alrededor de nuestros aros y detener los lanzamientos del otro equipo.**

— **Tres cazadores y un guardián —dijo Harry, decidido a recordarlo todo—. Y juegan con la** _ **quaffle**_ **. Perfecto, ya lo ten go. ¿Y para qué son ésas? —Señaló las tres pelotas restantes.**

— **Ahora te lo enseñaré —dijo Wood—. Toma esto.**

 **Dio a Harry un pequeño palo, parecido a un bate de béisbol.**

(-Luego- murmuró Harry al ver que algunos iban a preguntar)

— **Voy a enseñarte para qué son —dijo Wood—. Esas dos son las** _ **bludgers**_ **.**

 **Enseñó a Harry dos pelotas idénticas, pero negras y un poco más pequeñas que la roja** _ **quaffle**_ **. Harry notó que pare cían querer escapar de las tiras que las sujetaban dentro de la caja.**

— **Quédate atrás —previno Wood a Harry. Se inclinó y soltó una de las** _ **bludgers**_ **.**

-No le dijiste que hacer- dijo George furioso.

-Bueno, es que era obvio- dijo Oliver encogiéndose de miedo.

-De todos modos, Oliver deberías haberlo hecho- dijo George calmándose.

Oliver se disculpó con Harry. Éste asintió porque eso ya había pasado y Lunático siguió.

 **De inmediato, la pelota negra se elevó en el aire y se lan zó contra la cara de Harry. Harry la rechazó con el bate, para impedir que le rompiera la nariz, y la mandó volando por el aire. Pasó zumbando alrededor de ellos y luego se tiró contra Wood, que se las arregló para sujetarla contra el suelo.**

— **¿Ves? —dijo Wood jadeando, metiendo la pelota en la caja a la fuerza y asegurándola con las tiras—. Las** _ **bludgers**_ **andan por ahí, tratando de derribar a los jugadores de las es cobas. Por eso hay dos golpeadores en cada equipo (los geme los Weasley son los nuestros). Su trabajo es proteger a su equipo de las** _ **bludgers**_ **y desviarlas hacia el equipo contrario. ¿Lo has entendido?**

— **Tres cazadores tratan de hacer puntos con la** _ **quaffle**_ **, el guardián vigila los aros y los golpeadores mantienen alejadas las** _ **bludgers**_ **de su equipo —resumió Harry.**

-Así se explica el Quidditch hijo- dijo Charlus.

-Bueno es que yo explicó más detalladas las reglas- dijo James defendiéndose de todos.

-En la primera clase de Quidditch de los de primero- dijo Canuto burlándose un poco de su amigo.

-Ok, lo siento- dijo James sonrojado.

Lunático siguió con una risita.

— **Muy bien —dijo Wood.**

— **Hum... ¿han matado las** _ **bludgers**_ **alguna vez a al guien? —preguntó Harry, deseando que no se le notara la preocupación.**

— **Nunca en Hogwarts. Hemos tenido algunas mandíbu las rotas, pero nada peor hasta ahora. Bueno, el último miembro del equipo es el buscador. Ese eres tú. Y no tienes que preocuparte por la** _ **quaffle**_ **o las** _ **bludgers**_ **...**

— **Amenos que me rompan la cabeza.**

(- O el brazo- murmuró Harry recordando segundo año.)

— **Tranquilo, los Weasley son los oponentes perfectos para las** _ **bludgers**_ **. Quiero decir que ellos son como una pareja de** _ **bludgers**_ **humanos.**

-Gracias Oliver- dijo George con alegría.

-Es que son muy buenos- dijo Oliver.

Lunático siguió.

 **Wood buscó en la caja y sacó la última pelota. Compara da con las otras, era pequeña, del tamaño de una nuez grande. Era de un dorado brillante y con pequeñas alas plateadas.**

— **Esta dorada —continuó Wood— es la** _ **snitch**_ **. Es la pe lota más importante de todas. Cuesta mucho de atrapar por lo rápida y difícil de ver que es. El trabajo del buscador es atraparla. Tendrás que ir y venir entre cazadores, golpeado res, la** _ **quaffle**_ **y las** _ **bludgers**_ **, antes de que la coja el otro buscador, porque cada vez que un buscador la atrapa, su equipo gana ciento cincuenta puntos extra, así que prácticamente acaba siendo el ganador.**

-Casi siempre pasa eso- dijo Albus P.

-Pero no siempre- agregó Scorp

\- A veces el resto del equipo es tan malo que no queda de otra que agarrarla para que no te den la paliza del año- terminó Rose.

Lunático asintió mientras los Quidditcheros asentían.

 **Por eso molestan tanto a los buscadores. Un partido de** _ **quidditch**_ **sólo termina cuando se atra pa la** _ **snitch**_ **, así que puede durar muchísimo. Creo que el re cord fue tres meses. Tenían que traer sustitutos para que los jugadores pudieran dormir... Bueno, eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?**

 **Harry negó con la cabeza. Entendía muy bien lo que te nía que hacer; el problema era conseguirlo.**

— **Todavía no vamos a practicar con la** _ **snitch**_ **—dijo Wood, guardándola con cuidado en la caja—. Está demasiado oscuro y podríamos perderla. Vamos a probar con unas pocas de éstas.**

 **Sacó una bolsa con pelotas de golf de su bolsillo y, unos pocos minutos más tarde, Wood y Harry estaban en el aire. Wood tiraba las pelotas de golf lo más fuertemente que podía en todas las direcciones, para que Harry las atrapara. Éste no perdió ni una y Wood estaba muy satisfecho. Después de media hora se hizo de noche y no pudieron continuar.**

— **La copa de** _ **quidditch**_ **llevará nuestro nombre este año —dijo Wood lleno de alegría mientras regresaban al casti llo—. No me sorprendería que resultaras ser mejor jugador que Charles Weasley. Él podría jugar en el equipo de Inglaterra si no se hubiera ido a cazar dragones.**

-¿Mejor que yo?- preguntó Charlie dado que en ese puesto no era tan bueno aunque había jugado un par de veces

-Sí, eres el mejor- dijo Oliver

Eso provocó un golpe en una mesa. Todos miraron hacia el lugar donde se había escuchado, una chica pelirroja de nombre Carolina era la que estaba y había golpeado la mesa (por eso el ruido del golpe) por lo que habían podido notar. Harry P. Se acercó para tranquilizarla y luego de que se calmara un poco salió llorando del Gran Comedor.

-Oliver, en realidad cómo se habrán dado cuenta…- empezó Hermione P.

-Caro era la buscadora del equipo que tanto gusta a todos, nadie se ha dado cuenta del cambio de años- terminó Harry P.

-Puede seguir, muchacho- pidió amablemente Salazar.

Lunático sólo asintió y siguió.

 **Tal vez fue porque estaba ocupado tres noches a la semana con las prácticas de** _ **quidditch**_ **, además de todo el trabajo del colegio, la razón por la que Harry se sorprendió al comprobar que ya llevaba dos meses en Hogwarts. El castillo era mucho más su casa de lo que nunca había sido Privet Drive. Sus clases, también, eran cada vez más interesantes, una vez aprendidos los principios básicos.**

-Te parecían interesantes- dijo Snape cada vez menos sorprendido.

-Si- respondió Harry.

-Ok, oficialmente lo perdimos Canuto- dijo James.

-Salió a mí- dijo Lily orgullosa dándole un beso.

Harry sólo le dio un abrazo y Lunático siguió, asintiendo a lo dicho por sus amigos.

 **En la mañana de Halloween se despertaron con el deli cioso aroma de calabaza asada flotando por todos los pasi llos. Pero lo mejor fue que el profesor Flitwick anunció en su clase de Encantamientos que pensaba que ya estaban listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos, algo que todos se morían por hacer; desde que vieron cómo hacía volar el sapo de Nevi lle. El profesor Flitwick puso a la clase por parejas para que practicaran. La pareja de Harry era Seamus Finnigan (lo que fue un alivio, porque Neville había tratado de llamar su atención).**

-Lo siento Neville, fui muy desconsiderado- dijo Harry

-Harry, eso ya pasó. A parte sí estuviera en tu lugar tampoco me elegiría- dijo Neville.

-Pero papá tampoco es buena idea elegir a Seamus…- empezó Albus P. haciendo que muchos lo miraran confundidos.

-Probablemente prendería fuego algo- terminó Lily P.

Lunático siguió luego del intercambio.

 **Ron, sin embargo, tuvo que trabajar con Hermione Granger. Era difícil decir quién estaba más enfadado de los dos. La muchacha no les hablaba desde el día en que Harry recibió su escoba.**

— **Y ahora no os olvidéis de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando —dijo con voz aguda el profesor; subido a sus libros, como de costumbre—. Agitar y golpear; recordad, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las pala bras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no os olvidéis nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo «ese» en lugar de «efe» y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho.**

-Eso es mentira- dijo Canuto.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó curioso Harry.

-Lo del búfalo…- empezó Lunático.

-Sucede que en lugar del objeto sube el mago- dijo James.

-Creo que lo hace por las dudas, porque seguramente hay hechizos que si causan un daño mayor- dijo Harry mirando a los docentes que asintieron.

-Supongo que lo probaron- dijo Flitwick un poco enojado pero no sorprendido.

-Si- respondieron los merodeadores del pasado mientras Sirius y Remus asentían.

Lunático continuó con la lectura luego de que los docentes los regañaran un poco.

 **Era muy difícil. Harry y Seamus agitaron y golpearon, pero la pluma que debía volar hasta el techo no se movía del pupitre. Seamus se puso tan impaciente que la pinchó con su varita y le prendió fuego,** (Albus P y Lily P pensaron _lo que decía_ ) **y Harry tuvo que apagarlo con su sombrero.**

 **Ron, en la mesa próxima, no estaba teniendo mucha más suerte.**

— _ **¡Wingardium leviosa!**_ **—gritó, agitando sus largos bra zos como un molino.**

— **Lo estás diciendo mal. —Harry oyó que Hermione lo reñía—. Es** _ **Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa**_ **, pronuncia** _ **gar**_ **más claro y más largo.**

(-Mamá- murmuraron un poco enojados Lily P y Albus P., Hermione agachó la cabeza un poco apenada)

— **Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente —dijo Ron con rabia.**

-Muy mala idea- dijo Scorp.

-No, desafíes con lo académico a una futura Prefecta Perfecta- agregó Frank L.

Lunático asintió y siguió.

 **Hermione se arremangó las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus ca bezas.**

— **¡Oh, bien hecho! —gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplau diendo—. ¡Mirad, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido!**

 **Al finalizar la clase, Ron estaba de muy mal humor.**

— **No es raro que nadie la aguante —dijo a Harry, cuando se abrían paso en el pasillo—. Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio.**

 **Alguien chocó contra Harry. Era Hermione. Harry pudo ver su cara y le sorprendió ver que estaba llorando.**

— **Creo que te ha oído.**

— **¿Y qué? —dijo Ron, aunque parecía un poco incómo do—. Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos.**

-Papá- dijo Rose.

-Discúlpate- ordenó Hugo W un poco decepcionado.

-Lo siento- dijo Ron.

-No pasa nada- dijo la castaña abrazada a Harry.

Lunático miró un segundo mal a Ron y Sirius le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda mientras decía:

-Así, no se trata a una dama.

Lunático continuó.

 **Hermione no apareció en la clase siguiente y no la vieron en toda la tarde. De camino al Gran Comedor, para la fiesta de Halloween, Harry y Ron oyeron que Parvati Patil le de cía a su amiga Lavender que Hermione estaba llorando en el cuarto de baño de las niñas y que deseaba que la dejaran sola. Ron pareció más molesto aún, pero un momento más tarde habían entrado en el Gran Comedor; donde las decoraciones de Halloween les hicieron olvidar a Hermione.**

 **Mil murciélagos aleteaban desde las paredes y el techo, mientras que otro millar más pasaba entre las mesas, como nubes negras, haciendo temblar las velas de las calabazas. El festín apareció de pronto en los platos dorados, como ha bía ocurrido en el banquete de principio de año.**

 **Harry se estaba sirviendo una patata con su piel, cuando el profesor Quirrell llegó rápidamente al comedor; con el tur bante torcido y cara de terror. Todos lo contemplaron mien tras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre la mesa y jadeaba:**

— **Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo.**

 **Y se desplomó en el suelo.**

-Ese hombre trama algo- dijo Remus.

-Sí, ¿por qué no estaba n el Gran Comedor?- dijo Lily.

-Lean y sabrán- dijo Harry sonriéndole a su madre y a su tío.

Lunático continuó.

 **Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos arti ficiales de su varita.**

— **Prefectos —exclamó—, conducid a vuestros grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato.**

-Ahora que lo pienso- dijo Harry y cuando todos lo miraron agregó- no sería o habría sido más prudente que nos quedáramos en el Gran Comedor.

-¿Por qué lo dice, señor Potter?- preguntó el director.

-Porque el troll estaba en la mazmorra se supone y allí es hacia donde se dirigen los de Slytherin cuando van a su sala común. Podrían haber estado en peligro- explicó el muchacho.

Los profesores estaban sorprendidos dado que el chico tenía razón ellos no se habían dado cuenta. Lunático siguió, asintiendo a lo dicho por el chico.

 **Percy estaba en su elemento.**

— **¡Seguidme! ¡Los de primer año, manteneos juntos! ¡No necesitáis temer al trol si seguís mis órdenes! Ahora, venid conmigo. Haced sitio, tienen que pasar los de primer año. ¡Perdón, soy un prefecto!**

— **¿Cómo ha podido entrar aquí un trol? —preguntó Harry, mientras subían por la escalera.**

— **No tengo ni idea, parece ser que son realmente estúpi dos —dijo Ron—. Tal vez Peeves lo dejó entrar; como broma de Halloween.**

-Él no haría eso- dijeron los bromistas.

-Quiere mucho al colegio- agregó Albus D.

Lunático siguió leyendo.

 **Pasaron entre varios grupos de alumnos que corrían en distintas direcciones. Mientras se abrían camino entre un tumulto de confundidos Hufflepuffs, Harry súbitamente se aferró al brazo de Ron.**

— **¡Acabo de acordarme... Hermione!**

-Siempre preocupado por mamá- dijo Albus P.

-Es cierto, pero tardé lo mío en entender por qué- dijo Harry P. y le dio un tierno beso a su esposa.

Lunático con una sonrisa continuó.

— **¿Qué pasa con ella?**

— **No sabe nada del trol.**

 **Ron se mordió el labio.**

— **Oh, bueno —dijo enfadado—. Pero que Percy no nos vea.**

 **Se agacharon y se mezclaron con los Hufflepuffs que iban hacia el otro lado, se deslizaron por un pasillo desierto y corrieron hacia el cuarto de baño de las niñas. Acababan de do blar una esquina cuando oyeron pasos rápidos a sus espaldas.**

— **¡Percy! —susurró Ron, empujando a Harry detrás de un gran buitre de piedra.**

 **Sin embargo, al mirar; no vieron a Percy, sino a Snape. Cruzó el pasillo y desapareció de la vista.**

— **¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? —murmuró Harry—. ¿Por qué no está en las mazmorras, con el resto de los profe sores?**

— **No tengo la menor idea.**

-Buena respuesta hermano- dijo Fred irónico.

Recibió un golpe de George y Charlie dijo:

-No te metas con nuestro hermano

Antes de que dijeran algo más, Lunático siguió.

 **Lo más silenciosamente posible, se arrastraron por el otro pasillo, detrás de los pasos apagados del profesor.**

— **Se dirige al tercer piso —dijo Harry, pero Ron levantó la mano.**

— **¿No sientes un olor raro?**

 **Harry olfateó y un aroma especial llegó a su nariz, una mezcla de calcetines sucios y baño público que nadie limpia.** ( _Que asqueroso_ pensaron muchos)

 **Y lo oyeron, un gruñido y las pisadas inseguras de unos pies gigantescos. Ron señaló al fondo del pasillo, a la izquier da. Algo enorme se movía hacia ellos. Se ocultaron en las sombras y lo vieron surgir a la luz de la luna.**

 **Era una visión horrible. Más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada. Tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. El olor que despedía era increíble. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos.**

 **El monstruo se detuvo en una puerta y miró hacia el in terior. Agitó sus largas orejas, tomando decisiones con su mi núsculo cerebro, y luego entró lentamente en la habitación.**

— **La llave está en la cerradura —susurró Harry—. Podemos encerrarlo allí.**

(-Muy mala idea- murmuraron ambas versiones del trio de oro)

— **Buena idea —respondió Ron con voz agitada.**

(-Que diferente el pensamiento de ahora que de antes- murmuraron los que no sabían lo que había pasado.)

 **Se acercaron hacia la puerta abierta con la boca seca, re zando para que el trol no decidiera salir. De un gran salto, Harry pudo empujar la puerta y echarle la llave.**

— **¡Sí!**

 **Animados con la victoria, comenzaron a correr por el pa sillo para volver, pero al llegar a la esquina oyeron algo que hizo que sus corazones se detuvieran: un grito agudo y ate rrorizado, que procedía del lugar que acababan de cerrar con llave.**

— **Oh, no —dijo Ron, tan pálido como el Barón Sangui nario.**

— **¡Es el cuarto de baño de las chicas! —bufó Harry.**

— **¡Hermione! —dijeron al unísono.**

Las chicas miraban a la niña sin poder creerlo. Los docentes en cambio estaban pálidos y eso que ellos sabían que no había pasado nada.

Los del pasado miraban del libro a la castaña, del libro a la castaña, así como un minuto.

Y por último, Albus P y Lily P. abrazaban asustados a sus padres mientras arriba un chiquitito decía con voz llorosa:

-Mami, papi.

-Estamos bien- respondieron Harry P y Hermione P.

Lunático continuó luego de que se calmaran las cosas.

 **Era lo último que querían hacer; pero ¿qué opción les quedaba?**

(-Llamar a un profesor- murmuraron Lily, Molly, Elizabeth y Dorea.)

 **Volvieron a toda velocidad hasta la puerta y dieron la vuelta a la llave, resoplando de miedo. Harry empujó la puerta y entraron corriendo.**

 **Hermione Granger estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El per sonaje deforme avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavamanos.**

— **¡Distráelo! —gritó Harry desesperado y tirando de un grifo, lo arrojó con toda su fuerza contra la pared.**

 **El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se balan ceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había he cho aquel ruido. Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a Harry Va ciló y luego se abalanzó sobre él, levantando su bastón.**

— **¡Eh, cerebro de guisante! —gritó Ron desde el otro ex tremo, tirándole una cañería de metal. El ser deforme no pa reció notar que la cañería lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hoci co hacia Ron y dando tiempo a Harry para correr.**

— **¡Vamos, corre, corre!**

(-Muévete, corre- murmuraban los del Gran Comedor.)

— **Harry gritó a Hermione, tra tando de empujarla hacia la puerta, pero la niña no se podía mover. Seguía agazapada contra la pared, con la boca abierta de miedo.**

 **Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol. Se volvió y se enfrentó con Ron, que estaba más cerca y no tenía manera de escapar.**

 **Entonces Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido: corrió, dando un gran salto y se colgó, por detrás, del cuello de aquel monstruo.**

Ahora la gente miraba con palidez al muchacho. Él sólo rodaba los ojos abrazado a su castaña que temblaba un poco recordando el horrible recuerdo.

Lunático se calmó un poco y continuó.

 **La atroz criatura no se daba cuenta de que Harry colgaba de su espalda, pero hasta un ser así podía sentirlo si uno le clavaba un palito de madera en la nariz, pues la varita de Harry todavía estaba en su mano cuando saltó y se había introducido directamente en uno de los orifi cios nasales del trol.**

( _Qué asco_ pensaron algunas chicas)

 **Chillando de dolor; el trol se agitó y sacudió su bastón, con Harry colgado de su cuello y luchando por su vida. En cualquier momento el monstruo lo destrozaría, o le daría un golpe terrible con el bastón.**

 **Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, aterrorizada. Ron empuñó su propia varita, sin saber qué iba a hacer; y se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió:**

— **¡Wingardium leviosa!**

 **El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza so bre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación.**

 **Harry se puso de pie. Le faltaba el aire. Ron estaba allí, con la varita todavía levantada, contemplando su obra.**

 **Hermione fue la que habló primero.**

— **¿Está... muerto?**

— **No lo creo —dijo Harry—. Supongo que está desma yado.**

 **Se inclinó y retiró su varita de la nariz del trol. Estaba cubierta por una gelatina gris.**

— **Puaj... qué asco.**

 **La limpió en la piel del trol.**

(-Luego la lavé un poco más- murmuró Harry tranquilizando a muchos)

 **Un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que los tres se sobresaltaran. No se habían dado cuenta de todo el ruido que habían hecho, pero, por supuesto, abajo debían haber oído los golpes y los gruñidos del trol. Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la ha bitación, seguida por Snape y Quirrell, que cerraban la mar cha. Quirrell dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho.**

(-Muy sospechoso- dijeron los del pasado y los del futuro)

 **Snape se inclinó sobre el trol. La profesora McGonagall miraba a Ron y Harry Nunca la habían visto tan enfadada. Tenía los labios blancos. Las esperanzas de ganar cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor se desvanecieron rápidamente de la mente de Harry.**

— **¿En qué estabais pensando, por todos los cielos? —dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada. Harry miró a Ron, todavía con la varita levantada—. Tenéis suerte de que no os haya matado. ¿Por qué no estabais en los dormi torios?**

 **Snape dirigió a Harry una mirada aguda e inquisidora. Harry clavó la vista en el suelo. Deseó que Ron pudiera es conder la varita.**

 **Entonces, una vocecita surgió de las sombras.**

— **Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban buscando a mí.**

(-Eso es cierto- murmuraron en el Gran Comedor.)

— **¡Hermione Granger!**

 **Hermione finalmente se había puesto de pie.**

— **Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema.**

(-Falso- susurraron otros)

 **Ron dejó caer su varita. ¿Hermione Granger diciendo una mentira a su profesora?**

— **Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta.**

(-Parcialmente verdadero- murmuraron.)

 **Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz y Ron lo hizo gol pearse con su propio bastón.**

(-Dos verdaderos- murmuró James.)

 **No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron.**

(-Dos verdaderos más- agregó Canuto.)

 **Harry y Ron trataron de no poner cara de asombro.**

— **Bueno... en ese caso —dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplando a los tres niños—... Hermione Granger; eres una tonta. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un trol gigante tú sola?**

-La cuenta mamá quedó 5,5 a favor de la verdad y 1,5 a lo falso- dijo Lily P. con una sonrisa. Los del Gran Comedor sólo se reían por la cara de la castaña, que era de felicidad.

Luego de unos momentos, Lunático continuó.

 **Hermione bajó la cabeza. Harry estaba mudo. Hermione era la última persona que haría algo contra las reglas, y allí estaba, fingiendo una infracción para librarlos a ellos del problema. Era como si Snape empezara a repartir golosinas.**

— **Hermione Granger, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Estoy muy desilusionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas.**

-Lo siento señorita Granger- dijo McGonagall un poco triste.

-No pasa nada- contestó la castaña.

-5 puntos para Gryffindor- dijo Salazar y agregó al ver las caras de desconcierto- se le devuelven los puntos por algo que no ha hecho.

-Ah- dijeron y Lunático siguió luego de esto.

 **Hermione se marchó.**

 **La profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia Harry y Ron.**

— **Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvisteis suerte, pero no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a esta montaña. Habéis ganado cinco puntos cada uno para Gryffindor. El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto. Podéis iros.**

-Sólo eso- murmuró Slytherin.

-10 puntos para Gryffindor por su valentía- dijo Rowena Ravenclaw

-10 puntos para Gryffindor por la lealtad hacia una compañera- dijo Helga.

Y Lunático siguió.

 **Salieron rápidamente y no hablaron hasta subir dos pi sos. Era un alivio estar fuera del alcance del olor del trol, además del resto.**

— **Tendríamos que haber obtenido más de diez puntos —se quejó Ron.**

-5, querrías decir, una vez que se descuenten los de Hermione- dijo Lily. Lunático continuó

— **Cinco, querrás decir; una vez que se descuenten los de Hermione.**

(Se rieron por lo bajo por la coincidencia entre madre e hijo.)

— **Se portó muy bien al sacarnos de este lío —admitió Ron—. Claro que nosotros la salvamos.**

-No había necesitado que la salvaran de no haber encerrado esa cosa con ella- dijo Albus y Lunático siguió

— **No habría necesitado que la salváramos si no hubiéramos encerrado esa cosa con ella —le recordó Harry.**

(Se volvieron a reír por la coincidencia casi textual entre padre e hijo)

 **Habían llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda.**

— **Hocico de cerdo —dijeron, y entraron.**

 **La sala común estaba llena de gente y ruidos. Todos co mían lo que les habían subido. Hermione, sin embargo, esta ba sola, cerca de la puerta, esperándolos. Se produjo una pausa muy incómoda. Luego, sin mirarse, todos dieron: «Gracias» y corrieron a buscar platos para comer.**

 **Pero desde aquel momento Hermione Granger se convir tió en su amiga. Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden com partir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres me tros y medio es una de esas cosas.**

-Bien cierto- dijo Sirius.

-Terminó el capítulo- dijo Lunático.

-Ahora, ¿Quién quiere leer?- preguntó Ron W.

-Yo, voy a hacerlo- dijo una voz entusiasmada.


	18. Capítulo 18

Todos miraron a Oliver que al verse observado se calmó un poco y preguntó con un puchero:

-¿Puedo?

-Sí señor Wood- respondió el director con una sonrisa divertida mientras le enviaba el libro.

En cuando Oliver abrió el libro un trueno sacudió el castillo seguidos de otros un poco más fuertes. Pasaron como diez minutos en el que la tormenta asustaba a los más chicos y que parecía que quería entrar al castillo.

Harry empezó a pensar en el fenómeno; cómo es qué una tarde soleada y sin una nube podría generar esa tremenda tormenta y cuando iba a hablar de la conclusión a la que había llegado empezó la lluvia torrencial y el viento fuerte y su versión futurista le confirmó las sospechas al decir enojado:

-Es Carolina, está llorando desesperada. En cuanto termine el segundo libro, usted va a retirar ese hechizo estúpido que realizó, entendió, señor Director.

Luego de decir eso, todos los del pasado lo miraron extrañados excepto Dorea y Charlus que tenían una mirada de incredulidad pensando _"Está loco", "Pobrecita"_. Los del presente no sabían de qué se trataba el problema y entonces Harry cuestionó a los del futuro diciendo:

-¿Seguimos sin la Tía Caro?

-Sí, yo iré con ella. Trataré de calmarla- contestó Harry P. levantándose y saliendo.

Justo cuando se cerraron las puertas todos pudieron ver una luz intensa en el cielo que iba a muchísima velocidad, tanto que no sabían a donde se dirigía.

-¿Empiezo a leer?-preguntó Oliver para sacar a todos del shock.

-Sí, comienza- dijo el Director pensativo.

 **\- Capítulo 18: Quidditch**

 **Cuando empezó el mes de noviembre, el tiempo se volvió muy frío. Las montañas cercanas al colegio adquirieron un tono gris de hielo y el lago parecía de acero congelado. Cada mañana, el parque aparecía cubierto de escarcha. Por las ventanas de arriba veían a Hagrid descongelando las esco bas en el campo de** _ **quidditch**_ **, enfundado en un enorme abrigo de piel de topo, guantes de pelo de conejo y enormes botas de piel de castor.** (-Pobres animales- murmuraron muchos)

 **Iba a comenzar la temporada de** _ **quidditch**_ **. Aquel sábado, Harry jugaría su primer partido, después de semanas de entrenamiento: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Si Gryffindor ganaba, pasarían a ser segundos en el campeonato de las casas.**

-¿Sólo segundos?- preguntó James.

-Sí, porque el profesor Snape quita puntos a las demás casas porque sí- dijo Oliver y siguió con la lectura antes de que mataran a Snape.

 **Casi nadie había visto jugar a Harry, porque Wood había decidido que sería su arma secreta. Harry también debía mantenerlo en secreto. Pero la noticia de que iba a jugar como buscador se había filtrado, y Harry no sabía qué era peor: que le dijeran que lo haría muy bien o que sería un desastre.**

-Depende de la persona que sea- comentó Katie.

-A mí me da igual- dijo Oliver y continuó.

 **Era realmente una suerte que Harry tuviera a Hermio ne como amiga. No sabía cómo habría terminado todos sus deberes sin la ayuda de ella, con todo el entrenamiento de** _ **quidditch**_ **que Wood le exigía. La niña también le había pres tado** _ **Quidditch a través de los tiempos**_ **, que resultó ser un libro muy interesante.** ( _El más interesante_ pensó Oliver)

 **Harry se enteró de que había setecientas formas de co meter una falta y de que todas se habían consignado durante los Mundiales de 1473;** (-Que violentos los de 1473- murmuraron Harry y Albus P.) **y** **que los buscadores eran habitualmente los jugadores más pequeños y veloces, y que los acci dentes más graves les sucedían a ellos; que, aunque la gente no moría jugando al** _ **quidditch**_ **, se sabía de árbitros que ha bían desaparecido, para reaparecer meses después en el de sierto del Sahara.**

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Hugo G mientras la lluvia paraba un poco.

-Con el Evanesco y pensando en el lugar- contestó Harry mientras se acordaba de los libros que habían leído para los exámenes de primero por consejo de Hermione.

Al ver que nadie decía nada aunque los docentes sonreían al muchacho confirmando su respuesta. Oliver siguió.

 **Hermione se había vuelto un poco más flexible en lo que se refería a quebrantar las reglas, desde que Harry y Ron la salvaron del monstruo, y era mucho más agradable. El día anterior al primer partido de Harry los tres estaban fuera, en el patio helado, durante un recreo, y la muchacha había he cho aparecer un brillante fuego azul, que podían llevar con ellos, en un frasco de mermelada.** (-Buena mamá- dijo Albus P al oído de Hermione P que le sonrió.) **Estaban de espaldas al fuego para calentarse cuando Snape cruzó el patio. De inmediato, Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape cojeaba.** ( _Qué le habrá pasado_ pensaron los del pasado.) **Los tres chicos se apiñaron para tapar el fuego, ya que no estaban seguros de que aquello estuviera permitido.**

-Sí, está permitido, alumnos- comentó McGonagall haciendo que Snape se encogiera.

Oliver siguió leyendo.

 **Por desgracia, algo en sus rostros culpables hizo detener a Snape. Se dio la vuel ta, arrastrando la pierna. No había visto el fuego, pero pare cía buscar una razón para regañarlos.**

— **¿Qué tienes ahí, Potter?**

 **Era el libro sobre** _ **quidditch**_ **. Harry se lo enseñó.**

— **Los libros de la biblioteca no pueden sacarse fuera del colegio —dijo Snape—. Dámelo. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.**

-Eso no es verdad- afirmó McGonagall.

-Cinco puntos para Gryffindor- agregó Salazar y Oliver continuó un poco enojado por las injusticias de Snape.

— **Seguro que se ha inventado esa regla —murmuró Harry con furia, mientras Snape se alejaba cojeando—. Me pregunto qué le pasa en la pierna.**

— **No sé, pero espero que le duela mucho —dijo Ron con amargura.**

-Ron- dijo suavemente Arthur.

-Sí, papá- dijo Ron haciéndose el inocente lo que hizo que su papá no dijera nada.

-Buena esa hermanito- dijo Fred por lo bajo que sólo lo escucho Ron y Oliver. Éste último siguió leyendo.

 **En la sala común de Gryffindor había mucho ruido aquella noche. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados juntos, cer ca de la ventana. Hermione estaba repasando los deberes de Harry y Ron sobre Encantamientos. Nunca los dejaba copiar («¿cómo vais a aprender?»), pero si le pedían que revisara los trabajos les explicaba las respuestas correctas.**

-Debo agregar que las de Harry estaban muy bien y que Ron tenía algunos problemas de puntuación pero el contenido estaba bien resumido- informó Hermione.

Los docentes miraron al trio con cariño. O sea se ayudaban en lo que podían, sin levantar sospechas y sin desearle un daño al otro. Oliver continuó pensando _Que raros son._

 **Harry se sentía inquieto. Quería recuperar su libro so bre** _ **quidditch**_ **, para mantener la mente ocupada y no estar nervioso por el partido del día siguiente. ¿Por qué iba a temer a Snape? Se puso de pie y dijo a Ron y Hermione que le pre guntaría a Snape si podía devolverle el libro.**

— **Yo no lo haría —dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero Harry pensaba que Snape no se iba a negar, si había otros profeso res presentes.**

 **Bajó a la sala de profesores y llamó. No hubo respuesta. Llamó otra vez. Nada.**

-Eso es realmente injusto- dijo Sirius de repente.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron Harry y Albus P curiosos.

-Encontrar el aula de profesores vacía y sin nadie- dijo Sirius produciendo que todos se rieran. Cuando se calmaron, Oliver continuó.

 **¿Tal vez Snape había dejado el libro allí? Valía la pena intentarlo. Empujó un poco la puerta, miró antes de entrar... y sus ojos captaron una escena horrible.**

 **Snape y Filch estaban allí, solos. Snape tenía la túnica levantada por encima de las rodillas. Una de sus piernas es taba magullada y llena de sangre. Filch le estaba alcanzando unas vendas.**

— **Esa cosa maldita... —decía Snape—. ¿Cómo puede uno vigilar a tres cabezas al mismo tiempo?**

-Así que intentando robar algo, Quejicus- dijo burlón James.

-Cállate, Potter- dijo Lily enojada dado que si bien le gustaba no dejaría que siguiera molestando a la gente.

James se sentó y cuando iba a replicar para dicutir, Oliver continuó.

 **Harry intentó cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido, pero...**

— **¡POTTER!**

 **El rostro de Snape estaba crispado de furia y dejó caer su túnica rápidamente, para ocultar la pierna herida. Harry tragó saliva.**

— **Me preguntaba si me podía devolver mi libro —dijo.**

— **¡FUERA! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!**

 **Harry se fue, antes de que Snape pudiera quitarle pun tos para Gryffindor. Subió corriendo la escalera.**

— **¿Lo has conseguido? —preguntó Ron, cuando se reu nió con ellos—. ¿Qué ha pasado?**

 **Entre susurros, Harry les contó lo que había visto.** (-Como siempre hacen- murmuró fastidiado Neville.)

— **¿Sabéis lo que quiere decir? —terminó sin aliento—. ¡Que trató de pasar por donde estaba el perro de tres cabe zas, en Halloween! Allí se dirigía cuando lo vimos... ¡Iba a buscar lo que sea que tengan guardado allí! ¡Y apuesto mi escoba a que fue él quien dejó entrar al monstruo, para distraer la atención!**

 **Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos.**

— **No, no puede ser —dijo—. Sé que no es muy bueno, pero no iba a tratar de robar algo que Dumbledore está cus todiando.**

Nadie dijo nada, sólo la observaron un poco detenidamente y tomando un respiro Oliver siguió.

— **De verdad, Hermione, tú crees que todos los profeso res son santos o algo parecido —dijo enfadado Ron—. Yo es toy con Harry. Creo que Snape es capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero ¿qué busca? ¿Qué es lo que guarda el perro?** (-Claro la piedra filosofal- murmuraron muchos dándose cuenta del título del libro.)

 **Harry se fue a la cama con aquellas preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza. Neville roncaba con fuerza, pero Harry no podía dormir. Trató de no pensar en nada (necesitaba dor mir; debía hacerlo, tenía su primer partido de** _ **quidditch**_ **en pocas horas) pero la expresión de la cara de Snape cuando Harry vio su pierna era difícil de olvidar.**

 **La mañana siguiente amaneció muy brillante y fría. El Gran Comedor estaba inundado por el delicioso aroma de las sal chichas fritas y las alegres charlas de todos, que esperaban un buen partido de** _ **quidditch**_ **.**

-Quidditch, querido- murmuraron Flint, Oliver, Ron, Charlie, Molly, los Gemelos W, los Gemelos P, Harry, Minerva y James. Algunos que los escucharon rodaron los ojos y Oliver siguió.

— **Tienes que comer algo para el desayuno.**

— **No quiero nada.**

— **Aunque sea un pedazo de tostada —suplicó Hermione.**

— **No tengo hambre.**

-Ahora mamá se sienta arriba y le da la comida si papá no quiere-dijo Lily P con sonrisa pícara.

-Lily- dijo Hermione P sonrojada.

-Está buena esa práctica. Ya sabes Hermione si no quiere comer antes del partido, oblígalo- dijeron Ron, los Gemelos P y Gemelos W.

Las versiones adolescentes de Harry y Hermione se sonrojaron por lo dicho y Oliver continuó sonriente.

 **Harry se sentía muy mal. En cualquier momento echa ría a andar hacia el terreno de juego.**

— **Harry, necesitas fuerza —dijo Seamus Finnigan—. Los únicos que el otro equipo marca son los buscadores.** (-Mala manera de animar a alguien Tío Seamus- murmuraron Lily P y Albus P por lo bajo.)

— **Gracias, Seamus —respondió Harry, observando cómo llenaba de salsa de tomate sus salchichas.**

 **A las once de la mañana, todo el colegio parecía estar reunido alrededor del campo de** _ **quidditch**_ **. Muchos alumnos tenían prismáticos. Los asientos podían elevarse pero, inclu so así, a veces era difícil ver lo que estaba sucediendo.**

 **Ron y Hermione se reunieron con Seamus y Dean en la grada más alta. Para darle una sorpresa a Harry, habían transformado en pancarta una de las sábanas que** _ **Scabbers**_ **había estropeado. Decía: «Potter; presidente», y Dean, que dibujaba bien, había trazado un gran león de Gryffindor. Luego Hermione había realizado un pequeño hechizo y la pintura brillaba, cambiando de color.**

-No lo agradecí pero era muy lindo el cartel y ayudó, chicos- dijo Harry sonriendo mientras la Tía Petunia sonreía internamente por lo educado que era su sobrino.

Los chicos sólo le devolvieron la sonrisa y Oliver continuó.

 **Mientras tanto, en los vestuarios, Harry y el resto del equipo se estaban cambiando para ponerse las túnicas color escarlata de** _ **quidditch**_ **(Slytherin jugaba de verde).**

 **Wood se aclaró la garganta para pedir silencio.**

— **Bueno, chicos —dijo.**

— **Y chicas —añadió la cazadora Angelina Johnson.**

— **Y chicas —dijo Wood—. Éste es...**

— **El grande —dijo Fred Weasley**

— **El que estábamos esperando —dijo George.**

— **Nos sabemos de memoria el discurso de Oliver —dijo Fred a Harry—. Estábamos en el equipo el año pasado.**

— **Callaos los dos —ordenó Wood—. Éste es el mejor equipo que Gryffindor ha tenido en muchos años. Y vamos a ganar.**

-Tú también ves el futuro- dijo Percy burlón mientras sus hermanos le sonreían.

-No, solo era una forma de decir- dijo Oliver y siguió porque todos se reían de él.

 **Les lanzó una mirada que parecía decir: «Si no...».**

— **Bien. Ya es la hora. Buena suerte a todos.**

 **Harry siguió a Fred y George fuera del vestuario y, espe rando que las rodillas no le temblaran, pisó el terreno de jue go entre vítores y aplausos.**

 **La señora Hooch hacía de árbitro. Estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano.**

— **Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos —dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alre dedor.**

 **Harry notó que parecía dirigirse especialmente al capi tán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint, un muchacho de quinto año. Le pareció que tenía un cierto parentesco con el trol gigante. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio el estandarte brillando sobre la muchedumbre: «Potter; presidente». Se le aceleró el corazón. Se sintió más valiente.**

— **Montad en vuestras escobas, por favor.**

 **Harry subió a su Nimbus 2.000.**

 **La señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata. Quince escobas se elevaron, alto, muy alto en el aire. Y es taban muy lejos.** (-Quidditch- murmuraron algunos con emoción.)

— **Y la** _ **quaffle**_ **es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor... Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa...**

-Así que atractiva- dijo George celoso por como su amigo piropeaba a la chica que le gustaba.

-Bueno lo es- contestó Lee un poco temeroso por la mirada fulminante que le estaba dando George.

Oliver para salvar la situación siguió.

— **¡JORDAN!**

— **Lo siento, profesora.**

 **El amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, era el co mentarista del partido, vigilado muy de cerca por la profeso ra McGonagall.**

— **Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Alicia Spin net, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, ya que el año pasa do estaba en reserva... Otra vez Johnson y.. No, Slytherin ha cogido la** _ **quaffle**_ **, el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la** _ **quaffle**_ **y allá va... Flint vuela como un águila... está a punto de... no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la** _ **quaffle**_ **... Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y.. ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de** _ **bludger**_ **en la nuca... La** _ **quaffle**_ **en poder de Slytherin... Adrian Pucey co giendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra** _ **bludger**_ **, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos... bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la** _ **quaffle**_ **, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una** _ **bludger**_ **, los postes de gol están ahí... vamos, ahora Angelina... el guardián Bletchley se lan za... no llega... ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!** (-Gryffindor el mejor- murmuraban los leones y el fundador aplaudió con frenesí.)

 **Los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron el aire frío, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin.**

— **Venga, dejadme sitio.**

— **¡Hagrid!**

 **Ron y Hermione se juntaron para dejarle espacio a Hagrid.**

— **Estaba mirando desde mi cabaña —dijo Hagrid, ense ñando el largo par de binoculares que le colgaban del cue llo—. Pero no es lo mismo que estar con toda la gente. Toda vía no hay señales de la** _ **snitch**_ **, ¿no?**

— **No —dijo Ron—. Harry todavía no tiene mucho que hacer.**

-Estaba buscándola malo- dijo en broma Harry.

-Lo siento amigo- dijo Ron con el mismo tono.

Oliver continuó leyendo entusiasmadísimo.

— **Mantenerse fuera de los problemas ya es algo —dijo Hagrid, cogiendo sus binoculares y fijándolos en la manchita que era Harry.**

 **Por encima de ellos, Harry volaba sobre el juego, espe rando alguna señal de la** _ **snitch**_ **. Eso era parte del plan que tenían con Wood.**

— **Manténte apartado hasta que veas la** _ **snitch**_ **—le ha bía dicho Wood—. No queremos que ataques antes de que tengas que hacerlo.**

 **Cuando Angelina anotó un punto,** (Los leones volvieron a aplaudir.) **Harry dio unas volte retas para aflojar la tensión, y volvió a vigilar la llegada de la** _ **snitch**_ **. En un momento vio un resplandor dorado, pero era el reflejo del reloj de uno de los gemelos Weasley; en otro, una** _ **bludger**_ **decidió perseguirlo, como si fuera una bala de cañón, pero Harry la esquivó y Fred Weasley salió a atraparla.**

-¿Cómo sabes que era yo?- dijo Fred perplejo.

-Siempre he podido diferenciarlos. Ustedes tienen sus diferencias- contestó Harry.

-¿Cómo lo hace señor Potter?- preguntó Snape porque él no podía.

-Observando. A parte George es más calmado- dijo Harry.

-No digas nada más Harry- dijo Fred suplicante.

Oliver siguió pensativo, él no podía diferenciarlos al igual que muchos.

— **¿Está todo bien, Harry? —tuvo tiempo de gritarle, mientras lanzaba la** _ **bludger**_ **con furia hacia Marcus Flint.**

— **Slytherin toma posesión —decía Lee Jordan—. El ca zador Pucey esquiva dos** _ **bludgers**_ **, a los dos Weasley y al cazador Bell, y acelera... esperen un momento... ¿No es la** _ **snitch**_ **?**

-NO TIENES QUE DECIRLO LEE- gritaron algunos leones mientras Lee se encogía y murmuraba:

-Lo siento.

Oliver lo miró mal y continuó.

 **Un murmullo recorrió la multitud, mientras Adrian Pu cey dejaba caer la** _ **quaffle**_ **, demasiado ocupado en mirar por encima del hombro el relámpago dorado, que había pasado al lado de su oreja izquierda.**

 **Harry la vio. En un arrebato de excitación se lanzó hacia abajo, detrás del destello dorado. El buscador de Slytherin, Terence Higgs, también la había visto. Nariz con nariz, se lanzaron hacia la** _ **snitch**_ **... Todos los cazadores parecían ha ber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire para mirar.**

 **Harry era más veloz que Higgs. Podía ver la pequeña pe lota, agitando sus alas, volando hacia delante. Aumentó su velocidad y..**

 **¡PUM! Un rugido de furia resonó desde los Gryffindors de las tribunas... Marcus Flint había cerrado el paso de Harry, para desviarle la dirección de la escoba, y éste se aferra ba para no caer.**

-¿Cómo mínimo lo castigaron?- preguntó furioso Salazar.

-No, sólo marqué una falta- dijo Hooch.

-Ok, entonces cinco puntos menos para Slytherin- dijo Salazar.

-Señor, ¿por qué nos baja puntos?- preguntó Blaise un poco tímido.

-Porque un Slytherin de verdad no hace eso- contestó Salazar y agregó- sigue muchacho, por favor.

Oliver lo hizo un poco confundido.

— **¡Falta! —gritaron los Gryffindors.**

 **La señora Hooch le gritó enfadada a Flint, y luego orde nó tiro libre para Gryffindor; en el poste de gol. Pero con toda la confusión, la** _ **snitch**_ **dorada, como era de esperar, había vuelto a desaparecer.**

 **Abajo en las tribunas, Dean Thomas gritaba.**

— **¡Eh, árbitro! ¡Tarjeta roja!**

— **Esto no es el fútbol, Dean —le recordó Ron—. No se puede echar a los jugadores en** _ **quidditch**_ **... ¿Y qué es una tar jeta roja?**

-¿Cómo sabías que era el fútbol?- preguntó Hugo G.

-Porque Dean no habla de otra cosa- contestó Ron un poco ofuscado.

Oliver sólo respiró con fuerza para parar una posible discusión entre Ron y Dean y continuó dado que nadie dijo nada más.

 **Pero Hagrid estaba de parte de Dean.**

— **Deberían cambiar las reglas. Flint ha podido derribar a Harry en el aire.**

 **A Lee Jordan le costaba ser imparcial.**

— **Entonces... después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa...**

— **¡Jordan! —lo regañó la profesora McGonagall.**

— **Quiero decir, después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta...**

— **¡Jordan, no digas que no te aviso...!**

— **Muy bien, muy bien. Flint casi mata al buscador de Gryffindor, cosa que le podría suceder a cualquiera, estoy se guro** ( _Que irónico_ pensaron Frank, Augusta y Neville) **, así que penalti para Gryffindor; la coge Spinnet, que tira, no sucede nada, y continúa el juego, Gryffindor todavía en posesión de la pelota.**

 **Cuando Harry esquivó otra** _ **bludger**_ **, que pasó peligrosa mente cerca de su cabeza, ocurrió. Su escoba dio una súbita y aterradora sacudida. Durante un segundo pensó que iba a caer. Se aferró con fuerza a la escoba con ambas manos y con las rodillas. Nunca había experimentado nada semejante.**

 **Sucedió de nuevo. Era como si la escoba intentara derri barlo. Pero las Nimbus 2.000 no decidían súbitamente tirar a sus jinetes. Harry trató de dirigirse hacia los postes de Gryffindor para decirle a Wood que pidiera una suspensión del partido, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su escoba estaba completamente fuera de control. No podía dar la vuelta. No podía dirigirla de ninguna manera. Iba en zigzag por el aire y, de vez en cuando, daba violentas sacudidas que casi lo ha cían caer.**

-Alguien está manipulando la escoba- dijo Moody pensativo.

Oliver siguió al ver a las mujeres asustadas incluso a su Katie como él le decía y eso que ella sabía cómo había terminado ese partido.

 **Lee seguía comentando el partido.**

— **Slytherin en posesión... Flint con la** _ **quaffle**_ **... la pasa a Spinnet, que la pasa a Bell... una** _ **bludger**_ **le da con fuerza en la cara, espero que le rompa la nariz (era una broma, profeso ra), Slytherin anota un tanto, oh, no...** (-Nadie se dio cuenta- susurró Dorea aferrándose a su marido, mientras éste le acariciaba la espalda.)

 **Los de Slytherin vitoreaban. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de la conducta extraña de la escoba de Harry Lo lle vaba cada vez más alto, lejos del juego, sacudiéndose y retor ciéndose.**

— **No sé qué está haciendo Harry —murmuró Hagrid. Miró con los binoculares—. Si no lo conociera bien, diría que ha perdido el control de su escoba... pero no puede ser...**

 **De pronto, la gente comenzó a señalar hacia Harry por encima de las gradas. Su escoba había comenzado a dar vuel tas y él apenas podía sujetarse. Entonces la multitud jadeó. La escoba de Harry dio un salto feroz y Harry quedó colgando, sujeto sólo con una mano.**

-¡Qué alguien le ayudé!- exclamó asustada Lily.

-Eso ya pasó mamá- dijo Harry calmando un poco a la joven.

Oliver siguió pálido por el recuerdo.

— **¿Le sucedió algo cuando Flint le cerró el paso? —susu rró Seamus.**

— **No puede ser —dijo Hagrid, con voz temblorosa—. Nada puede interferir en una escoba, excepto la poderosa magia tenebrosa... Ningún chico le puede hacer eso a una Nimbus 2.000.**

-Un chico no, pero un profesor sí- murmuró Sirius sin mirar a alguien.

-Sí, eres tú Snape te mato- dijo James enojado y asustado.

Lily le dijo:

-Cálmate, James.

Oliver continúo antes de que alguna madre como Molly sufriera un colapso.

 **Ante esas palabras, Hermione cogió los binoculares de Hagrid, pero en lugar de enfocar a Harry comenzó a buscar frenéticamente entre la multitud.**

— **¿Qué haces? —gimió Ron, con el rostro grisáceo.**

— **Lo sabía —resopló Hermione—. Snape... Mira.** (-Maldito Quejicus- murmuró Peter.)

 **Ron cogió los binoculares. Snape estaba en el centro de las tribunas frente a ellos. Tenía los ojos clavados en Harry y murmuraba algo sin detenerse.**

— **Está haciendo algo... Mal de ojo a la escoba —dijo Her mione.**

— **¿Qué podemos hacer?**

— **Déjamelo a mí.** (-Pobre profesor- murmuró en broma Neville.)

 **Antes de que Ron pudiera decir nada más, Hermione había desaparecido. Ron volvió a enfocar a Harry. La escoba vibraba tanto que era casi imposible que pudiera seguir col gado durante mucho más tiempo. Todos miraban aterroriza dos, mientras los Weasley volaban hacía él, tratando de po ner a salvo a Harry en una de las escobas. Pero aquello fue peor: cada vez que se le acercaban, la escoba saltaba más alto. Se dejaron caer y comenzaron a volar en círculos, con el evidente propósito de atraparlo si caía. Marcus Flint cogió la** _ **quaffle**_ **y marcó cinco tantos sin que nadie lo advirtiera.** (-Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin- dijo Salazar harto del comportamiento de los alumnos de su casa.)

— **Vamos, Hermione —murmuraba desesperado Ron.**

 **Hermione había cruzado las gradas hacia donde se en contraba Snape y en aquel momento corría por la fila de aba jo. Ni se detuvo para disculparse cuando atropelló al profesor Quirrell** ( _¿Por qué menciona a Quirrell?_ pensaron cuestionándose Lily, Alastor, Sirius, Canuto, Remus y Lunático.) **, y cuando llegó donde estaba Snape, se agachó, sacó su varita y susurró unas pocas y bien elegidas palabras.**

 **Unas llamas azules salieron de su varita y saltaron a la túnica de Snape. El profesor tardó unos treinta segundos en darse cuenta de que se incendiaba. Un súbito aullido le indi có a la chica que había hecho su trabajo. Atrajo el fuego, lo guardó en un frasco dentro de su bolsillo y se alejó gateando por la tribuna. Snape nunca sabría lo que le había sucedido.**

-Ahora lo sé- dijo Snape.

-¿Va a castigarme?- preguntó la castaña mirándolo a los ojos.

-No, dado que se lo prometimos al principio- dijo el hombre.

Oliver siguió.

 **Fue suficiente. Allí arriba, súbitamente, Harry pudo su bir de nuevo a su escoba.**

— **¡Neville, ya puedes mirar! —dijo Ron. Neville había estado llorando dentro de la chaqueta de Hagrid aquellos úl timos cinco minutos.**

 **Harry iba a toda velocidad hacia el terreno de juego cuando vieron que se llevaba la mano a la boca, como si fuera a marearse. Tosió y algo dorado cayó en su mano.**

— **¡Tengo la** _ **snitch**_ **! —gritó,** **agitándola sobre su cabeza; el partido terminó en una confusión total.  
**

-La verdad que fue muy raro- comentó Flint.

-Pero legal- aportó Higgs

Todos asintieron y Oliver contento siguió

— **No es que la haya atrapado, es que casi se la traga —to davía gritaba Flint veinte minutos más tarde. Pero aque llo no cambió nada. Harry no había faltado a ninguna regla y Lee Jordan seguía proclamando alegremente el resultado. Gryffindor había ganado por ciento setenta puntos a sesen ta. Pero Harry no oía nada. Tomaba una taza de té fuerte, en la cabaña de Hagrid, con Ron y Hermione.** (-El mejor té del mundo- murmuró Ron W con una sonrisa.)

— **Era Snape —explicaba Ron—. Hermione y yo lo vimos. Estaba maldiciendo tu escoba. Murmuraba y no te quitaba los ojos de encima.**

-Así se hace también el contrahechizo- informó Minerva a lo que todos escucharon y asintieron. Oliver siguió.

— **Tonterías —dijo Hagrid, que no había oído una pala bra de lo que había sucedido—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así Snape?**

 **Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, preguntándose qué le iban a decir. Harry decidió contarle la verdad.**

— **Descubrimos algo sobre él —dijo a Hagrid—. Trató de pasar ante ese perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween. Y el perro lo mordió. Nosotros pensamos que trataba de robar lo que ese perro está guardando.**

 **Hagrid dejó caer la tetera.**

— **¿Qué sabéis de** _ **Fluffy**_ **? —dijo.**

— _ **¿Fluffy?**_

-Que nombre tan extraño para semejante animal- comentó Canuto.

Muchos le dieron la razón y Oliver continuó.

— **Ajá... Es mío... Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado... y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar...**

— **¿Sí? —dijo Harry con nerviosismo.**

— **Bueno, no me preguntéis más —dijo con rudeza Ha grid—. Es un secreto.**

— **Pero Snape trató de robarlo.**

— **Tonterías —repitió Hagrid—. Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así.** _(Pues el ladrón tambien era un profesor_ pensó Harry. _) **  
**_

— **Entonces ¿por qué trató de matar a Harry? —gritó Hermione.**

 **Los acontecimientos de aquel día parecían haber cambiado su idea sobre Snape.**

— **Yo conozco un maleficio cuando lo veo, Hagrid. Lo he leído todo sobre ellos. ¡Hay que mantener la vista fija y Sna pe ni pestañeaba, yo lo vi!** ( _Volveré a leerlo_ pensó Hermione.)

— **Os digo que estáis equivocados —dijo ofuscado Ha grid—. No sé por qué la escoba de Harry reaccionó de esa ma nera. .. ¡Pero Snape no iba a tratar de matar a un alumno! Ahora, escuchadme los tres, os estáis metiendo en cosas que no os conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvidaos de ese perro y ol vidad lo que está vigilando. En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel...** (-Ya le diste la información- dijo Sprout en voz baja al hombre en tono divertido y regañón.)

— **¡Ah! —dijo Harry—. Entonces hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel que está involucrado en esto, ¿no?**

 **Hagrid pareció enfurecerse consigo mismo.**

-Ya terminó el capítulo- informó Oliver.

En cuanto el joven dejó el libro en el lugar de reposo (mesa del director) y se volvió a sentar se abrieron las puertas. Por ellas entraron Caro más calmada aunque con los ojos un poco rojos de llorar y Harry P.

Los dos fueron caminando a sus lugares y se sentaron y la chica preguntó:

-¿Qué leyeron?

-El primer partido de Quidditch- respondió James mirándola un poco preocupado.

-Ah, Harry ya me lo contó- comentó ella y agregó preguntando - Bueno, ahora ¿Por qué no lee usted Señora?

* * *

 **Hoy es un día especial dado que cumplo años.**

 **El próximo sábado ya estaremos en el penúltimo mes, falta poco para que se termine este año.**


	19. Capítulo 19

Dorea no comentó nada, sólo fue a buscar el libro y empezó a leer cuando se sentó en su lugar. **Capítulo 19:** **El espejo del Oesed**

-Oesed- murmuró Lily P confundida.

-En realidad es deseo al reves- dijo Harry con tristeza y resignación recordando que era lo que veía en el espejo él.

Dorea curiosa siguió.

 **Se acercaba la Navidad. Una mañana de mediados de diciem bre Hogwarts se descubrió cubierto por dos metros de nieve. El lago estaba sólidamente congelado y los gemelos Weasley fueron castigados por hechizar varias bolas de nieve para que siguieran a Quirrell y lo golpearan en la parte de atrás de su turbante.**

-Buena esa, hermanos- dijo Ron a los Gemelos W sin que estos entendieran porque su hermanito los felicitaba.

Nadie entendía mucho enrealidad salvo unos pocos por lo que tampoco comentaron nada. Dorea siguió con la lectura.

 **Las pocas lechuzas que habían podido llegar a través del cielo tormentoso para dejar el correo tuvieron que quedar al cuidado de Hagrid hasta recuperarse, antes de volar otra vez.**

 **Todos estaban impacientes de que empezaran las vacaciones. Mientras que la sala común de Gryffindor y el Gran Comedor tenían las chimeneas encendidas, los pasillos, llenos de corrientes de aire, se habían vuelto helados, y un viento cruel golpeaba las ventanas de las aulas.**

-Deberían poner alguna calefacción porque no es recomendable dar clases con ese fría- dijo Hugo W recordando que en el futuro el colegio tenía aire acondicionado por un hechizo de electricidad inventado por su tío Harry.

Los profesores asintieron y Dorea siguió.

 **Lo peor de todo eran las clases del profesor Snape, abajo en las mazmorras, en donde la respiración subía como niebla y los hacía mantenerse lo más cerca posible de sus calderos calientes.**

-Deberían cambiar el aula de pociones en invierno porque alguien por el frío se va a quemar- propuso Hugo E.

Los padres asintieron, el director acepto y Dorea siguió.

— **Me da mucha lástima —dijo Draco Malfoy, en una de las clases de Pociones— toda esa gente que tendrá que que darse a pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts, porque no los quieren en sus casas.**

-Ah, tenés que hablar siempre papá- se quejó Scorpius.

-Nadie quiere a alguien así, papá- siguió Astoria MG.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Draco mirando a Harry.

-No pasa nada, Draco- contestó Harry dándose cuenta que en realidad el comportamiento del Slytherin era culpa de la crianza del padre.

Dorea sonriente por la forma de ser de su nieto siguió con la lectura.

 **Mientras hablaba, miraba en dirección a Harry. Crabbe y Goyle lanzaron risitas burlonas. Harry, que estaba pesan do polvo de espinas de pez león, no les hizo caso.** (-Bien hecho, cachorro- murmuró Sirius.)

 **Después del partido de** _ **quidditch**_ **, Malfoy se había vuelto más desagrada ble que nunca. Disgustado por la derrota de Slytherin, había tratado de hacer que todos se rieran diciendo que un sapo conuna gran boca podía reemplazar a Harry como buscador. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que nadie lo encontraba gra cioso, porque estaban muy impresionados por la forma en que Harry se había mantenido en su escoba.**

-Es que fue impresionante- dijeron los Hufflepuff que habían presenciado el partido.

-Tal vez si encantamos tu escoba, dejarías de decir pavadas- dijo furioso Canuto.

Scorpius, la verdad es que se sentía fatal, se sentía avergonzado de la forma de actuar de su padre y eso que ya se lo había comentado. Dorea decidió continuar para evitar la vergüenza del rubio.

 **Así que Malfoy; celoso y enfadado, había vuelto a fastidiar a Harry por no tener una familia apropiada.**

 **Era verdad que Harry no iría a Privet Drive para las fiestas. La profesora McGonagall había pasado la semana antes, haciendo una lista de los alumnos que iban a que darse allí para Navidad, y Harry puso su nombre de inmediato. Y no se sentía triste, ya que probablemente ésa sería la mejor Navidad de su vida. Ron y sus hermanos también se queda ban, porque el señor y la señora Weasley se marchaban a Rumania, a visitar a Charles.** (Charlie bufó por como lo llamaban en el libro.)

 **Cuando abandonaron los calabozos, al finalizar la clase de Pociones, encontraron un gran abeto que ocupaba el ex tremo del pasillo. Dos enormes pies aparecían por debajo del árbol y un gran resoplido les indicó que Hagrid estaba detrás de él.**

— **Hola, Hagrid. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Ron, me tiendo la cabeza entre las ramas.**

-Muy bien, hijito lindo- felicitó Molly a su hijo más chico.

-Buenos modales, señor Weasley- alabó Helga.

Ron estaba rojo como su pelo y dijo en susurros:

-No es nada.

Dorea sonreía por la humildad del amigo de su nieto y continuó.

— **No, va todo bien. Gracias, Ron.**

— **¿Te importaría quitarte de en medio? —La voz fría y gangosa de Malfoy llegó desde atrás—. ¿Estás tratando de ganar algún dinero extra, Weasley? Supongo que quieres ser guardabosques cuando salgas de Hogwarts... Esa choza de Hagrid debe de parecerte un palacio, comparada con la casa de tu familia.**

-DRACO- gritó Narcissa enojada por cómo se comportaba su hijo.

-10 puntos menos para Slytherin por las burlas- dijo Salazar dejando a algunos desconcertados.

Dorea siguió leyendo luego de fulminar al rubio con la mirada.

 **Ron se lanzó contra Malfoy justo cuando aparecía Snape en lo alto de las escaleras.**

— **¡WEASLEY!**

 **Ron soltó el cuello de la túnica de Malfoy.**

— **Lo han provocado, profesor Snape —dijo Hagrid, sa cando su gran cabeza peluda por encima del árbol—. Malfoy estaba insultando a su familia.**

— **Lo que sea, pero pelear está contra las reglas de Hog warts, Hagrid —dijo Snape con voz amable—. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor; Weasley, y agradece que no sean más. Y ahora marchaos todos.**

-Después de leer los libros no quite ni de puntos hasta que se calme- dijo Rowena fulminando al profesor con la mirada.

Snape se sentía como niño chico siendo regañado pero se acordó que debía cambiar y dijo:

-5 puntos menos para Slytherin y 5 puntos más para Gryffindor.

Dorea sólo continuó luego de que la sabía fundadora le indicara.

 **Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle pasaron bruscamente, sonriendo con presunción.**

— **Voy a atraparlo —dijo Ron, sacando los dientes ante la espalda de Malfoy—. Uno de estos días lo atraparé...**

— **Los detesto a los dos —añadió Harry—. A Malfoy y a Snape.** (-Con razón- murmuraron muchos.)

— **Vamos, arriba el ánimo, ya es casi Navidad —dijo Ha grid—. Os voy a decir qué haremos: venid conmigo al Gran Comedor; está precioso.**

 **Así que los tres siguieron a Hagrid y su abeto hasta el Gran Comedor, donde la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick estaban ocupados en la decoración.**

 **El salón estaba espectacular. Guirnaldas de muérdago y acebo colgaban de las paredes, y no menos de doce árboles de Navidad estaban distribuidos por el lugar, algunos brillando con pequeños carámbanos, otros con cientos de velas.**

-Que hermoso suena- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Igual que los de casa- aportó Albus P. mientras palmeaba la espalda de Scorp que seguía alicaído.

Dorea con una sonrisa pícara miraba a su marido recordando lo del muérdago mientras el hombre se sonrojaba. Luego, ella siguió.

— **¿Cuántos días os quedan para las vacaciones? —pre guntó Hagrid.**

— **Sólo uno —respondió Hermione—. Y eso me recuer da... Harry, Ron, nos queda media hora para el almuerzo, de beríamos ir a la biblioteca.**

— **Sí, claro, tienes razón —dijo Ron, obligándose a apar tar la vista del profesor Flitwick, que sacaba burbujas dora das de su varita, para ponerlas en las ramas del árbol nuevo.**

— **¿La biblioteca? —preguntó Hagrid, acompañándolos hasta la puerta—. ¿Justo antes de las fiestas? Un poco triste, ¿no creéis?**

— **Oh, no es un trabajo —explicó alegremente Harry—. Desde que mencionaste a Nicolás Flamel, estamos tratando de averiguar quién es.**

— **¿Qué? —Hagrid parecía impresionado—. Escuchadme... Ya os lo dije... No os metáis. No tiene nada que ver con vosotros lo que custodia ese perro.**

— **Nosotros queremos saber quién es Nicolás Flamel, eso es todo —dijo Hermione.**

— **Salvo que quieras ahorrarnos el trabajo —añadió Harry—. Ya hemos buscado en miles de libros y no hemos po dido encontrar nada... Si nos das una pista... Yo sé que leí su nombre en algún lado.** (-En el cromo del director- murmuró Lily.)

— **No voy a deciros nada —dijo Hagrid con firmeza.**

— **Entonces tendremos que descubrirlo nosotros —dijo Ron. Dejaron a Hagrid malhumorado y fueron rápidamente a la biblioteca.**

 **Habían estado buscando el nombre de Flamel desde que a Hagrid se le escapó, porque ¿de qué otra manera podían averiguar lo que quería robar Snape? El problema era la difi cultad de buscar; sin saber qué podía haber hecho Flamel para figurar en un libro. No estaba en** _ **Grandes magos del si glo XX**_ **, ni en** _ **Notables nombres de la magia de nuestro tiem po**_ **; tampoco figuraba en** _ **Importantes descubrimientos en la magia moderna**_ **ni en** _ **Un estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería**_ **. Y además, por supuesto, estaba el tamaño de la biblioteca, miles y miles de libros, miles de estantes, cientos de estrechas filas...** ( _Pobrecitos leer tantos libros_ pensaron los merodeadores excepto Lunático y Remus.) **  
**

 **Hermione sacó una lista de títulos y temas que había de cidido investigar; mientras Ron se paseaba entre una fila de libros y los sacaba al azar. Harry se acercó a la Sección Prohi bida. Se había preguntado si Flamel no estaría allí. Pero por desgracia, hacía falta un permiso especial, firmado por un profesor, para mirar alguno de los libros de aquella sección, y sabía que no iba a conseguirlo. Allí estaban los libros con la poderosa Magia del Lado Oscuro, que nunca se enseñaba en Hogwarts y que sólo leían los alumnos mayores, que estudiaban cursos avanzados de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.**

— **¿Qué estás buscando, muchacho?**

— **Nada —respondió Harry.**

 **La señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, empuñó un plumero ante su cara.**

-No trate así a mi papá/hijo/sobrino/ ahijado/ nieto- dijeron malhumorados Albus P. (mientras Lily P sólo lo miraba mal), Lily, James, Carolina, Remus, Lunático, Sirius, Canuto, Peter, Dorea, Charlus, Elizabeth y Hugo E. a la bibliotecaria que se encogió.

Harry P los calmó mientras los fundadores decidieron hablar más delante de esto. Cuando Dorea se calmó continuó leyendo.

— **Entonces, mejor que te vayas. ¡Vamos, fuera!**

 **Harry salió de la biblioteca, deseando haber sido más rá pido en inventarse algo. Él, Ron y Hermione se habían pues to de acuerdo en que era mejor no consultar a la señora Pince sobre Flamel. Estaban seguros de que ella podría decírselo, pero no podían arriesgarse a que Snape se enterara de lo que estaban buscando.**

 **Harry los esperó en el pasillo, para ver si los otros ha bían encontrado algo, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas. Des pués de todo, buscaban sólo desde hacía quince días y en los pocos momentos libres, así que no era raro que no encontra ran nada. Lo que realmente necesitaban era una buena in vestigación, sin la señora Pince pegada a sus nucas.**

 **Cinco minutos más tarde, Ron y Hermione aparecieron negando con la cabeza. Se marcharon a almorzar.**

— **Vais a seguir buscando cuando yo no esté, ¿verdad? —dijo Hermione—. Si encontráis algo, enviadme una lechuza.**

— **Y tú podrás preguntarle a tus padres si saben quién es Flamel —dijo Ron—. Preguntarle a ellos no tendrá riesgos.**

— **Ningún riesgo, ya que ambos son dentistas —respondió Hermione.**

 **Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones, Ron y Harry tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en Flamel. Tenían el dormitorio para ellos y la sala común estaba mucho más vacía que de costumbre, así que podían elegir los mejores sillones frente al fuego. Se quedaban comiendo todo lo que podían pinchar en un tenedor de tostar (pan, buñuelos, melcochas) y planea ban formas de hacer que expulsaran a Malfoy, muy diverti das, pero imposibles de llevar a cabo.** (-No lo creas- murmuraron los merodeadores.)

 **Ron también comenzó a enseñar a Harry a jugar al aje drez mágico. Era igual que el de los** _ **muggles**_ **, salvo que las piezas estaban vivas, lo que lo hacía muy parecido a dirigir un ejército en una batalla.** (-Lo que papá haría un buen trabajo- murmuró Rose.) **El juego de Ron era muy antiguo y estaba gastado. Como todo lo que tenía, había pertenecido a alguien de su familia, en este caso a su abuelo.** (-Papá- suspiró Arthur extrañándolo.) **Sin embargo, las piezas de ajedrez viejas no eran una desventaja. Ron las conocía tan bien que nunca tenía problemas en hacerles ha cer lo que quería.**

 **Harry jugó con el ajedrez que Seamus Finnigan le había prestado, y las piezas no confiaron en él. Él todavía no era muy buen jugador, y las piezas le daban distintos consejos y lo confundían, diciendo, por ejemplo: «No me envíes a mí. ¿No ves el caballo? Muévelo a él, podemos permitirnos per derlo».** (-Pégales- murmuraron algunos.)

 **En la víspera de Navidad, Harry se fue a la cama, deseo so de que llegara el día siguiente, pensando en toda la diver sión y comida que lo aguardaban, pero sin esperar ningún re galo. Cuando al día siguiente se despertó temprano, lo primero que vio fue unos cuantos paquetes a los pies de su cama.**

— **¡Feliz Navidad! —lo saludó medio dormido Ron, mien tras Harry saltaba de la cama y se ponía la bata.**

— **Para ti también —contestó Harry—. ¡Mira esto! ¡Me han enviado regalos!**

-Papá, está asombrado- dijo Albus. P con la mirada triste.

Lo que ocasionó ese comentario valió un buen cachetazo de Hermione a Vernon que ya ni se quejaba. Dorea siguió con un semblante furioso.

— **¿Qué esperabas, nabos? —dijo Ron, volviéndose hacia sus propios paquetes, que eran más numerosos que los de Harry**

-Papá tu tacto- dijo Rose resignada.

-Lo siento- dijo Ron W.

Ambos Harry hicieron un gesto quitándole importancia y Dorea continuó.

 **Harry cogió el paquete que estaba más arriba. Estaba envuelto en papel de embalar y tenía escrito: «Para Harry de Hagrid». Contenía una flauta de madera, toscamente trabajada. Era evidente que Hagrid la había hecho. Harry sopló y la flauta emitió un sonido parecido al canto de la le chuza.**

 **El segundo, muy pequeño, contenía una nota.**

 **«Recibimos tu mensaje y te mandamos tu regalo de Na vidad. De tío Vernon y tía Petunia.» Pegada a la nota estaba una moneda de cincuenta peniques.**

— **Qué detalle —comentó Harry.**

 **Ron estaba fascinado con los cincuenta peniques.**

— **¡Qué raro! —dijo— ¡Qué forma! ¿Esto es dinero?**

-Igual al padre- dijo Molly resignada.

-De todos modos el regalo de la tía no era ese- dijo Harry P. y agregó al ver la cara de confusión de su versión adolescente- Luego te lo cuento.

Dorea continuó curiosa.

— **Puedes quedarte con ella —dijo Harry, riendo ante el placer de Ron—. Hagrid, mis tíos... ¿Quién me ha enviado éste?**

— **Creo que sé de quién es ése —dijo Ron, algo rojo y se ñalando un paquete deforme—. Mi madre. Le dije que creías que nadie te regalaría nada y.. oh, no —gruñó—, te ha hecho un jersey Weasley.**

 **Harry abrió el paquete y encontró un jersey tejido a mano, grueso y color verde esmeralda, y una gran caja de pastel de chocolate casero.**

— **Cada año nos teje un jersey —dijo Ron, desenvolvien do su paquete— y el mío siempre es rojo oscuro.**

-Ese es el mío- dijo Charlie.

-Lo siento hijos. Dijo Molly anotando Rojo oscuro para Charlie, rojo naranja para Ron en un pergamino que había hecho aparecer.

— **Es muy amable de parte de tu madre —dijo Harry probando el pastel, que era delicioso.**

 **El siguiente regalo también tenía golosinas, una gran caja de ranas de chocolate, de parte de Hermione.**

 **Le quedaba el último. Harry lo cogió y notó que era muy ligero. Lo desenvolvió.**

 **Algo fluido y de color gris plateado se deslizó hacia el suelo y se quedó brillando. Ron bufó.**

— **Había oído hablar de esto —dijo con voz ronca, dejan do caer la caja de grageas de todos los sabores, regalo de Her mione—. Si es lo que pienso, es algo verdaderamente raro y valioso.**

— **¿Qué es?**

 **Harry cogió el género brillante y plateado. El tocarlo pro ducía una sensación extraña, como si fuera agua convertida en tejido.**

— **Es una capa invisible —dijo Ron, con una expresión de temor reverencial—. Estoy seguro... Pruébatela.**

 **Harry se puso la capa sobre los hombros y Ron lanzó un grito.**

— **¡Lo es! ¡Mira abajo!**

 **Harry se miró los pies, pero ya no estaban. Se dirigió al espejo. Efectivamente: su reflejo lo miraba, pero sólo su cabe za suspendida en el aire, porque su cuerpo era totalmente in visible. Se puso la capa sobre la cabeza y su imagen desapa reció por completo.**

— **¡Hay una nota! —dijo de pronto Ron—. ¡Ha caído una nota!**

 **Harry se quitó la capa y cogió la nota. La caligrafía, fina y llena de curvas, era desconocida para él. Decía:**

 _ **Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Utilízalo bien.**_

 _ **Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti.**_

-La capa- festejaron los merodeadores, Charlus P, Albus P, Harry, Hermione y ambos Ron.

-¿Qué capa?- preguntó con ojos entrecerrados McGonagall.

-Una- dijo Harry y pidió a su abuela que continuara.

Ella lo hizo inmediatamente para evitar preguntas.

 **No tenía firma. Harry contempló la nota. Ron admiraba la capa.**

— **Yo daría cualquier cosa por tener una —dijo— Lo que sea. ¿Qué te sucede?**

— **Nada —dijo Harry Se sentía muy extraño. ¿Quién le había enviado la capa? ¿Realmente había pertenecido a su padre?**

 **Antes de que pudiera decir o pensar algo, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Fred y George Weasley entra ron. Harry escondió rápidamente la capa. No se sentía con ganas de compartirla con nadie más.**

— **¡Feliz Navidad!**

— **¡Eh, mira! ¡A Harry también le han regalado un jersey Weasley!**

 **Fred y George llevaban jerséis azules, uno con una gran letra F y el otro con la G.**

— **El de Harry es mejor que el nuestro —dijo Fred co giendo el jersey de Harry—. Es evidente que se esmera más cuando no es para la familia.**

— **¿Por qué no te has puesto el tuyo, Ron? —quiso saber George—. Vamos, pruébatelo, son bonitos y abrigan.**

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Molly pensando que Harry se iba a sentir mal y agregó- Harry es de la familia.

Los Gemelos W se sonrojaron y Dorea entre risas siguió.

— **Detesto el rojo oscuro —se quejó Ron, mientras se lo pasaba por la cabeza.**

— **No tenéis la inicial en los vuestros —observó George—. Supongo que ella piensa que no os vais a olvidar de vuestros nombres. Pero nosotros no somos estúpidos... Sabemos muy bien que nos llamamos Gred y Feorge.**

— **¿Qué es todo ese ruido?**

 **Percy Weasley asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta, con aire de desaprobación. Era evidente que había ido desenvol viendo sus regalos por el camino, porque también tenía un jersey bajo el brazo, que Fred vio.**

— **¡P de prefecto! Pruébatelo, Percy, vamos, todos nos lo hemos puesto, hasta Harry tiene uno.**

— **Yo... no... quiero —dijo Percy, con firmeza, mientras los gemelos le metían el jersey por la cabeza, tirándole las gafas al suelo.**

— **Y hoy no te sentarás con los prefectos —dijo George—. La Navidad es para pasarla en familia.**

-Eso es verdad- dijeron la mayoría.

-Yo pienso que la navidad es para pasarla con las personas que uno piensa que son familia- dijo Harry.

Los que habían dicho lo primero se sintieron mal ddo que él en sí no tenía familia y le dieron la razón. Dorea se levantó, le dio un beso a su nieto y volvió a sentarse. Luego abrió el libro por la página que iba y siguió.

 **Cogieron a Percy y se lo llevaron de la habitación, con los brazos sujetos por el jersey.**

 **Harry no había celebrado en su vida una comida de Navidad como aquélla. Un centenar de pavos asados, montañas de patatas cocidas y asadas, soperas llenas de guisantes con mantequilla, recipientes de plata con una grasa riquísima y salsa de moras, y muchos huevos sorpresa esparcidos por to das las mesas. Estos fantásticos huevos no tenían nada que ver con los flojos artículos de los** _ **muggles**_ **, que Dudley habi tualmente compraba, ni con juguetitos de plástico ni gorri tos de papel. Harry tiró uno al suelo y no sólo hizo ¡pum!, sino que estalló como un cañonazo y los envolvió en una nube azul, mientras del interior salían una gorra de con traalmirante y varios ratones blancos, vivos. En la Mesa Alta, Dumbledore había reemplazado su sombrero cónico de mago por un bonete floreado, y se reía de un chiste del profe sor Flitwick.**

 **A los pavos les siguieron los pudines de Navidad, fla meantes. Percy casi se rompió un diente al morder un** _ **sickle**_ **de plata que estaba en el trozo que le tocó. Harry observaba a Hagrid, que cada vez se ponía más rojo y bebía más vino, hasta que finalmente besó a la profesora McGonagall en la mejilla y, para sorpresa de Harry, ella se ruborizó y rió, con el sombrero medio torcido.** (-Injusto lo ve todo- murmuraron Sirius y Canuto pensando en sus intentos de emborrachar a la docente.)

 **Cuando Harry finalmente se levantó de la mesa, estaba cargado de cosas de las sorpresas navideñas, y que incluían globos luminosos que no estallaban, un juego de Haga Crecer Sus Propias Verrugas y piezas nuevas de ajedrez. Los rato nes blancos habían desaparecido, y Harry tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que iban a terminar siendo la cena de Na vidad de la** _ **Señora Norris**_ **.**

 **Harry y los Weasley pasaron una velada muy divertida, con una batalla de bolas de nieve en el parque. Más tarde, helados, húmedos y jadeantes, regresaron a la sala común de Gryffindor para sentarse al lado del fuego. Allí Harry es trenó su nuevo ajedrez y perdió espectacularmente con Ron. Pero sospechaba que no habría perdido de aquella manera si Percy no hubiera tratado de ayudarlo tanto.**

-Sabes Percy que eres malísimo en el Ajedrez- dijo Oliver.

Percy se quedó como rábano con sobreexposición al sol y Dorea para que dejaran de mirarlo continuó.

 **Después de un té con bocadillos de pavo, buñuelos, bizcocho borracho y pastel de Navidad, todos se sintieron tan hartos y soñolientos que no podían hacer otra cosa que irse a la cama; no obstante, permanecieron sentados y ob servaron a Percy, que perseguía a Fred y George por toda la torre Gryffindor porque le habían robado su insignia de prefecto.**

 **Fue el mejor día de Navidad de Harry. Sin embargo, algo daba vueltas en un rincón de su mente. En cuanto se metió en la cama, pudo pensar libremente en ello: la capa invisible y quién se la había enviado.**

 **Ron, ahíto de pavo y pastel y sin ningún misterio que lo preocupara, se quedó dormido en cuanto corrió las cortinas de su cama. Harry se inclinó a un lado de la cama y sacó la capa.**

 **De su padre... Aquello había sido de su padre. Dejó que el género corriera por sus manos, más suave que la seda, ligero como el aire. «Utilízalo bien», decía la nota.**

 **Tenía que probarla. Se deslizó fuera de la cama y se en volvió en la capa. Miró hacia abajo y vio sólo la luz de la luna y las sombras. Era una sensación muy curiosa.**

 **«Utilízalo bien.»**

 **De pronto, Harry se sintió muy despierto. Con aquella capa, todo Hogwarts estaba abierto para él. Mientras estaba allí, en la oscuridad y el silencio, la excitación se apoderó de él. Podía ir a cualquier lado con ella, a cualquier lado, y Filch nunca lo sabría.**

 **Ron gruñó entre sueños. ¿Debía despertarlo? Algo lo de tuvo. La capa de su padre... Sintió que aquella vez (la prime ra vez) quería utilizarla solo.** (-Es entendible amigo- susurró Ron a Harry.)

 **Salió cautelosamente del dormitorio, bajó la escalera, cruzó la sala común y pasó por el agujero del retrato.**

— **¿Quién está ahí? —chilló la Dama Gorda. Harry no dijo nada. Anduvo rápidamente por el pasillo.**

 **¿Adónde iría? De pronto se detuvo, con el corazón palpi tante, y pensó. Y entonces lo supo. La Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. Iba a poder leer todo lo que quisiera, para descu brir quién era Flamel. Se ajustó la capa y se dirigió hacia allí.**

 **La biblioteca estaba oscura y fantasmal. Harry encendió una lámpara para ver la fila de libros. La lámpara parecía flotar sola en el aire y hasta el mismo Harry, que sentía su brazo llevándola, tenía miedo.**

 **La Sección Prohibida estaba justo en el fondo de la bi blioteca. Pasando con cuidado sobre la soga que separaba aquellos libros de los demás, Harry levantó la lámpara para leer los títulos.**

 **No le decían mucho. Las letras doradas formaban pala bras en lenguajes que Harry no conocía. Algunos no tenían títulos. Un libro tenía una mancha negra que parecía sangre. A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Tal vez se lo esta ba imaginando, tal vez no, pero le pareció que un murmullo salía de los libros, como si supieran que había alguien que no debía estar allí.** (-Es eso lo que pasa- murmuró Snape por lo bajo sorprendido por las correctas deducciones del moreno.)

 **Tenía que empezar por algún lado. Dejó la lámpara con cuidado en el suelo y miró en una estantería buscando un li bro de aspecto interesante. Le llamó la atención un volumen grande, negro y plateado. Lo sacó con dificultad, porque era muy pesado y, balanceándolo sobre sus rodillas, lo abrió.**

 **Un grito desgarrador; espantoso, cortó el silencio... ¡El li bro gritaba! Harry lo cerró de golpe, pero el aullido continua ba, en una nota aguda, ininterrumpida. Retrocedió y chocó con la lámpara, que se apagó de inmediato. Aterrado, oyó pa sos que se acercaban por el pasillo, metió el volumen en el es tante y salió corriendo. Pasó al lado de Filch casi en la puer ta, y los ojos del celador; muy abiertos, miraron a través de Harry. El chico se agachó, pasó por debajo del brazo de Filch y siguió por el pasillo, con los aullidos del libro resonando en sus oídos.**

 **Se detuvo de pronto frente a unas armaduras. Había es tado tan ocupado en escapar de la biblioteca que no había prestado atención al camino. Tal vez era porque estaba oscu ro, pero no reconoció el lugar donde estaba. Había armadu ras cerca de la cocina, eso lo sabía, pero debía de estar cinco pisos más arriba.**

— **Usted me pidió que le avisara directamente, profesor, si alguien andaba dando vueltas durante la noche, y alguien estuvo en la biblioteca, en la Sección Prohibida.**

 **Harry sintió que se le iba la sangre de la cara. Filch de bía de conocer un atajo para llegar a donde él estaba, porque el murmullo de su voz se acercaba cada vez más y, para su ho rror, el que le contestaba era Snape.**

— **¿La Sección Prohibida? Bueno, no pueden estar lejos, ya los atraparemos.**

 **Harry se quedó petrificado, mientras Filch y Snape se acercaban. No podían verlo, por supuesto, pero el pasillo era estrecho y, si se acercaban mucho, iban a chocar contra él. La capa no ocultaba su materialidad.** ( _Su único defecto_ pensaron James y Harry.)

 **Retrocedió lo más silenciosamente que pudo. A la iz quierda había una puerta entreabierta. Era su única espe ranza. Se deslizó, conteniendo la respiración y tratando de no hacer ruido. Para su alivio, entró en la habitación sin que lo notaran. Pasaron por delante de él y Harry se apoyó con tra la pared, respirando profundamente, mientras escucha ba los pasos que se alejaban. Habían estado cerca, muy cerca. Transcurrieron unos pocos segundos antes de que se fijara en la habitación que lo había ocultado.**

 **Parecía un aula en desuso. Las sombras de sillas y pupi tres amontonados contra las paredes, una papelera inverti da y apoyada contra la pared de enfrente... Había algo que parecía no pertenecer allí, como si lo hubieran dejado para quitarlo de en medio.**

 **Era un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un mar co dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte supe rior:** _ **Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse**_ **.**

-Esta con es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo- dijo Caro con los ojos en lágrimas.

-¿Cuál idioma es?- preguntó curioso Peter.

-Idioma espejo- dijo Harry y aclaró al ver la confusión en el rostro de la mayoría- está escrito al revés.

Dorea continuó con la voz un poco tomada como si tuviera un nudo.

 **Ya no oía ni a Filch ni a Snape, y Harry no tenía tanto miedo. Se acercó al espejo, deseando mirar para no encontrar su imagen reflejada. Se detuvo frente a él.**

 **Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para no gritar. Giró en redondo. El corazón le latía más furiosamente que cuando el libro había gritado... Porque no sólo se había visto en el espejo, sino que había mucha gente detrás de él.**

 **Pero la habitación estaba vacía. Respirando agitadamente, volvió a mirar el espejo.**

 **Allí estaba él, reflejado, blanco y con mirada de miedo y allí, reflejados detrás de él, había al menos otros diez. Harry miró por encima del hombro, pero no había nadie allí. ¿O también eran todos invisibles? ¿Estaba en una habitación llena de gente invisible y la trampa del espejo era que los re flejaba, invisibles o no?**

 **Miró otra vez al espejo. Una mujer, justo detrás de su reflejo, le sonreía y agitaba la mano. Harry levantó una mano y sintió el aire que pasaba. Si ella estaba realmente allí, de bía de poder tocarla, sus reflejos estaban tan cerca... Pero sólo sintió aire: ella y los otros existían sólo en el espejo.**

-¿Quiénes son, papi?- preguntó Lily P con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ya verás, hijita- contestó él abrazándola y Dorea siguió.

 **Era una mujer muy guapa. Tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y sus ojos... «Sus ojos son como los míos», pensó Harry, acer cándose un poco más al espejo. Verde brillante, exactamente la misma forma, pero entonces notó que ella estaba llorando, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.**

-Soy yo- dijo Lily llorando mientras su madre la calmaba.

Dorea siguió mientras las mujeres empezaban a llorar de tristeza.

 **El hombre alto, delga do y de pelo negro que estaba al lado de ella le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Llevaba gafas y el pelo muy desordenado. Y se le ponía tieso en la nuca, igual que a Harry.** (- Y yo- dijo James bajito con una mirada triste.)

 **Harry estaba tan cerca del espejo que su nariz casi toca ba su reflejo.**

— **¿Mamá? —susurró—. ¿Papá?**

 **Entonces lo miraron, sonriendo. Y lentamente, Harry fue observando los rostros de las otras personas, y vio otro par de ojos verdes como los suyos,** (-Son los míos- murmuró Hugo E. con seguridad.) **otras narices como la suya, incluso un hombre pequeño que parecía tener las mismas ro dillas nudosas de Harry. Estaba mirando a su familia por primera vez en su vida.**

 **Los Potter sonrieron y agitaron las manos, y Harry per maneció mirándolos anhelante, con las manos apretadas contra el espejo, como si esperara poder pasar al otro lado y alcanzarlos. En su interior sentía un poderoso dolor, mitad alegría y mitad tristeza terrible.**

 **No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí. Los reflejos no se des vanecían y Harry miraba y miraba, hasta que un ruido leja no lo hizo volver a la realidad. No podía quedarse allí, tenía que encontrar el camino hacia el dormitorio. Apartó los ojos de los de su madre y susurró: «Volveré». Salió apresurada mente de la habitación.**

— **Podías haberme despertado —dijo malhumorado Ron.**

— **Puedes venir esta noche. Yo voy a volver; quiero ense ñarte el espejo.**

— **Me gustaría ver a tu madre y a tu padre —dijo Ron con interés.**

-Ahora lo hago- murmuró Ron tratando de calmar a los familiares de Harry. Estos se calmaron un poco y Dorea siguió.

— **Y yo quiero ver a toda tu familia, todos los Weasley. Po drás enseñarme a tus otros hermanos y a todos.**

— **Puedes verlos cuando quieras —dijo Ron—. Ven a mi casa este verano. De todos modos, a lo mejor sólo muestra gente muerta. Pero qué lástima que no encontraste a Flamel. ¿No quieres tocino o alguna otra cosa? ¿Por qué no comes nada?**

 **Harry no podía comer. Había visto a sus padres y los ve ría otra vez aquella noche. Casi se había olvidado de Flamel. Ya no le parecía tan importante. ¿A quién le importaba lo que custodiaba el perro de tres cabezas? ¿Y qué más daba si Sna pe lo robaba?**

— **¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ron—. Te veo raro.**

 **Lo que Harry más temía era no poder encontrar la habita ción del espejo. Aquella noche, con Ron también cubierto por la capa, tuvieron que andar con más lentitud. Trataron de repetir el camino de Harry desde la biblioteca, vagando por oscuros pasillos durante casi una hora.**

— **Estoy congelado —se quejó Ron—. Olvidemos esto y volvamos.**

— **¡No! —susurró Harry—. Sé que está por aquí.**

 **Pasaron al lado del fantasma de una bruja alta, que se deslizaba en dirección opuesta, pero no vieron a nadie más.**

 **Justo cuando Ron se quejaba de que tenía los pies helados, Harry divisó la pareja de armaduras.**

— **Es allí... justo allí... ¡sí!**

 **Abrieron la puerta. Harry dejó caer la capa de sus hom bros y corrió al espejo.**

 **Allí estaban. Su madre y su padre sonrieron felices al verlo.**

— **¿Ves? —murmuró Harry.**

— **No puedo ver nada.**

— **¡Mira! Míralos a todos... Son muchos...**

— **Sólo puedo verte a ti.**

-Funciona con un ángulo de 0 o de 55- informó Theo a los que no entendieron dado que había leído mucho sobre los objetos mágicos en la biblioteca de su casa.

-Exacto, 5 puntos para Slytherin- dijo Godric.

Dorea siguió un poco llorosa por la nobleza del corazón de su nieto.

— **Pero mira bien, vamos, ponte donde estoy yo.**

 **Harry dio un paso a un lado, pero con Ron frente al espe jo ya no podía ver a su familia, sólo a Ron con su pijama de colores.**

 **Sin embargo, Ron parecía fascinado con su imagen.**

— **¡Mírame! —dijo.**

— **¿Puedes ver a toda tu familia contigo?**

— **No... estoy solo... pero soy diferente... mayor... ¡y soy delegado!**

— **¿Cómo?**

— **Tengo... tengo un distintivo como el de Bill y estoy le vantando la copa de la casa y la copa de** _ **quidditch**_ **... ¡Y también soy capitán de** _ **quidditch**_ **!**

-No te parece papá, que tu deseo es superficial- dijo Hugo W.

-Bueno, era un niño- dijo Ron W sintiéndose estúpido.

Dorea continuó para ahorrarle la vergüenza al pelirrojo.

 **Ron apartó los ojos de aquella espléndida visión y miró excitado a Harry.**

— **¿Crees que este espejo muestra el futuro?**

— **¿Cómo puede ser? Si toda mi familia está muerta... déjame mirar de nuevo...**

— **Lo has tenido toda la noche, déjame un ratito más.**

— **Pero si estás sosteniendo la copa de** _ **quidditch**_ **, ¿qué tiene eso de interesante? Quiero ver a mis padres.**

— **No me empujes.  
**

-No se peleen- dijo Charlie y Sirius.

-Bueno, eramos niños, cuando lo van a entender- dijo Harry.

Dorea siguió para evitar problemas.

 **Un súbito ruido en el pasillo puso fin a la discusión. No se habían dado cuenta de que hablaban en voz alta.**

— **¡Rápido!**

 **Ron tiró la capa sobre ellos justo cuando los luminosos ojos de la** _ **Señora Norris**_ **aparecieron en la puerta. Ron y Harry permanecieron inmóviles, los dos pensando lo mismo: ¿la capa funcionaba con los gatos? Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la gata dio la vuelta y se marchó.**

— **No estamos seguros... Puede haber ido a buscar a Filch, seguro que nos ha oído. Vamos.**

 **Y Ron empujó a Harry para que salieran de la habita ción.**

 **La nieve todavía no se había derretido a la mañana si guiente.**

— **¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez, Harry? —preguntó Ron.**

— **No.**

— **¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Hagrid?**

— **No... ve tú...**

— **Sé en qué estás pensando, Harry, en ese espejo. No vuelvas esta noche.**

— **¿Por qué no?**

— **No lo sé. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento y, de todos modos, ya has tenido muchos encuentros. Filch, Snape y la** _ **Señora Norris**_ **andan vigilando por ahí ¿Qué importa si no te ven? ¿Y si tropiezan contigo? ¿Y si chocas con algo?**

— **Pareces Hermione.**

— **Te lo digo en serio, Harry, no vayas**

 **Pero Harry sólo tenía un pensamiento en su mente, vol ver a mirar en el espejo. Y Ron no lo detendría.**

(-Que cabezota y terco es-murmuraron Hermione y Ron.)

 **La tercera noche encontró el camino más rápidamente que las veces anteriores. Andaba más rápido de lo que habría sido prudente, porque sabía que estaba haciendo ruido, pero no se encontró con nadie.**

 **Y allí estaban su madre y su padre, sonriéndole otra vez, y uno de sus abuelos lo saludaba muy contento.**

-¿Yo verdad?- preguntó Charlus sonriendo.

-Ahora no me acuerdo- dijo Harry.

Dorea suspiró para evitar el comportamiento infantil de su esposo.

 **Harry se dejó caer al suelo para sentarse frente al espejo. Nadie iba a im pedir que pasara la noche con su familia. Nadie.**

 **Excepto...**

— **Entonces de vuelta otra vez, ¿no, Harry?**

 **Harry sintió como si se le helaran las entrañas. Miró para atrás. Sentado en un pupitre, contra la pared, estaba nada menos que Albus Dumbledore. Harry debió de haber pasado justo por su lado, y estaba tan desesperado por llegar hasta el espejo que no había notado su presencia.**

— **No... no lo había visto, señor.**

— **Es curioso lo miope que se puede volver uno al ser invi sible —dijo Dumbledore, y Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que le sonreía—. Entonces —continuó Dumbledore, bajando del pupitre para sentarse en el suelo con Harry—, tú, como cien tos antes que tú, has descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed.**

— **No sabía que se llamaba así, señor.**

— **Pero espero que te habrás dado cuenta de lo que hace, ¿no?**

— **Bueno... me mostró a mi familia y...**

— **Y a tu amigo Ron lo reflejó como capitán.**

— **¿Cómo lo sabe...?** (-Dumby lo sabe todo- dijeron suavemente los merodeadores.) **  
**

— **No necesito una capa para ser invisible —dijo amable mente Dumbledore—. Y ahora ¿puedes pensar qué es lo que nos muestra el espejo de Oesed a todos nosotros?**

 **Harry negó con la cabeza.**

— **Déjame explicarte. El hombre más feliz de la tierra puede utilizar el espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, es decir, se mirará y se verá exactamente como es. ¿Eso te ayuda?**

 **Harry pensó. Luego dijo lentamente:**

— **Nos muestra lo que queremos... lo que sea que que ramos...**

— **Sí y no —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón. Para ti, que nunca conociste a tu familia, verlos rodeándote. Ronald Weasley, que siempre ha sido so brepasado por sus hermanos, se ve solo y el mejor de todos ellos.**

Los Weasley se sintieron fatal. Entonces Charlie se levantó y dijo al oído de Ron:

-Luego hablamos sobre ese complejo de inferioridad que tienes.

Dorea cuando Charlie se sentó continuó.

 **Sin embargo, este espejo no nos dará conocimiento o verdad. Hay hombres que se han consumido ante esto, fasci nados por lo que han visto. O han enloquecido, al no saber si lo que muestra es real o siquiera posible.**

— **El espejo será llevado a una nueva casa mañana, Harry, y te pido que no lo busques otra vez. Y si alguna vez te cruzas con él, deberás estar preparado. No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir, recuérdalo. Aho ra ¿por que no te pones de nuevo esa magnífica capa y te vas a la cama?**

 **Harry se puso de pie.**

— **Señor... profesor Dumbledore... ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?**

— **Es evidente que ya lo has hecho —sonrió Dumbledo re—. Sin embargo, puedes hacerme una pregunta más.**

— **¿Qué es lo que ve, cuando se mira en el espejo?**

— **¿Yo? Me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesos calcetines de lana.** (-Le regalaré alguno hecho a mano- murmuró Molly.) **  
**

 **Harry lo miró asombrado.**

— **Uno nunca tiene suficientes calcetines —explicó Dumbledore—. Ha pasado otra Navidad y no me han regalado ni un solo par. La gente sigue insistiendo en regalarme libros.**

 **En cuanto Harry estuvo de nuevo en su cama, se le ocu rrió pensar que tal vez Dumbledore no había sido sincero. Pero es que, pensó mientras sacaba a** _ **Scabbers**_ **de su almohada, había sido una pregunta muy personal.**

-En eso tienes razón- dijo Charlus y agregó para aclarar- fue una pregunta muy personal.

-Lo siento, director- dijo Harry apenado.

-No pasa nada señor Potter y si acertó un poco le mentí- dijo Albus con un semblante nostálgico.

-Ya terminó el capítulo- informó Dorea luego de unos minutos.

-Entonces ahora ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Remus a los del futuro.

-Comemos les parece- dijo Harry P.

Todos asintieron y el director dijo:

-Ahora a comer se ha dicho.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20: Merienda y muchas cosas por descubrir**

Comieron durante como media hora y se dispusieron luego a salir para tomar un descanso.

Los Potter del pasado (y los Evans también), Harry y Hermione fueron al campo de Quidditch donde se dispusieron a volar un poco. Hermione sólo voló atrás de Harry. Al principio tenía un poco de miedo pero luego este se le fue. Harry hasta que no notó que Hermione se relajaba no paró de decirle cosas lindas y aconsejarle que cerrara los ojos.

El resto de los Potter no volaban, sólo miraban cómo Harry lo hacía mientras se sentía feliz o eso es lo que su semblante mostraba.

Cuando pasaron como veinte minutos empezó a llover un poco y tuvieron que entrar para no mojarse. Fueron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor que fue creada, donde ya había gente que hablaba de cosas graciosas, aunque no sabía de qué exactamente pero como se reían debía serlo.

Los Potter se acercaron a los Weasley donde además estaban los Prewett, los Granger, los Longbottom, Remus, Sirius, Lunático y Canuto y los chicos que compartían habitación con Harry.

Cuando se sentaron en donde podían, James preguntó:

-¿Y Peter?

-Allí- dijo Canuto en un rincón en donde estaban hablando Harry P y Peter. Éste sólo asentía y lloraba.

En un momento la versión joven de los merodeadores cruzaron miradas y Peter negó frente al gesto de sus amigos de ir hasta allí para apoyarlo.

Pasaron diez minutos más escuchando las anécdotas de los bromistas y para sorpresa de muchos allí, Molly contó que ella había hecho estallar dos inodoros de la sala de profesores. Esta anécdota provocó risas que parecían no acabar, hasta que Harry preguntó cuándo se calmó un poco.

-¿Cuándo terminemos podemos jugar un partido de Quidditch con todos?

-Ok- dijeron muchos emocionados.

-Como estamos de acuerdo. Luego lo comunicamos- dijo Harry y agregó- señor Weasley ahora puede preguntar sobre lo que le habíamos prometido aunque algunas ya se las conté yo el verano pasado.

El señor Weasley se paró y sacó de su bolsillo un pergamino donde había anotado las cosas que habían salido en el libro y él no sabía lo que eran, lo abrió y preguntó lo primero que tenía anotado:

-¿Qué es un taladro?

\- Es una herramienta que sirve para hacer agujeros en materiales duros mediante una broca que gira y es metálica generalmente acero y muy filosa.

\- ¿Qué es el basquetbol?- cuestionó Arthur

-Es un deporte. Se juega con una pelota grande generalmente de color naranja en donde dos equipos con seis jugadores cada uno se la pasan entre sí con las manos para anotar tantos en un aro que está a aproximadamente dos metros de altura y que es horizontal en lugar de vertical- explicó Hugo G.

-¿Y el fútbol?- preguntó Arthur.

-Es otro deporte que se juega con 11 jugadores en cada equipo e intentan meter un gol en un arco con forma rectangular y una red. Se juega con los pies y sólo el arquero en el área puede tocarla con la mano. Éste último es el que ataja algo así como el guardián.- explicó Dean con emoción

-Además también pueden tocarla con la mano los jugadores que sacan los laterales mientras lo están haciendo- agregó Harry.

-Harry, ¿alguna vez jugaste al basquetbol o al fútbol?- preguntó Hugo E.

-Al primero no porque soy bajito pero al otro sí. Y me gustaba mucho- dijo Harry con alegría.

-¿Y el béisbol?- preguntó Ron mientras se fijaba en lo que escribió su padre.

-Otro Deporte que se juega en un campo cuadrado de un poco menos de medio metro de lado entre dos equipos de nueve jugadores cada uno. – explicó Harry que había leído mucho en la biblioteca de la escuela para no tener que irse a casa temprano.

-Se trata de que uno golpeé una pelota pequeña con un bate que es más grande que el de bateador en el mango lanzada con la mano por un contrario que está en el medio y recorrer todo el perímetro del campo pasando por las cuatro esquinas o bases antes que el rival recupere el control del juego; gana el equipo que más veces lo consigue a lo largo del juego- aportó Sirius.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó curioso y extrañado Seamus.

-Tomé estudios muggles para fastidiar a mi madre. Y me encantan los deportes en general- contestó Sirius.

-¿Qué son las burbujas?- preguntó Arthur consultado el pergamino.

-Son cómo esferas en donde generalmente aire es encerrada por una barrera de jabón y agua…- empezó Sirius.

\- Se generan de muchas maneras, una de ellas es a través de mantener la mezcla en un aro como los de Quidditch pero muchos más chicos y soplar sobre ellos- terminó Canuto.

\- ¿Y la tarjeta roja?- cuestionó Arthur emocionado con la información.

-Es una tarjeta o papel duro de color rojo que sirve en algunos deportes para expulsar a un jugador de un partido, algunas veces se saca amarilla para advertir- dijo Dean

-¿Un ordenador?- preguntó Arthur asintiendo.

-Es una maquina en donde se puede hacer muchas cosas; como buscar información, jugar, leer, escuchar música- explicó Hermione con sencillez luego de pensarlo un poco.

-¿Y la televisión?- cuestionó Arthur.

-Otra máquina, funcionan ambas con electricidad y sirva para mirar programas como los de radio que el verano escuchaba la señora Weasley, sólo que los programas pueden ser variados, ya sean películas que son cómo historias contadas y visualizadas, como los telediarios en los que se dan las noticias del día- explicó Harry tratando de dar una idea pero sin detallar nada.

-¿Qué es la electricidad?- preguntó Bill.

-Es una forma de energía que produce efectos variados dependiendo de quién lo reciba. Entre estos efectos están los luminosos y calóricos- contestó Harry.

-¿Y el correo?- preguntó ahora Molly que notaba que los muggles tenían más cosas e inventos que ellos y veía que los magos estaban más atrasados.

-Primero se escribe la carta. Segundo se coloca en un sobre de cualquier color que previamente se ha rotulado, de un lado con los datos del que escribe y en el otro del que la va a recibir. Tercero se va a una agencia donde se paga por un sello que es una imagen que se coloca en una esquina del sobre sin tapar ningún dato. Cuarto se coloca en un caja según su destino y por último el cartero que son personas la deja en el destino- explicó Jane G contando los pasos con los dedos.

-Además de que cuánto más lejos, más sale el sello y más demora en llegar la carta dado que tienen que enviarla de la agencia cercana a la del remitente a la agencia más cercana a la del que la recibe- aportó Hugo G.

-¿Qué es una videoconsola?- preguntó Arthur.

-Aparato electrónico que se conecta al televisor y en el cual se introducen distintos videojuegos que se controlan mediante un mando conectado al aparato.

-¿Qué es una bicicleta?- preguntó Ron.

-Es un medio de transporte en el que la persona tiene que mover unos pedales para hacerla andar. La forma es parecida a la de la escoba, con ruedas- comentó Hermione.

-¿Qué es una moto?- preguntó Arthur

-También es un medio de transporte parecido a la bici pero con motor y necesita gasolina como los autos- contestó Harry.

-¿Qué es una grabadora?- preguntó George con curiosidad.

-Es cómo las cámaras pero cómo si lo que hicieran fueran formar recuerdos a color y todo- dijo Carolina.

-¿Qué es un microondas?- preguntó Ginny.

-Es un aparato electrónico al igual que la televisión que sirve para calentar la comida ya elaborada, en poco tiempo- dijo Harry.

Cuando Arthur guardó el pergamino, Harry P se acercó y dijo sonriéndole a Peter:

-Bueno será mejor que regresemos a continuar con la lectura.

-Ok- dijeron todos mientras se levantaban.

Salieron y volvieron al comedor.

Cuando todos estaban sentados Harry dijo preguntando:

-¿Qué les parece si al terminar el primer libro jugamos todos un partido de Quidditch?

-Sí- dijeron los fanáticos del deporte.

Una vez aclarado esto, un hombre se levantó y dijo preguntó:

-¿Puedo leer?

* * *

 **Hola a todos está es la actualización.**

 **Ya sé que muchos esperan la lectura de un capí, pero para mayor comprensión de la historia prefiero que sea de a poco y hablar de cosas.**

 **En uchos he leído que le van a explicar a Arthur cosas y no lo hacen.**

 **Para mí lo prometido es deuda.**

 **El próximo ya está escrito, tal vez antes del sábado que viene lo coloque pero no quiero hacerlo antes porque así los dejo con la intriga.**

 **Besos a mis lectores**

 **Kira Potter Jackson**


	21. Capítulo 21

Charlus Potter era el hombre tan atractivo que había realizado la pregunta de si podía leer.

-Por supuesto abuelo- le contestó Harry P.

Que lo dejaran leer sirvió para que él, fuera por el libro, lo tomara, volviera a su lugar (al lado de su esposa), se sentará, abriera el libro por el capítulo que iban a leer y dijera: **Capítulo 21:** **Nicholas Flamel**

-Lo encontraron- dijeron algunos con emoción por el hecho y Charlus continuó cuando se calmaron un poco como para prestar atención.

 **Dumbledore había convencido a Harry de que no buscara otra vez el espejo de Oesed,** (-Por suerte- susurraron Dorea, Caro, Lily y Elizabeth.) **y durante el resto de las vacacio nes de Navidad la capa invisible permaneció doblada en el fondo de su baúl.** (-Estas desheredado- dijo bromeando Sirius al oído de su ahijado mientras le revolvía el pelo.) **Harry deseaba poder olvidar lo que había visto en el espejo, pero no pudo. Comenzó a tener pesadillas. Una y otra vez, soñaba que sus padres desaparecían en un rayo de luz verde, mientras una voz aguda se reía.**

Todos o la mayoría se encogieron de miedo mientras se imaginaban eso. Charlus sólo le sonrió a su nieto para calmarse y siguió.

— **¿Te das cuenta? Dumbledore tenía razón. Ese espejo te puede volver loco —dijo Ron, cuando Harry le contó sus sueños.**

 **Hermione, que volvió el día anterior al comienzo de las clases, consideró las cosas de otra manera. Estaba dividida entre el horror de la idea de Harry vagando por el colegio tres noches seguidas («¡Si Filch te hubiera atrapado!») y desilusionada porque finalmente no hubieran descubierto quién era Nicolás Flamel.**

-Ya la corrompieron- dijeron Sirius y Remus emocionados.

-No crean que siempre era la responsable- dijo Ron y agregó al ver las caras confusas- Segundo libro.

Charlus continuó leyendo luego de que el pelirrojo le hiciera una seña.

 **Ya casi habían abandonado la esperanza de descubrir a Flamel en un libro de la biblioteca, aunque Harry estaba seguro de haber leído el nombre en algún lado. Cuando em pezaron las clases, volvieron a buscar en los libros durante diez minutos durante los recreos. Harry tenía menos tiempo que ellos, porque los entrenamientos de** _ **quidditch**_ **habían co menzado también.**

 **Wood los hacia trabajar más duramente que nunca. Ni siquiera la lluvia constante que había reemplazado a la nie ve podía doblegar su ánimo. Los Weasley se quejaban de que Wood se había convertido en un fanático, pero Harry esta ba de acuerdo con Wood.** (Los del equipo lo miraron mal.) **Si ganaban el próximo partido contra Hufflepuff, podrían alcanzar a Slytherin en el campeo nato de las casas, por primera vez en siete años. Además de que deseaba ganar; Harry descubrió que tenía menos pesadi llas cuando estaba cansado por el ejercicio.** (Ahora lo miraron con compresión y de acuerdo con él.)

 **Entonces, durante un entrenamiento en un día especial mente húmedo y lleno de barro, Wood les dio una mala noti cia. Se había enfadado mucho con los Weasley, que se tiraban en picado y fingían caerse de las escobas.**

— **¡Dejad de hacer tonterías! —gritó—. ¡Ésas son exacta mente las cosas que nos harán perder el partido! ¡Esta vez el árbitro será Snape, y buscará cualquier excusa para quitar puntos a Gryffindor!**

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los del pasado mientras James además miraba con odio al profesor Snape.

-Lo que escucharon, algún problema- dijo Snape de malos modos.

-¡Es qué no se puede hacer eso!- exclamó Scorp.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry.

-Está prohibido por normativa del colegio que un jefe de casa arbitre un partido- informó Rose.

-¿Albus no hiciste nada para impedirlo?- preguntó Charlus al director enfadado.

-Es que…- empezó Albus P intentando encontrar una excusa para salvarse y que la familia de Harry no lo matara.

-Abuelo, eso pasó hace tiempo sólo tenemos que asegurarnos que no vuelva a pasar- dijo Harry y Charlus continuó aunque no muy convencido.

 **George Weasley, al oír esas palabras, casi se cayó de ver dad de su escoba.**

— **¿Snape va a ser el árbitro? —Escupió un puñado de barro—. ¿Cuándo ha sido árbitro en un partido de** _ **quid ditch**_ **? No será imparcial, si nosotros podemos sobrepasar a Slytherin.**

 **El resto del equipo se acercó a George para quejarse.**

— **No es culpa mía —dijo Wood—. Lo que tenemos que hacer es estar seguros de jugar limpio, así no le daremos ex cusa a Snape para marcarnos faltas.**

-Eso no va a servir de nada- dijo Carolina enojada y agregó- como te metas con mi sobrino y juegues sucio te retaré a un duelo de muerte.

Charlus siguió a regañadientes cuando el profesor lo miró suplicante.

 **Todo aquello estaba muy bien, pensó Harry; pero él tenía otra razón para no querer estar cerca de Snape mientras ju gaba a** _ **quidditch**_ **.**

 **Los demás jugadores se quedaron, como siempre, para charlar entre ellos al finalizar el entrenamiento, pero Harry se dirigió directamente a la sala común de Gryffindor; donde encontró a Ron y Hermione jugando al ajedrez. El ajedrez era la única cosa a la que Hermione había perdido, algo que Harry y Ron consideraban muy beneficioso para ella.** (-Cierto- murmuraron algunos.)

— **No me hables durante un momento —dijo Ron, cuan do Harry se sentó al lado—. Necesito concen... —vio el rostro de Harry—. ¿Qué te sucede? Tienes una cara terrible.**

-¿Y lo concentrado, tío Ron?- preguntó Albus P.

-Mi amigo me necesitaba- respondió Ron.

-Eso es ser buen amigo, papá- dijo Rose con una sonrisa

La familia de Harry le agradeció sonriendole, Ron les devolvió el gesto y Charlus aliviado por los buenos amigos que tenìa su nieto siguió leyendo.

 **En tono bajo, para que nadie más los oyera, Harry les ex plicó el súbito y siniestro deseo de Snape de ser árbitro de** _ **quidditch**_ **.**

— **No juegues —dijo de inmediato Hermione.**

— **Diles que estás enfermo —añadió Ron.**

— **Finge que se te ha roto una pierna —sugirió Hermione.**

— **Rómpete una pierna de verdad —dijo Ron.**

— **No puedo —dijo Harry—. No hay un buscador suplente. Si no juego, Gryffindor tampoco puede jugar.**

-Que valiente- dijo asombrada Daphne por esto.

-Gracias- dijo Harry un poco rojo mientras Hermione miraba mal a la chica.

Charlus continuó un poco sonriente frente a la mirada de celos de la novia de su nieto.

 **En aquel momento Neville cayó en la sala común. Nadie se explicó cómo se las había arreglado para pasar por el agujero del retrato, porque sus piernas estaban pegadas jun tas,** (-Fui saltando- murmuró Neville.) **con lo que reconocieron de inmediato el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas. Había tenido que ir saltando todo el camino hasta la torre Gryffindor.**

-¿Quién se lo tiró?- preguntó enojado Flitwick.

-Ya se responde profesor- dijo Harry y Charlus para enterarse continuó la lectura.

 **Todos empezaron a reírse,**

-Yo no me reí- dijo Harry a todos.

-20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por la falta de compañerismo- dijo Godric.

Charlus siguió para calmar la vergüenza de los leones.

 **salvo Hermione, que se puso de pie e hizo el contramaleficio.** (-5 puntos para Gryffindor- informó Minerva.)

 **Las piernas de Neville se separaron y pudo ponerse de pie, temblando.**

— **¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Hermione, ayudándolo a sentarse junto a Harry y Ron.**

— **Malfoy —**

-Hijo discúlpate- dijo Narcissa.

-Perdón Longbottom- dijo Draco con vergüenza.

-Ok- dijo Neville luego de pensarlo un poco.

-5 puntos menos para Slytherin- dijo Flitwick

-Y un castigo conmigo- agregó Sprout.

Charlus siguió.

 **respondió Neville temblando—. Lo encontré fuera de la biblioteca. Dijo que estaba buscando a alguien para practicarlo.**

— **¡Ve a hablar con la profesora McGonagall! —lo instó Hermione—. ¡Acúsalo!**

 **Neville negó con la cabeza.**

— **No quiero tener más problemas —murmuró.**

— **¡Tienes que hacerle frente, Neville! —dijo Ron—. Está acostumbrado a llevarse a todo el mundo por delante, pero ésa no es una razón para echarse al suelo a su paso y hacerle las cosas más fáciles.** (-Eso es cierto- murmuraron muchos.)

— **No es necesario que me digas que no soy lo bastante valiente para pertenecer a Gryffindor;**

-Eso no es lo quise decir- dijo Ron a Neville.

-Lo sé, es sólo que malinterpreté tus palabras- dijo Neville y Charlus siguió.

 **eso ya me lo dice Mal foy —dijo Neville, atragantándose.**

 **Harry buscó en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó una rana de chocolate, la última de la caja que Hermione le había re galado para Navidad. Se la dio a Neville, que parecía estar a punto de llorar.**

— **Tu vales por doce Malfoys —dijo Harry** (-O más- dijo Alice W animando a su hijo mientras Frank le agradecía con la mirada a Harry.)

— **. ¿Acaso no te eligió para Gryffindor el Sombrero Seleccionador? ¿Y dónde está Malfoy? En la apestosa Slytherin.**

-¡Eh!- dijeron algunos de la casa de la serpiente.

-Yo sólo intentaba animar a un amigo- dijo Harry y agregó dejando a algunos pensando- A parte de Nott, Zabini, Davis y las Greengass los demás me insultan o asienten a las estupideces de Draco sin pensar.

Los mencionados le sonrieron prometiendo hablar más con él y Charlus continuó sonriendo orgulloso frente a su nieto y su accionar.

 **Neville dejó escapar una débil sonrisa, mientras desen volvía el chocolate.**

— **Gracias, Harry.. Creo que me voy a la cama... ¿Quie res el cromo? Tú los coleccionas, ¿no?**

 **Mientras Neville se alejaba, Harry miró el cromo de los Magos Famosos.**

— **Dumbledore otra vez —dijo— Él fue el primero que...**

 **Bufó. Miró fijamente la parte de atrás de la tarjeta. Lue go levantó la vista hacia Ron y Hermione.**

— **¡Lo encontré! —susurró—. ¡Encontré a Flamel! Os dije que había leído ese nombre antes. Lo leí en el tren, viniendo hacia aquí. Escuchad lo que dice:** _ **«El profesor Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald, en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce apli caciones de la sangre de dragón ¡y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel!».**_ ( _En serio en un cromo_ pensaron todos.)

 **Hermione dio un salto. No estaba tan excitada desde que le dieron la nota de su primer trabajo.**

— **¡Esperad aquí! —dijo, y se lanzó por la escalera hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Harry y Ron casi no tuvieron tiempo de intercambiar una mirada de asombro y ya estaba allí de nuevo, con un enorme libro entre los brazos.**

— **¡Nunca pensé en buscar aquí! —susurró excitada—. Lo saqué de la biblioteca hace semanas, para tener algo ligero para leer.**

-Liviano, ¿eso?- dijo Sirius frente a la descripción del libro.

Cómo nadie dijo nada aunque la mayoría pensaba cosas parecidas, Charlus continuó.

— **¿Ligero? —dijo Ron,**

(Algunos se rieron por la coincidencia mientras Molly pensaba _tengo que separarlo de mi bebe, son los genes Black que hay en Arthur y en mí_.)

 **pero Hermione le dijo que espera ra, que tenía que buscar algo y comenzó a dar la vuelta a las páginas, enloquecida, murmurando para sí misma.**

 **Al fin encontró lo que buscaba.**

— **¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!**

— **¿Podemos hablar ahora? —dijo Ron con malhumor. Hermione hizo caso omiso de él.**

— **Nicolás Flamel —susurró con tono teatral— es el úni co descubridor conocido de la Piedra Filosofal.**

 **Aquello no tuvo el efecto que ella esperaba.**

— **¿La qué? —dijeron Harry y Ron.**

— **¡Oh, no lo entiendo! ¿No sabéis leer? Mirad, leed aquí. Empujó el libro hacia ellos, y Harry y Ron leyeron:**

 _ **El antiguo estudio de la alquimia está relacionado con el descubrimiento de la Piedra Filosofal, una sus tancia legendaria que tiene poderes asombrosos. La piedra puede transformar cualquier metal en oro puro. También produce el Elixir de la Vida, que hace inmortal al que lo bebe.** (Es por eso que la quiere _ pensó Caro _.) **  
**_

 _ **Se ha hablado mucho de la Piedra Filosofal a tra vés de los siglos, pero la única Piedra que existe ac tualmente pertenece al señor Nicolás Flamel, el notable alquimista y amante de la ópera. El señor Flamel, que cumplió seiscientos sesenta y cinco años el año pasado, lleva una vida tranquila en Devon con su es posa Perenela (de seiscientos cincuenta y ocho años).**_ (-¡Oh!- dijeron por lo bajo algunos por lo poderosa que es la piedra.)

— **¿Veis? —dijo Hermione, cuando Harry y Ron termina ron—. El perro debe de estar custodiando la Piedra Filosofal de Flamel. Seguro que le pidió a Dumbledore que se la guar dase, porque son amigos y porque debe de saber que alguien la busca. ¡Por eso quiso que sacaran la Piedra de Gringotts!**

— **¡Una piedra que convierte en oro y hace que uno nunca muera! —dijo Harry—. ¡No es raro que Snape la busque! Cualquiera la querría.**

— **Y no es raro que no pudiéramos encontrar a Flamel en ese** _ **Estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería**_ **—dijo Ron—. Él no es exactamente reciente si tiene seiscientos se senta y cinco años, ¿verdad?**

Con ese comentario se rieron un rato, Charlus continuó luego de que se calmara un poco y que el resto también lo hiciera.

 **A la mañana siguiente, en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras copiaban las diferentes formas de tratar las mordeduras de hombre lobo,** ( _Todas ineficaces_ pensó Remus apesadumbrado.) **Harry y Ron se guían discutiendo qué harían con la Piedra Filosofal si tuvie ran una. Hasta que Ron dijo que él se compraría su propio equipo de** _ **quidditch**_ **y Harry recordó el partido en que ten dría a Snape de árbitro.**

— **Jugaré —informó a Ron y Hermione—. Si no lo hago, todos los Slytherins pensarán que tengo miedo de enfrentar me con Snape. Les voy a demostrar... les voy a borrar la son risa de la cara si ganamos.**

— **Siempre y cuando no te borren a ti del terreno de juego —dijo Hermione.** (-Mamá que optimismo- ironizó Lily P. por lo bajo mientras su madre que la habìa escuchado la miraba divertida.)

 **Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba el día del partido, Harry se ponía más nervioso, pese a todo lo que le había di cho a sus amigos. El resto del equipo tampoco estaba dema siado tranquilo. La idea de alcanzar a Slytherin en el torneo de la casa era maravillosa, nadie lo había conseguido en sie te años, pero ¿podrían hacerlo con aquel árbitro tan parcial?**

 **Harry no sabía si se lo imaginaba o no, pero veía a Snape por todas partes.** ( _Es que se tiene que dar cuenta de todo_ pensó con asombro interno pero sin cambiar su expresión Snape.) **Por momentos, hasta se preguntaba si Sna pe no lo estaría siguiendo para atraparlo. Las clases de Pociones se convirtieron en torturas semanales para Harry, por la forma en que lo trataba Snape. ¿Era posible que Snape su piera que ellos habían averiguado lo de la Piedra Filosofal? Harry no se imaginaba cómo podía saberlo... aunque algunas veces tenía la horrible sensación de que Snape podía leer los pensamientos.** ( _Puedo_ pensó Snape con renovado asombro.)

 **Harry supo, cuando le desearon suerte en la puerta de los vestuarios, la tarde siguiente, que Ron y Hermione se pre guntaban si volverían a verlo con vida. Aquello no era lo que uno llamaría reconfortante.** (-Para nada- murmuraron los del pasado y del futuro.) **Harry casi no oyó las palabras de Wood, mientras se ponía la túnica de** _ **quidditch**_ **y cogía su Nimbus 2.000.**

 **Ron y Hermione, entre tanto, encontraron un sitio en las gradas, cerca de Neville, que no podía entender por qué esta ban tan preocupados, ni por qué llevaban sus varitas al par tido.**

-La varita no se deja nunca- dijo Caro.

Alastor asintió de acuerdo y sonrió a la chica. Ella le devolvió el gesto y Charlus asintiendo siguió.

 **Lo que Harry no sabía era que Ron y Hermione habían estado practicando en secreto el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas. Se les ocurrió la idea cuando Malfoy lo utilizó con Neville, y estaban listos para utilizarlo con Snape, si daba al guna señal de querer hacer daño a Harry.** (-Grandes amigos-murmuró agradecido Sirius.)

— **No te olvides, es** _ **locomotor mortis**_ **—murmuró Hermio ne, mientras Ron deslizaba su varita en la manga de la túnica.**

— **Ya lo sé —respondió enfadado—. No me des la lata.**

 **Mientras tanto, en el vestuario, Wood había llevado aparte a Harry**

— **No quiero presionarte, Potter; pero si alguna vez nece sitamos que se capture en seguida la** _ **snitch**_ **, es ahora. Ne cesitamos terminar el partido antes de que Snape pueda fa vorecer demasiado a Hufflepuff.**

-No servirá de mucho que lo presiones tanto- dijo Sirius un poco enojado, mientras recordaba las charlas de "ánimo" de su amigo cuando se trataba de Quidditch.

-Es cierto, no deberìas haberle dicho nada porque sino se iba a sentir mal en caso de que no lo logre- aportó Remus recordando que James era igual de pesado.

Charlus pensando lo mismo, siguiò

— **¡Todo el colegio está allí fuera! —dijo Fred Weasley, es piando a través de la puerta—. Hasta... ¡Vaya, Dumbledore ha venido al partido!**

 **El corazón de Harry dio un brinco.**

— **¿Dumbledore? —dijo, corriendo hasta la puerta para asegurarse. Fred tenía razón. Aquella barba plateada era in confundible.**

 **Harry tenía ganas de reírse a carcajadas, del alivio que sentía. Estaba a salvo. No había forma de que Snape se ani mara a hacerle algo si Dumbledore estaba mirando.**

-Gracias señor Potter por la confianza- dijo con sorpresa el director.

-De nada- dijo Harry.

Charlus continuó luego de este intercambio breve.

 **Tal vez por eso Snape parecía tan enfadado mientras los equipos desfilaban por el terreno de juego, algo que Ron tam bién notó.**

— **Nunca vi a Snape con esa cara de malo —dijo a Her mione—. Mira, ya salen. ¡Eh!**

 **Alguien había golpeado a Ron en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Era Malfoy.**

— **Oh, perdón, Weasley, no te había visto.**

 **Malfoy sonrió burlonamente a Crabbe y Goyle.**

— **Me pregunto cuánto tiempo durará Potter en su escoba esta vez.**

-Que yo sepa hijo, él no se calló de la escoba- dijo Narcissa.

-Si tú hubieras estado en su lugar, si lo hubieras hecho papá. Dado que no eres de su nivel- dijo enojado Scorp, siendo un poco hiriente.

-Lo siento, sólo quería pelear- dijo Draco con vergüenza por lo leído y un poco herido por el comentario de su hijo.

Albus P y Rose calmaron un poco a su amigo y Charlus continuó.

 **¿Alguien quiere apostar? ¿Qué me dices, Weasley?**

 **Ron no le respondió: Snape acababa de pitar un penalti a favor de Hufflepuff, porque George Weasley le había tirado una** _ **bludger**_ **. Hermione, que tenía los dedos cruzados sobre la falda, observaba sin cesar a Harry, que circulaba sobre el juego como un halcón, buscando la** _ **snitch**_ **.**

— **¿Sabéis por qué creo que eligen a la gente para la casa de Gryffindor? —dijo Malfoy** (La profesora McGonagall lo miró mal.) **en voz alta unos minutos más tarde, mientras Snape daba otro penalti a Hufflepuff, sin ningún motivo—.**

-Snape está suspendido por un mes- dijo Salazar furioso.

-Pero…- empezó el docente sin poder creerlo.

-Pero nada- dijo Helga.

Charlus furioso respiró hondo para calmarse y siguió.

 **Es gente a la que le tienen lástima. Por ejemplo, está Potter; que no tiene padres, luego los Weasley, que no tienen dinero... Y tú, Longbottom, que no tienes cerebro.**

-100 puntos menos para Slytherin- dijo Salazar furioso con un alumno de su casa que parecía que hablaba para lastimar a la gente.

-Y una semana de suspensión del colegio por calumnias a una casa- dijo Helga.

-Y cómo siga con esa actitud no le permitiremos la entrada- terminó Rowena mientras le sonreía a un decaído Godric.

Godric estaba dolido dado que él y tampoco sus alumnos decían algo así de ninguna casa o de sus alumnos salvo algún tema entre familias. Charlus que había sido un Gryffindor se calmó y siguió.

 **Neville se puso rojo y se volvió en su asiento para enca rarse con Malfoy**

— **Yo valgo por doce como tú, Malfoy —tartamudeó.**

-Así se habla Neville- dijo animando Arthur al pequeño que se sonrojo un poco.

Charlus sonrió y siguió.

 **Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estallaron en carcajadas, pero Ron, sin quitar los ojos del partido, intervino.**

— **Así se habla, Neville.**

Se rieron por la coincidencia entre padre e hijo. Arthur abrazó a Ron que estaba muy contento. Charlus siguiò cuando Arthur se lo indicò y la gente habìa parado de reirse.

— **Longbottom, si tu cerebro fuera de oro serías más pobre que Weasley, y con eso te digo todo.**

 **La preocupación por Harry estaba a punto de acabar con los nervios de Ron.**

— **Te prevengo, Malfoy... Una palabra más...**

— **¡Ron! —dijo de pronto Hermione—. ¡Harry...!**

— **¿Qué? ¿Dónde?**

 **Harry había salido en un espectacular vuelo, que arran có gritos de asombro y vivas entre los espectadores. Hermio ne se puso de pie, con los dedos cruzados en la boca, mientras Harry se lanzaba velozmente hacia el campo, como una bala.**

— **Tenéis suerte, Weasley, es evidente que Potter ha visto alguna moneda en el campo —dijo Malfoy**

 **Ron estalló. Antes de que Malfoy supiera lo que estaba pasando, Ron estaba encima de él, tirándolo al suelo. Neville vaciló, pero luego se encaramó al respaldo de su silla para ayudar.**

— **¡Vamos, Harry! —gritaba Hermione, subiéndose al asiento para ver bien a Harry, sin darse cuenta de que Mal foy y Ron rodaban bajo su asiento y sin oír los gritos y golpes de Neville, Crabbe y Goyle.** (-Castigados- dijeron McGonagall, Sprout y Flitwick a los que se golpearon en ese partido mientras Neville, Draco, Vivent, Gregory y Ron bajaban la cabeza.)

 **En el aire, Snape puso en marcha su escoba justo a tiempo para ver algo escarlata que pasaba a su lado, y que no cho có con él por sólo unos centímetros. Al momento siguiente Harry subía con el brazo levantado en gesto de triunfo y la mano apretando la** _ **snitch**_ **.**

Todo el mundo excepto los castigados festejaban por la victoria y la jugada. Lily sollozaba alegre mientras decía a su hermanita:

-Juega igual a ti.

Cuando reinó el silencio Charlus continuó.

 **Las tribunas bullían. Aquello era un récord, nadie recordaba que se hubiera atrapado tan rápido la** _ **snitch**_ **.**

— **¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Dónde estás? ¡El partido ha terminado! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Gryffindor es el primero! —Hermione bai laba en su asiento y se abrazaba con Parvati Patil, de la fila de delante.**

 **Harry saltó de su escoba, a centímetros del suelo. No po día creerlo. Lo había conseguido... El partido había termina do y apenas había durado cinco minutos.**

-Harry, Harry, mi hijo, es él mejor- dijeron entusiasmados James y Lily.

-Potter presidente de la escoba- dijeron Canuto, Peter, y Lunático

-Harry el mejor- dijo Oliver contento por el buscador que tenía.

Harry con la cara escarlata estaba emocionado porque no solo lo felicitaban los de Gryffindor y sus familiares sino que las demás casas incluso Slytherin lo estaba aplaudiendo de pie. Luego de unos minutos, se calmaron para continuar con la historia.

 **Mientras los de Gryffindor se acercaban al terreno de juego, vio que Snape aterrizaba cerca, con el rostro blanco y los labios tirantes. Entonces Harry sintió una mano en su hombro y, al darse la vuelta, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Dumbledore.**

— **Bien hecho —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja, para que sólo Harry lo oyera—. Muy bueno que no buscaras ese espe jo... que te mantuvieras ocupado... excelente...**

 **Snape escupió con amargura en el suelo.**

 **Un rato después, Harry salió del vestuario para dejar su Nim bus 2.000 en la escobera. No recordaba haberse sentido tan contento. Había hecho algo de lo que podía sentirse orgullo so. Ya nadie podría decir que era sólo un nombre célebre.** (Algunos lo miraron con vergüenza porque pensaban que era así.)

 **El aire del anochecer nunca había sido tan dulce. Anduvo por la hierba húmeda, reviviendo la última hora en su mente, en una feliz nebulosa: los Gryffindors corriendo para llevarlo en andas, Ron y Hermione en la distancia, saltando como lo cos, Ron vitoreando en medio de una gran hemorragia nasal...**

 **Harry llegó a la cabaña. Se apoyó contra la puerta de madera y miró hacia Hogwarts, cuyas ventanas despedían un brillo rojizo en la puesta del sol. Gryffindor a la cabeza. Él lo había hecho, le había demostrado a Snape...**

-Lástima que no se dio cuenta y siguió molestándolo- dijo Hermione con enojo.

-Señorita Granger cállese- dijo Snape descaradamente sin creérselo.

-Usted, profesor no le hable así- dijo Lily P. enojada por como ese señor estaba tratando a sus padre.

Charlus continuó leyendo antes de que mataran al profesor aunque a él ganas no le faltaban.

 **Y hablando de Snape.**

 **Una figura encapuchada bajó sigilosamente los escalo nes delanteros del castillo. Era evidente que no quería ser visto dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el bosque prohibido. La victoria se apagó en la mente de Harry mientras observaba. Reconoció a la figura que se alejaba. Era Snape, escabullén dose en el bosque, mientras todos estaban en la cena... ¿Qué sucedía?**

 **Harry saltó sobre su Nimbus 2.000 y se elevó. Deslizán dose silenciosamente sobre el castillo, vio a Snape entrando en el bosque. Lo siguió.** (-Buenos instintos- murmuraron Caro y Alastor.)

 **Los árboles eran tan espesos que no podía ver adónde había ido Snape. Voló en círculos, cada vez más bajos, rozan do las copas de los árboles, hasta que oyó voces. Se deslizó hacia allí y se detuvo sin ruido, sobre un haya.** (Kingsley lo miró asombrado por su proceder mientras pensaba _éste va a ser un buen auror_.)

 **Con cuidado se detuvo en una rama, sujetando su escoba y tratando de ver a través de las hojas.**

 **Abajo, en un espacio despejado y sombrío, vio a Snape. Pero no estaba solo. Quirrell también estaba allí. Harry no podía verle la cara, pero tartamudeaba como nunca. Harry se esforzó por oír lo que decían.**

— **... n-no sé p-por qué querías ver-verme j-justo a-aquí, de entre t-todos los l-lugares, Severus...**

— **Oh, pensé que íbamos a mantener esto en privado —dijo Snape con voz gélida—. Después de todo, los alumnos no deben saber nada sobre la Piedra Filosofal.**

 **Harry se inclinó hacia delante. Quirrell tartamudeaba algo y Snape lo interrumpió.**

— **¿Ya has averiguado cómo burlar a esa bestia de Ha grid?** ( _Mi Fluffy no es una bestia, es una pequeña cachorrita_ pensaba Hagrid mientras miraba mala a Snape.) **  
**

— **P-p-pero Severus, y-yo...**

— **Tú no querrás que yo sea tu enemigo, Quirrell —dijo Snape, dando un paso hacia él.**

— **Y-yo no s-sé qué...**

— **Tú sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero decir.**

 **Una lechuza dejó escapar un grito y Harry casi se cae del árbol. Se enderezó a tiempo para oír a Snape decir:**

— **... tu pequeña parte del abracadabra. Estoy esperando.**

— **P-pero y-yo no...**

— **Muy bien —lo interrumpió Snape—. Vamos a tener otra pequeña charla muy pronto, cuando hayas tenido tiem po de pensar y decidir dónde están tus lealtades.**

 **Se echó la capa sobre la cabeza y se alejó del claro. Ya es taba casi oscuro, pero Harry pudo ver a Quirrell inmóvil, como si estuviera petrificado.**

-Eso es muy raro- dijo Caro.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó James, mientras esperaba con todo su ser que a la chica no se le diera por defender a Snape.

-Snape no acudiría a ese tipejo en primer lugar, segundo está acá de profesor y eso pasó hace dos años y tercero y más importante ese tartamudeo ya es ridículo- dijo Caro

-A parte ante la mención de Quirrell, el trío de detectives gruñe por lo bajo- aportó Hugo E.

Charlus los miró pensando _tienen razón_ y siguió.

— **¿Harry, dónde estabas? —preguntó Hermione con voz aguda.**

— **¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! —gritaba Ron al tiempo que daba palmadas a Harry en la espalda—. ¡Y yo le puse un ojo negro a Malfoy y Neville trató de vencer a Crabbe y Goyle él solo! Todavía está inconsciente, pero la señora Pomfrey dice que se pondrá bien. Todos te están esperando en la sala común, vamos a celebrar una fiesta, Fred y George robaron unos pasteles y otras cosas de la cocina...**

— **Ahora eso no importa —dijo Harry sin aliento—. Va mos a buscar una habitación vacía, ya veréis cuando oigáis esto...**

 **Se aseguró de que Peeves no estuviera dentro antes de cerrar la puerta, y entonces les contó lo que había visto y oído.**

— **Así que teníamos razón, es la Piedra Filosofal y Snape trata de obligar a Quirrell a que lo ayude a conseguirla. Le preguntó si sabía cómo pasar ante** _ **Fluffy**_ **y dijo algo sobre el «abracadabra» de Quirrell... Eso significa que hay otras co sas custodiando la Piedra, además de** _ **Fluffy**_ **, probablemente cantidades de hechizos, y Quirrell puede haber hecho algu nos encantamientos anti-Artes Oscuras que Snape necesita romper...**

— **¿Quieres decir que la Piedra estará segura mientras Quirrell se oponga a Snape? —preguntó alarmada Hermione.**

— **En ese caso no durará mucho —dijo Ron.**

-Y no duró nada- dijo Ron misteriosamente.

Nadie dijo nada pero empezaron a pensar.

-Fin del capítulo- dijo Charlus dejando con un expulso el libro en la mesa de los profesores sabiendo muy poco del tema.

-Bueno ahora, ¿Lee tú?- dijo Harry señalando a alguien.


	22. Capítulo 22

Charlie Weasley se vio señalado y convocó el libro de donde estaba. Lo abrió y dijo: **Capítulo 22:** **Norberto, el ridgeback noruego**

-Había un dragón- dijo enojada McGonagall.

-Tal vez- dijo Harry.

Charlie continuó sabiendo el secreto.

 **Sin embargo, Quirrell debía de ser más valiente de lo que habían pensado. En las semanas que siguieron se fue po niendo cada vez más delgado y pálido, pero no parecía que su voluntad hubiera cedido.**

 **Cada vez que pasaban por el pasillo del tercer piso, Harry, Ron y Hermione apoyaban las orejas contra la puerta, para ver si** _ **Fluffy**_ **estaba gruñendo, allí dentro. Snape seguía con su habitual mal carácter, lo que seguramente significa ba que la Piedra estaba a salvo. Cada vez que Harry se cru zaba con Quirrell, le dirigía una sonrisa para darle ánimo, y Ron les decía a todos que no se rieran del tartamudeo del profesor.** ( _Ya estaba siendo un bobo_ pensó Ron.) **  
**

 **Hermione, sin embargo, tenía en su mente otras cosas, además de la Piedra Filosofal. Había comenzado a hacer ho rarios para repasar y a subrayar con diferentes colores sus apuntes. A Harry y Ron eso no les habría importado, pero los fastidiaba todo el tiempo para que hicieran lo mismo.**

-Mamá cada uno tiene su método para estudiar- dijo calmado Albus P. a la versión joven de su madre.

-Lo siento chicos- dijo ella cabizbaja.

-No pasa nada- dijo Harry porque a él no le molestaba tanto.

-Disculpas aceptadas pero conmigo no lo hagas más- dijo Ron tranquilo y su hermano continuó.

— **Hermione, faltan siglos para los exámenes.**

— **Diez semanas —replicó Hermione—. Eso no son si glos, es un segundo para Nicolás Flamel.**

— **Pero nosotros no tenemos seiscientos años —le recor dó Ron—. De todos modos, ¿para qué repasas si ya te lo sabes todo?**

— **¿Que para qué estoy repasando? ¿Estás loco? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tenemos que pasar estos exámenes para entrar en segundo año? Son muy importantes, tendría que ha ber empezado a estudiar hace un mes, no sé lo que me pasó...**

-De ahora en más sólo estudias tres horas por día y cinco si se acercan los exámenes- dijo Jane G.

-Pero mamá…- empezó la joven.

-Jovencita Granger. Es cierto porque más que eso generan enfermedades casi todas cerebrales- le dijo Rowena.

-Ok- dijo la castaña y Charlie continuó.

 **Pero desgraciadamente, los profesores parecían pensar lo mismo que Hermione. Les dieron tantos deberes que las vacaciones de Pascua no resultaron tan divertidas como las de Navidad. Era difícil relajarse con Hermione al lado, recitan do los doce usos de la sangre de dragón o practicando movi mientos con la varita. Quejándose y bostezando, Harry y Ron pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la biblioteca con ella, tratando de hacer todo el trabajo suplementario.**

— **Nunca podré acordarme de esto —estalló Ron una tar de, arrojando la pluma y mirando por la ventana de la biblio teca con nostalgia. Era realmente el primer día bueno desde hacía meses. El cielo era claro, y las nomeolvides azules y el aire anunciaban el verano.** (-Que lindo día- murmuraron Lily y Caro con idénticas sonrisas.)

 **Harry, que estaba buscando «díctamo» en** _ **Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos**_ **no levantó la cabeza hasta que oyó que Ron decía:**

— **¡Hagrid! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la biblioteca?**

 **Hagrid apareció con aire desmañado, escondiendo algo detrás de la espalda. Parecía muy fuera de lugar; con su abri go de piel de topo.**

— **Estaba mirando —dijo con una voz evasiva que les lla mó la atención—. ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis? —De pronto pare ció sospechar algo—. No estaréis buscando todavía a Nicolás Flamel, ¿no?**

— **Oh, lo encontramos hace siglos —dijo Ron con aire grandilocuente—. Y también sabemos lo que custodia el perro, es la Piedra Fi...** (-Shhh- dijeron algunos.)

— **¡Shhh! —Hagrid miró alrededor para ver si alguien los escuchaba—. No podéis ir por ahí diciéndolo a gritos. ¿Qué os pasa?**

— **En realidad, hay unas pocas cosas que queremos pre guntarte —dijo Harry— sobre qué cosas más custodian la Piedra, además de** _ **Fluffy**_ **...**

-Tenía 11 años. Además aunque nos escucharan nadie sabía ni que piedra, ni quién era Fluffy- explicó Harry fastidiado cuando lo mariban cómo si fuera un estúpido.

Los adultos le dieron la razón y Charlie pensando _que astuto es_ siguió.

— **¡SHHHH! —dijo Hagrid otra vez—. Mirad, venid a ver me más tarde, no os prometo que os vaya a decir algo, pero no andéis por ahí hablando, los alumnos no deben saber nada. Van a pensar que yo os lo he contado...**

— **Te vemos más tarde, entonces —dijo Harry**

 **Hagrid se escabulló.** ( _Harry no se va a olvidar por más que huyas_ pensaron Hermione y Ron un poco fastidiados.) **  
**

— **¿Qué escondía detrás de la espalda? —dijo Hermione con aire pensativo.**

— **¿Creéis que tiene que ver con la Piedra?**

— **Voy a ver en qué sección estaba —dijo Ron, cansado de sus trabajos. Regresó un minuto más tarde, con muchos li bros en los brazos. Los desparramó sobre la mesa.**

— **¡Dragones! —susurró—. ¡Hagrid estaba buscando co sas sobre dragones! Mirad estos dos:** _ **Especies de dragones en Gran Bretaña e Irlanda**_ **y** _ **Del huevo al infierno, guía para guardianes de dragones**_ **...**

— **Hagrid siempre quiso tener un dragón, me lo dijo el día que lo conocí —dijo Harry.** (-Es cierto- murmuraron los que se acordaban.)

— **Pero va contra nuestras leyes —dijo Ron—. Criar dra gones fue prohibido por la Convención de Magos de 1709, to dos lo saben. Era difícil que los** _ **muggles**_ **no nos detectaran si teníamos dragones en nuestros jardines. De todos modos, no se puede domesticar un dragón, es peligroso. Tendríais que ver las quemaduras que Charlie se hizo con esos dragones salvajes de Rumania.**

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó asombrado Sirius.

-Por Percy. Él se sabe las leyes de Pe a Pa. Y yo siempre lo escucho. También a Charlie y a Bill- dijo Ron con el rostro rojo.

-Te queremos hermanito pequeño- dijeron Percy, Bill y Charlie prometiendo contarle más cosas. Él último siguió leyendo.

— **Pero no hay dragones salvajes en Inglaterra, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry**

— **Por supuesto que hay —respondió Ron—. Verdes en Gales y negros en Escocia. Al ministro de Magia le ha costado trabajo silenciar ese asunto, te lo aseguro. Los nuestros tie nen que hacerles encantamientos a los** _ **muggles**_ **que los han visto para que los olviden.**

— **Entonces ¿en qué está metido Hagrid? —dijo Hermione.**

 **Cuando llamaron a la puerta de la cabaña del guardabos ques, una hora más tarde, les sorprendió ver todas las corti nas cerradas. Hagrid preguntó «¿quién es?» antes de dejarlos entrar, y luego cerró rápidamente la puerta tras ellos.**

 **En el interior; el calor era sofocante. Pese a que era un día cálido, en la chimenea ardía un buen fuego. Hagrid les preparó el té y les ofreció bocadillos de comadreja, que ellos no aceptaron.**

— **Entonces ¿queríais preguntarme algo?**

— **Sí —dijo Harry No tenía sentido dar más vueltas—. Nos preguntábamos si podías decirnos si hay algo más que custodie a la Piedra Filosofal, además de** _ **Fluffy**_ **.**

 **Hagrid lo miró con aire adusto.**

— **Por supuesto que no puedo —dijo—. En primer lugar; no lo sé. En segundo lugar, vosotros ya sabéis demasiado, así que tampoco os lo diría si lo supiera. Esa Piedra está aquí por un buen motivo. Casi la roban de Gringotts... Aunque eso ya lo sabíais, ¿no? Me gustaría saber cómo averiguasteis lo de** _ **Fluffy**_ **.** ( _Casualidad_ pensó Hagrid.)

— **Oh, vamos, Hagrid, puedes no querer contarnos, pero debes saberlo, tú sabes todo lo que sucede por aquí —dijo Hermione, con voz afectuosa y lisonjera. La barba de Hagrid se agitó y vieron que sonreía. Hermione continuó—: Nos pre guntábamos en quién más podía confiar Dumbledore lo sufi ciente para pedirle ayuda, además de ti.**

 **Con esas últimas palabras, el pecho de Hagrid se ensan chó. Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione con orgullo.** (-Buena esa nuera- dijo James a la castaña mientras ésta se sonrojaba.)

— **Bueno, supongo que no tiene nada de malo deciros esto... Dejadme ver... Yo le presté a** _ **Fluffy**_ **... luego algunos de los profesores hicieron encantamientos... el profesor Sprout, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora McGonagall —contó con los dedos—, el profesor Quirrell y el mismo Dumbledore, por su puesto. Esperad, me he olvidado de alguien. Oh, claro, el pro fesor Snape.**

— **¿Snape?**

— **Ajá... No seguiréis con eso todavía, ¿no? Mirad, Snape ayudó a proteger la Piedra, no quiere robarla.** (Eso si sorprendió a muchos sobre todo a los merodeadores.)

 **Harry sabía que Ron y Hermione estaban pensando lo mismo que él. Si Snape había formado parte de la protección de la Piedra, le resultaría fácil descubrir cómo la prote gían los otros profesores. Es probable que supiera todos los en cantamientos, salvo el de Quirrell, y cómo pasar ante** _ **Fluffy**_ **.**

— **Tu eres el único que sabe cómo pasar ante** _ **Fluffy**_ **, ¿no, Hagrid? —preguntó Harry con ansiedad—. Y no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿no es cierto? ¿Ni siquiera a un profesor?**

— **Ni un alma lo sabe, salvo Dumbledore y yo —dijo Ha grid con orgullo.** ( _Entonces porque Voldemort lo sabe_ pensó Caro.)

— **Bueno, eso es algo —murmuró Harry a los demás—. Hagrid, ¿podríamos abrir una ventana? Me estoy asando.**

— **No puedo, Harry, lo siento —respondió Hagrid. Harry notó que miraba de reojo hacia el fuego. Harry también miró.**

— **Hagrid... ¿Qué es eso?**

 **Pero ya sabía lo que era. En el centro de la chimenea, de bajo de la cazuela, había un enorme huevo negro.**

— **Ah —dijo Hagrid, tirándose con nerviosismo de la bar ba—. Eso... eh...**

— **¿Dónde lo has conseguido, Hagrid? —preguntó Ron, agachándose ante la chimenea para ver de cerca el huevo— Debe de haberte costado una fortuna.** ( _Qué raro_ pensaron Caro y Lily.)

— **Lo gané —explicó Hagrid—. La otra noche. Estaba en la aldea, tomando unas copas y me puse a jugar a las cartas con un desconocido. Creo que se alegró mucho de librarse de él, si he de ser sincero.**

— **Pero ¿qué vas a hacer cuando salga del cascarón? —pre guntó Hermione.**

— **Bueno, estuve leyendo un poco —dijo Hagrid, sacando un gran libro de debajo de su almohada—. Lo conseguí en la biblioteca:** _ **Crianza de dragones para placer y provecho**_ **. Está un poco anticuado, por supuesto, pero sale todo. Mantener el huevo en el fuego, porque las madres respiran fuego sobre ellos y, cuando salen del cascarón, alimentarlos con brandy mezclado con sangre de pollo, cada media hora. Y mirad, dice cómo reconocer los diferentes huevos. El que tengo es un** _ **rid geback**_ **noruego. Y son muy raros.**

 **Parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo, pero Hermione no.**

— **Hagrid, tú vives en una casa de madera —dijo.**

 **Pero Hagrid no la escuchaba. Canturreaba alegremente mientras alimentaba el fuego.**

 **Así que ya tenían algo más de qué preocuparse: lo que podía sucederle a Hagrid si alguien descubría que ocultaba un dra gón ilegal en su cabaña.**

-Él es un adulto Harry- dijo Lily sabiendo que iba a hacer algo para ayudar.

-Pero es mi amigo, y no estaba en sus cabales- dijo Harry.

-Está bien- dijo Lily orgullosa de todos modos mientras Minerva palidecía.

Charlie continuó.

— **Me pregunto cómo será tener una vida tranquila —sus piró Ron, mientras noche tras noche luchaban con todo el trabajo extra que les daban los profesores. Hermione había comenzado ya a hacer horarios de repaso para Harry y Ron. Los estaba volviendo locos.**

 **Entonces, durante un desayuno,** _ **Hedwig**_ **entregó a Harry otra nota de Hagrid. Sólo decía: «Está a punto de salir».** (-Bien- dijeron Sirius y Remus.)

 **Ron quería faltar a la clase de Herbología e ir directa mente a la cabaña. Hermione no quería ni oír hablar de eso.**

— **Hermione, ¿cuántas veces en nuestra vida veremos a un dragón saliendo de su huevo?**

— **Tenemos clases, nos vamos a meter en líos y no vamos a poder hacer nada cuando alguien descubra lo que Hagrid está haciendo...**

— **¡Cállate! —susurró Harry**

 **Malfoy estaba cerca de ellos y se había quedado inmóvil para escucharlos. ¿Cuánto había oído? A Harry no le gustó la expresión de su cara.**

-Tienen que tener más cuidado donde discuten y por qué- dijo harta de esto Lily.

-Van a provocar la muerte de alguien por eso- dijo Caro.

Charlie asintió de acuerdo, ante la cara de desconcierto de Hermione y Ron, y continuó.

 **Ron y Hermione discutieron durante todo el camino hacia la clase de Herbología y, al final, Hermione aceptó ir a la cabaña de Hagrid con ellos durante el recreo de la maña na. Cuando al final de las clases sonó la campana del castillo, los tres dejaron sus trasplantadores y corrieron por el parque hasta el borde del bosque. Hagrid los recibió, excitado y ra diante.**

— **Ya casi está fuera —dijo cuando entraron.**

 **El huevo estaba sobre la mesa. Tenía grietas en la cásca ra. Algo se movía en el interior y un curioso ruido salía de allí.**

 **Todos acercaron las sillas a la mesa y esperaron, respi rando con agitación.**

 **De pronto se oyó un ruido y el huevo se abrió. La cría de dragón aleteó en la mesa. No era exactamente bonito. Harry pensó que parecía un paraguas negro arrugado. Sus alas puntiagudas eran enormes, comparadas con su cuerpo flacu cho. Tenía un hocico largo con anchas fosas nasales, las pun tas de los cuernos ya le salían y tenía los ojos anaranjados y saltones.**

 **Estornudó. Volaron unas chispas.**

— **¿No es precioso? —murmuró Hagrid. Alargó una mano para acariciar la cabeza del dragón. Este le dio un mordisco en los dedos, enseñando unos colmillos puntiagudos.**

— **¡Bendito sea! Mirad, conoce a su mamá —dijo Hagrid.**

— **Hagrid —dijo Hermione—. ¿Cuánto tardan en crecer los** _ **ridgebacks**_ **noruegos?**

-Depende- se interrumpió Charlie.

-¿De qué?- preguntó la castaña.

-Del género. Las hembras más rápido y son más fieras- informó Charlie a todos antes de retomar la lectura.

 **Hagrid iba a contestarle, cuando de golpe su rostro pali deció. Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana.**

— **¿Qué sucede?**

— **Alguien estaba mirando por una rendija de la corti na... Era un chico... Va corriendo hacia el colegio.**

 **Harry fue hasta la puerta y miró. Incluso a distancia, era inconfundible:**

 **Malfoy había visto el dragón.**

-Maldición- dijo Lily P sin poder contenerse.

-Hija- amonestó Harry P tranquilo.

-Lo siento. Charlie continua por favor- dijo Lily P roja.

Charlie continuó guiñándole un ojo a la pequeña.

 **Algo en la sonrisa burlona de Malfoy durante la semana si guiente ponía nerviosos a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la oscura cabaña de Ha grid, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.**

— **Déjalo ir —lo instaba Harry—. Déjalo en libertad.**

— **No puedo —decía Hagrid—. Es demasiado pequeño. Se morirá.**

 **Miraron el dragón. Había triplicado su tamaño en sólo una semana. Ya le salía humo de las narices. Hagrid no cum plía con sus deberes de guardabosques porque el dragón ocu paba todo su tiempo. Había botellas vacías de brandy y plu mas de pollo por todo el suelo.**

— **He decidido llamarlo** _ **Norberto**_ **—dijo Hagrid, mirando al dragón con ojos húmedos—. Ya me reconoce, mirad.** _ **¡Nor berto! ¡Norberto!**_ **¿Dónde está mamá?**

— **Ha perdido el juicio —murmuró Ron a Harry.**

— **Hagrid —dijo Harry en voz muy alta—, espera dos se manas y** _ **Norberto**_ **será tan grande como tu casa. Malfoy se lo contará a Dumbledore en cualquier momento.**

 **Hagrid se mordió el labio.**

— **Yo... yo sé que no puedo quedarme con él para siempre, pero no puedo echarlo, no puedo.**

 **Harry se volvió hacia Ron súbitamente.**

— **Charlie —dijo.**

— **Tu también estás mal de la cabeza —dijo Ron—. Yo soy Ron, ¿recuerdas?**

— **No... Charlie, tu hermano. En Rumania. Estudiando dragones. Podemos enviarle a** _ **Norberto**_ **. ¡Charlie lo cuidará y luego lo dejará vivir en libertad!**

-CHARLIE, NO AYUDASTE ¿VERDAD?- gritó Molly histérica.

-Que le dije de gritar señora Weasley- dijo Harry P. enfadado mientras Ron W miraba mal a su madre.

-Nos ayudó porque es buena persona y no moleste- dijo Hermione P. enojada.

Para que no mataran a su madre, Charlie continuó aunque no entendía el enojo de los del futuro con su madre del todo.

— **¡Genial! —dijo Ron—. ¿Qué piensas de eso, Hagrid?**

 **Y al final, Hagrid aceptó que enviaran una lechuza para pedirle ayuda a Charlie.**

 **La semana siguiente pareció alargarse. La noche del miérco les encontró a Harry y Hermione sentados solos en la sala común, mucho después de que todos se fueran a acostar. El reloj de la pared acababa de dar doce campanadas cuando el agujero de la pared se abrió de golpe. Ron surgió de la nada, al quitarse la capa invisible de Harry.**

-Prestaste la capa a Ron- dijo asombrado Sirius.

-Sí, porque es mi amigo y sabía que iba a cuidarla- dijo Harry

Sirius solo le sonrió orgulloso, luego miró James un poco mal. Éste bajo la cabeza porque él nunca prestaba su capa a menos que estuviera allí y si se la agarraban hacía un escándalo de mil demonios. Charlie continuó sin nada que agregar aunque sonrío a Harry por ser así con su hermano.

 **Había estado en la ca baña de Hagrid, ayudándolo a alimentar a** _ **Norberto**_ **, que ya comía ratas muertas.**

— **¡Me ha mordido! —dijo, enseñándoles la mano envuel ta en un pañuelo ensangrentado—. No podré escribir en una semana. Os aseguro que los dragones son los animales más horribles que conozco, pero para Hagrid es como si fuera un osito de peluche. Cuando me mordió, me hizo salir porque, según él, yo lo había asustado. Y cuando me fui le estaba can tando una canción de cuna.**

Los Weasley y Prewett miraron mal al guardabosque que mirando a Ron dijo:

-Lo siento.

El muchacho asintió y Charlie siguió.

 **Se oyó un golpe en la ventana oscura.**

— **¡Es** _ **Hedwig!**_ **—dijo Harry, corriendo para dejarla en trar—. ¡Debe de traer la respuesta de Charlie!**

 **Los tres juntaron las cabezas para leer la carta.**

 _ **Querido Ron:**_

 _ **¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu carta. Estaré encan tado de quedarme con el**_ **ridgeback** _ **noruego, pero no será fácil traerlo aquí. Creo que lo mejor será hacerlo con unos amigos que vienen a visitarme la semana que viene. El problema es que no deben verlos llevando un dragón ilegal. ¿Podríais llevar al**_ **ridgeback** _ **noruego a la torre más alta, la medianoche del sába do? Ellos se encontrarán contigo allí y se lo llevarán mientras dure la oscuridad.**_

 _ **Envíame la respuesta lo antes posible.**_

 _ **Besos,**_

 _ **Charlie**_

-Gracias por ayudarlos Charlie- dijo Lily.

-No es nada- replicó él y siguió.

 **Se miraron.**

— **Tenemos la capa invisible —dijo Harry—. No será tan difícil... creo que la capa es suficientemente grande para cu brir a** _ **Norberto**_ **y a dos de nosotros.**

 **La prueba de lo mala que había sido aquella semana para ellos fue que aceptaron de inmediato. Cualquier cosa para liberarse de** _ **Norberto**_ **... y de Malfoy.**

 **Se encontraron con un obstáculo. A la mañana siguiente, la mano mordida de Ron se había inflamado y tenía dos veces su tamaño normal. No sabía si convenía ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey ¿Reconocería una mordedura de dragón? Sin em bargo, por la tarde no tuvo elección. La herida se había convertido en una horrible cosa verde. Parecía que los colmillos de** _ **Norberto**_ **tenían veneno.**

-¿Dolió?- preguntó Charlie preocupado por su hermano.

-Un poco- dijo Ron quitándole importancia al asunto.

Charlie siguió aliviado de que no hubiera más consecuencias.

 **Al finalizar el día, Harry y Hermione fueron corriendo hasta el ala de la enfermería para visitar a Ron y lo encontra ron en un estado terrible.**

— **No es sólo mi mano —susurró— aunque parece que se me vaya a caer a trozos. Malfoy le dijo a la señora Pomfrey que quería pedirme prestado un libro, y vino y se estuvo rien do de mí. Me amenazó con decirle a ella quién me había mor dido (yo le había dicho que era un perro, pero creo que no me creyó). No debí pegarle en el partido de** _ **quidditch**_ **. Por eso se está portando así.**

 **Harry y Hermione trataron de calmarlo.**

— **Todo habrá terminado el sábado a medianoche —dijo Hermione, pero eso no lo tranquilizó. Al contrario, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a temblar.**

— **¡La medianoche del sábado! —dijo con voz ronca—. Oh, no, oh, no... acabo de acordarme... la carta de Charlie es taba en el libro que se llevó Malfoy, se enterará de la forma en que nos libraremos de** _ **Norberto**_ **.**

 **Harry y Hermione no tuvieron tiempo de contestarle. Apareció la señora Pomfrey y los hizo salir; diciendo que Ron necesitaba dormir.**

-Debería permitirle quedarse- dijo Godric.

El resto de los fundadores asintieron y Charlie siguió.

— **Es muy tarde para cambiar los planes —dijo Harry a Her mione—. No tenemos tiempo de enviar a Charlie otra lechu za y ésta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de librarnos de** _ **Norberto**_ **. Tendremos que arriesgarnos. Y tenemos la capa invisible y Malfoy no lo sabe.**

 **Encontraron a** _ **Fang,**_ **el perro cazador de jabalíes, senta do afuera, con la cola vendada, cuando fueron a avisar a Ha grid. Éste les habló a través de la ventana.**

— **No os hago entrar —jadeó— porque** _ **Norberto**_ **está un poco molesto. No es nada importante, ya me ocuparé de él.**

 **Cuando le contaron lo que decía Charlie, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, aunque tal vez fuera porque** _ **Norberto**_ **acababa de morderle la pierna.**

— **¡Aaay! Está bien, sólo me ha cogido la bota... está ju gando... después de todo es sólo un cachorro.**

 **El cachorro golpeó la pared con su cola, haciendo temblar las ventanas. Harry y Hermione regresaron al castillo con la sensación de que el sábado no llegaría lo bastante rápido.**

 **Tendrían que haber sentido pena por Hagrid, cuando llegó el momento de la despedida, si no hubieran estado tan preocu pados por lo que tenían que hacer. Era una noche oscura y llena de nubes y llegaron un poquito tarde a la cabaña de Hagrid, porque tuvieron que esperar a que Peeves saliera del vestíbulo, donde jugaba a tenis contra las paredes.**

 **Hagrid tenía a** _ **Norberto**_ **listo y encerrado en una gran jaula.**

— **Tiene muchas ratas y algo de brandy para el viaje —dijo Hagrid con voz amable—. Y le puse su osito de peluche por si se siente solo.**

-Hagrid. Norberto es un Dragón no un perro. Sino comprendes eso provocarás que alguien salga gravemente lastimado- dijo Caro con calma.

Hagrid lo pensó, se disculpó con sus amigos con la mirada. Ellos asintieron y Charlie siguió.

 **Del interior de la jaula les llegaron unos sonidos, que hi cieron pensar a Harry que** _ **Norberto**_ **le estaba arrancando la cabeza al osito.**

— **¡Adiós,** _ **Norberto**_ **! —sollozó Hagrid, mientras Harry y Hermione cubrían la jaula con la capa invisible y se metían dentro ellos también—. ¡Mamá nunca te olvidará!**

 **Cómo se las arreglaron para llevar la jaula hasta la torre del castillo fue algo que nunca supieron. Era casi mediano che cuando trasladaron la jaula de** _ **Norberto**_ **por las escaleras de mármol del castillo y siguieron por pasillos oscuros. Su bieron una escalera, luego otra... Ni siquiera uno de los ata jos de Harry hizo el trabajo más fácil.**

— **¡Ya casi llegamos! —resopló Harry, mientras alcanza ban el pasillo que había bajo la torre más alta.** (Todos estaban entusiasmados y expectantes.) **  
**

 **Entonces, un súbito movimiento por encima de ellos casi les hizo soltar la jaula. Olvidando que eran invisibles, se en cogieron en las sombras, contemplando las siluetas oscuras de dos personas que discutían a unos tres metros de ellos. Una lámpara brilló.**

 **La profesora McGonagall, con una bata de tejido esco cés y una redecilla en el pelo, tenía sujeto a Malfoy por la oreja.**

— **¡Castigo! —gritaba—. ¡Y veinte puntos menos para Slytherin! Vagando en medio de la noche... ¿Cómo te atreves...?**

— **Usted no lo entiende, profesora, Harry Potter vendrá. ¡Y con un dragón!**

-Soplón de mierda- dijo Ron.

Charlie continuó de acuerdo con su hermano.

— **¡Qué absurda tontería! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas mentiras? Vamos, hablaré de ti con el profesor Snape... ¡Va mos, Malfoy!**

 **Después de aquello, la escalera de caracol hacia la torre más alta les pareció lo más fácil del mundo. Cuando salieron al frío aire de la noche, donde se quitaron la capa, felices de poder respirar bien, Hermione dio una especie de salto.**

— **¡Malfoy está castigado! ¡Podría ponerme a cantar!**

— **No lo hagas —la previno Harry.**

-Es cierto, mami porque tú más que cantar...- empezó Lily P.

-Chillarías- terminó Albus P

La gente río un poco y cuando se calmaron Charlie continuó.

 **Riéndose de Malfoy, esperaron, con** _ **Norberto**_ **moviéndo se en su jaula. Diez minutos más tarde, cuatro escobas ate rrizaron en la oscuridad.**

 **Los amigos de Charlie eran muy simpáticos. Enseñaron a Harry y Hermione los arneses que habían preparado para poder suspender a** _ **Norberto**_ **entre ellos. Todos ayudaron a co locar a** _ **Norberto**_ **para que estuviera muy seguro, y luego Harry y Hermione estrecharon las manos de los amigos y les dieron las gracias.**

 **Por fin.** _ **Norberto**_ **se iba... se iba... se había ido.**

 **Bajaron rápidamente por la escalera de caracol, con los corazones tan libres como sus manos, que ya no llevaban la jaula con** _ **Norberto**_ **. Sin el dragón, y con Malfoy castigado, ¿qué podía estropear su felicidad?**

-Con tu suerte es mejor no preguntar- dijo Peter un poco cohibido pero ya había hablado con la versión adulta de su sobrino y él lo había perdonado.

Charlie con nervios siguió.

 **La respuesta los esperaba al pie de la escalera. Cuando llegaron al pasillo, el rostro de Filch apareció súbitamente en la oscuridad.**

— **Bien, bien, bien —susurró Harry—. Tenemos pro blemas.**

 **Habían dejado la capa invisible en la torre.**

-¡CÓMO!- exclamó enojado James al ver que su hijo había abandonado una reliquia de la familia.

Sirius y Remus lo miraron mal, mientras Harry se enfadaba con su padre.

-¡TÚ NO LE GRITES A MI HIJO/SOBRINO/NOVIO/NIETO/PAPÁ/AMIGO!- exclamaron enojadas Lily, Caro, Hermione, Elizabeth, Lily P y Ron.

-Fin del capítulo- informó Charlie para apaciguar las aguas dado que James se había encogido de miedo.

-Ahora lea alguien del pasado- pidió Harry P.

-¿Quién se ofrece?- preguntó Hermione P. mientras veía que su hijo calmaba a su hija.

-Tú, hijo- propuso una señora.


	23. Capítulo23

Frank miró extrañado a su madre. Luego sin decir nada pero sin cambiar el semblante fue a buscar el libro, volvió a su lugar y luego se dispuso a leer. Carraspeó su garganta y dijo: **Capítulo 23:** **El bosque prohibido**

 **Las cosas no podían haber salido peor.**

 **Filch los llevó al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, en el primer piso, donde se sentaron a esperar; sin decir una palabra. Hermione temblaba.** (-Pobre mi mamá- murmuró Albus P.) **Excusas, disculpas y locas his torias cruzaban la mente de Harry, cada una más débil que la otra. No podía imaginar cómo se iban a librar del problema aquella vez. Estaban atrapados. ¿Cómo podían haber sido tan estúpidos para olvidar la capa?** (-Es cierto- murmuró James todavía enojado.) **No había razón en el mundo para que la profesora McGonagall aceptara que habían estado vagando durante la noche, para no mencionar la torre más alta de Astronomía, que estaba prohibida, salvo para las clases. Si añadía a todo eso** _ **Norberto**_ **y la capa invisi ble, ya podían empezar a hacer las maletas.**

-Sí que están en problemas- dijo Charlus preocupado.

-Pero si los expulsaba podrían ir a otro colegio, dado que ellos no habían realizado ninguno de los actos que ameritan una expulsión- dijo Scorp.

-Es cierto- apoyó Rose.

-Y no tendría que recibir miradas de odio o admiración- siguió Lily P.

-Deberíamos haber pedido pase- dijo Hermione que no sabía nada de ese tema.

-Tenés razón. Así tal vez no blasfemaban sobre nosotros ninguna persona- terminó Harry recordando el año pasado.

Frank siguió con los ojos entrecerrados.

 **¿Harry pensaba que las cosas no podían estar peor? Es taba equivocado. Cuando la profesora McGonagall apareció, llevaba a Neville.**

— **¡Harry! —estalló Neville en cuanto los vio—. Estaba tratando de encontrarte para prevenirte, oí que Malfoy decía que iba a atraparte, dijo que tenías un drag...**

-5 puntos para Gryffindor por su lealtad- dijo Helga.

-Bien hecho hijo/papá- murmuraron Alice y Frank y sus nietos dejando a Neville muy sonrojado por los halagos.

Frank siguió luego de que su hijo le sonriera.

 **Harry negó violentamente con la cabeza, para que Nevi lle no hablara más, pero la profesora McGonagall lo vio. Lo miró como si echara fuego igual que** _ **Norberto**_ **y se irguió, amenazadora, sobre los tres.**

— **Nunca lo habría creído de ninguno de vosotros. El se ñor Filch dice que estabais en la torre de Astronomía. Es la una de la mañana. Quiero una explicación.**

 **Ésa fue la primera vez que Hermione no pudo contestar a una pregunta de un profesor. Miraba fijamente sus zapatillas, tan rígida como una estatua.**

— **Creo que tengo idea de lo que sucedió —dijo la profeso ra McGonagall** (-No lo creo- dijo Charlus a su esposa conociendo a la docente.) **—. No hace falta ser un genio para descubrirlo. Te inventaste una historia sobre un dragón para que Draco Malfoy saliera de la cama y se metiera en líos.**

-¡Qué!- exclamó Dorea sabiendo por donde iba.

-Profesora. Le parece a usted actuar igual que Snape- dijo Caro con decepción.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó McGonagall un poco enfadada por ser comparada con Snape.

-Sí, lo que escucha, está intentando ver en Harry a su padre. Un chico de buen corazón pero malcriado y con buena infancia- replicó Caro.

Frank asintió de acuerdo con la chica y continuó mientras Minerva se sentía fatal y se metió en sus pensamientos.

 **Te he atrapa do. Supongo que te habrá parecido divertido que Longbottom**

-Profesora McGonagall creí que era justa- dijo Sirius.

-Sirius. Ella generalmente lo es- dijo Harry P.

Frank continuó antes que Charlus hechizara a la profe.

 **oyera la historia y también la creyera, ¿no?**

 **Harry captó la mirada de Neville y trató de decirle, sin palabras, que aquello no era verdad, porque Neville parecía asombrado y herido.** (-No pasa nada- murmuró Neville.) **Pobre mete-patas Neville, Harry sabía lo que debía de haberle costado buscarlos en la oscuridad, para prevenirlos.**

-Y eso que le tenía miedo a la oscuridad- dijo él orgulloso por primera vez de él.

-Eso es valentía, Tío Neville- dijo Scorp con una sonrisa a ambos Neville.

-Eso es papi- dijo Alice L.

Frank hinchó el pecho de orgullo y continuó.

— **Estoy disgustada —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Cuatro alumnos fuera de la cama en una noche. ¡Nunca he oído una cosa así! Tu, Hermione Granger, pensé que tenías más sentido común. Y tú, Harry Potter... Creía que Gryffindor significaba más para ti.**

-¿Se da cuenta que habla con niños de 11 y 12 años, no?- preguntó Caro enfadada mientras Lily murmuraba cosas por lo bajo.

-Con que eso se repita, lo saco de esta escuela, McGonagall- dijo Sirius enfadado y los padres de Hermione asintieron de acuerdo.

Frank continuó leyendo.

 **Los tres sufriréis castigos... Sí, tú también, Longbottom, nada te da derecho a dar vueltas por el colegio durante la noche, en especial en estos días: es muy peligroso y se os descontarán cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor.**

-A Malfoy le sacó sólo 20 puntos- dijo Albus P.

-Es que…- empezó ella.

-No diga nada. Harry no es James, si estaba afuera de la torre era por algo- dijeron Sirius y Remus furiosos.

-Preferencia inherente por los sangre pura- dijo Hugo E.

-Y luego dicen que son abiertos- terminó Frank antes de seguir.

— **¿Cincuenta? —resopló Harry. Iban a perder el pri mer puesto, lo que había ganado en el último partido de** _ **quidditch.**_

— **Cincuenta puntos cada uno —dijo la profesora McGo nagall, resoplando a través de su nariz puntiaguda.**

-Si nuestros cálculos son correctos perdieron ese día 150 puntos…- empezó Godric.

-Cuando por norma deberían haber perdido 60 puntos como máximo…- siguió Salazar.

-O sea que la resta dice… - continuó Helga.

-que 90 puntos para Gryffindor- terminó Ravenclaw.

Los de Gryffindor aplaudieron y Frank siguió cuando dejaron de hacerlo.

— **Profesora... por favor...**

— **Usted, usted no...**

— **No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer; Harry Pot ter. Ahora, volved a la cama, todos. Nunca me he sentido tan avergonzada de alumnos de Gryffindor.**

 **Ciento cincuenta puntos perdidos. Eso situaba a Gryffin dor en el último lugar. En una noche, habían acabado con cualquier posibilidad de que Gryffindor ganara la copa de la casa. Harry sentía como si le retorcieran el estómago. ¿Cómo podrían arreglarlo?**

 **Harry no durmió aquella noche. Podía oír el llanto de Neville, que duró horas. No se le ocurría nada que decir para consolarlo.** (-Normal- murmuraron Lily y Caro enfadadas.) **Sabía que Neville, como él mismo, tenía miedo de que amaneciera. ¿Qué sucedería cuando el resto de los de Gryffindor descubrieran lo que ellos habían hecho?**

 **Al principio, los Gryffindors que pasaban por el gigantesco reloj de arena, que informaba de la puntuación de la casa, pensaron que había un error. ¿Cómo iban a tener; súbi tamente, ciento cincuenta puntos menos que el día anterior? Y luego, se propagó la historia. Harry Potter; el famoso Harry Potter, el héroe de dos partidos de** _ **quidditch**_ **, les había hecho perder todos esos puntos, él y otros dos estúpidos de primer año.**

 **De ser una de las personas más populares y admiradas del colegio, Harry súbitamente era el más detestado. Hasta los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff le giraban la cara,**

-¿Y por qué no intentan ganar ustedes?- preguntó Caro enojada.

Nadie respondió nada aunque muchos adultos le daban la razón y Frank continuó.

 **porque todos habían deseado ver a Slytherin perdiendo la copa. Por donde quiera que Harry pasara, lo señalaban con el dedo y no se molestaban en bajar la voz para insultarlo. Los de Slytherin, por su parte, lo aplaudían y lo vitoreaban, diciendo: «¡Gracias, Potter; te debemos una!».**

 **Sólo Ron lo apoyaba.**

— **Se olvidarán en unas semanas. Fred y George han perdido puntos muchas veces desde que están aquí y la gente los sigue apreciando.**

— **Pero nunca perdieron ciento cincuenta puntos de una vez, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry tristemente.**

— **Bueno... no —admitió Ron.**

 **Era un poco tarde para reparar los daños, pero Harry se juró que, de ahí en adelante, no se metería en cosas que no eran asunto suyo. Todo había sido por andar averiguando y es piando. Se sentía tan avergonzado que fue a ver a Wood y le ofreció su renuncia.**

— **¿Renunciar? —exclamó Wood—. ¿Qué ganaríamos con eso? ¿Cómo vamos a recuperar puntos si no podemos jugar al** _ **quidditch**_ **?**

 **Pero hasta el** _ **quidditch**_ **había perdido su atractivo. El resto del equipo no le hablaba durante el entrenamiento, y si tenían que hablar de él lo llamaban «el buscador».**

-Debería haber renunciado de todos modos- dijo Harry.

Oliver puso por este comentario cara de espanto y lo abrazó diciendo:

-Es mío.

Frank continuó luego de que Oliver soltara a Harry

 **Hermione y Neville también sufrían. No pasaban tan tos malos ratos como Harry porque no eran tan conocidos, pero nadie les hablaba. Hermione había dejado de llamar la atención en clase, y se quedaba con la cabeza baja, trabajan do en silencio.**

-¿Y cómo iban a ganar puntos?- preguntó confuso Godric.

-La insultaban si lo hacía…- empezó explicando Harry.

-Y la profesora McGonagall nos mandaba más deberes- terminó Ron.

-Y decía que era para que nos cansáramos así no salíamos tarde de la torre- aportó Dean que había escuchado a la profesora murmurar el motivo de tantos deberes.

Caro simplemente anotó algo. Sirius miró mal a McGonagall y Remus dijo furioso:

-Deja de ser oficialmente mi profesora favorita.

Frank continúo pero estaba todavía enojado con la profesora.

 **Harry casi estaba contento de que se aproximaran los exámenes. Las lecciones que tenía que repasar alejaban sus desgracias de su mente. Él, Ron y Hermione se quedaban juntos, trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche, tratando de recordar los ingredientes de complicadas pociones, apren diendo de memoria hechizos y encantamientos y repitiendo las fechas de descubrimientos mágicos y rebeliones de los gnomos.**

 **Y entonces, una semana antes de que empezaran los exámenes, las nuevas resoluciones de Harry de no interferir en nada que no le concerniera sufrieron una prueba inespe rada. Una tarde que salía solo de la biblioteca oyó que alguien gemía en un aula que estaba delante de él. Mientras se acercaba, oyó la voz de Quirrell.**

— **No... no... otra vez no, por favor...**

 **Parecía que alguien lo estaba amenazando. Harry se acerco.**

— **Muy bien... muy bien. —Oyó que Quirrell sollozaba.**

 **Al segundo siguiente, Quirrell salió apresuradamente del aula, enderezándose el turbante. Estaba pálido y parecía a punto de llorar. Desapareció de su vista y Harry pensó que ni siquiera lo había visto. Esperó hasta que dejaron de oírse los pasos de Quirrell y entonces inspeccionó el aula. Parecía vacía, pero la puerta del otro extremo estaba entreabierta. Harry estaba a mitad de camino, cuando recordó que se ha bía prometido no meterse en lo que no le correspondía.**

 **Al mismo tiempo, habría apostado doce Piedras Filoso fales a que Snape acababa de salir del aula y, por lo que Harry había escuchado, Snape debería estar de mejor humor... Quirrell parecía haberse rendido finalmente.** ( _Ese tipo es muy sospechoso_ pensaron Alastor, Kingsley, Lily, los merodeadores y Caro.)

 **Harry regresó a la biblioteca, en donde Hermione esta ba repasándole Astronomía a Ron. Harry les contó lo que había oído.**

— **¡Entonces Snape lo hizo! —dijo Ron—. Si Quirrell le dijo cómo romper su encantamiento anti-Fuerzas Oscuras...**

— **Pero todavía queda** _ **Fluffy**_ **—dijo Hermione.**

— **Tal vez Snape descubrió cómo pasar ante él sin pre guntarle a Hagrid —dijo Ron, mirando a los miles de libros que los rodeaban—. Seguro que por aquí hay un libro que dice cómo burlar a un perro gigante de tres cabezas. ¿Qué va mos a hacer, Harry?**

 **La luz de la aventura brillaba otra vez en los ojos de Ron, pero Hermione respondió antes de que Harry lo hiciera.**

— **Ir a ver a Dumbledore. Eso es lo que debimos hacer hace tiempo. Si se nos ocurre algo a nosotros solos, con segu ridad vamos a perder.**

— **¡Pero no tenemos pruebas! —exclamó Harry—. Qui rrell está demasiado atemorizado para respaldarnos. Snape sólo tiene que decir que no sabía cómo entró el trol en Ha lloween y que él no estaba cerca del tercer piso en ese mo mento. ¿A quién pensáis que van a creer, a él o a nosotros?**

-No lo conocía director- se disculpó Harry frente a la mirada herida del anciano.

-No pasa nada, señor Potter. Sin embargo saben que confían en mí si tienen algún problema.

Frank continuó.

 **No es exactamente un secreto que lo detestamos. Dumble dore creerá que nos lo hemos inventado para hacer que lo echen. Filch no nos ayudaría aunque su vida dependiera de ello, es demasiado amigo de Snape y, mientras más alumnos pueda echar, mejor para él. Y no olvidéis que se supone que no sabemos nada sobre la Piedra o** _ **Fluffy**_ **. Serían muchas ex plicaciones.**

 **Hermione pareció convencida, pero Ron no.**

— **Si investigamos sólo un poco...**

— **No —dijo Harry en tono terminante—: ya hemos in vestigado demasiado.** ( _Me da miedo ese tono_ pensaron Draco M, Ron, Ron W y Lily L.) **  
**

 **Acercó un mapa de Júpiter a su mesa y comenzó a apren der los nombres de sus lunas.**

 **A la mañana siguiente, llegaron notas para Harry, Hermio ne y Neville, en la mesa del desayuno. Eran todas iguales.**

 _ **Vuestro castigo tendrá lugar a las once de la noche.**_

 _ **El señor Filch os espera en el vestíbulo de entrada.**_

 _ **Prof M. McGonagall**_

 **En medio del furor que sentía por los puntos perdidos, Harry había olvidado que todavía les quedaban los castigos. De alguna manera esperaba que Hermione se quejara por te ner que perder una noche de estudio, pero la muchacha no dijo una palabra. Como Harry, sentía que se merecían lo que les tocara.**

-No se lo merecían- empezó Scorp con rabia.

-Según las normas del colegio, si un profesor ve a un alumno fuera de la sala común de la casa a la que pertenece a deshora o le quita puntos o lo castiga pero no las dos cosas a la vez- siguió Albus P con voz calmada que decía que se acercaba peligro.

-Y en caso de no ser así- siguió Rose calmando a Albus P masajeándole la espalda.

-Ustedes estaban allí por ayudar a un amigo, por lo tanto no se lo merecían en absoluto- aportó Lily L.

-Y si los adultos como usted o el profesor se hubiera dado cuanta del Dragón- siguió Alice L.

-NADA DE LO QUE VIENE AHORA HUBIERA PASADO- exclamó Frank L. furioso.

Cuando se calmaron un poco, Frank siguió leyendo mientras Albus D, Filius, Minerva, Severus y Pomona pensaban _estos chicos tienen la razón_.

 **A las once de aquella noche, se despidieron de Ron en la sala común y bajaron al vestíbulo de entrada con Neville. Filch ya estaba allí y también Malfoy. Harry también había olvidado que a Malfoy lo habían condenado a un castigo.**

— **Seguidme —dijo Filch, encendiendo un farol y condu ciéndolos hacia fuera—. Seguro que os lo pensaréis dos veces antes de faltar a otra regla de la escuela, ¿verdad? —dijo, mi rándolos con aire burlón—. Oh, sí... trabajo duro y dolor son los mejores maestros, si queréis mi opinión... es una lástima que hayan abandonado los viejos castigos... colgaros de las muñecas, del techo, unos pocos días. Yo todavía tengo las cadenas en mi oficina, las mantengo engrasadas por si alguna vez se necesitan... Bien, allá vamos, y no penséis en escapar, porque será peor para vosotros si lo hacéis.**

-No se meta con los niños, estúpido- dijeron Hugo E y Hugo G.

-¿Por qué no lo despiden?- preguntó Elizabeth furiosa.

-Porque son idiotas- dijeron Lily y Lily P.

Frank asintió de acuerdo y continuó.

 **Marcharon cruzando el oscuro parque. Neville comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Harry se preguntó cuál sería el cas tigo que les esperaba. Debía de ser algo verdaderamente ho rrible, o Filch no estaría tan contento.**

 **La luna brillaba, pero las nubes la tapaban, dejándo los en la oscuridad. Delante, Harry pudo ver las ventanas iluminadas de la cabaña de Hagrid. Entonces oyeron un grito lejano.**

— **¿Eres tú, Filch? Date prisa, quiero empezar de una vez.**

 **El corazón de Harry se animó: si iban a estar con Hagrid, no podía ser tan malo. Su alivio debió aparecer en su cara, porque Filch dijo:**

— **Supongo que crees que vas a divertirte con ese papa natas, ¿no? Bueno, piénsalo mejor, muchacho... es al bosque adonde iréis**

-Estás loco Dumbledore- dijo Lily asesinando con la mirada al director.

-¡Cómo que al bosque!- dijo Charlus con miedo.

-Ya van dos profesores- dijo Sirius.

Frank miró a su hijo que estaba a salvo y continuó sin antes olvidar mirar mal a los docentes.

 **y mucho me habré equivocado si volvéis todos enteros.**

 **Al oír aquello, Neville dejó escapar un gemido y Malfoy se detuvo de golpe.**

— **¿El bosque? —repitió, y no parecía tan indiferente como de costumbre—. Hay toda clase de cosas allí... dicen que hay hombres lobo.**

-Los hombrelobos son personas generalmente, Malfoy- dijo Harry enojado.

-Tú eres peor que ellos- dijo Hermione enfadada.

Frank continuó antes de que lo mataran mientras James miraba a su hijo con un poco de miedo.

 **Neville se aferró de la manga de la túnica de Harry y dejó escapar un ruido ahogado.**

— **Eso es problema vuestro, ¿no? —dijo Filch, con voz ra diante—. Tendríais que haber pensado en los hombres lobo antes de meteros en líos.**

 **Hagrid se acercó hacia ellos, con** _ **Fang**_ **pegado a los talo nes. Llevaba una gran ballesta y un carcaj con flechas en la espalda.**

— **Menos mal —dijo—. Estoy esperando hace media hora. ¿Todo bien, Harry, Hermione?**

— **Yo no sería tan amistoso con ellos, Hagrid —dijo con frialdad Filch—. Después de todo, están aquí por un castigo.**

— **Por eso llegáis tarde, ¿no? —dijo Hagrid, mirando con rostro ceñudo a Filch—. ¿Has estado dándoles sermones? Eso no es lo que tienes que hacer. A partir de ahora, me hago cargo yo.**

— **Volveré al amanecer —dijo Filch— para recoger lo que quede de ellos —añadió con malignidad. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el castillo, agitando el farol en la oscuridad.** (-Está despedido- dijo Godric.)

 **Entonces Malfoy se volvió hacia Hagrid.**

— **No iré a ese bosque —dijo, y Harry tuvo el gusto de no tar miedo en su voz.**

— **Lo harás, si quieres quedarte en Hogwarts —dijo Hagrid con severidad—. Hicisteis algo mal y ahora lo vais a pagar.**

— **Pero eso es para los empleados, no para los alumnos. Yo pensé que nos harían escribir unas líneas, o algo así. Si mi padre supiera que hago esto, él...** _(Niño de papi sin neuronas, desleal y tramposo_ pensó Theo que no se llevaba bien con Malfoy y sus testículos.)

— **Te dirá que es así como se hace en Hogwarts —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Escribir unas líneas! ¿Y a quién le serviría eso? Ha réis algo que sea útil, o si no os iréis. Si crees que tu padre prefiere que te expulsen, entonces vuelve al castillo y coge tus cosas. ¡Vete!**

 **Malfoy no se movió. Miró con ira a Hagrid, pero luego bajó la mirada.**

— **Bien, entonces —dijo Hagrid—. Escuchad con cuida do, porque lo que vamos a hacer esta noche es peligroso y no quiero que ninguno se arriesgue. Seguidme por aquí, un mo mento.**

 **Los condujo hasta el límite del bosque. Levantando su farol, señaló hacia un estrecho sendero de tierra, que desapa recía entre los espesos árboles negros. Una suave brisa les le vantó el cabello, mientras miraban en dirección al bosque.**

— **Mirad allí —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Veis eso que brilla en la tierra? ¿Eso plateado? Es sangre de unicornio. Hay por aquí un unicornio que ha sido malherido por alguien. Es la segun da vez en una semana. Encontré uno muerto el último miér coles. Vamos a tratar de encontrar a ese pobrecito herido. Tal vez tengamos que evitar que siga sufriendo.**

-¿Cómo qué unicornios heridos?- preguntó Helga con voz llorosa.

-Sí, dos- dijo Harry también triste.

-Y ¿Lo sabían?- dijo Godric mientras trataba de calmar a la distancia a Helga.

-Sí pero lamentablemente nadie debe haber investigado nada como todo acá- dijo Sirius con voz de acostumbrado.

-Éste debe ser sin duda el peor país del mundo mágico, ganan los puristas y los adinerados y pierde la gente decente- dijo Harry haciendo reflexionar a muchos.

Frank miró asombrado al muchacho y luego continuó.

— **¿Y qué sucede si el que hirió al unicornio nos encuen tra a nosotros primero? —dijo Malfoy, incapaz de ocultar el miedo de su voz.**

— **No hay ningún ser en el bosque que os pueda herir si estáis conmigo o con** _ **Fang**_ **—dijo Hagrid—. Y seguid el sen dero. Ahora vamos a dividirnos en dos equipos y seguiremos la huella en distintas direcciones. Hay sangre por todo el lu gar, debieron herirlo ayer por la noche, por lo menos.**

— **Yo quiero ir con** _ **Fang**_ **— dijo rápidamente Malfoy,** (-Mala idea- murmuraron Rose, Albus P. y Scorp que ya conocían al perro.) **mi rando los largos colmillos del perro.**

— **Muy bien, pero te informo de que es un cobarde —dijo Hagrid—. Entonces yo, Harry y Hermione iremos por un lado y Draco, Neville y** _ **Fang**_ **, (**

-No creo que sea una buena división- aportó Alastor pensaivo.

-Es cierto, si bien Neville es buena persona, Malfoy es un idiota y seguro hace algo- aportó Caro.

-Con que eso pase, estarás castigado hijo, ¿entiendes?- dijo Narcissa mientras pateaba a su marido.

-Si, mamá- dijo Draco con la cabeza baja mientras su padre se masajeaba la pierna que era donde Narcissa le había golpeado.

Frank, luego de eso siguió.

 **por el otro. Si alguno encuentra al unicornio, debe enviar chispas verdes, ¿de acuerdo? Sacad vuestras varitas y practicad ahora... está bien... Y si alguno tiene problemas, las chispas serán rojas y nos reuniremos to dos... así que tened cuidado... en marcha.**

 **El bosque estaba oscuro y silencioso. Después de andar un poco, vieron que el sendero se bifurcaba. Harry, Hermione y Hagrid fueron hacia la izquierda y Malfoy, Neville y** _ **Fang**_ **se dirigieron a la derecha.**

 **Anduvieron en silencio, con la vista clavada en el suelo. De vez en cuando, un rayo de luna a través de las ramas ilu minaba una mancha de sangre azul plateada entre las hojas caídas.**

 **Harry vio que Hagrid parecía muy preocupado.**

— **¿Podría ser un hombre lobo el que mata los unicor nios? —preguntó Harry.** (-No- dijeron muchos que sabían que esos animales eran demasiado rápidos.)

— **No son bastante rápidos —dijo Hagrid—. No es tan fá cil cazar un unicornio, son criaturas poderosamente mági cas. Nunca había oído que hubieran hecho daño a ninguno.**

 **Pasaron por un tocón con musgo. Harry podía oír el agua que corría: debía de haber un arroyo cerca. Todavía había manchas de sangre de unicornio en el serpenteante sendero.**

— **¿Estás bien, Hermione? —susurró Hagrid—. No te preocupes, no puede estar muy lejos si está tan malherido, y entonces podremos... ¡PONEOS DETRÁS DE ESE ÁRBOL!** (-Chicos- murmuraron preocupados muchos entre ellos Remus y Sirius)

 **Hagrid cogió a Harry y Hermione y los arrastró fuera del sendero, detrás de un grueso roble. Sacó una flecha, la puso en su ballesta y la levantó, lista para disparar. Los tres escu charon. Alguien se deslizaba sobre las hojas secas. Parecía como una capa que se arrastrara por el suelo.** ( _Lo era_ pensaron abrazados Harry y Hermione.) **Hagrid miraba hacia el sendero oscuro pero, después de unos pocos segun dos, el sonido se alejó.**

— **Lo sabía —murmuró—. Aquí hay alguien que no debe ría estar.**

— **¿Un hombre lobo? —sugirió Harry.**

— **Eso no era un hombre lobo, ni tampoco un unicornio —dijo Hagrid con gesto sombrío—. Bien, seguidme, pero te ned cuidado.**

 **Anduvieron más lentamente, atentos a cualquier ruido. De pronto, en un claro un poco más adelante, algo se movió visiblemente.**

— **¿Quién está ahí? —gritó Hagrid—. ¡Déjese ver... estoy armado!**

 **Y apareció en el claro... ¿era un hombre o un caballo? De la cintura para arriba, un hombre, con pelo y barba rojizos, pero por debajo, el cuerpo de pelaje zaino de un caballo, con una cola larga y rojiza. Harry y Hermione se quedaron bo quiabiertos.**

— **Oh, eres tú, Ronan —dijo aliviado Hagrid—. ¿Cómo estás?**

 **Se acercó y estrechó la mano del centauro.**

— **Que tengas buenas noches, Hagrid —dijo Ronan. Te nía una voz profunda y acongojada—. ¿Ibas a dispararme?** (-No iba a saludarte con la ballesta- ironizó Hagrid, lo que lo escucharon sonrieron.)

— **Nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso —dijo Hagrid, to cando su ballesta—. Hay alguien muy malvado, perdido en este bosque. Ah, éste es Harry Potter y ella es Hermione Granger. Ambos son alumnos del colegio. Y él es Ronan. Es un centauro.**

— **Nos hemos dado cuenta —dijo débilmente Hermione.**

— **Buenas noches —los saludó Ronan—. ¿Estudiantes, no? ¿Y aprendéis mucho en el colegio?**

— **Eh...**

— **Un poquito —dijo con timidez Hermione.**

— **Un poquito. Bueno, eso es algo. —Ronan suspiró. Tor ció la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo—. Esta noche, Marte está brillante.**

-Quiere decir que se avecina una guerra- dijo Harry que se acordó de ciertas clases de la primaria aunque ese día no se había dado cuenta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntaron Sirius, Remus y Ravenclaw.

-Porque Marte es el nombre romano del Dios de la guerra, Ares para los griegos- contestó Harry.

Frank con un poco de miedo por esto continuó.

— **Ajá —dijo Hagrid, lanzándole una mirada—. Escucha, me alegro de haberte encontrado, Ronan, porque hay un uni cornio herido. ¿Has visto algo?**

 **Ronan no respondió de inmediato. Se quedó con la mira da clavada en el cielo, sin pestañear, y suspiró otra vez.**

— **Siempre los inocentes son las primeras víctimas —dijo—. Ha sido así durante los siglos pasados y lo es ahora.** (-Tienen razón- murmuraron Harry P. y Luna W. recordando a Cedric.)

— **Sí —dijo Hagrid—. Pero ¿has visto algo, Ronan? ¿Algo desacostumbrado?**

— **Marte brilla mucho esta noche —repitió Ronan, mien tras Hagrid lo miraba con impaciencia—. Está inusualmente brillante.**

— **Sí, claro, pero yo me refería a algo inusual que esté un poco más cerca de nosotros —dijo Hagrid—. Entonces ¿no has visto nada extraño?**

 **Otra vez, Ronan se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Has ta que, finalmente, dijo:**

— **El bosque esconde muchos secretos.**

 **Un movimiento en los árboles detrás de Ronan hizo que Hagrid levantara de nuevo su ballesta, pero era sólo un se gundo centauro, de cabello y cuerpo negro y con aspecto más salvaje que Ronan.**

— **Hola, Bane —saludó Hagrid—. ¿Qué tal?**

— **Buenas noches, Hagrid, espero que estés bien.**

— **Sí, gracias. Mira, le estaba preguntando a Ronan si había visto algo extraño últimamente. Han herido a un uni cornio. ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?**

 **Bane se acercó a Ronan. Miró hacia el cielo.**

— **Esta noche Marte brilla mucho —dijo simplemente.**

— **Eso dicen —dijo Hagrid de malhumor—. Bueno, si al guno ve algo, me avisáis, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, nosotros nos vamos.**

 **Harry y Hermione lo siguieron, saliendo del claro y mi rando por encima del hombro a Ronan y Bane, hasta que los árboles los taparon.**

— **Nunca —dijo irritado Hagrid— tratéis de obtener una respuesta directa de un centauro. Son unos malditos astrólo gos. No se interesan por nada más cercano que la luna.**

— **¿Y hay muchos de ellos aquí? —preguntó Hermione.**

— **Oh, unos pocos más... Se mantienen apartados la ma yor parte del tiempo, pero siempre aparecen si quiero hablar con ellos. Los centauros tienen una mente profunda... saben cosas... pero no dicen mucho.**

— **¿Crees que era un centauro el que oímos antes? —dijo Harry.**

— **¿Te pareció que era ruido de cascos? No, en mi opinión, eso era lo que está matando a los unicornios... Nunca he oído algo así.**

 **Pasaron a través de los árboles oscuros y tupidos. Harry seguía mirando por encima de su hombro, con nerviosismo. Tenía la desagradable sensación de que los vigilaban. Estaba muy contento de que Hagrid y su ballesta fueran con ellos. Acababan de pasar una curva en el sendero cuando Hermio ne se aferró al brazo de Hagrid.**

— **¡Hagrid! ¡Mira! ¡Chispas rojas, los otros tienen pro blemas!**

— **¡Vosotros esperad aquí! —gritó Hagrid—. ¡Quedaos en el sendero, volveré a buscaros!**

 **Lo oyeron alejarse y se miraron uno al otro, muy asusta dos, hasta que ya no oyeron más que las hojas que se movían alrededor.**

— **¿Crees que les habrá pasado algo? —susurró Hermione.**

— **No me importará si le ha pasado algo a Malfoy, pero si le sucede algo a Neville... está aquí por nuestra culpa.**

-Eso no es cierto padrino- dijo Rose.

-Es verdad. Él estaba allí por su culpa en cierto modo- aportó Scorp.

-Y también por culpa de McGonagall- dijeron Albus P. y Frank L.

Frank continuó luego de que Harry asintiera estando de acuerdo mientras los adultos pensaban que los malditos Dursley habían dejado una profunda huella en Harry al creer que todo era culpa de él.

 **Los minutos pasaban lentamente. Les parecía que sus oídos eran más agudos que nunca. Harry detectaba cada rá faga de viento, cada ramita que se rompía. ¿Qué estaba suce diendo? ¿Dónde estaban los otros?**

 **Por fin, un ruido de pisadas crujientes les anunció el regreso de Hagrid. Malfoy, Neville y** _ **Fang**_ **estaban con él. Ha grid estaba furioso. Malfoy se había escondido detrás de Neville y, en broma, lo había cogido. Neville se aterró y envió las chispas.** (- 5 puntos menos para Slytherin- dijo Salazar. -Castigado mi pequeño Dragoncito- murmuró Narcissa por lo bajo a su hijo que sólo asintió)

— **Vamos a necesitar mucha suerte para encontrar algo, después del alboroto que habéis hecho. Bueno, ahora voy a cambiar los grupos... Neville, tú te quedas conmigo y Her mione. Harry, tú vas con** _ **Fang**_ **y este idiota. Lo siento —aña dió en un susurro dirigiéndose a Harry— pero a él le va a costar mucho asustarte y tenemos que terminar con esto.**

-Y en caso de que lo intentara lo habría hechizado- dijo Harry con una mirada que atemorizaba un poco.

Frank se estremeció recordando a Lily y su carácter y luego continuó.

 **Así que Harry se internó en el corazón del bosque, con Malfoy y** _ **Fang**_ **. Anduvieron cerca de media hora, internándose cada vez más profundamente, hasta que el sendero se volvió casi imposible de seguir, porque los árboles eran muy grue sos. Harry pensó que la sangre también parecía más espesa.**

 **Había manchas en las raíces de los árboles, como si la pobre criatura se hubiera arrastrado en su dolor. Harry pudo ver un claro, más adelante, a través de las enmarañadas ramas de un viejo roble.**

— **Mira... —murmuró, levantando un brazo para detener a Malfoy**

 **Algo de un blanco brillante relucía en la tierra. Se acer caron más.**

-Cuidado hijo- dijo Narcissa mientras apretaba el brazo de Lucius que poco a poco iba perdiendo la sensibilidad del mismo.

-Estoy bien mamá- dijo Draco para tranquilizarla provocando que su madre soltara el brazo de su padre.

Frank continuó para que pudieran cenar porque muchos incluso él ya tenían hambre.

 **Sí, era el unicornio y estaba muerto. Harry nunca había visto nada tan hermoso y tan triste. Sus largas patas delga das estaban dobladas en ángulos extraños por su caída y su melena color blanco perla se desparramaba sobre las hojas oscuras.**

Se decidió hacer un minuto de silencio por la muerte del animal. Lily P. lloraba siendo consolada por su padre. Cuando terminó el minuto, se calmaron los que habían llorado y Frank continuó.

 **Harry había dado un paso hacia el unicornio, cuando un sonido de algo que se deslizaba lo hizo congelarse en donde estaba. Un arbusto que estaba en el borde del claro se agitó... Entonces, de entre las sombras, una figura encapuchada se acercó gateando, como una bestia al acecho. Harry, Malfoy y** _ **Fang**_ **permanecieron paralizados. La figura encapuchada llegó hasta el unicornio, bajó la cabeza sobre la herida del animal y comenzó a beber su sangre.**

-Ese hijo de puta- dijo encolerizada Caro.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó furioso y asustado Sirius.

-Es Voldemort- dijo Caro y agregó ante las miradas atemorizadas de todos- Frank continúa por favor.

Él lo hizo.

— **¡** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

 **Malfoy dejó escapar un terrible grito y huyó... lo mismo que** _ **Fang**_ **. La figura encapuchada levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a Harry. La sangre del unicornio le chorreaba por el pecho. Se puso de pie y se acercó rápidamente hacia él... Harry estaba paralizado de miedo.**

 **Entonces, un dolor le perforó la cabeza, algo que nunca había sentido, como si la cicatriz estuviera incendiándose. Casi sin poder ver, retrocedió. Oyó cascos galopando a sus es paldas, y algo saltó limpiamente y atacó a la figura.** (-Bien hecho- murmuró Hermione abrazada a Harry.)

 **El dolor de cabeza era tan fuerte que Harry cayó de rodi llas. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se calmara. Cuando levantó la vista, la figura se había ido. Un centauro estaba ante él. No era ni Ronan ni Bane: éste parecía más joven, te nía cabello rubio muy claro, cuerpo pardo y cola blanca.**

— **¿Estás bien? —dijo el centauro, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.**

— **Sí... gracias... ¿qué ha sido eso?**

 **El centauro no contestó. Tenía ojos asombrosamente azules, como pálidos zafiros. Observó a Harry con cuidado, fi jando la mirada en la cicatriz que se veía amoratada en la frente de Harry.**

— **Tú eres el chico Potter —dijo—. Es mejor que regreses con Hagrid. El bosque no es seguro en esta época en especial para ti. ¿Puedes cabalgar? Así será más rápido...**

-¿Te dejó cabalgar?- preguntó Godric asombrado.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- dijo cuestionando Harry.

-Eres tú- contestaron con una sonrisa los fundadores.

-Yo soy, ¿Qué?- preguntó Harry que no entendía nada.

-Ya te lo diré- contestó Godric con tono misterioso y alegre.

Frank que tampoco entendió nada siguió.

 **Mi nombre es Firenze —añadió, mientras bajaba sus patas de lanteras, para que Harry pudiera montar en su lomo.**

 **Del otro lado del claro llegó un súbito ruido de cascos al galope. Ronan y Bane aparecieron velozmente entre los ár boles, resoplando y con los flancos sudados.**

— **¡Firenze! —rugió Bane—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tie nes un humano sobre el lomo! ¿No te da vergüenza? ¿Es que eres una mula ordinaria?**

— **¿Te das cuenta de quién es? —dijo Firenze—. Es el chi co Potter. Mientras más rápido se vaya del bosque, mejor.**

— **¿Qué le has estado diciendo? —gruñó Bane—. Recuer da, Firenze, juramos no oponernos a los cielos. ¿No has leído en el movimiento de los planetas lo que sucederá?**

 **Ronan dio una patada en el suelo con nerviosismo.**

— **Estoy seguro de que Firenze pensó que estaba obran do lo mejor posible —dijo, con voz sombría.**

 **También Bane dio una patada, enfadado.**

— **¡Lo mejor posible! ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros? ¡Los centauros debemos ocuparnos de lo que está vaticinado! ¡No es asunto nuestro el andar como burros buscando huma nos extraviados en nuestro bosque!**

 **De pronto, Firenze levantó las patas con furia y Harry tuvo que aferrarse para no caer.**

— **¿No has visto ese unicornio? —preguntó Firenze a Bane—. ¿No comprendes por qué lo mataron? ¿O los plane tas no te han dejado saber ese secreto? Yo me lanzaré contra el que está al acecho en este bosque, con humanos sobre mi lomo si tengo que hacerlo.** (-Bien dicho- murmuraron Albus P, Scorp, Rose con cara de enojados porque los tres le tenían aprecio a Harry.)

 **Y Firenze partió rápidamente, con Harry sujetándose lo mejor que podía, y dejó atrás a Ronan y Bane, que se interna ron entre los árboles.**

 **Harry no entendía lo sucedido.**

— **¿Por qué Bane está tan enfadado? —preguntó—. Y a pro pósito, ¿qué era esa cosa de la que me salvaste?**

 **Firenze redujo el paso y previno a Harry que tuviera la cabeza agachada, a causa de las ramas, pero no contestó. Siguieron andando entre los árboles y en silencio, durante tan to tiempo que Harry creyó que Firenze no volvería a hablar le. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a un lugar particularmente tupido, Firenze se detuvo.**

— **Harry Potter, ¿sabes para qué se utiliza la sangre de unicornio?**

— **No —dijo Harry, asombrado por la extraña pregun ta—. En la clase de Pociones solamente utilizamos los cuer nos y el pelo de la cola de unicornio.**

-Ahora sé que tiene varios usos cómo por ejemplo es un ingrediente especial para mejorar la poción matalobos- dijo Harry.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Rowena sorprendida.

-Lo decía en el libro de primero que consulté para el examen de defensa- contestó el moreno.

-5 puntos para Gryffindor- dijo Rowena.

Frank continuó mientras Lily felicitaba a su hijo por esos puntos con una sonrisa.

— **Eso es porque matar un unicornio es algo monstruoso —dijo Firenze—. Sólo alguien que no tenga nada que perder y todo para ganar puede cometer semejante crimen. La san gre de unicornio te mantiene con vida, incluso si estás al bor de de la muerte, pero a un precio terrible. Si uno mata algo puro e indefenso para salvarse a sí mismo, conseguirá media vida, una vida maldita, desde el momento en que la sangre toque sus labios.**

 **Harry clavó la mirada en la nuca de Firenze, que parecía de plata a la luz de la luna.**

— **Pero ¿quién estaría tan desesperado? —se preguntó en voz alta—. Si te van a maldecir para siempre, la muerte es mejor, ¿no?** ( _Buenos valores_ pensaron los fundadores, los del pasado y Albus D sonrientes.)

— **Es así —dijo Firenze— a menos que lo único que nece sites sea mantenerte vivo el tiempo suficiente para beber algo más, algo que te devuelva toda tu fuerza y poder, algo que haga que nunca mueras. ¿Harry Potter, sabes qué está escondido en el colegio en este preciso momento?**

— **¡La Piedra Filosofal! ¡Por supuesto... el Elixir de Vida! Pero no entiendo quién...**

— **¿No puedes pensar en nadie que haya esperado mu chos años para regresar al poder, que esté aferrado a la vida, esperando su oportunidad?**

 **Fue como si un puño de hierro cayera súbitamente sobre la cabeza de Harry. Por encima del ruido del follaje, le pare ció oír una vez más lo que Hagrid le había dicho la noche en que se conocieron: «Algunos dicen que murió. En mi opinión, son tonterías. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano como para morir».**

— **¿Quieres decir —dijo con voz ronca Harry— que era Vol...?**

-Tenías razón Caro- dijo Lily angustiada.

-Sí- afirmó Caro aunque prefería haberse equivocado esta vez.

Frank miró a todos que tenían la misma mirada de miedo que él y siguió.

— **¡Harry! Harry, ¿estás bien?**

 **Hermione corría hacia ellos por el sendero, con Hagrid resoplando detrás.**

— **Estoy bien —dijo Harry, casi sin saber lo que con testaba—. El unicornio está muerto, Hagrid, está en ese cla ro de atrás.**

-Encima se acordó del unicornio- dijo Astoria MG.

-Harry es así- murmuraron ambas Hermione.

Los aludidos se sonrojaron y Frank siguió.

— **Aquí es donde te dejo —murmuró Firenze, mientras Hagrid corría a examinar al unicornio—. Ya estás a salvo.**

 **Harry se deslizó de su lomo.**

— **Buena suerte, Harry Potter —dijo Firenze—. Los pla netas ya se han leído antes equivocadamente, hasta por cen tauros. Espero que ésta sea una de esas veces.**

 **Se volvió y se internó en lo más profundo del bosque, de jando a Harry temblando.**

 **Ron se había quedado dormido en la oscuridad de la sala co mún, esperando a que volvieran. Cuando Harry lo sacudió para despertarlo, gritó algo sobre una falta en** _ **quidditch**_ **. Sin embargo, en unos segundos estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Harry les contaba, a él y a Hermione, lo que había sucedido en el bosque.**

 **Harry no podía sentarse. Se paseaba de un lado al otro, ante la chimenea. Todavía temblaba.**

— **Snape quiere la piedra para Voldemort... y Voldemort está esperando en el bosque... ¡Y todo el tiempo pensábamos que Snape sólo quería ser rico!** (-Lo siento profesor- dijo Harry mirando a Snape y modulando estás palabras. El docente asintió.)

— **¡Deja de decir el nombre! —dijo Ron, en un aterroriza do susurro, como si pensara que Voldemort pudiera oírlos.**

 **Harry no lo escuchó.**

— **Firenze me salvó, pero no debía haberlo hecho... Bane estaba furioso... Hablaba de interferir en lo que los planetas dicen que sucederá... Deben decir que Voldemort ha vuelto... Bane piensa que Firenze debió dejar que Voldemort me ma tara. Supongo que eso también está escrito en las estrellas.**

— **¿Quieres dejar de repetir el nombre? —dijo Ron.**

-¿Cuál?- preguntó pícaro Fred.

-Firenze- propuso George.

-Snape- propuso Fabian.

-O voldemort- finalizó Gideon.

Ron les mostró su lengua y Frank entre risas siguió con la lectura.

— **Así que lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar que Snape robe la Piedra —continuó febrilmente Harry—.. En tonces Voldemort podrá venir y terminar conmigo... Bueno, supongo que Bane estará contento.**

 **Hermione parecía muy asustada, pero tuvo una palabra de consuelo.**

— **Harry, todos dicen que Dumbledore es al único al que Quien-tú-sabes siempre ha temido. Con Dumbledore por aquí, Quien-tú-sabes no te tocará. De todos modos, ¿quién puede decir que los centauros tienen razón? A mí me parecen adivinos y la profesora McGonagall dice que ésa es una rama de la magia muy inexacta.**

-Es muy subjetiva- dijo Albus P.

-Hay más interpretación propia que otra cosa- agregó Scorp y Frank siguió.

 **El cielo ya estaba claro cuando terminaron de hablar. Se fueron a la cama agotados, con las gargantas secas. Pero las sorpresas de aquella noche no habían terminado.**

 **Cuando Harry abrió la cama encontró su capa invisible, cuidadosamente doblada. Tenía sujeta una nota:**

 _ **Por las dudas**_ **.**

-Fin del capítulo- dijo Frank.

-Ahora vamos a cenar y luego a dormir- informó Harry P.

-Ok-dijo el director y agregó para la alegría de muchos - A cenar.


	24. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24. Cena, un despertar y primera prueba**

La comida apareció como siempre. Las personas en el Gran Comedor comieron algunos como si no fueran a comer nunca más. La mayoría de los adultos junto con algunos alumnos, los fundadores, y algunos del pasado comían con mayor educación. Los fundadores se reían al ver a los "glotones".

Cuando terminaron, Harry P los mandó a las "salas comunes", algunos antes de dormir se bañaron para acostarse más frescos.

A las dos horas aproximadamente 22:30 todos se fueron a dormir sabiendo que no faltaba mucho para terminar el primer libro.

Para muchos, el mismo estaba siendo muy esclarecedor, sobre todo para Dudley que ya estaba pensando en cambiar su actitud para con su primo, al que describía ahora como extremadamente valiente. Otro que estaba empezando a entender era Snape, dado que siempre pensó que le gustaba su fama, que era arrogante igual a su padre y ahora percibía que esto no era verdad.

Para muchos otros fue una forma de enterarse que tanto hablaba el Trío de Oro y porque de repente tenían más puntos o porque a última hora se los daban.

A las 8: 30 empezaron a levantarse para ir a desayunar. Empezando por Caro, Lily, Molly, Arthur, Harry, Hermione, los del futuro, Remus, Lunático y los abuelos de Harry. Cuando terminaron de levantarse empezaron a levantar al resto. Harry, Lunático y Remus tuvieron problemas de despertar a Ron, Canuto y Sirius al intentarlo de forma suave.

Para despertar a los dormilones Harry amenazó a Ron con la comida, y Lunático y Remus a Canuto y a Sirius con el pelo diciéndole que se lo iba a cortar.

A las 9:30 aproximadamente estaban todos listos y llegando al comedor a desayunar. Media hora más tarde ya están terminando de comer. Cuando a las 10 todos habían terminado, Harry P les dijo que podían hablar hasta 10:30.

En esa media hora que les quedaba de libertad, nadie salió del Gran Comedor; así que se pusieron a hablar allí.

Uno de los temas que más se comentó era el primer partido de Quidditch. Cómo era de esperarse empezó Oliver:

-Estaba tremendamente nervioso y entusiasmado hasta que mi capitán Anthony Digor, me dijo que era normal pero que lo tomara como un entrenamiento pero un poco más serio. Cuando había pasado 45 minutos de partido e íbamos ganando 250 a 50, recibí una bludger en la cabeza y me desmayé. Desperté como una semana más tarde y me enteré que el partido había durado 20 minutos más y habíamos ganado 400 a 200, así que no me puse tan triste.

-¿Contra quién jugaban?- preguntó Charlus.

-Contra Ravenclaw

Luego Ron le preguntó a Caro:

-¿Cómo fue el tuyo?

-Fue bueno. Violento en general porque era contra Slytherin, incluso me dijeron sangre sucia, cosa que no me importó. Y 15 minutos luego de empezar el partido atrape la snitch. Ganamos 190 a 20. Fue genial y encima el otro buscador se calló de la escoba. Al año siguiente fue más complicado porque Regulus era mucho mejor buscador. Hasta ahora no he perdido nunca contra nadie.

-¿Cuándo empezaste a formar parte del equipo?- preguntó Dudley a Oliver.

-En segundo y siempre como guardián- contestó él.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó Dudley a su tía.

-En primero como Harry y siempre jugué de buscadora- contestó ella con una sonrisa.

-Puedo contar mi primer partido ahora, por favor- pidió James agregando las dos últimas palabras al ver la cara de su padre.

-Sí, papá- dijo Harry.

-Fue espectacularmente asombroso. Estaba nervioso, inquieto, ansioso y alegre. Se habían cumplido dos de mis sueños en el transcurso de dos años: estaba en Gryffindor cómo papá y formaba parte desde segundo del equipo. Mi primer partido fue el primero de la temporada y contra Ravenclaw. Éstos eran buenos pero le faltaba algo de garra. Ganamos por 10 puntos 170 a 160 y ellos atraparon la snitch. Siempre jugué como cazador e intenté entrar en primero engañando a la profesora McGonagall- relato con amor James.

-Es verdad. Te castigó durante un mes limpiando calderos- agregó a carcajadas Sirius.

-Muy gracioso- dijo James con sarcasmo.

-¿Alguien más cuenta?- preguntó curioso Harry que tenía en la falda a Hermione.

-¿Puedo contar el mío?- preguntó Molly.

Los demás asintieron con entusiasmo.

-Bueno empecé en segundo como bateador y mi primer partido fue el segundo de Gryffindor en la temporada porque Fabian no podía jugar por tener diarrea…- empezó Molly.

Cuando llegó a esto último se rieron del pelirrojo, aunque éste sonrojado fulminaba a su hermana con la mirada. Cuando se calmaron, Molly continuó:

-Ganamos y duró dos días. Fue raro, largo y emocionante. Cuando terminamos los profesores nos dijeron que teníamos el lunes libre y que descansáramos.

Harry y Hermione se miraron extrañados porque por ahora los partidos de Gryffindor duraban como mucho 1 hora.

-¿Contra quién jugaron, mami?- preguntó Fred.

-Contra Slytherin- respondió ella.

Luego de esto Hermione preguntó:

-¿Quiénes de acá juegan como cazadores?

James, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Charlie, Ginny, Bill, Dean y Seamus levantaron la mano.

La chica los anotó:

-¿Quién como bateador?- preguntó Ron.

Los Gemelos P, los Gemelos W, Molly, Sirius y Canuto levantaron la mano. La castaña los anotó

-¿Quiénes como guardian?- preguntó Harry

-Yo- dijeron Oliver, Charlus, Arthur y Ron mientras elevaban las manos.

La castaña los anotó y finalmente Neville preguntó:

-¿Quién como buscador?

Carolina, Dorea y Harry levantaron sus manos.

Luego de que la castaña los terminara de anotar, guardó el pergamino y dijo explicando:

-Es para armar los equipos para los partidos.

Los que estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor asintieron de acuerdo.

Luego Harry se paró y fue a hablar con el director.

-Director, ¿Puedo decir algo a todos?

-Sí señor Potter- dijo el anciano.

Luego de que el director pidiera a todos que hicieran silencio, y le hicieran caso Harry dijo:

-Para el próximo descanso piensen los nombre de los que van a jugar al Quidditch en los partidos que vamos a armar.

Luego volvió a su lugar y Lily curiosa preguntó dulcemente a su hijo:

-¿Por qué están tan cambiado?

-Por ahora no estamos autorizados a comentar el porqué de los cambios, sólo diremos que es algo bueno- contestó el moreno guiñándole un ojo a los fundadores.

A los 5 minutos, Harry P se levantó y dijo:

-El siguiente en leer es una muggle que se apellida…


	25. Capítulo 25

-… es Evans y su nombre Elizabeth- terminó un poco burlón Harry P.

Elizabeth miró el libro y lo fue a buscar. Lo agarró, volvió a sentarse y lo abrió.

Luego se aclaró la garganta y dijo: **Capítulo25:** A **través de la trampilla**

-Fuiste hijo- dijo Lily asustada.

-Fue totalmente necesario- dijo Harry con una mirada decidida. Elizabeth con angustia siguió.

 **En años venideros, Harry nunca pudo recordar cómo se las había arreglado para hacer sus exámenes, cuando una parte de él esperaba que Voldemort entrara por la puerta en cual quier momento** ( _Es entendible_ pensó Caro.) **. Sin embargo, los días pasaban y no había dudas de que** _ **Fluffy**_ **seguía bien y con vida, detrás de la puerta cerrada.**

 **Hacía mucho calor, en especial en el aula grande donde se examinaban por escrito. Les habían entregado plumas nuevas, especiales, que habían sido hechizadas con un encantamiento antitrampa.**

-Por culpa de Molly- dijo Arthur.

-Mamá- dijeron un poco indignados los Gemelos W.

-Fue sólo en Historia de la magia- contestó ella pensando que los profesores eran un poco exagerados.

Elizabeth siguió para que no comenzaran una disputa familiar.

 **También tenían exámenes prácticos. El profesor Flitwick los llamó uno a uno al aula, para ver si podían hacer que una piña bailara claqué encima del escritorio. La profesora McGonagall los observó mientras convertían un ratón en una caja de rapé. Ganaban puntos las cajas más bonitas, pero los perdían si tenían bigotes. Snape los puso nerviosos a todos, respirando sobre sus nucas mientras trataban de recordar cómo hacer una poción para olvidar.** ( _Irónico_ pensaron algunos.)

 **Harry lo hizo todo lo mejor que pudo, tratando de hacer caso omiso de las punzadas que sentía en la frente, un dolor que le molestaba desde la noche que había estado en el bosque. Neville pensaba que Harry era un caso grave de nerviosismo, porque no podía dormir por las noches.** (-Lo siento amigo- susurró Neville a Harry. Éste asintió quitándole importancia al asunto porque nunca le había molestado.) **  
**

 **Pero la verdad era que Harry se despertaba por culpa de su vieja pe sadilla, que se había vuelto peor, porque la figura encapucha da aparecía chorreando sangre.** ( _Qué espantoso sueño_ pensaron la mayoría de las mujeres.)

 **Tal vez porque ellos no habían visto lo que Harry vio en el bosque, o porque no tenían cicatrices ardientes en la fren te, Ron y Hermione no parecían tan preocupados por la Piedra como Harry. La idea de Voldemort los atemorizaba, des de luego, pero no los visitaba en sueños y estaban tan ocupados repasando que no les quedaba tiempo para inquie tarse por lo que Snape o algún otro estuvieran tramando.** ( _Por fin piensan que hay otro posible sospechoso_ pensó Snape sorprendido porque el muchacho estuviera tan preocupado por el asunto)

 **El último examen era Historia de la Magia. Una hora respondiendo preguntas sobre viejos magos chiflados que habían inventado calderos que revolvían su contenido, y estarían libres, libres durante toda una maravillosa semana, hasta que recibieran los resultados de los exámenes. Cuando el fantasma del profesor Binns les dijo que dejaran sus plu mas y enrollaran sus pergaminos, Harry no pudo dejar de alegrarse con el resto.**

— **Esto ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensé —dijo Hermione, cuando se reunieron con los demás en el parque soleado—. No necesitaba haber estudiado el Código de Conducta de los Hombres Lobo de 1637 o el levantamiento de Elfrico** _ **el Vehemente**_ **.**

 **A Hermione siempre le gustaba volver a repetir los exámenes, pero Ron dijo que iba a ponerse malo, así que se fue ron hacia el lago y se dejaron caer bajo un árbol. Los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan se dedicaban a pinchar los tentáculos de un calamar gigante que tomaba el sol en la orilla.** ( _Pobre animal_ pensó Luna.)

— **Basta de repasos —suspiró aliviado Ron, estirándose en la hierba—. Puedes alegrarte un poco, Harry, aún falta una semana para que sepamos lo mal que nos fue, no hace falta preocuparse ahora.**

 **Harry se frotaba la frente.**

— **¡Me gustaría saber qué significa esto! —estalló enfadado—. Mi cicatriz sigue doliéndome. Me ha sucedido antes, pero nunca tanto tiempo seguido como ahora.**

— **Ve a ver a la señora Pomfrey —sugirió Hermione.**

-Y que me interne con lo exagerada que es- dijo irónico Harry para aliviar la tensión.

Elizabeth continuó un poco más relajada.

— **No estoy enfermo —dijo Harry—. Creo que es un avi so... significa que se acerca el peligro...**

 **Ron no podía agitarse, hacía demasiado calor.**

— **Harry, relájate, Hermione tiene razón, la Piedra está segura mientras Dumbledore esté aquí. De todos modos, nunca hemos tenido pruebas de que Snape encontrara la for ma de burlar a** _ **Fluffy**_ **. Casi le arrancó la pierna una vez, no va a intentarlo de nuevo. Y Neville jugará al** _ **quidditch**_ **en el equipo de Inglaterra antes de que Hagrid traicione a Dum bledore.**

 **Harry asintió, pero no pudo evitar la furtiva sensación de que se había olvidado de hacer algo, algo importante. Cuando trató de explicarlo, Hermione dijo:**

— **Eso son los exámenes. Yo me desperté anoche y estuve a punto de mirar mis apuntes de Transformación, cuando me acordé de que ya habíamos hecho ese examen.**

-No todo son los estudios, Hermione- dijo Caro.

-Ya lo sé- dijo la castaña.

-Sin embargo tomó 13 materias- aportó Harry quien estaba preocupado por ella desde que se enteró.

-¿Y la dejaron?- preguntó Sirius indignado.

-Si- contestó Ron confuso por el arrebato del hombre.

Sirius simplemente miró mal a los profesores y pidió a Elizabeth que siguiera. Ella lo hizo un poco confundida.

 **Pero Harry estaba seguro de que aquella sensación in quietante nada tenía que ver con los exámenes. Vio una lechuza que volaba hacia el colegio, por el brillante cielo azul, con una nota en el pico. Hagrid era el único que le había enviado cartas. Hagrid nunca traicionaría a Dumbledore. Hagrid nun ca le diría a nadie cómo pasar ante** _ **Fluffy**_ **... nunca... Pero...**

 **Harry, súbitamente, se puso de pie de un salto.**

— **¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Ron con aire soñoliento.**

-¿Qué estás pensando ahora, muchacho?- preguntó Alastor confundido.

-Ya lo sabrá- dijo Harry misteriosamente.

Elizabeth curiosa siguió.

— **Acabo de pensar en algo —dijo Harry. Se había puesto pálido—. Tenemos que ir a ver a Hagrid ahora.**

— **¿Por qué? —suspiró Hermione, levantándose.**

— **¿No os parece un poco raro —dijo Harry, subiendo por la colina cubierta de hierba— que lo que más deseara Hagrid fuera un dragón, y que de pronto aparezca un desconocido que casualmente tiene un huevo en el bolsillo? ¿Cuánta gen te anda por ahí con huevos de dragón, que están prohibidos por las leyes de los magos? Qué suerte tuvo al encontrar a Hagrid, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?**

-Excelente muchacho/sobrino/nieto- dijeron Alastor sorprendido y Caro y Charlus alegres.

Elizabeth continuó porque no lo entendió.

— **¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Ron, pero Harry echó a correr por los terrenos que iban hacia el bosque, sin contestarle.** (-Malo- bromeó Ron a su amigo que le sonrió por la broma.) **  
**

 **Hagrid estaba sentado en un sillón, fuera de la casa, con los pantalones y las mangas de la camisa arremangados, y desgranaba guisantes en un gran recipiente.**

— **Hola —dijo sonriente—. ¿Habéis terminado los exámenes? ¿Tenéis tiempo para beber algo?**

— **Sí, por favor —dijo Ron, pero Harry lo interrumpió.**

— **No, tenemos prisa, Hagrid, pero tengo que preguntar te algo ¿Te acuerdas de la noche en que ganaste a** _ **Norberto**_ **? ¿Cómo era el desconocido con el que jugaste a las cartas?**

— **No lo sé —dijo Hagrid sin darle importancia—. No se quitó la capa.**

 **Vio que los tres chicos lo miraban asombrados y levantó las cejas.**

— **No es tan inusual, hay mucha gente rara en el Cabeza de Puerco, el bar de la aldea. Podría ser un traficante de dra gones, ¿no? No llegué a verle la cara porque no se quitó la ca pucha.**

 **Harry se dejó caer cerca del recipiente de los guisantes.**

— **¿De qué hablaste con él, Hagrid? ¿Mencionaste Hogwarts?**

— **Puede ser —dijo Hagrid, con rostro ceñudo, tratando de recordar—. Sí... Me preguntó qué hacía y le dije que era guardabosques aquí... Me preguntó de qué tipo de animales me ocupaba... se lo expliqué... y le conté que siempre había querido tener un dragón... y luego... no puedo recordarlo bien, porque me invitó a muchas copas. Déjame ver... ah sí, me dijo que tenía el huevo de dragón y que podía jugarlo a las cartas si yo quería... pero que tenía que estar seguro de que iba a poder con él, no quería dejarlo en cualquier lado... Así que le dije que, después de** _ **Fluffy**_ **, un dragón era algo fácil.** (-Te emborrachó- murmuraron los merodeadores con caras asesinas.)

— **¿Y él... pareció interesado en** _ **Fluffy**_ **? —preguntó Harry, tratando de conservar la calma.** ( _Excelente interrogador. Siempre preciso y calmado_ pensó Kingsley.) **  
**

— **Bueno... sí... es normal. ¿Cuántos perros con tres cabe zas has visto? Entonces le dije que** _ **Fluffy**_ **era buenísimo si uno sabía calmarlo: tocando música se dormía en seguida...** (-Hagrid- regañó por lo bajo McGonagall.)

 **De pronto Hagrid pareció horrorizado.**

— **¡No debí decir eso! —estalló—. ¡Olvidad que lo dije! Eh... ¿adónde vais?**

 **Harry, Ron y Hermione no se hablaron hasta llegar al vestíbulo de entrada, que parecía frío y sombrío, después de haber estado en el parque.**

— **Tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore —dijo Harry—. Hagrid le dijo al desconocido cómo pasar ante** _ **Fluffy**_ **, y sólo podía ser Snape o Voldemort, debajo de la capa... No fue difícil, después de emborrachar a Hagrid. Sólo espero que Dum bledore nos crea. Firenze nos respaldará, si Bane no lo detie ne. ¿Dónde está el despacho de Dumbledore?**

-Debería poner señales- dijo jovial el anciano.

La gente se rió un poco, cosa que quería Dumbledore, y cuando se calmaron. Elizabeth siguió

 **Miraron alrededor, como si esperaran que alguna señal se lo indicara. Nunca les habían dicho dónde vivía Dumble dore, ni conocían a nadie a quien hubieran enviado a verlo.**

— **Tendremos que... —empezó a decir Harry pero súbita mente una voz cruzó el vestíbulo.**

— **¿Qué estáis haciendo los tres aquí dentro?**

 **Era la profesora McGonagall, que llevaba muchos libros.**

— **Queremos ver al profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hermio ne con valentía, según les pareció a Ron y Harry.**

— **¿Ver al profesor Dumbledore? —repitió la profesora, como si pensara que era algo inverosímil—. ¿Por qué?**

 **Harry tragó: «¿Y ahora qué?».**

— **Es algo secreto —dijo, pero de inmediato deseó no ha berlo hecho, porque la profesora McGonagall se enfadó.** ( _Minnie espero que no seas dura con ellos porque sino_ pensó furiosa Dorea.) **  
**

— **El profesor Dumbledore se fue hace diez minutos —dijo con frialdad—. Recibió una lechuza urgente del ministro de Magia y salió volando para Londres de inmediato.**

— **¿Se fue? —preguntó Harry con aire desesperado—. ¿Ahora?**

— **El profesor Dumbledore es un gran mago, Potter, y tie ne muchos compromisos...**

-Nadie le preguntó eso- dijo Albus P.

Como nadie dijo nada, aunque muchos se estaban enojando con la docente, Elizabeth continuó.

— **Pero esto es importante.**

— **¿Algo que tú tienes que decir es más importante que el ministro de Magia, Potter?** (-Si- murmuraron los del futuro fulminando a la docente.)

— **Mire —dijo Harry dejando de lado toda precaución—, profesora, se trata de la Piedra Filosofal...**

 **Fue evidente que la profesora McGonagall no esperaba aquello. Los libros que llevaba se deslizaron al suelo y no se molestó en recogerlos.** ( _La sorprendió no es justo, 7 años y nada y Harry en el 1er año_ pensó Sirius.)

— **¿Cómo es que sabes...? —farfulló.**

— **Profesora, creo... sé... que Sna... que alguien va a tra tar de robar la Piedra. Tengo que hablar con el profesor Dum bledore.**

 **La profesora lo miró entre impresionada y suspicaz.**

— **El profesor Dumbledore regresará mañana —dijo fi nalmente—. No sé cómo habéis descubierto lo de la Piedra, pero quedaos tranquilos. Nadie puede robarla, está demasia do bien protegida.**

— **Pero profesora...**

— **Harry sé de lo que estoy hablando —dijo en tono cor tante. Se inclinó y recogió sus libros—. Os sugiero que sal gáis y disfrutéis del sol.**

 **Pero no lo hicieron.**

— **Será esta noche —dijo Harry una vez que se asegura ron de que la profesora McGonagall no podía oírlos—. Snape pasará por la trampilla esta noche. Ya ha descubierto todo lo que necesitaba saber y ahora ha conseguido quitar de en me dio a Dumbledore. Él envió esa nota, seguro que el ministro de Magia tendrá una verdadera sorpresa cuando aparezca Dumbledore.** ( _Eso es lo que hubiera pasado_ pensó Albus D si es que realmente hubiera llegado al Ministerio.) **  
**

— **Pero ¿qué podemos...?**

 **Hermione tosió. Harry y Ron se volvieron.**

 **Snape estaba allí.**

— **Buenas tardes —dijo amablemente. Lo miraron sin decir nada.**

— **No deberíais estar dentro en un día así —dijo con una rara sonrisa torcida.**

— **Nosotros... —comenzó Harry, sin idea de lo que diría.**

— **Debéis ser más cuidadosos —dijo Snape—. Si os ven andando por aquí, pueden pensar que vais a hacer alguna cosa mala. Y Gryffindor no puede perder más puntos, ¿no es cierto?**

(-Severus, no los amenaces- murmuró enojada Caro al profesor que lo entendió y tragó saliva de golpe.)

 **Harry se ruborizó. Se dieron media vuelta para irse, pero Snape los llamó.**

— **Ten cuidado, Potter, otra noche de vagabundeos y yo personalmente me encargaré de que te expulsen. Que pases un buen día.**

 **Se alejó en dirección a la sala de profesores.**

 **Una vez fuera, en la escalera de piedra, Harry se volvió hacia sus amigos.**

— **Bueno, esto es lo que tenemos que hacer —susurró con prisa—. Uno de nosotros tiene que vigilar a Snape, esperar fuera de la sala de profesores y seguirlo si sale. Hermione, mejor que eso lo hagas tú.**

— **¿Por qué yo?**

— **Es obvio —intervino Ron—. Puedes fingir que estás esperando al profesor Flitwick, ya sabes cómo —la imitó con voz aguda—: «Oh, profesor Flitwick, estoy tan preocupada, creo que tengo mal la pregunta catorce b...».**

— **Oh, cállate —dijo Hermione, pero estuvo de acuerdo en ir a vigilar a Snape.**

-Siempre de acuerdo con Harry- dijo Ron un poco indignado.

-Obvio, con mi Harry siempre estoy de acuerdo- dijo la castaña abrazándolo a Harry que luego besó en la frente.

Elizabeth continuó enternecida.

— **Y nosotros iremos a vigilar el pasillo del tercer piso —dijo Harry a Ron—. Vamos.**

 **Pero aquella parte del plan no funcionó. Tan pronto como llegaron a la puerta que separaba a** _ **Fluffy**_ **del resto del colegio, la profesora McGonagall apareció otra vez, salvo que ya había perdido la paciencia.**

— **Supongo que creeréis que sois los mejores para vencer todos los encantamientos —dijo con rabia—. ¡Ya son suficien tes tonterías! Si me entero de que habéis vuelto por aquí, os quitaré otros cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor. ¡Sí, Weasley, de mi propia casa!**

-¿Por qué no pregunta profe, en lugar de suponer tanto?- preguntó Remus furioso que se podía ver el lobo interno en sus ojos.

-¿Cree en serio que por ser alumnos no tienen algo más importante que decir que el imbécil del Ministro?- preguntó Sirius decepcionado.

-Es verdad, si cree que por ser 3 alumnos no vale su palabra, entonces no sea profesora y ya- dijo enojado Albus P., con un nudo porque su papá no se merecía que lo trataran así.

-Es cierto Minerva, te acaban de decir que van a robar la piedra y tú ni caso le haces- dijo Charlus.

-Ahora que va a decir, que Harry es un ladrón- dijo Lily enfadada.

-Así que es por culpa suya si se pone en peligro- dijo Godric enfadado.

-Usted está sancionada, no pone puntos, ni saca por un mes- dijo Rowena.

Los alumnos estaban sorprendidos por el hecho ya que nadie se había enterado. Elizabeth enojada siguió.

 **Harry y Ron regresaron a la sala común. Justo cuando Harry acababa de decir: «Al menos Hermione está detrás de Snape», el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y apareció la muchacha.**

— **¡Lo siento, Harry! —se quejó—. Snape apareció y me preguntó qué estaba haciendo, así que le dije que esperaba al profesor Flitwick. Snape fue a buscarlo, yo tuve que irme y no sé adónde habrá ido Snape.**

— **Bueno, no queda otro remedio, ¿verdad?**

 **Los otros dos lo miraron asombrados. Estaba pálido y los ojos le brillaban.**

— **Iré esta noche y trataré de llegar antes y conseguir la Piedra.**

— **¡Estás loco! —dijo Ron.**

— **¡No puedes! —dijo Hermione—. ¿Después de todo lo que han dicho Snape y McGonagall? ¡Te van a expulsar!** ( _Mamá/madrina/tía_ pensaron algunos porque muchas cosas relacionadas con el estudio habían sido motivo de pelea, sobre todo con Ron.) **  
**

— **¿Y qué? —gritó Harry—. ¿No comprendéis? ¡Si Snape consigue la Piedra, es la vuelta de Voldemort! ¿No habéis oído cómo eran las cosas cuando él trataba de apoderarse de todo? ¡Ya no habrá ningún colegio para que nos expulsen! ¡Lo destruirá o lo convertirá en un colegio para las Artes Oscu ras! ¿No os dais cuenta de que perder puntos ya no impor ta? ¿Creéis que él dejará que vosotros y vuestras familias estéis tranquilos, si Gryffindor gana la copa de la casa? Si me atrapan antes de que consiga la Piedra, bueno, tendré que volver con los Dursley y esperar a que Voldemort me encuentre allí. Será sólo morir un poquito más tarde de lo que debería haber muerto, porque nunca me pasaré al lado tene broso. Voy a entrar por esa trampilla, esta noche, y nada de lo que digáis me detendrá. Voldemort mató a mis padres, ¿lo re cordáis?**

-Que valores tan buenos, joven- dijo Helga encantada por el Gryffindor.

-Un buen motivo para ir- comentó Lily entre orgullosa y preocupada por su hijo.

Harry se sonrojó y Elizabeth hinchando el pecho de orgullo siguió.

 **Los miró con furia.** ( _Que carácter de mierda_ pensó Lucius con un poco de miedo.) **  
**

— **Tienes razón, Harry —dijo Hermione, casi sin voz.**

— **Voy a llevar la capa invisible —dijo Harry—. Es una suerte haberla recuperado.**

— **Pero ¿nos cubrirá a los tres? —preguntó Ron.**

— **¿A... nosotros tres?**

— **Oh, vamos, ¿no pensarás que te vamos a dejar ir solo?**

— **Por supuesto que no —dijo Hermione con voz enérgi ca—. ¿Cómo crees que vas a conseguir la Piedra sin nosotros? Será mejor que vaya a buscar en mis libros, tiene que haber algo que nos sirva...**

— **Pero si nos atrapan, también os expulsarán a vosotros.**

— **No, si yo puedo evitarlo —dijo Hermione con severi dad—. Flitwick me dijo en secreto que en su examen tengo ciento doce sobre cien. No me van a expulsar después de eso.**

-Pero ¿Y ellos?- preguntó Hugo G.

-Tampoco, Harry sacó 100/100 y Ron 75/100- explicó Hermione.

-Harry fue el 4to mejor de la clase- explicó Ron.

-Buena esa hijo/sobrino/nieto/ahijado- dijo Lily/Caro y Remus/Charlus/ Sirius.

-A parte nadie los puede expulsar por eso por muchos motivos que luego hablamos- dijo Salazar contento porque los estudiantes querían luchar por la escuela y la libertad.

Harry le sonrió a todos y Elizabeth contenta siguió.

 **Tras la cena, los tres se sentaron en la sala común, lejos de todos. Nadie los molestó: después de todo, ninguno de los de Gryffindor hablaba con Harry, pero ésa fue la primera no che que no le importó. Hermione revisaba sus apuntes, con fiando en encontrar algunos de los encantamientos que deberían conjurar.** ( _No creo que esos le sirvan son solo de primero_ pensó Bill sin saber que los apuntes de Hermione era de clases más avanzadas. **) Harry y Ron no hablaban mucho. Ambos pensaban en lo que harían.** ( _Como los grandes guerreros_ griegos pensaron Albus P., Rose y Scorp.) **  
**

 **Poco a poco, la sala se fue vaciando y todos se fueron a acostar.**

— **Será mejor que vayas a buscar la capa —murmuró Ron, mientras Lee Jordan finalmente se iba, bostezando y desperezándose. Harry corrió por las escaleras hasta su dor mitorio oscuro. Sacó la capa y entonces su mirada se fijó en la flauta que Hagrid le había regalado para Navidad. La guardó para utilizarla con** _ **Fluffy**_ **: no tenía muchas ganas de cantar...**

 **Regresó a la sala común.**

— **Es mejor que nos pongamos la capa aquí y nos asegu remos de que nos cubra a los tres... si Filch descubre a uno de nuestros pies andando solo por ahí...**

— **¿Qué vais a hacer? —dijo una voz desde un rincón. Ne ville apareció detrás de un sillón, aferrado al sapo** _ **Trevor**_ **, que parecía haber intentado otro viaje a la libertad.**

— **Nada, Neville, nada —dijo Harry, escondiendo la capa detrás de la espalda.**

 **Neville observó sus caras de culpabilidad.**

— **Vais a salir de nuevo —dijo.**

— **No, no, no —aseguró Hermione—. No, no haremos nada. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama, Neville?**

 **Harry miró al reloj de pie que había al lado de la puer ta. No podían perder más tiempo, Snape ya debía de estar haciendo dormir a** _ **Fluffy**_ **.**

— **No podéis iros —insistió Neville—. Os volverán a atra par. Gryffindor tendrá más problemas.**

— **Tú no lo entiendes —dijo Harry—. Esto es importante.**

 **Pero era evidente que Neville haría algo desesperado.**

— **No dejaré que lo hagáis —dijo, corriendo a ponerse fren te al agujero del retrato—. ¡Voy... voy a pelear con vosotros!**

— **¡Neville! —estalló Ron—. ¡Apártate de ese agujero y no seas idiota!** (-Ron tu forma de hablar a tu amigo- regañó suavemente Arthur a su hijo, que bajó la cabeza y pensó _luego me disculpo con Neville_.) **  
**

— **¡No me llames idiota! —dijo Neville—. ¡No me parece bien que sigáis faltando a las reglas! ¡Y tú fuiste el que me dijo que hiciera frente a la gente!  
**

-Sabias y justas palabras señor Longbottom- dijo Salazar con una sonrisa.

-Bueno es que yo no sabía nada y pensé en defenderme- dijo Neville muy apenado.

-Eso es valentía señor Longbottom- aportó Kingsley.

Elizabeth pudo continuar cuando nadie dijo nada más.

— **Sí, pero no a nosotros —dijo irritado Ron—. Neville, no sabes lo que estás haciendo.**

 **Dio un paso hacia Neville y el chico dejó caer al sapo** _ **Tre vor**_ **, que desapareció de la vista.**

— **¡Ven entonces, intenta pegarme! —dijo Neville, levan tando los puños—. ¡Estoy listo!** (-5 puntos para Gryffindor por su lealtad- dijo Helga.)

 **Harry se volvió hacia Hermione.**

— **Haz algo —dijo desesperado. Hermione dio un paso adelante.**

— **Neville —dijo—, de verdad, siento mucho, mucho, esto.**

 **Levantó la varita.**

— _ **¡Petrificus totalus!**_ **—gritó, señalando a Neville.**

 **Los brazos de Neville se pegaron a su cuerpo. Sus pier nas se juntaron. Todo el cuerpo se le puso rígido, se balanceó y luego cayó bocabajo, rígido como un tronco.**

 **Hermione corrió a darle la vuelta. Neville tenía la man díbula rígida y no podía hablar. Sólo sus ojos se movían, mi rándolos horrorizado.**

— **¿Qué le has hecho? —susurró Harry.**

— **Es la Inmovilización Total —dijo Hermione angustia da—. Oh, Neville, lo siento tanto...**

— **Lo comprenderás después, Neville —dijo Ron, mien tras se alejaban para cubrirse con la capa invisible.**

-La verdad que recién lo entendí en el banquete- dijo Neville.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó curiosa Lily.

-Ya lo verás- respondió Neville en tono de misterio.

Elizabeth continuó.

 **Pero dejar a Neville inmóvil en el suelo no parecía un buen augurio. En aquel estado de nervios, cada sombra de una estatua les parecía que era Filch, y cada silbido lejano del viento les parecía Peeves que los perseguía.**

 **Al pie de la primera escalera, divisaron a la** _ **Señora Norris**_ **.**

— **Oh, vamos a darle una patada, sólo una vez —murmu ró Ron en el oído de Harry, que negó con la cabeza.** (Muchos miraron a Harry como si tuviera dos cabezas por haber perdido la oportunidad de pegarle a esa gata maldita.) **Mientras pasaban con cuidado al lado de la gata, ésta volvió la cabeza con sus ojos como linternas, pero no los vio.**

 **No se encontraron con nadie más, hasta que llegaron a la escalera que iba al tercer piso. Peeves estaba flotando a mitad de camino, aflojando la alfombra para que la gente tropezara.**

— **¿Quién anda por ahí? —dijo súbitamente, mientras subían hacia él. Entornó sus malignos ojos negros—. Sé que estáis aquí, aunque no pueda veros. ¿Aparecidos, fantasmas o estudiantillos detestables?**

 **Se elevó en el aire y flotó, mirándolos de soslayo.**

— **Llamaré a Filch, debo hacerlo, si algo anda por ahí y es invisible.**

 **Harry tuvo súbitamente una idea.**

— **Peeves —dijo en un ronco susurró—, el Barón Sangui nario tiene sus propias razones para ser invisible.** (-Genial- murmuraron los bromistas.)

 **Peeves casi se cayó del aire de la impresión. Se sostuvo a tiempo y quedó a unos centímetros de la escalera.**

— **Lo siento mucho, sanguinaria señoría —dijo en tono meloso—. Fue por mi culpa, ha sido una equivocación... no lo vi... por supuesto que no, usted es invisible, perdone al viejo Peeves por su broma, señor.**

— **Tengo asuntos aquí, Peeves —gruñó Harry—. Man ténte lejos de este lugar esta noche.**

— **Lo haré, señoría, desde luego que lo haré —dijo Peeves, elevándose otra vez en el aire—. Espero que los asuntos del señor barón salgan a pedir de boca, yo no lo molestaré.**

 **Y desapareció.**

— **¡Genial, Harry! —susurró Ron.** (Muchos asintieron concordando con Ron.) **  
**

 **Unos pocos segundos más tarde estaban allí, en el pasi llo del tercer piso. La puerta ya estaba entreabierta.**

— **Bueno, ya lo veis —dijo Harry con calma—. Snape ya ha pasado ante** _ **Fluffy**_ **.**

 **Ver la puerta abierta les hizo tomar plena conciencia de aquello a lo que tenían que enfrentarse. Por debajo de la capa, Harry se volvió hacia los otros dos.**

— **Si queréis regresar, no os lo reprocharé —dijo—. Po déis llevaros la capa, no la voy a necesitar.**

— **No seas estúpido —dijo Ron.**

— **Vamos contigo —dijo Hermione.** ( _Hasta el fin_ pensaron Hermione, Hermione P, Ron y Ron W. mirando a Harry y Harry P.) **  
**

 **Harry empujó la puerta.**

 **Cuando la puerta crujió, oyeron unos gruñidos. Los tres hocicos del perro olfateaban en dirección a ellos, aunque no podía verlos.**

— **¿Qué tiene en los pies? —susurró Hermione.**

— **Parece un arpa —dijo Ron—. Snape debe de haberla dejado ahí.**

— **Debe despertarse en el momento en que se deja de to car —dijo Harry—. Bueno, empecemos...**

 **Se llevó a los labios la flauta de Hagrid y sopló. No era exactamente una melodía,**

-Ella no es muy exigente- comentó Hagrid.

-Ya nos dimos cuenta- dijeron los merodeadores y todo el mundo se rió.

Elizabeth espero unos minutos mientras se calmaban y continuó.

 **pero desde la primera nota los ojos de la bestia comenzaron a cerrarse. Harry casi ni respiraba. Poco a poco, los gruñidos se fueron apagando, se ba lanceó, cayó de rodillas y luego se derrumbó en el suelo, profundamente dormido.**

— **Sigue tocando —advirtió Ron a Harry, mientras salía de la capa y se arrastraba hasta la trampilla. Podía sentir la respiración caliente y olorosa del perro, mientras se aproxi maba a las gigantescas cabezas.**

— **Creo que podemos abrir la trampilla —dijo Ron, es piando por encima del lomo del perro—. ¿Quieres ir delante, Hermione?**

— **¡No, no quiero!**

— **Muy bien. —Ron apretó los dientes y anduvo con cui dado sobre las patas del perro. Se inclinó y tiró de la argolla de la trampilla, que se levantó y abrió.**

— **¿Qué puedes ver? —preguntó Hermione con ansiedad.**

— **Nada... sólo oscuridad... no hay forma de bajar, hay que dejarse caer.**

 **Harry, que seguía tocando la flauta, hizo un gesto para llamar la atención de Ron y se señaló a sí mismo.**

— **¿Quieres ir primero? ¿Estás seguro? —dijo Ron—.** ( _Estúpido Gryffindor que me hace el trabajo más difícil_ pensó Snape.) **No sé cómo es de profundo ese lugar. Dale la flauta a Hermione, para que pueda seguir haciéndolo dormir.**

 **Harry le entregó la flauta y, en esos segundos de silencio, el perro gruñó y se estiró, pero en cuanto Hermione comenzó a tocar volvió a su sueño profundo.**

 **Harry se acercó y miró hacia abajo. No se veía el fondo.**

 **Se descolgó por la abertura y quedó suspendido de los dedos. Miró a Ron y dijo:**

— **Si algo me sucede, no sigáis. Id directamente a la lechucería y enviad a** _ **Hedwig**_ **a Dumbledore. ¿De acuerdo?**

-¿Por qué no pensaron en eso antes?- preguntó Dorea pálida de la preocupación.

-Porque teníamos 11 años- dijo Harry pensando que la respuesta era obvia.

-Es cierto nietito- dijo Dorea un poco avergonzada y agregó- Querida Elizabeth puedes continuar.

Elizabeth lo hizo.

— **De acuerdo —respondió Ron.**

— **Nos veremos en un minuto, espero...**

 **Y Harry se dejó caer. Frío, aire húmedo mientras caía, caía, caía y..**

 **¡PAF! Aterrizó en algo mullido, con un ruido suave y ex traño. Se incorporó y miró alrededor, con ojos desacostum brados a la penumbra. Parecía que estaba sentado sobre una especie de planta.**

— **¡Todo bien! —gritó al cuadradito de luz del tamaño de un sello, que era la abertura de la trampilla—. ¡Fue un ate rrizaje suave, puedes saltar!**

 **Ron lo siguió de inmediato. Aterrizó al lado de Harry**

— **¿Qué es esta cosa? —fueron sus primeras palabras.**

— **No sé, alguna clase de planta. Supongo que está aquí para detener la caída. ¡Vamos, Hermione!**

Todo el mundo miró al trío o mejor dicho a Harry por su pensamiento ingenuo.

Harry luego de un rato murmuró un poco ofendido:

-Era un niño.

Elizabeth continuó con la lectura.

 **La música lejana se detuvo. Se oyó un fuerte ladrido, pero Hermione ya había saltado. Cayó al otro lado de Harry.**

— **Debemos de estar a kilómetros debajo del colegio —dijo la niña.**

— **Me alegro de que esta planta esté aquí —dijo Ron.**

— **¿Te alegras? —gritó Hermione—. ¡Miraos!**

 **Hermione saltó y chocó contra una pared húmeda. Tuvo que luchar porque, en el momento en que cayó, la planta co menzó a extenderse como una serpiente para sujetarle los to billos. Harry y Ron, mientras tanto, ya tenían las piernas totalmente cubiertas, sin que se hubieran dado cuenta.**

 **Hermione pudo liberarse antes de que la planta la atra para. En aquel momento miraba horrorizada, mientras los chicos luchaban para quitarse la planta de encima, pero mien tras más luchaban, la planta los envolvía con más rapidez.**

— **¡Dejad de moveros! —ordenó Hermione—. Sé lo que es esto. ¡Es Lazo del Diablo!**

— **Oh, me alegro mucho de saber cómo se llama, es de gran ayuda —gruñó Ron, tratando de evitar que la planta trepara por su cuello.**

— **¡Calla, estoy tratando de recordar cómo matarla! —dijo Hermione.** ( _Rápido pequeña_ pensaron James y Lily.) **  
**

— **¡Bueno, date prisa, no puedo respirar! —jadeó Harry, mientras la planta le oprimía el pecho.**

— **Lazo del Diablo, Lazo del Diablo... ¿Qué dijo el profe sor Sprout?... Le gusta la oscuridad y la humedad...**

— **¡Entonces enciende un fuego! —dijo Harry.** (-Buena idea- dijo por lo bajo Sprout.)

— **Sí... por supuesto... ¡pero no tengo madera! —gimió Hermione, retorciéndose las manos.**

— **¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? —preguntó Ron—. ¿ERES UNA BRUJA O NO?**

— **¡Oh, de acuerdo! —dijo Hermione. Agitó su varita, murmuró algo y envió a la planta unas llamas azules como las que había utilizado con Snape. En segundos, los dos mu chachos sintieron que se aflojaban las ligaduras, mientras la planta se retiraba a causa de la luz y el calor. Retorciéndo se y alejándose, se desprendió de sus cuerpos y pudieron moverse.**

— **Me alegro de que hayas aprendido bien Herbología, Hermione —dijo Harry, mientras se acercaba a la pared, se cándose el sudor de la cara.**

— **Sí —dijo Ron—, y yo me alegro de que Harry no pierda la cabeza en las crisis. Porque eso de «no tengo madera»... francamente...**

— **Por aquí —dijo Harry, señalando un pasadizo de pie dra que era el único camino.** (-Harry modo líder- murmuraron Rose, Albus P y Scorp.)

 **Lo único que podían oír, además de sus pasos, era el go teo del agua en las paredes. El pasadizo bajaba oblicuamente y Harry se acordó de Gringotts. Con un desagradable sobresalto, recordó a los dragones que decían que custodiaban las cámaras, en el banco de los magos. Si encontraban un dra gón, un dragón más grande... Con** _ **Norberto**_ **ya habían tenido suficiente...** ( _Lamentablemente no fue el único Dragón_ pensó Harry P.)

— **¿Oyes algo? —susurró Ron.**

 **Harry escuchó. Un leve tintineo y un crujido, que parecían proceder de delante.**

— **¿Crees que será un fantasma?**

— **No lo sé... a mí me parecen alas.  
**

-¿Puedes escuchar alas?- preguntó George sorprendido.

-Si, sobre todo si son muchas, aunque una vez escuché las de un pequeño polluelo que estaba aprendiendo a volar, fue genial- contestó Harry con una mirada maravillada.

Todos le sonrieron, hace tiempo que no lo veían tan feliz, sobre todo sus amigos.

 **Llegaron hasta el final del pasillo y vieron ante ellos una habitación brillantemente iluminada, con el techo curvándo se sobre ellos. Estaba llena de pajaritos brillantes que vola ban por toda la habitación. En el lado opuesto, había una pe sada puerta de madera.**

— **¿Crees que nos atacarán si cruzamos la habitación? —preguntó Ron.**

— **Es probable —contestó Harry—. No parecen muy ma los, pero supongo que si se tiran todos juntos... Bueno, no hay nada que hacer... voy a correr.**

 **Respiró profundamente, se cubrió la cara con los brazos y cruzó corriendo la habitación. Esperaba sentir picos agu dos y garras desgarrando su cuerpo, pero no sucedió nada. Alcanzó la puerta sin que lo tocaran. Movió la manija, pero estaba cerrada con llave.**

 **Los otros dos lo imitaron. Tiraron y empujaron, pero la puerta no se movía, ni siquiera cuando Hermione probó con su hechizo de Alohomora.**

— **¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Ron.**

— **Esos pájaros... no pueden estar sólo por decoración —dijo Hermione.**

 **Observaron los pájaros, que volaban sobre sus cabezas, brillando... ¿Brillando?**

— **¡No son pájaros! —dijo de pronto Harry—. ¡Son llaves! Llaves aladas, mirad bien. Entonces eso debe significar... —Miró alrededor de la habitación, mientras los otros obser vaban la bandada de llaves—. Sí... mirad ahí. ¡Escobas! ¡Te nemos que conseguir la llave de la puerta!**

— **¡Pero hay cientos de llaves!**

 **Ron examinó la cerradura de la puerta.**

— **Tenemos que buscar una llave grande, antigua, de pla ta, probablemente, como la manija.**

-Buena idea, señor Weasley- dijo Flitwick.

-5 puntos para Gryffindor por esto- dijo Salazar.

Elizabeth continuó mientras Ron se ponía colorado por las alabanzas.

 **Cada uno cogió una escoba y de una patada estuvieron en el aire, remontándose entre la nube de llaves. Trataban de atraparlas, pero las llaves hechizadas se movían tan rápida mente que era casi imposible sujetarlas.**

 **Pero no por nada Harry era el más joven buscador del siglo. Tenía un don especial para detectar cosas que la otra gente no veía. Después de unos minutos moviéndose entre el remolino de plumas de todos los colores, detectó una gran llave de plata, con un ala torcida, como si ya la hubieran atrapado y la hubieran introducido con brusquedad en la ce rradura.**

— **¡Es ésa! —gritó a los otros—. Esa grande... allí... no, ahí... Con alas azul brillante... las plumas están aplastadas por un lado.**

 **Ron se lanzó a toda velocidad en aquella dirección, chocó contra el techo y casi se cae de la escoba.**

-Cuidado hijo- dijo Molly abrazando a Ron.

Ron la calmó un poco dado que su madre lo estaba aplastando y Elizabeth continuó cuando la pelirroja soltó a su hijo.

— **¡Tenemos que encerrarla! —gritó Harry, sin quitar los ojos de la llave con el ala estropeada—. Ron, ven desde arri ba, Hermione, quédate abajo y no la dejes descender. Yo tra taré de atraparla. Bien: ¡AHORA!**

 **Ron se lanzó en picado, Hermione subió en vertical, la llave los esquivó a ambos, y Harry se lanzó tras ella. Iban a toda velocidad hacia la pared, Harry se inclinó hacia delante y, con un ruido desagradable, la aplastó contra la piedra con una sola mano. Los vivas de Ron y Hermione retumbaron por la habitación.**

 **Aterrizaron rápidamente y Harry corrió a la puerta, con la llave retorciéndose en su mano. La metió en la cerradura y le dio la vuelta... Funcionaba. En el momento en que se abrió la cerradura, la llave salió volando otra vez, con aspec to de derrotada, pues ya la habían atrapado dos veces.** ( _Pobre llave_ pensó Luna.) **  
**

— **¿Listos? —preguntó Harry a los otros dos, con la mano en la manija de la puerta. Asintieron. Abrió la puerta.**

 **La habitación siguiente estaba tan oscura que no pu dieron ver nada. Pero cuando estuvieron dentro la luz súbi tamente inundó el lugar, para revelar un espectáculo asombroso.**

 **Estaban en el borde de un enorme tablero de ajedrez, detrás de las piezas negras, que eran todas tan altas como ellos y construidas en lo que parecía piedra. Frente a ellos, al otro lado de la habitación, estaban las piezas blancas. Harry, Ron y Hermione se estremecieron: las piezas blancas no te nían rostros.**

— **¿Ahora qué hacemos? —susurró Harry**

— **Está claro, ¿no? —dijo Ron—. Tenemos que jugar para cruzar la habitación.** (-Batalla ganada- murmuraron los Gemelos W. sabiendo los bueno que era Ron en el ajedrez.)

 **Detrás de las piezas blancas pudieron ver otra puerta.**

— **¿Cómo? —dijo Hermione con nerviosismo.**

— **Creo —contestó Ron— que vamos a tener que ser piezas.**

 **Se acercó a un caballero negro y levantó la mano para to car el caballo. De inmediato, la piedra cobró vida. El caballo dio una patada en el suelo y el caballero se levantó la visera del casco, para mirar a Ron.**

— **¿Tenemos que... unirnos a ustedes para poder cruzar?**

 **El caballero negro asintió con la cabeza. Ron se volvió a los otros dos.**

— **Esto hay que pensarlo... —dijo—. Supongo que tene mos que ocupar el lugar de tres piezas negras.**

 **Harry y Hermione esperaron en silencio, mientras Ron pensaba. Por fin dijo:**

— **Bueno, no os ofendáis, pero ninguno de vosotros es muy bueno en ajedrez...**

— **No nos ofendemos —dijo rápidamente Harry—. Simplemente dinos qué tenemos que hacer.** ( _Eso es un buen lider, siempre sabiendo cuando pasar el liderasgo_ pensaron Alastor y Caro.) **  
**

— **Bueno, Harry, tú ocupa el lugar de ese alfil y tú, Her mione, ponte en lugar de esa torre, al lado de Harry.**

— **¿Y qué pasa contigo?**

— **Yo seré un caballo.** ( _Mi pobre hijito, la pieza más sacrificable tuvo que elegir ser_ pensó Molly preocupada.) **  
**

 **Las piezas parecieron haber escuchado porque, ante esas palabras, un caballo, un alfil y una torre dieron la espal da a las piezas blancas y salieron del tablero, dejando libres tres cuadrados que Harry, Ron y Hermione ocuparon.**

— **Las blancas siempre juegan primero en el ajedrez —dijo Ron, mirando al otro lado del tablero—. Sí... mirad.**

 **Un peón blanco se movió hacia delante.**

 **Ron comenzó a dirigir a las piezas negras. Se movían si lenciosamente cuando los mandaba. A Harry le temblaban las rodillas. ¿Y si perdían?**

— **Harry... muévete en diagonal, cuatro casillas a la de recha.**

 **La primera verdadera impresión llegó cuando el otro ca ballo fue capturado. La reina blanca lo golpeó contra el tablero y lo arrastró hacia fuera, donde se quedó inmóvil, bocabajo.**

— **Tuve que dejar que sucediera —dijo Ron, conmovido—. Te deja libre para coger ese alfil. Vamos, Hermione.**

 **Cada vez que uno de sus hombres perdía, las piezas blancas no mostraban compasión. Muy pronto, hubo un gru po de piezas negras desplomadas a lo largo de la pared. Dos veces, Ron se dio cuenta justo a tiempo para salvar a Harry y Hermione del peligro. Él mismo jugó por todo el tablero, atrapando casi tantas piezas blancas como las negras que habían perdido.**

— **Ya casi estamos —murmuró de pronto—. Dejadme pensar... dejadme pensar.**

 **La reina blanca volvió su cara sin rostro hacia Ron.**

— **Sí... —murmuró Ron—. Es la única forma... tengo que dejar que me cojan.**

-Ron no lo hagas- dijo Molly preocupándose más.

-Mamá, estoy bien y eso ya pasó- dijo Ron mientras le tocaba el hombro y agregó por lo bajo- era necesario.

Elizabeth angustiada y agradecida con Ron continuó.

— **¡NO! —gritaron Harry y Hermione.**

— **¡Esto es ajedrez! —dijo enfadado Ron—. ¡Hay que ha cer algunos sacrificios! Yo daré un paso adelante y ella me coge rá... Eso te dejará libre para hacer jaque mate al rey, Harry.**

— **Pero...**

— **¿Quieres detener a Snape o no?**

— **Ron...**

— **¡Si no os dais prisa va a conseguir la Piedra!**

 **No había nada que hacer.**

— **¿Listo? —preguntó Ron, con el rostro pálido pero deci dido—. Allá voy, y no os quedéis una vez que hayáis ganado.**

 **Se movió hacia delante y la reina blanca saltó. Golpeó a Ron con fuerza en la cabeza con su brazo de piedra y el chico se derrumbó en el suelo. Hermione gritó, pero se quedó en su casillero. La reina blanca arrastró a Ron a un lado. Parecía desmayado.**

 **Muy conmovido, Harry se movió tres casilleros a la iz quierda. El rey blanco se quitó la corona y la arrojó a los pies de Harry.**

-Debió ser a tus pies amigo- dijo Harry.

El gran Comedor se paró y aplaudió a Ron por el excelente juego. La profesora McGonagall dijo cuándo dejaron de aplaudir:

-Hay que tener un partido de ajedrez oficial, señor Weasley.

-Ok- aceptó Ron.

Elizabeth continuó luego de este acuerdo.

 **Habían ganado. Las piezas saludaron y se fueron, dejando libre la puerta. Con una última mirada de desespe ración hacia Ron, Harry y Hermione corrieron hacia la salida y subieron por el siguiente pasadizo.**

— **¿Y si él está...?**

— **Él estará bien —dijo Harry, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo—. ¿Qué crees que nos queda?**

— **Tuvimos a Sprout en el Lazo del Diablo, Flitwick debe de haber hechizado las llaves, y McGonagall transformó a las piezas de ajedrez. Eso nos deja el hechizo de Quirrell y el de Snape...**

 **Habían llegado a otra puerta.**

— **¿Todo bien? —susurró Harry.**

— **Adelante.**

 **Harry empujó y abrió.**

 **Un tufo desagradable los invadió, haciendo que se tapa ran la nariz con la túnica. Con ojos que lagrimeaban debido al olor, vieron, aplastado en el suelo frente a ellos, un trol más grande que el que habían derribado, inconsciente y con un bulto sangrante en la cabeza.**

— **Me alegro de que no tengamos que pelear con éste —su surró Harry, mientras pasaban con cuidado sobre una de las enormes piernas** (-Si, porque falta ron y su wingardium leviosa- dijo Hermione por lo bajo a sus amigos) . **—. Vamos, no puedo respirar.**

 **Abrió la próxima puerta, los dos casi sin atreverse a ver lo que seguía... Pero no había nada terrorífico allí, Sólo una mesa con siete botellas de diferente tamaño puestas en fila.**

— **Snape —dijo Harry—. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?**

 **Pasaron el umbral y de inmediato un fuego se encendió detrás de ellos. No era un fuego común, era púrpura. Al mis mo tiempo, llamas negras se encendieron delante. Estaban atrapados.**

— **¡Mira! —Hermione cogió un rollo de papel, que estaba cerca de las botellas. Harry miró por encima de su hombro para leerlo:**

 _ **El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás,**_

 _ **dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres,**_

 _ **una entre nosotras siete te dejará adelantarte,**_

 _ **otra llevará al que lo beba para atrás,**_

 _ **dos contienen sólo vino de ortiga,**_

 _ **tres son mortales, esperando escondidos en la fila.**_

 _ **Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre,**_

 _ **para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves:**_

 _ **Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre encontrarás alguno al lado iz quierdo del vino de ortiga;**_

 _ **Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres moverte hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga;**_

 _ **Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes: Ni el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior;**_

 _ **Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas una vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes.**_

 **Hermione dejó escapar un gran suspiro y Harry, sor prendido, vio que sonreía, lo último que había esperado que hiciera.**

-Muy astuto el acertijo, señor Snape- dijo Rowena mientras pensaba en la solución.

El hombre se sonrojó y dio una tímida sonrisa a la fundadora.

-¿ya sabes la respuesta Rowe?- dijo Godric.

-Creo que sí- contestó ella.

La mayoría también la estaban pensando, algunos con más aciertos y facilidades que otros.

Luego de un rato en el que los que la sabía asintieron y los que no dejaro de pensar, Elizabeth continuó.

— **Muy bueno —dijo Hermione—. Esto no es magia... es lógica... es un acertijo. Muchos de los más grandes magos no han tenido una gota de lógica y se quedarían aquí para siempre.**

— **Pero nosotros también, ¿no?**

— **Por supuesto que no —dijo Hermione—. Lo único que necesitamos está en este papel. Siete botellas: tres con vene no, dos con vino, una nos llevará a salvo a través del fuego ne gro y la otra hacia atrás, por el fuego púrpura.**

— **Pero ¿cómo sabremos cuál beber?**

— **Dame un minuto.**

-¿Cómo que un minuto?- preguntó indignado Snape.

-Era una forma de decir- dijo Hermione.

-Ok, lo siento- dijo avergonzado Snape.

Elizabeth continuó.

 **Hermione leyó el papel varias veces. Luego paseó de un lado al otro de la fila de botellas, murmurando y señalándo las. Al fin, se golpeó las manos.**

— **Lo tengo —dijo—. La más pequeña nos llevará por el fuego negro, hacia la Piedra.**

 **Harry miró a la diminuta botella.**

— **Aquí hay sólo para uno de nosotros —dijo—. No hay más que un trago.**

 **Se miraron.**

— **¿Cuál nos hará volver por entre las llamas púrpura?**

 **Hermione señaló una botella redonda del extremo dere cho de la fila.**

— **Tú bebe de ésa —dijo Harry—. No: vuelve, busca a Ron y coge las escobas del cuarto de las llaves voladoras. Con ellas podréis salir por la trampilla sin que os vea** _ **Fluffy**_ **. Id di rectamente a la lechucería y enviad a** _ **Hedwig**_ **a Dumbledore, lo necesitamos. Puede ser que yo detenga un poco a Snape, pero la verdad es que no puedo igualarlo.**

— **Pero Harry... ¿y si Quien-tú-sabes está con él?** (-Le daré un abrazo de cara- murmuró Harry sonriendo a Hermione que rió por lo bajo.) **  
**

— **Bueno, ya tuve suerte una vez, ¿no? —dijo Harry, se ñalando su cicatriz—. Puede ser que la tenga de nuevo.**

 **Los labios de Hermione temblaron, y de pronto se lanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó.**

— **¡Hermione!**

— **Harry.. Eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes.**

— **No soy tan bueno como tú —contestó muy incómodo, mientras ella lo soltaba.**

-Ahora no estás más incómodo- dijo Ron burlón.

-Es que no estaba acostumbrado a los abrazos- dijo Harry abrazando a Hermione.

Eso generó que Caro le diera una patada en la espinilla a Vernon que sólo gimió. Elizabeth continuó furiosa.

— **¡Yo! —exclamó Hermione—. ¡Libros! ¡Inteligencia! Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía y... ¡Oh, Harry, ten cuidado!**

— **Bebe primero —dijo Harry—. Estás segura de cuál es cuál, ¿no?**

— **Totalmente —dijo Hermione. Se tomó de un trago el contenido de la botellita redondeada y se estremeció.**

— **No es veneno, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry con voz anhe lante.**

— **No... pero parece hielo.  
**

-Justamente, es una especie de hielo embutido en poción ininflamable- explicó Snape a todos

-¿Y de qué se trata?- preguntó interesado Slughorn.

-Es una poción que cree yo, con una base muy fuerte de agua y esencia de murtlap que sirve de cicatrizante- comentó Snape.

Muchos estaban sorprendidos y esperaban que él creara muchas pociones tan interesantes como esa.

Elizabeth le sonrió al hombre y siguió.

— **Rápido, vete, antes de que se termine el efecto.**

— **Buena suerte... ten cuidado...**

— **¡VETE!  
**

-Harry que gritón- empezó George.

-Te vas a arrugar más rápido si gritas tanto- terminó Fred.

Muchos se rieron y cuando pararon Elizabeth con una tenue sonrisa siguió.

 **Hermione giró en redondo y pasó directamente a través del fuego púrpura.**

 **Harry respiró profundamente y cogió la más pequeña de las botellas. Se enfrentó a las llamas negras.**

— **Allá voy —dijo, y se bebió el contenido de un trago.**

 **Era realmente como si tragara hielo. Dejó la botella y fue hacia delante. Se dio ánimo al ver que las llamas negras la mían su cuerpo pero no lo quemaban. Durante un momento no pudo ver más que fuego oscuro. Luego se encontró al otro lado, en la última habitación.**

 **Ya había alguien allí. Pero no era Snape. Y tampoco era Voldemort.**

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Lily muerta de miedo.

-Ya lo va a decir- dijo Harry.

-¿Mamá?- preguntó Lily a su madre.

-No lo dice acá…- empezó Elizabeth.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ansiosa Lily.

-Porque terminó el capítulo- contestó e informó Elizabeth.

-Muy bien. Ahora lee tú el último capítulo del primer libro- dijo Hermione P. señalando a alguien en la mesa de Gryffindor.


	26. Capítulo 26

El señalado que correspondía al nombre de Peter Pettigrew fue a buscar el libro aliviado por no tener que dar explicaciones todavía. Abrió el libro y dijo: **Capítulo 26** : **El hombre de las dos caras**

 **Era Quirrell.**

-Ese inútil- dijo James.

-No creas en las apariencias- le comentó Harry a su padre.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Canuto mientras James miraba a su hijo con confusión.

-Porque podría ser tu ruina. En este mundo, y más con la guerra hay que tener cuidado- comentó Harry a la versión joven de su padrino.

-Por favor Peter, puedes seguir- dijo Hermione P.

Peter lo hizo mientras Alastor pensaba _sigue así muchacho_.

— **¡Usted! —exclamó Harry.**

 **Quirrell sonrió. Su rostro no tenía ni sombra del tic.**

— **Yo —dijo con calma— me preguntaba si me iba a en contrar contigo aquí, Potter.**

— **Pero yo pensé... Snape...**

— **¿Severus? —Quirrell rió, y no fue con su habitual so nido tembloroso y entrecortado, sino con una risa fría y agu da—. Sí, Severus parecía ser el indicado, ¿no? Fue muy útil tenerlo dando vueltas como un murciélago enorme.** (-Estúpido Quirrell- murmuraron Harry y Hermione.) **Al lado de él ¿quién iba a sospechar del po-pobre tar-tamudo p-profe sor Quirrell?**

 **Harry no podía aceptarlo. Aquello no podía ser verdad, no podía ser.**

— **¡Pero Snape trató de matarme!**

— **No, no, no. Yo traté de matarte. Tu amiga, la señorita Granger, accidentalmente me atropelló** (-Eres la mejor mamá- murmuraron Albus P y Lily P a su madre que les sonrío.) **cuando corría a pren derle fuego a Snape, en ese partido de** _ **quidditch**_ **. Y rompió el contacto visual que yo tenía contigo. Unos segundos más y te habría hecho caer de esa escoba. Y ya lo habría conseguido, si Snape no hubiera estado murmurando un contramaleficio, tratando de salvarte.**

-Gracias Sev por eso- agradeció Lily.

Snape asintió y Peter continuó.

— **¿Snape trataba de salvarme a mí?**

— **Por supuesto —dijo fríamente Quirrell—. ¿Por qué crees que quiso ser árbitro en el siguiente partido? Estaba tratando de asegurarse de que yo no pudiera hacerlo otra vez. Gracioso, en realidad... no necesitaba molestarse. No podía hacer nada con Dumbledore mirando. Todos los otros profesores creyeron que Snape trataba de impedir que Gryffindor ganase, se ha hecho muy impopular... Y qué pér dida de tiempo cuando, después de todo eso, voy a matarte esta noche.** (-Hijo de puta-murmuraron algunos con odio.)

 **Quirrell chasqueó los dedos. Unas sogas cayeron del aire y se enroscaron en el cuerpo de Harry, sujetándolo con fuerza.**

— **Eres demasiado molesto para vivir, Potter. Deslizándote por el colegio, como en Halloween, porque me descubriste cuando iba a ver qué era lo que vigilaba la Piedra.**

-Eso es mentira…- empezó furiosa Rose.

-Fue a buscar a la madrina- dijo Scorp con el mismo enojo que su mejor amiga.

Peter decidió continuar cuando Harry se lo pidió con la mirada.

— **¿Usted fue el que dejó entrar al trol?**

— **Claro. Yo tengo un don especial con esos monstruos. ¿No viste lo que le hice al que estaba en la otra habitación? Desgraciadamente, cuando todos andaban corriendo por ahí para buscarte, Snape, que ya sospechaba de mí, fue directa mente al tercer piso para ganarme de mano, y no sólo hizo que mi monstruo no pudiera matarte, sino que ese perro de tres cabezas no mordió la pierna de Snape de la manera en que debería haberlo hecho...** (-Pues igual dolió- dijo Snape bajito.)

 **Hizo una pausa:**

— **Ahora, espera tranquilo, Potter. Necesito examinar este interesante espejo.**

 **De pronto, Harry vio lo que estaba detrás de Quirrell. Era el espejo de Oesed.**

— **Este espejo es la llave para poder encontrar la Piedra —murmuró Quirrell, dando golpecitos alrededor del mar co—. Era de esperar que Dumbledore hiciera algo así... pero él está en Londres... Cuando pueda volver, yo ya estaré muy lejos.**

 **Lo único que se le ocurrió a Harry fue tratar de que Quirrell siguiera hablando y dejara de concentrarse en el espejo.**

— **Lo vi a usted y a Snape en el bosque... —dijo de golpe.**

— **Sí —dijo Quirrell, sin darle importancia, paseando alrededor del espejo para ver la parte posterior—. Me esta ba siguiendo, tratando de averiguar hasta dónde había llegado. Siempre había sospechado de mí. Trató de asustar me... Como si pudiera, cuando yo tengo a lord Voldemort de mi lado...**

 **Quirrell salió de detrás del espejo y se miró en él con enfado.**

— **Veo la Piedra... se la presento a mi maestro... pero ¿dónde está?**

 **Harry luchó con las sogas qué lo ataban, pero no se aflo jaron. Tenía que evitar que Quirrell centrara toda su aten ción en el espejo.**

— **Pero Snape siempre pareció odiarme mucho.**

— **Oh, sí—dijo Quirrell, con aire casual— claro que sí. Estaba en Hogwarts con tu padre, ¿no lo sabías? Se detestaban. Pero nunca quiso que estuvieras muerto.**

-¿Y a mi padre?- preguntó Harry un poco alarmado por la posibilidad que a Snape una vida no le importara.

-No, me interesaba la muerte de su padre. O sea en ese momento deseaba que estuviera vivo- dijo Snape.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confundido James.

-Porque tu muerte fue el mismo día que la de Lily y yo a ella la quería mucho- contestó el profesor.

Peter continuó.

— **Pero hace unos días yo lo oí a usted, llorando... Pensé que Snape lo estaba amenazando...**

 **Por primera vez, un espasmo de miedo cruzó el rostro de Quirrell.**

— **Algunas veces —dijo— me resulta difícil seguir las instrucciones de mi maestro... Él es un gran mago y yo soy débil...**

— **¿Quiere decir que él estaba en el aula con usted? —pre guntó Harry**

— **Él está conmigo dondequiera que vaya —dijo con cal ma Quirrell** (-Acosador- murmuraron los Gemelos P y Gemelos W.) **—. Lo conocí cuando viajaba por el mundo. Yo era un joven tonto, lleno de ridículas ideas sobre el mal y el bien.**

-Era un joven con buenos ideales- dijo Hermione P con tristeza.

-Pero poco seguro y muy influenciable- agregó Harry P.

Nadie dijo nada aunque muchos quedaron pensando y Peter continuó.

 **Lord Voldemort**

-No es un seguidor- comentó Arthur.

-Es verdad, ellos lo llaman Señor de las Tinieblas o Tenebroso- explicó Carolina con paciencia y asombrando a muchos.

-Lo que demuestra que es muy inseguro y no que fuera malo- terminó Albus P.

Peter continuó mientras muchos asentían.

 **me demostró lo equivocado que estaba. No hay ni mal ni bien, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado dé biles para buscarlo... Desde entonces le he servido fielmente, aunque muchas veces le he fallado. Tuvo que ser muy severo conmigo. —Quirrell se estremeció súbitamente—. No perdo na fácilmente los errores. Cuando fracasé en robar esa Pie dra de Gringotts, se disgustó mucho. Me castigó... decidió que tenía que vigilarme muy de cerca...** (La gente tuvo lástima del profesor dado que había sufrido mucho.)

 **La voz de Quirrell se apagó. Harry recordó su viaje al ca llejón Diagon... ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Había visto a Quirrell aquel mismo día y se habían estrechado las manos en el Caldero Chorreante.**

-Eras sólo un niño- dijo Molly para calmarlo dado que muchos lo miraban como si hubiera sido un tonto por no darse cuenta como era en realidad el profesor.

Frente a este gesto de la señora Weasley, Harry que había bajado la cabeza la levantó y dijo enojado:

-Ninguno de ustedes se dio cuenta. Incluso para muchos no era más que un debilucho y para casi todos el profesor murió de forma heroica, así que mejor hagan silencio. Peter por favor sigue.

La lectura siguió mientras algunos se encogían de miedo por el carácter fuerte de Harry.

 **Quirrell maldijo entre dientes.**

— **No comprendo... ¿La Piedra está dentro del espejo? ¿Tengo que romperlo?**

 **La mente de Harry funcionaba a toda máquina.**

 **«Lo que más deseo en el mundo en este momento —pen só— es encontrar la Piedra antes de que lo haga Quirrell. Entonces, si miro en el espejo, podría verme encontrándola... ¡Lo que quiere decir que veré dónde está escondida! Pero ¿cómo puedo mirar sin que Quirrell se dé cuenta de lo que quiero hacer?**

 **Trató de torcerse hacia la izquierda, para ponerse frente al espejo sin que Quirrell lo notara, pero las sogas que tenía alrededor de los tobillos estaban tan tensas que lo hicieron caer. Quirrell no le prestó atención. Seguía hablando para sí mismo.**

— **¿Qué hace este espejo? ¿Cómo funciona? ¡Ayúdame, Maestro!**

 **Y para el horror de Harry, una voz le respondió, una voz que parecía salir del mismo Quirrell.**

— **Utiliza al muchacho... Utiliza al muchacho...** (La gente de primero gritó de terror.)

 **Quirrell se volvió hacia Harry.**

— **Sí... Potter... ven aquí.**

 **Hizo sonar las manos una vez y las sogas cayeron. Harry se puso lentamente de pie.**

— **Ven aquí —repitió Quirrell—. Mira en el espejo y dime lo que ves.**

 **Harry se aproximó.**

 **«Tengo que mentir —pensó, desesperado—, tengo que mirar y mentir sobre lo que veo, eso es todo.»**

 **Quirrell se le acercó por detrás. Harry respiró el extraño olor que parecía salir del turbante de Quirrell. Cerró los ojos, se detuvo frente al espejo y los volvió a abrir.**

 **Se vio reflejado, muy pálido y con cara de asustado. Pero un momento más tarde, su reflejo le sonrió. Puso la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una piedra de color sangre. Le guiñó un ojo y volvió a guardar la Piedra en el bolsillo y, cuando lo hacía, Harry sintió que algo pesado caía en su bolsillo real. De alguna manera (era algo increíble) había conseguido la Piedra.**

-Bien hecho ahijadito- dijo Sirius feliz.

-Ahora sal rápido- continuó Remus preocupado.

Peter continuó frente al gesto de Lily que se comía las uñas, porque estaba preocupada.

— **¿Bien? —dijo Quirrell con impaciencia—. ¿Qué es lo que ves?**

 **Harry, haciendo de tripas corazón, contestó:**

— **Me veo con Dumbledore, estrechándonos las manos —inventó—. Yo... he ganado la copa de la casa para Gryffindor. Quirrell maldijo otra vez.**

— **Quítate de ahí —dijo. Cuando Harry se hizo a un lado, sintió la Piedra Filosofal contra su pierna. ¿Se atrevería a escapar?**

 **Pero no había dado cinco pasos cuando una voz aguda habló, aunque Quirrell no movía los labios.**

— **Él miente... él miente...** _(Será ventrílocuo_ pensó Hugo G preocupado por el muchacho que estaba en peligro _.)_ **  
**

— **¡Potter, vuelve aquí! —gritó Quirrell—. ¡Dime la ver dad! ¿Qué es lo que has visto?**

 **La voz aguda se oyó otra vez.**

— **Déjame hablar con él... cara a cara...**

— **¡Maestro, no está lo bastante fuerte todavía!**

— **Tengo fuerza suficiente... para esto.**

 **Harry sintió como si el Lazo del Diablo lo hubiera clava do en el suelo. No podía mover ni un músculo. Petrificado, ob servó a Quirrell, que empezaba a desenvolver su turbante. ¿Qué iba a suceder? El turbante cayó. La cabeza de Quirrell parecía extrañamente pequeña sin él. Entonces, Quirrell se dio la vuelta lentamente.**

 **Harry hubiera querido gritar, pero no podía dejar salir ningún sonido. Donde tendría que haber estado la nuca de Quirrell, había un rostro, la cara más terrible que Harry hubiera visto en su vida. Era de color blanco tiza, con brillan tes ojos rojos y ranuras en vez de fosas nasales, como las ser pientes.** (-Lo que me temía- comentó Caro por lo bajo.)

— **Harry Potter... —susurró.**

 **Harry trató de retroceder, pero sus piernas no le res pondían.**

— **¿Ves en lo que me he convertido? —dijo la cara—. No más que en sombra y quimera...** (-Te lo mereces monstruo- murmuró Caro furiosa a lo que nadie escuchó por estar metidos en la historia.) **Tengo forma sólo cuando puedo compartir el cuerpo de otro... Pero siempre ha habi do seres deseosos de dejarme entrar en sus corazones y en sus mentes... La sangre de unicornio me ha dado fuerza en es tas semanas pasadas... tú viste al leal Quirrell bebiéndo la para mí en el bosque...** (-Que asco- murmuró Lavander.) **y una vez que tenga el Elixir de la Vida seré capaz de crear un cuerpo para mí... Ahora... ¿por qué no me entregas la Piedra que tienes en el bolsillo?**

-Porque no quiere- dijo Theo.

La gente del Gran Comedor sonrió un poco y Peter continuó.

 **Entonces él lo sabía. La idea hizo que de pronto las pier nas de Harry se tambalearan.**

— **No seas tonto —se burló el rostro—. Mejor que salves tu propia vida y te unas a mí... o tendrás el mismo final que tus padres... Murieron pidiéndome misericordia...** (-El que va a pedir misericordia cuando lo agarre será él- murmuró Caro entre dientes.)

— **¡MENTIRA! —gritó de pronto Harry.**

 **Quirrell andaba hacia atrás, para que Voldemort pudie ra mirarlo. La cara maligna sonreía.**

— **Qué conmovedor —dijo—. Siempre consideré la valen tía... Sí, muchacho, tus padres eran valientes... Maté prime ro a tu padre y luchó con valor... Pero tu madre no tenía que morir... ella trataba de protegerte... Ahora, dame esa Piedra, a menos que quieras que tu madre haya muerto en vano.**

-Que miserable. Decirle eso a un niño- dijo Arthur ofuscado.

-Harry, tienes razón, Vol-Vol- Voldemort no se merece que lo respetemos- dijo Ron.

Hermione asintió y Peter continuó sintiendo una furia por ese monstruo.

— **¡NUNCA!**

 **Harry se movió hacia la puerta en llamas, pero Volde mort gritó: ¡ATRÁPALO! y, al momento siguiente, Harry sin tió la mano de Quirrell sujetando su muñeca. De inmediato, un dolor agudo atravesó su cicatriz y sintió como si la cabeza fuera a partírsele en dos. Gritó, luchando con todas sus fuer zas y, para su sorpresa, Quirrell lo soltó. El dolor en la cabeza amainó...** (-Harry, Harry tú puedes- murmuraron los Gemelos P y los Gemelos W.)

 **Miró alrededor para ver dónde estaba Quirrell y lo vio doblado de dolor, mirándose los dedos, que se ampollaban ante sus ojos.**

— **¡ATRÁPALO! ¡Atrápalo! —rugía otra vez Voldemort, y Quirrell arremetió contra Harry, haciéndolo caer al suelo y apretándole el cuello con las dos manos... La cicatriz de Harry casi lo enceguecía de dolor y, sin embargo, pudo ver a Quirrell chillando desesperado.**

— **Maestro, no puedo sujetarlo... ¡Mis manos... mis manos!**

-Vamos ahijadito- dijo Sirius.

-Sí, cachorro, saca el Evans que tienes dentro- dijo Canuto.

Los del Gran Comedor se calmaron un poco aunque las mujeres se agarraban a algunos hombres porque estaban asustadas.

Peter suspiró y continuó.

 **Y Quirrell, aunque mantenía sujeto a Harry aplastán dolo con las rodillas, le soltó el cuello y contempló, aterroriza do, sus manos. Harry vio que estaban quemadas, en carne viva, con ampollas rojas y brillantes.**

— **¡Entonces mátalo, idiota, y termina de una vez! —ex clamó Voldemort.**

 **Quirrell levantó la mano para lanzar un maleficio mor tal, pero Harry, instintivamente, se incorporó y se aferró a la cara de Quirrell.**

— **¡AAAAAAH!**

 **Quirrell se apartó, con el rostro también quemado, y en tonces Harry se dio cuenta: Quirrell no podía tocar su piel sin sufrir un dolor terrible. Su única oportunidad era sujetar a Quirrell, que sintiera tanto dolor como para impedir que hi ciera el maleficio...**

 **Harry se puso de pie de un salto, cogió a Quirrell de un brazo y lo apretó con fuerza. Quirrell gritó y trató de empu jar a Harry. El dolor de cabeza de éste aumentaba y el muchacho no podía ver, solamente podía oír los terribles ge midos de Quirrell y los aullidos de Voldemort: ¡MÁTALO! ¡MÁ TALO!, y otras voces, tal vez sólo en su cabeza, gritando: «¡Harry! ¡Harry!».** (Hermione mientras se leía esa parte se abrazaba a Harry porque está recordando lo pálido que se encontraba el muchacho luego de esa pelea con Voldemort.)

 **Sintió que el brazo de Quirrell se iba soltando, supo que estaba perdido, sintió que todo se oscurecía y que caía... caía... caía...**

 **Algo dorado brillaba justo encima de él. ¡La** _ **snitch**_ **! Trató de atraparla, pero sus brazos eran muy pesados.** (-Ese es mi buscador/hijo- dijeron Oliver y James en voz baja.)

 **Pestañeé. No era la** _ **snitch**_ **. Eran un par de gafas. Qué raro.**

 **Pestañeó otra vez. El rostro sonriente de Albus Dumble dore se agitaba ante él.**

— **Buenas tardes, Harry —dijo Dumbledore.**

 **Harry lo miró asombrado. Entonces recordó.**

— **¡Señor! ¡La Piedra! ¡Era Quirrell! ¡Él tiene la Piedra! Señor, rápido...** ( _Paranoico_ pensó James.)

— **Cálmate, qúerido muchacho, estás un poco atrasado —dijo Dumbledore—. Quirrell no tiene la Piedra.**

— **¿Entonces quién la tiene? Señor, yo...**

— **Harry, por favor, cálmate, o la señora Pomfrey me echará de aquí.**

 **Harry tragó y miró alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que debía de estar en la enfermería. Estaba acostado en una cama, con sábanas blancas de hilo, y cerca había una mesa, con una enorme cantidad de paquetes, que parecían la mitad de la tienda de golosinas**

— **Regalos de tus amigos y admiradores —dijo Dumble dore, radiante—. Lo que sucedió en las mazmorras entre tú y el profesor Quirrell es completamente secreto, así que, na turalmente, todo el colegio lo sabe. Creo que tus amigos, los señores Fred y George Weasley, son responsables de tratar de enviarte un inodoro. No dudo que pensaron que eso te divertiría. Sin embargo, la señora Pomfrey consideró que no era muy higiénico y lo confiscó.**

-Quiero mi inodoro- pidió Ginny jugando para tranquilizarse porque imaginarse a Ron frente a ese hombre le daba escalofríos.

-Luego te lo doy- continuó Harry siguiéndole la corriente.

Los bromistas se rieron, la sala se destensó un poco y Peter continuó.

— **¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estoy aquí?**

— **Tres días. El señor Ronald Weasley y la señorita Gran ger estarán muy aliviados al saber que has recuperado el co nocimiento. Han estado sumamente preocupados.**

— **Pero señor, la Piedra...**

— **Veo que no quieres que te distraiga. Muy bien, la Pie dra. El profesor Quirrell no te la pudo quitar. Yo llegué a tiem po para evitarlo, aunque debo decir que lo estabas haciendo muy bien.**

-Excelente- dijeron Dorea y Elizabeth ahora calmadas y con mucho orgullo por su nieto.

Él aludido se sonrojo y Peter continuó.

— **¿Usted llegó? ¿Recibió la lechuza que envió Hermione?**

— **Nos debimos cruzar en el aire. En cuanto llegué a Lon dres, me di cuenta de que el lugar en donde debía estar era el que había dejado. Llegué justo a tiempo para quitarte a Qui rrell de encima...**

— **Fue usted.**

— **Tuve miedo de haber llegado demasiado tarde.**

— **Casi fue así, no habría podido aguantar mucho más sin que me quitara la Piedra...**

-Papá debes valorarte más. Tú eres una excelente persona y más importante que la piedra- dijo Lily P. a la versión joven de su padre.

-Gracias, lo intentaré- dijo Harry y Peter continuó.

— **No por la Piedra, muchacho, por ti... El esfuerzo casi te mata. Durante un terrible momento tuve miedo de que fuera así. En lo que se refiere a la Piedra, fue destruida.**

— **¿Destruida? —dijo Harry sin entender—. Pero su ami go... Nicolás Flamel...**

— **¡Oh, sabes lo de Nicolás! —dijo contento Dumbledo re—. Hiciste bien los deberes, ¿no es cierto? Bien, Nicolás y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla y estuvimos de acuerdo en que era lo mejor.**

— **Pero eso significa que él y su mujer van a morir, ¿no?**

— **Tienen suficiente Elixir guardado para poner sus asuntos en orden y luego, sí, van a morir.**

 **Dumbledore sonrió ante la expresión de desconcierto que se veía en el rostro de Harry.**

— **Para alguien tan joven como tú, estoy seguro de que parecerá increíble, pero para Nicolás y Perenela será real mente como irse a la cama, después de un día muy, muy largo.**

-Con muchos muy- comentó Canuto.

Los demás se rieron y eso terminó por tranquilizarlos.

Peter continuó luego de 5 minutos.

 **Después de todo, para una mente bien organizada, la muer te no es más que la siguiente gran aventura. Sabes, la Piedra no era realmente algo tan maravilloso. ¡Todo el dinero y la vida que uno pueda desear! Las dos cosas que la mayor parte de los seres humanos elegirían... El problema es que los hu manos tienen el don de elegir precisamente las cosas que son peores para ellos.** (-Estoy de acuerdo con usted- murmuraron Harry, Hermione, Albus P. y Caro.)

 **Harry yacía allí, sin saber qué decir. Dumbledore cantu rreó durante un minuto y después sonrió hacia el techo.**

— **¿Señor? —dijo Harry—. Estuve pensando... Señor, aunque la Piedra ya no esté, Vol... quiero decir Quién-us ted-sabe...**

— **Llámalo Voldemort, Harry. Utiliza siempre el nombre correcto de las cosas. El miedo a un nombre aumenta el mie do a la cosa que se nombra.** ( _Frase típica de Dumby_ pensaron Sirius y Remus.)

— **Sí, señor. Bien, Voldemort intentará volver de nuevo, ¿no? Quiero decir... No se ha ido, ¿verdad?**

— **No, Harry, no se ha ido. Está por ahí, en algún lugar, tal vez buscando otro cuerpo para compartir... Como no está realmente vivo, no se le puede matar. Él dejó morir a Qui rrell, muestra tan poca misericordia con sus seguidores como con sus enemigos. De todos modos, Harry, tú tal vez has re trasado su regreso al poder. La próxima vez hará falta algún otro preparado para luchar y, si lo detienen otra vez y otra vez, bueno, puede ser que nunca vuelva al poder.**

Los alumnos se pararon y aplaudieron a Harry. Luego de 10 minutos, Peter continuó.

 **Harry asintió, pero se detuvo rápidamente, porque eso hacía que le doliera más la cabeza. Luego dijo:**

— **Señor, hay algunas cosas más que me gustaría saber, si me las puede decir... cosas sobre las que quiero saber la verdad...**

— **La verdad —Dumbledore suspiró—. Es una cosa terri ble y hermosa, y por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuida do. Sin embargo, contestaré tus preguntas a menos que ten ga una muy buena razón para no hacerlo. Y en ese caso te pido que me perdones. Por supuesto, no voy a mentirte.**

— **Bien... Voldemort dijo que sólo mató a mi madre por que ella trató de evitar que me matara. Pero ¿por qué iba a querer matarme a mí en primer lugar?**

 **Aquella vez, Dumbledore suspiró profundamente.**

— **Vaya, la primera cosa que me preguntas y no puedo contestarte. No hoy. No ahora. Lo sabrás, un día... Quítatelo de la cabeza por ahora, Harry. Cuando seas mayor... ya sé que eso es odioso... bueno, cuando estés listo, lo sabrás.** (-5to libro- dijeron Albus P, Rose y Scorp a Harry)

 **Y Harry supo que no sería bueno discutir.**

— **¿Y por qué Quirrell no podía tocarme?**

— **Tu madre murió para salvarte. Si hay algo que Volde mort no puede entender es el amor. No se dio cuenta de que un amor tan poderoso como el de tu madre hacia ti deja mar cas poderosas. No una cicatriz, no un signo visible... Haber sido amado tan profundamente, aunque esa persona que nos amó no esté, nos deja para siempre una protección. Eso está en tu piel. Quirrell, lleno de odio, codicia y ambición, compartiendo su alma con Voldemort, no podía tocarte por esa ra zón. Era una agonía el tocar a una persona marcada por algo tan bueno.**

-Bravo Lily- se alegraron Caro y Canuto.

La aludida se sonrojo y Peter continuó.

 **Entonces Dumbledore se mostró muy interesado en un pájaro que estaba cerca de la cortina, lo que le dio tiempo a Harry para secarse los ojos con la sábana. Cuando pudo ha blar de nuevo, Harry dijo:**

— **¿Y la capa invisible... sabe quién me la mandó?**

— **Ah... Resulta que tu padre me la había dejado y pensé que te gustaría tenerla. —Los ojos de Dumbledore brilla ron—. Cosas útiles... Tu padre la utilizaba sobre todo para robar comida en la cocina, cuando estaba aquí.**

-Solo para eso- dijo James con el ceño levantado y agregó antes de ser parado por Lunático- también para hacer bromas, vichar a Lily cuando estudiaba, observar a los Slytherin…

Peter continuó antes de que su amigo fuera castigado.

— **Y hay algo más...**

— **Dispara.**

-Bum- dijo Sirius bromeando.

Los que entendieron el chiste se rieron brevemente.

Luego Peter continuó con la lectura.

— **Quirrell dijo que Snape...**

— **El profesor Snape, Harry**

— **Sí, él... Quirrell dijo que me odia, porque odiaba a mi padre. ¿Es verdad?**

— **Bueno, ellos se detestaban uno al otro. Como tú y el se ñor Malfoy. Y entonces, tu padre hizo algo que Snape nunca pudo perdonarle.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **Le salvó la vida.**

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó James confuso.

-En 7mo. Tus amigos intentaron matarme- explicó Snape señalando a Sirius y a Remus.

-Eso no es cierto, primero Remus no tenía nada que ver, segundo dije al atardecer no a la noche- le contestó molesto Sirius.

-Pruébalo- replicó orgulloso Snape aunque él sabía que era verdad.

-Fue así y usted lo sabe profesor- dijo Scorp.

-Usted nos lo dijo- dijo Frank L.

El intercambio dejó a todos excepto los del presente y futuro que sabían los que era Remus confusos. Peter continuó luego de mirar brevemente mal Canuto por boludo porque él intuía que tenía que ver con Remus y su problema peludo.

— **¿Qué?**

— **Sí... —dijo Dumbledore, con aire soñador—. Es curio sa la forma en que funciona la mente de la gente, ¿no es cier to? El profesor Snape no podía soportar estar en deuda con tu padre... Creo que se esforzó tanto para protegerte este año porque sentía que así estaría en paz con él. Así podría seguir odiando la memoria de tu padre, en paz...**

 **Harry trató de entenderlo, pero le hacía doler la cabeza, así que lo dejó.**

— **Y señor, hay una cosa más...**

— **¿Sólo una?**

— **¿Cómo pude hacer que la Piedra saliera del espejo?**

— **Ah, bueno, me alegro de que me preguntes eso. Fue una de mis más brillantes ideas y, entre tú y yo, eso es decir mucho. Sabes, sólo alguien que quisiera encontrar la Piedra, encontrarla, pero no utilizarla, sería capaz de conseguirla. De otra forma, se verían haciendo oro o bebiendo el Elixir de la Vida. Mi mente me sorprende hasta a mí mismo... Bueno, suficientes preguntas. Te sugiero que comiences a comer esas golosinas. Ah, las grageas de todos los sabores. En mi ju ventud tuve la mala suerte de encontrar una con gusto a vó mito y, desde entonces, me temo que dejaron de gustarme. Pero creo que no tendré problema con esta bonita gragea, ¿no te parece?**

 **Sonrió y se metió en la boca una gragea de color dorado. Luego se atragantó y dijo:**

— **¡Ay de mí! ¡Cera del oído!** (-Pobrecito- murmuró Dorea.)

 **La señora Pomfrey era una mujer buena, pero muy estricta.**

— **Sólo cinco minutos —suplicó Harry**

— **Ni hablar.**

— **Usted dejó entrar al profesor Dumbledore...**

— **Bueno, por supuesto, es el director, es muy diferente. Necesitas descansar.**

-Enfermera, los pacientes necesitan de sus amigos y familiares para recuperarse- dijo Harry P.

-Sobre todo los que están petrificados o en coma- agregó Harry.

Peter continuó mientras la enfermera prometía a sí misma ser más flexible con las visitas.

— **Estoy descansando, mire, acostado y todo lo demás. Oh, vamos, señora Pomfrey..**

— **Oh, está bien —dijo—. Pero sólo cinco minutos.**

 **Y dejó entrar a Ron y Hermione.**

— **¡Harry!**

 **Hermione parecía lista para lanzarse en sus brazos, pero Harry se alegró de que se contuviera, porque le dolía la cabeza.**

— **Oh, Harry; estábamos seguros de que te... Dumbledore estaba tan preocupado...**

— **Todo el colegio habla de ello —dijo Ron—. ¿Qué es lo que realmente pasó?**

-Y como buen amigo se lo va acontar- dijo Neville.

-Aunque va a dejar algunos detalles afuera- terminó Dean.

La gente le sonrió a ese trío de amigos y Peter pensando en él y sus amigos siguió leyendo, jurando buscar otra solución a su problema.

 **Fue una de esas raras ocasiones en que la verdadera his toria era aún más extraña y apasionante que los más extraños rumores. Harry les contó todo: Quirrell, el espejo, la Pie dra y Voldemort. Ron y Hermione eran muy buen público, jadeaban en los momentos apropiados y, cuando Harry les dijo** **lo que había debajo del turbante de Quirrell, Hermione gritó muy fuerte.**

— **¿Entonces la Piedra no existe? —dijo por ultimo Ron—. ¿Flamel morirá?**

— **Eso es lo que yo dije, pero Dumbledore piensa que... ¿cómo era? Ah, sí: «Para las mentes bien organizadas, la muerte es la siguiente gran aventura».**

— **Siempre dije que era un chiflado —dijo Ron, muy im presionado por lo loco que estaba su héroe.** (La señora Weasley iba a regañar a Ron pero Ron W negó con la cabeza.)

— **¿Y qué os pasó a vosotros dos? —preguntó Harry.**

— **Bueno, yo volví —dijo Hermione—, desperté a Ron (tardé un rato largo) y, cuando íbamos a la lechucería para comunicarnos con Dumbledore, lo encontramos en el vestí bulo de entrada, y él ya lo sabía, porque nos dijo: «Harry se fue a buscarlo, ¿no?», y subió al tercer piso.**

— **¿Crees que él quería que lo hicieras? —dijo Ron—. ¿Enviándote la capa de tu padre y todo eso?**

— **Bueno —estalló Hermione—. Si lo hizo... eso es terri ble... te podían haber matado.**

 **-No creo que esa fuera la idea del director- dijo Alastor.**

 **-Eso es cierto, yo no pondría en peligro a los alumnos. En mi siempre van a poder contar- dijo Albus D.**

 **Peter conmovido y pensando que al volver iba a contarle su problema a su director, siguió leyendo.**

— **No, no fue así —dijo Harry con aire pensativo—. Dum bledore es un hombre muy especial. Yo creo que quería dar me una oportunidad. Creo que él sabe, más o menos, todo lo que sucede aquí. Acepto que debía de saber lo que íbamos a intentar y, en lugar de detenernos, nos enseñó lo suficiente para ayudarnos. No creo que fuera por accidente que me dejó encontrar el espejo y ver cómo funcionaba. Es casi como si él pensara que yo tenía derecho a enfrentarme a Voldemort, si podía...**

— **Bueno, sí, está bien —dijo Ron—. Escucha, debes es tar levantado para mañana, es la fiesta de fin de curso. Ya están todos los puntos y Slytherin ganó, por supuesto. Te per diste el último partido de** _ **quidditch**_ **. Sin ti, nos ganó Ravenclaw, pero la comida será buena.**

-Pero no se puede jugar sin buscador o guardian- informó enojada Caro.

Ante eso la profesora Hooch se enojó y dijo de malos modos:

-Yo hago lo que se me antoja.

Por ese comentario recibió una cachetada de Lily y Rowena dijo:

-Usted no tiene derecho a hacer eso.

Luego de un rato y que se calmaran un poco las cosas, Helga preguntó:

-¿Quién ganó la copa de Quidditch de ese año?

-Slytherin- contestó Theo cabizbajo.

-¿Por qué te pones triste?- preguntó Helga extrañada.

-No me gusta ganar haciendo trampa ni por injusticias- explicó el muchacho.

-5 puntos para Slytherin por sus valores- dijo Helga.

-Muy buenos la verdad. Y ¿Cómo solucionamos esto?- dijo Rowena.

-Sólo hay una forma- dijo Helga.

-Ok, Señor capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint, venga- dijo Godric haciendo una seña.

-Señor, capitán de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood, venga también- pidió Salazar.

Los dos se acercaron. Cuando llegaron, Salazar y Godric dijeron mientras tocaban a sus respectivos capitanes en la cabeza:

-La copa de Quidditch de 1991-1992 es para Gryffindor quedando los dos últimos partidos anulados, siendo estos Ravenclaw- Gryffindor y Slytherin- Hufflepuff. Los puntos son así, Gryffindor 330, Slytherin 270, Ravenclaw 190, Hufflepuff 100.

Los leones aplaudieron brevemente y luego de que los capitanes se sentarán, Peter continuó.

 **En aquel momento, entró la señora Pomfrey**

— **Ya habéis estado quince minutos, ahora FUERA—dijo con severidad.**

 **Después de una buena noche de sueño, Harry se sintió casi bien.**

— **Quiero ir a la fiesta —dijo a la señora Pomfrey, mien tras ella le ordenaba todas las cajas de golosinas—. Podré ir, ¿verdad?**

— **El profesor Dumbledore dice que tienes permiso para ir —dijo con desdén, como si considerara que el profesor Dumbledore no se daba cuenta de lo peligrosas que eran las fiestas—. Y tienes otra visita.** (-Las de fin de año, no son peligrosas- murmuraron los docentes, Arthur, Molly, Los Gemelos P, los Gemelos W, los Potter, Sirius, Canuto, Remus y Lunático.)

— **Oh, bien —dijo Harry—. ¿Quién es?**

 **Mientras hablaba, entró Hagrid. Como siempre que es taba dentro de un lugar, Hagrid parecía demasiado grande. Se sentó cerca de Harry, lo miró y se puso a llorar.**

— **¡Todo... fue... por mi maldita culpa! —gimió, con la cara entre las manos—. Yo le dije al malvado cómo pasar ante** _ **Fluffy**_ **. ¡Se lo dije! ¡Podías haber muerto! ¡Todo por un huevo de dragón! ¡Nunca volveré a beber! ¡Deberían echarme y obligarme a vivir como un** _ **muggle**_ **!**

— **¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry, impresionado al ver la pena y el remordimiento de Hagrid, y las lágrimas que mojaban su barba—. Hagrid, lo habría descubierto igual, estamos ha blando de Voldemort, lo habría sabido igual aunque no le di jeras nada.**

— **¡Podrías haber muerto! —sollozó Hagrid—. ¡Y no di gas ese nombre!**

— **¡VOLDEMORT! —gritó Harry,** (-Qué carácter podrido- murmuró Charlie en voz baja. Para suerte de él, sólo lo escuchó Bill, que asintió.) **y Hagrid se impresionó tanto que dejó de llorar—. Me encontré con él y lo llamo por su nombre. Por favor, alégrate, Hagrid, salvamos la Piedra, ya no está, no la podrá usar. Toma una rana de chocolate, tengo muchísimas...**

 **Hagrid se secó la nariz con el dorso de la mano y dijo:**

— **Eso me hace recordar... Te he traído un regalo.**

— **No será un bocadillo de comadreja, ¿verdad? —dijo preocupado Harry, y finalmente Hagrid se rió.**

— **No. Dumbledore me dio libre el día de ayer para hacer lo. Por supuesto tendría que haberme echado... Bueno, aquí tienes...**

 **Parecía un libro con una hermosa cubierta de cuero. Harry lo abrió con curiosidad... Estaba lleno de fotos mági cas. Sonriéndole y saludándolo desde cada página, estaban su madre y su padre...**

— **Envié lechuzas a todos los compañeros de colegio de tus padres, pidiéndoles fotos... Sabía que tú no tenías... ¿Te gusta?**

 **Harry no podía hablar, pero Hagrid entendió.**

-Gracias Hagrid- murmuró Lily.

-No, es nada- comentó Hagrid mirando a la chica con ternura.

Peter también le sonrió al hombretón frente a la confusa mirada de Sirius que no entendía nada y luego continuó.

 **Harry bajó solo a la fiesta de fin de curso de aquella noche. Lo había ayudado a levantarse la señora Pomfrey, insistiendo en examinarlo una vez más, así que, cuando llegó, el Gran Comedor ya estaba lleno. Estaba decorado con los colores de Slytherin, verde y plata, para celebrar el triunfo de aquella casa al ganar la copa durante siete años seguidos. Un gran estandarte, que cubría la pared detrás de la Mesa Alta, mos traba la serpiente de Slytherin.**

 **Cuando Harry entró se produjo un súbito murmullo y to dos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Se deslizó en una silla, entre Ron y Hermione, en la mesa de Gryffindor, y trató de hacer caso omiso del hecho de que todos se ponían de pie para mirarlo.**

 **Por suerte, Dumbledore llegó unos momentos después. Las conversaciones cesaron.**

— **¡Otro año se va! —dijo alegremente Dumbledore—. Y voy a fastidiaros con la charla de un viejo, antes de que po dáis empezar con los deliciosos manjares. ¡Qué año hemos te nido! Esperamos que vuestras cabezas estén un poquito más llenas que cuando llegasteis... Ahora tenéis todo el verano para dejarlas bonitas y vacías antes de que comience el pró ximo año...**

-Imposible hacer eso, si nos ponen cinco deberes por materia a todos- comentó George.

-Pero, docentes eso está prohibido…- empezó Rowena furiosa de que rompieran las normas con una gran desfachatez.

-¿Alguien tiene acá el reglamento del colegio?- preguntó Godric.

-Yo lo tengo- dijo Caro mientras todos los hijos de muggles del presente y algunos mestizos también recién se enteraban que había un reglamento específico y escrito.

-Me lo prestas- pidió amablemente Godric.

Caro no le contestó, sacó el librito, se levantó y se lo llevó.

"Capítulo dos: Sobre los derechos y obligaciones de los alumnos en vacaciones: Primero hacer magia en un lugar muggle siempre que éstos no los vean del 15 de Julio al 10 de Agosto para los menores de edad, segundo realizar los deberes teniendo como máximo: un deber por materia en primero y segundo, dos deberes por materia en tercero y cuarto, tres deberes por materia en quinto, tres deberes por materia y un investigación global en 6to y cuatro deberes por materia y una investigación global en 7mo".- leyó Godric

-Por lo que están incumpliendo las leyes- aportó Salazar que quería matar a alguien.

-¿Quién de acá leyó estás normas?- preguntó Charlus que ya las sabía.

Como nadie dijo nada, no levantó las manos, los fundadores dijeron que más adelante hablarían de ellas.

Peter continuó pensando que en su tiempo no eran tan exagerados con la cantidad de deberes.

 **Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la copa de la casa y los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lu gar, Gryffindor, con trescientos doce puntos; en tercer lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos; Ravenclaw tiene cuatrocientos veintiséis, y Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos.** (-Normal que los de Slytherin ganen con Snape pudiendo quitar y dar puntos a su antojo- comentó Fred a George. Éste sólo asintió.)

 **Una tormenta de vivas y aplausos estalló en la mesa de Slytherin. Harry pudo ver a Draco Malfoy golpeando la mesa con su copa. Era una visión repugnante.**

— **Sí, sí, bien hecho, Slytherin —dijo Dumbledore—. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tenidos en cuenta.**

 **Todos se quedaron inmóviles. Las sonrisas de los Slythe rin se apagaron un poco.**

— **Así que —dijo Dumbledore— tengo algunos puntos de última hora para agregar. Dejadme ver. Sí... Primero, para el señor Ronald Weasley...**

 **Ron se puso tan colorado que parecía un rábano con inso lación.**

— **... por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.** (-La verdad que fue excelente- dijo Minerva orgullosa de su león.)

 **Las hurras de Gryffindor llegaron hasta el techo encan tado, y las estrellas parecieron estremecerse. Se oyó que Percy le decía a los otros prefectos: «Es mi hermano, ¿sabéis? ¡Mi hermano menor! ¡Consiguió pasar en el juego de ajedrez gigante de McGonagall!».**

 **Por fin se hizo el silencio otra vez.**

— **Segundo... a la señorita Hermione Granger... por el uso de la fría lógica al enfrentarse con el fuego, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.** ( _Irónico_ pensó Caro.)

 **Hermione enterró la cara entre los brazos. Harry tuvo la casi seguridad de que estaba llorando. Los cambios en la ta bla de puntuaciones pasaban ante ellos: Gryffindor estaba cien puntos más arriba.**

— **Tercero... al señor Harry Potter... —continuó Dumble dore. La sala estaba mortalmente silenciosa—... por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor, premio a la casa Gryffindor con sesenta puntos.**

-Nunca entendí: ¿por qué 60 puntos?- preguntó Harry curioso.

-Para empezar, tú fuiste él que luchaste por tu vida con un adulto y para terminar sin ti tus amigos no iban- comentó Dumbledore mientras Ron y Hermione asintieron.

Peter continuó mientras todos entendían ahora el porqué.

 **El estrépito fue total. Los que pudieron sumar, además de gritar y aplaudir, se dieron cuenta de que Gryffindor tenía los mismos puntos que Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos. Si Dumbledore le hubiera dado un punto más a Harry... Pero así no llegaban a ganar.**

 **Dumbledore levantó el brazo. La sala fue recuperando la calma.**

— **Hay muchos tipos de valentía —dijo sonriendo Dum bledore—. Hay que tener un gran coraje para oponerse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para hacerlo con los amigos. Por lo tanto, premio con diez puntos al señor Neville Longbottom.** (-Excelente hijo- murmuraron Alice y Frank. Neville sonrió feliz)

 **Alguien que hubiera estado en la puerta del Gran Come dor habría creído que se había producido una explosión, tan fuertes eran los gritos que salieron de la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie y vitorearon a Ne ville, que, blanco de la impresión, desapareció bajo la gente que lo abrazaba. Nunca había ganado más de un punto para Gryffindor. Harry, sin dejar de vitorear, dio un codazo a Ron y señaló a Malfoy, que no podía haber estado más atónito y ho rrorizado si le hubieran echado el maleficio de la Inmovili dad Total.**

— **Lo que significa —gritó Dumbledore sobre la salva de aplausos, porque Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban celebran do la derrota de Slytherin—, que hay que hacer un cambio en la decoración.**

-Fue un poco brusco de su parte hacerle eso a los Slytherin, dado que muchos a habían dicho que habíamos ganado- dijo Daphne un poco enojada por el hecho.

-Lo siento pero eran puntos necesarios- explicó Dumbledore apenado.

La mayoría lo entendieron, excepto algunos cerrados de mente que no estaban de acuerdo y Peter continuó.

 **Dio una palmada. En un instante, los adornos verdes se volvieron escarlata; los de plata, dorados, y la gran serpiente se desvaneció para dar paso al león de Gryffindor. Snape es trechaba la mano de la profesora McGonagall, con una horri ble sonrisa forzada en su cara. Captó la mirada de Harry y el muchacho supo de inmediato que los sentimientos de Snape hacia él no habían cambiado en absoluto.**

-Señor Harry Potter, ahora sí va a cambiar y quiero disculparme con usted por mi comportamiento- dijo Snape con cara de arrepentimiento.

-Ok, luego hablamos- dijo Harry.

Peter continuó mientras Ron pensaba fastidiado _que fácil perdona mi gran amigo, voy a tener que hablar con sus familiares_.

 **Aquello no lo preocupaba. Parecía que la vida iba a volver a la normalidad en el año próximo, o a la normalidad típica de Hogwarts.**

 **Aquélla fue la mejor noche de la vida de Harry, mejor que ganar un partido de** _ **quidditch**_ **, o que la Navidad, o que hacer que se desmayara el monstruo gigante... Nunca, jamás, olvi daría aquella noche.**

 **Harry casi no recordaba ya que tenían que recibir los resul tados de los exámenes, pero éstos llegaron. Para su gran sor presa, tanto él como Ron pasaron con buenas notas.**

-Por lo mencionado por mamá, a ti te fue mejor papi- dijo Lily P con cariño.

-Sí, pero eso no importa tanto- dijo como si nada Harry.

-Es más humilde que tú pelirroja- dijo Canuto un poco burlón.

-Sí, en realidad creo que eso lo sacó de Caro por algún motivo- agregó Lunático.

Como faltaba poco Peter siguió.

 **Hermio ne, por supuesto, fue la mejor del año. Hasta Neville pasó a duras penas, pues sus buenas notas en Herbología compen saron los desastres en Pociones. Ellos confiaban en que sus pendieran a Goyle, que era casi tan estúpido como malo, pero él también aprobó. Era una lástima, pero como dijo Ron, no se puede tener todo en la vida.**

 **Y de pronto, sus armarios se vaciaron, sus equipajes es tuvieron listos, el sapo de Neville apareció en un rincón del cuarto de baño... Todos los alumnos recibieron notas en las que los prevenían para que no utilizaran la magia durante las vacaciones («Siempre espero que se olviden de darnos esas notas», dijo con tristeza Fred Weasley).** ( _Nosotros también_ pensaron la mayoría de los alumnos.) **Hagrid estaba allí para llevarlos en los botes que cruzaban el lago. Subieron al expreso de Hogwarts, charlando y riendo, mientras el pai saje campestre se volvía más verde y menos agreste. Comie ron las grageas de todos los sabores, pasaron a toda veloci dad por las ciudades de los** _ **muggles**_ **, se quitaron la ropa de magos y se pusieron camisas y abrigos... Y bajaron en el an dén nueve y tres cuartos de la estación King Cross.**

 **Tardaron un poco en salir del andén. Un viejo y enjuto guarda estaba al otro lado de la taquilla, dejándolos pasar de dos en dos o de tres en tres, para que no llamaran la atención saliendo de golpe de una pared sólida, pues alarmarían a los** _ **muggles**_ **.**

— **Tenéis que venir y pasar el verano conmigo —dijo Ron—, los dos. Os enviaré una lechuza.**

— **Gracias —dijo Harry—. Voy a necesitar alguna pers pectiva agradable.**

 **La gente los empujaba mientras se movían hacia la esta ción, volviendo al mundo** _ **muggle**_ **. Algunos le decían.**

— **¡Adiós, Harry!**

— **¡Nos vemos, Potter!**

— **Sigues siendo famoso —dijo Ron, con sonrisa burlona.** ( _Y lo odio_ pensó Harry.)

— **No allí adonde voy, eso te lo aseguro —respondió Harry.**

 **Él, Ron y Hermione pasaron juntos a la estación.**

— **¡Allí está él, mamá, allí está, míralo!**

 **Era Ginny Weasley, la hermanita de Ron, pero no seña laba a su hermano.**

— **¡Harry Potter! —chilló—. ¡Mira, mamá! Puedo ver...**

— **Tranquila, Ginny. Es de mala educación señalar con el dedo.** (-Y si no se calma la golpeo- murmuró Hermione al oído de Harry.)

 **La señora Weasley les sonrió.**

— **¿Un año movido? —les preguntó.**

— **Mucho —dijo Harry—. Muchas gracias por el jersey y el pastel, señora Weasley**

— **Oh, no fue nada.**

— **¿Ya estás listo?**

 **Era tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro púrpura, todavía con bigotes y todavía con aire furioso ante la audacia de Harry, llevando una lechuza en una jaula, en una estación llena de gente común. Detrás, estaban tía Petunia y Dudley, con aire aterrorizado ante la sola presencia de Harry**

— **¡Usted debe de ser de la familia de Harry! —dijo la se ñora Weasley** (-Lamentablemente para Harry- murmuró con enojo Arthur pensando que el chico había sufrido mucho.)

— **Por decirlo así —dijo tío Vernon—. Date prisa, mucha cho, no tenemos todo el día. —Dio la vuelta para ir hacia la puerta.**

 **Harry esperó para despedirse de Ron y Hermione.**

— **Nos veremos durante el verano, entonces.**

— **Espero que... que tengas unas buenas vacaciones —dijo Hermione, mirando insegura a tío Vernon, impresionada de que alguien pudiera ser tan desagradable.** ( _Y me quedé corta_ pensó Hermione con los dientes apretados de la furia pensando en lo que su amor y amigo había tenido que pasar.)

— **Oh, lo serán —dijo Harry, y sus amigos vieron, con sor presa, la sonrisa burlona que se extendía por su cara—. Ellos no saben que no nos permiten utilizar magia en casa. Voy a di vertirme mucho este verano con Dudley..**

-Fin del capítulo y del libro- comentó Peter mientras cerraba el libro y lo dejaba al lado del director.

-Bueno a ver si les parece que en el próximo descanso nos juntemos para formar los equipos y ponernos de acuerdo en la modalidad de los partidos- dijo Hermione.

-Le vamos a contar ahora la idea que Hermione y yo manejamos…- empezó Harry.

-¿Cuál es? y ¿por qué más de un partido?- preguntó ansioso James.

\- Es…- empezó Harry pero fue interrumpido por una voz.

* * *

 **FIN DEL PRIMER LIBRO.**

 **AGRADEZCO A TODOS LO QUE HAN LEÍDO MI HISTORIA, A LOS QUE ME SIGUEN, A LOS QUE DEJARON ALGÚN COMENTARIO Y A TODOS LOS QUE PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA COMO FAVORITA.**

 **EN UN MES MÁS A MENOS VOY A EMPEZAR A PUBLICAR LA SEGUNDA PARTE. AL IGUAL QUE ESTA PRIMERA HISTORIA, VA A CAMBIAR LIGERAMENTE EL TÍTULO DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE.**

 **NUEVAS VERDADES SE VAN A SABER EN LA SEGUNDA PARTE.**

 **BESOS A TODOS Y FELICES FIESTAS.**

 **NOS LEEMOS**

 **KIRA**


End file.
